Friendship is Fate
by Moonlight Arc
Summary: In Mobius, the heroes struggled to fight a newly and powerful foe. They ended up to a conclusion where they have no hope of winning. The trio escaped the chaos and ended up on a different world. Will they gain allies and more deeply than allies or make more foes? and will they save Mobius from the hands of evil? All in that in is the story... Rated T for assurance.
1. The Fallen World (Prologue Pt1)

**Author: Hi! It's me Moonlight, and I will have a Sonic and Mlp crossover since this is the first reason why I got into Fanfic, and I've been reading a lot of them** **and tried to make one on my own. I can't promise the story will be good, but I guarantee that it won't be a waste of time to be read by.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to the respective owners of Sonic in SEGA and MLP in Hasbro.  
** **With that being said, it's time to get into action! ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue Pt.1: The Fallen World**

Sonic, a blue hedgehog, was laying around on the fields looking at the sky. His adventure across all different dimensions has been ended and nothing seem to be much any action or happening at all.

"Man… I sure wish there is something interesting going on… It's been boring to just sit around and wait for something to happen." Sonic said to himself and he closes his eyes, _"Well, I wish Eggman could start conquering again, he never attacked for almost a year."_ He thought as well.

As he tried to sleep in his daydream, his wrist started to make a noise. He decided to check on since it might be something worthwhile. He presses a button on the bracelet and an hologram picture of a yellow fox appeared.

"Hey Sonic." Greet by the fox.

"What's up Tails, you wanna help on with something?" Sonic asked though the expression of the fox became moody.

"You need to get here Sonic. Fast." Tails, or Miles Prower, convinced the hedgehog to return to Tails' lab.

Sonic was half excited at it there is interesting might happen but worried at the same time since he knew that Tails that gave that look normally.

"I'll be there in a flash Tails." Sonic said as the fox nodded in his reply and presses a button closing the hologram.

Sonic finally stood up and stretch his legs, after a few seconds and bits of stretching, he then quickly sped off towards Tails' lab. He reached the house that Tails lived on, in almost under seconds. He then knocked at the door to make an attention, the door opened revealing a red echidna, this caught Sonic to be surprised.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Angel Island?" Sonic asked,

"I am. But I got worried when Tails contacted me with a disturbed look." Knuckles the Echinda replied.

"Yeah, he did look different." Sonic wondered, "Did he told you by any chance what's going on?"

"Not yet. I just came in with few minutes ahead." Knuckles said.

"Looks like we better get going." Sonic and Knuckles nodded at each other and walked inside.

They then went to a room where noises can be heard. As soon they entered the room, they saw some of their friends inside. They saw Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, and Rouge.

"Woah, what a crowd!" Sonic exclaimed, the others then looked at the two.

"Well, if isn't faker." A familiar bad-ass voice was heard, coming from the black hedgehog whose just leaning on the wall.

"Shadow? You're here too?" Sonic asked,

"Is it a problem to you faker?" Shadow the Hedgehog, and also the Ultimate Lifeform, asked back.

"Not really Shadow." Sonic just gave him a thumbs up as Shadow just rolled his eyes on it.

A pink hedgehog then went straight to Sonic, "Soniccc!"

"Wah! Amy! Stop that!" Sonic then got jumpscared by the pink hedgehog, named Amy.

"Hehe! Sorry Sonic! I just can't leave my one true love and I do really miss you know? Where have you been on my life?" Amy Rose said as she is hugging Sonic's arm.

" _Probably running away for you…"_ Sonic thought but he tried to think of an another answer, "Uhh, did Tails actually mentioned that there is a situation?"

"Yes. Indeed." Another familiar voice heard, they looked to the direction to one who said it revealing a white hedgehog.

"Silver? Are you the reason for bringing us here?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes, and I needed Tails for that." Silver said mentioning Tails walked inside the room.

"Ah, thank goodness you guys came, Silver and I was just talking about the possibility for a solution, and I did contact all of you guys that are available in right now." Tails said while carrying his backpack with him.

"Solution? What do you mean by that Tails?" The bat girl asked,

"Well, I'll let Silver tell you the story." Tails motioned the white one to talk.

"Right, anyway. I came from the future to report a devastating news. Mobius… has fallen." With those words, everyone got shocked on hearing this.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy gasped. Cream just put her hand on her mouth in surprise, same with Cheese. Rouge and Shadow just had their eyes widen.

"Mobius… fallen? How?" Shadow asked seriously.

"Well, it's not technically fallen, but rather, conquered." Silver tried to make a simpler answer.

"That's impossible. How can Mobius conquered, and who is the one responsible for this?" Knuckles wondered.

Silver looked at Knuckles, "Well, you may might get shocked to what I saw, I may be wrong and I too didn't believe it at first. As I woke up from my sleep, the buildings change with special mechanics and so on a fires brew in the cities, with a massive robot army reshaping the land."

"Robot army… you don't mean…" Sonic was about to guessed though the fox continued this with a nod, "Yes. It's no other than Eggman for sure." He finishes it.

"But how can Eggman do such a thing?" Amy wondered.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't made a move in the present and we have to think what could have made Eggman conquered Mobius in the first place." Tails answered.

"Hmm. It can't be that easy, Eggman has weak robots, can't you deal them by yourself?" Sonic asked the white hedgehog.

He looked down and closed his eyes, he then opens them and looked at Sonic, "What I'm about to tell you is no ordinary Eggbots. But rather Metal Sonics."

This leaved the group surprised.

"What? How can Eggman control such things?" Sonic started to wonder more.

"I'm not certain of it, Tails did told me that Eggman needed a massive power to control such an army of Metal Sonic." Silver explained as Tails nodding with him.

"Looks like the doctor has a partner-in-crime."

They looked at to where it came from and they found out that it was Shadow who thought of it.

"How can you be sure Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Think about it, he can't control an army like that, he needed a power and someone that can make them obey at once. We fought Metal Sonic and he disobeyed Eggman, with this there has to be someone else." Shadow's words made everyone thought of it that there could be another one.

"Maybe so, but who could it b-" Before Tails could finish his sentence, an alarm kicks on the house.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cream asked in fear, as Tails then tried to reassure her, "Don't worry Cream, there must've been a slight trouble happened around Mobius."

He pressed a button on his wrists and a computer moved under the floor. It rose up and showing a map of Mobius with a red mark blinking on a certain area.

"Huh, looks like there is a massive problem going on that region." Tails wondered,

"Heh, whatever it is, I'll deal with it. If you all excuse me, I'll be back in a flash!" Sonic was about to run off until he heard another warning.

Another red mark appeared on the other part of Mobius.

"Another one?!" Tails started to grew worried as more red marks started to appear.

The group started to get worried aswell. They watched the screen with a map of Mobius filling with red marks.

"T-This can't be…" Silver said in surprised, "It's starting again…"

While they just watch the screen, the display changes with a static and then a figure reappeared on the screen. He has a mustache and goggles in his face, a red jacket suit, with white gloves, named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a Dr. Eggman.

"Mwuhahaha! You like the view?" Eggman said as he put his fingers together.

"Eggman! What have you done this time?" Sonic yelled at the fat-so.

"Well, I've been waiting for the right moment to attack. And patience is totally the key to success!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button and he moved himself slightly. As he moved beside, behind him was a giant green gem, this caught everyone's eyes and attention.

"Is that…!" Sonic knew what is until…

"The Master Emerald! No!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yes. Luckily I don't have much effort to do so just to get this gem. Heh, thanks for that!" Eggman said.

"You bastard! Return that or you'll face my gloves!" Knuckles said as he punched his hands.

"Scary. But I won't be seeing all get destroyed." Eggman said as he presses a button again, "I'll see you all again when _he_ has finished all of you." The screen closes and everyone looked at one another.

"What does he meant by that?" Rouge wondered.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to get the Master Emerald back." Knuckles said as he started to walk away.

"Knuckles wait! You don't know who we are up against!" Tails tried to stop Knuckles but he didn't listen.

Knuckles was about to opened a door, but he got an instinct to not open it and step away. And just in the nick of time, an explosion was created in front of the door. The group then went to see the situation and seeing a dark figure.

"No way…" Sonic was surprised.

"It can't be…" Silver continued.

"Mephiles!" Shadow finished as the group got into their stance.

"It's been so long since I have met all of you." Mephiles said in a dark tune.

"How is this possible? We defeated Solaris! You shouldn't be here! Alive!" Silver said in a different tune.

"Well, I should say someone else revived me, resurrected me, and told me that I can rule the world once again." Mephiles said as the atmosphere starts to change more on.

"The only world you'll be getting, is a world of your end!" Sonic said as he run towards Mephiles.

Mephiles saw this and moved aside, Sonic missed an attack but he quickly changed his footing and went for another punch but Mephiles blocked Sonic's punch.

"Fool." Mephiles commented, "Chaos Control!" A voice was heard and Mephiles just closed his eyes, and for a few seconds, he threw Sonic to a direction where Shadow would reappear and both of them got collided.

Silver tried levitating a furniture but it's pointless as they where like nothing to Mephiles as he just blocked himself from it. Knuckles then went on the side and threw a punch but Mephiles stepped back and grabbed Knuckles by the arm.

"Gah!" Knuckles yelled in pain,

"You might be a good test for my new trick." Mephiles said as he eyes glowed and Knuckles tried to struggle until he didn't move and Mephiles let's go of him.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted but Knuckles stood up, "Knuckles? Are you all right?"

Knuckles didn't answer but he just slowly looked at Tails, and in their surprise, Knuckles doesn't have a pupil in his eyes, it's just pure white. He then lunges at Tails to deal a punch until Sonic pushed Tails and he took the hit making him knockback and crashing through a wall.

"Argh!" Sonic became unconscious from the punch.

"Sonic! Knuckles you idiot!" Amy shouted as she brings her hammer out of nowhere and tried to face of Knuckles though Mephiles went towards and blocked Amy's attack.

Amy gasped at Mephiles and then he did the same thing as to what he did to Knuckles.

"Amy! Cheese help her." Cream commanded her chao and they nodded to retrieve Amy but they couldn't move as Silver tried to stop them, "I don't want both of you get hurt." Silver explained.

"Hmph! Chaos Spears!" Shadow yelled as his hand glowed and went towards to Mephiles.

Though before it hits, Knuckles went in and block the attack as smoke brew in. A punch from Knuckles appeared in front of Shadow. Shadow's reaction may be good but blocking a massive punch wasn't enough, he got pushed back and receive another punch with Knuckles other and he kept jabbing him and pinning on the wall. As Shadow is trapped with the continues punch from Knuckles, Rouge decided to came in and kicked Knuckles away.

"Rouge…" Shadow quietly said,

"I can't just stand and watch my partner get punched." Rouge said though Rouge received a sofa thrown by Knuckles making fall back.

Shadow got surprised and Amy hit him with her hammer causing Shadow to be pushed on Knuckles and then he punched Shadow bouncing him back to Amy, where Amy is ready to smash her hammer on the right time, but Shadow quickly regain his stance and performed a spindash. This made Amy lose her hammer in her hands and she receive a kick from Shadow. As Shadow landed on his feet, he got grab to the wall by Mephiles.

"Shadow. You're the hedgehog I needed for the army. Having you standing by my side, I can give you anything. Anything you wanted, in fact…" He then went close to Shadow's ears, "I can revive someone you dearly miss…" Shadow's eyes widen as he knew that he is talking about Maria.

"Maria…" Shadow said as he still in shock to hear it.

"Yes, Maria… what do you say Shadow? You don't need them. No one else does." Mephiles tried to persuade Shadow but a blast hit him from nowhere.

He slowly looked at it to where it came from and it was Tails who did it.

"Let him go Mephiles! Or you'll eat this chaos shots." Tails charges his cannon for another attack.

"Hmph. Foolish." Mephiles said as Amy throw her hammer at Tails and he dodge it.

Silver was planning on a surprise attack from the behind but Knuckles blocked their way.

"This won't be good…" Silver said to himself.

Mephiles looked at Shadow again who is still shocked from what Mephiles said.

"Well Shadow?" Mephiles asked.

"I…" Shadow couldn't say the words until he decided, "I'll join."

"Perfect." Mephiles' eyes glowed and prepared for his 'mind control spell.'

But before that could happen, Rouge pushed Mephiles away and Mephiles looked at Rouge causing him to use the spell on Rouge. Shadow then fell on his knees. And shake his head.

"Argh…" He tried to fix his head but he got levitate in the air, "What the?"

"Shadow, Tails got an escape, l-lets go." Silver said as he is badly hurt from his fight.

Shadow looked at Rouge who is now part of Mephiles.

"Rouge?" Shadow couldn't say anything but Rouge slowly looked at him with an empty pupils but glowing eyes.

Silver and Shadow made an escape by going to Tail's secret hatch that he provided.

"Hmp. After them my pets." Mephiles ordered his minions and followed to where they are going.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Author: Well, I tried to make this a split since it's starting to long. Heh, I never thought of it. But the next chapter will be the transport, I'll have this as a test to see if its going to be a good story. Hope you all enjoy the first part of the story, sorta, I'll have the connections on the next one don't worry. Please leave a review to what you think about the story. That's all for me, Moonlight Arc here, over and out!**


	2. Last Resort (Prologue Pt2)

**Author: Well, I'm back and right now, first of all, I'd like the pony characters are Anthro for a reason which hopefully could be a fitting way to fit in, but naturally I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Prologue Pt.2: Last Resort**

Silver was still running away from Mephiles and their friends. He found the area that Tails told him to be. They entered the area and a door shut closed. Shadow shake his head and looked around him, seeing Silver, Sonic, Tails and Cream and Cheese.

"You're all right now Shadow?" Tails asked the black hedgehog.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Shadow said as he looked around, and few minutes and he remembered about Rouge, "Rouge! Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Basically, she got caught like the others. She sacrificed herself just so you won't be part of his army." Sonic said as he is leaning on to a wall while his arms crossed.

"What? That can't be! Damn it, I let my guard down!" Shadow smashed his hands on to a wall.

"Mr. Shadow, please be quiet, they might here us…" Cream tried to convince Shadow and her Chao did too, "Chao chao…"

"No. I'll going out and beat the hell out of Mephiles." Shadow said as he is about to leave until Silver stopped me, "Don't try and stop me Silver."

"I'm not. Cause I already did stop you." Silver said as Shadow tried to look at him, forcing out of Silver's power.

"You want a fight?" Shadow said as something is going wrong.

"Shadow stop it, you're not the only one who lost their friends here." Sonic said as he tried grab Shadow's arm.

"This is your fault faker." Shadow said that hit a nerve on to Sonic.

"And why is that my fault?" Sonic said in defense.

"You fell asleep when everything is going wrong!" Shadow yelled at Sonic.

"Hey, atleast I didn't get distracted by someone in their head. Or should I say, you're weak if Maria is include in this situation." Sonic said as he took a punch from Shadow.

"Don't dare say her name, especially from the likes of you!" Shadow said as he got in a stance.

" _Argh… Shadow's strong enough to break my psychokinesis… not to mention that made my head hurt…"_ Silver thought.

Tails just watch the horror of the two that was going to fight, until he started to have a reading on his wrist.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tails presses a button and a hologram shows a picture of a seven gems, "Guys!"

The trio looked at Tails, "Something is wrong… the system is telling me that the chaos emeralds are starting to grew in massive chaos energy."

"Chaos emeralds? You have them here all seven?" Silver asked.

Tails nodded, "Yes, and if this increases more on, they might able to take them and grow even stronger. So please stop fighting we can work this out."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and went to normal.

"Fine." Sonic walked on the other side.

"Hmph." Shadow went on the other.

Silver sighed in relief along with Tails and Cream and Chao did too.

"Got any ideas or way to reach the 'safe' for those chaos emeralds?" Sonic wondered.

"Hmm, if we did get them, we will able to defeat Mephiles and rescue our friends." Silver thought of it.

"Yeah. The same way we defeated Solaris. The same way we gonna stop Mephiles and Eggman's army." Sonic said.

"I know a way, but our friends might caught up to us." Tails said until Cream walked closer to Tails.

"M-Miles, I think Chao and I found a solution." Cream said pointing to a vent.

"Of course, the vents." Tails said as he presses a button on his wrists as a hologram of Tails' underground layout and he zoomed in to the vents that leads almost to the room with the Chaos emeralds hidden.

"Looks like you've been busy growing the lab Tails." Sonic said as he is amazed on how big the underground lab was.

"Well, I got bored and decided to make the lab much more efficient and better, way to go Cream. This also leads us to the chamber, coincidence of how I placed it there." Tails said as they all congrats themselves.

"I'm not a coward to face them." Shadow looked away from them.

"We are not a coward, we don't want much of a mess. Besides, their a lot stronger from before." Silver said as he remembered how he face on Knuckles.

 **(Chaos)Knuckles vs. Silver  
-Flashback-**

"This won't be good…" Silver said as Knuckles charged at him.

Silver use his power to levitate a chunk of concrete floorings and throw them at Knuckles, he punched them to pieces. Silver charge a spindash toward Knuckles and he took the hit, though as Silver kept his spindash spinning at Knuckles. Knuckles slowly pushing Silver off, and then once he have an opening, he punched Silver up in the air. Silver hits the roof and bounced back to Knuckles whose ready to throw another punch at him. Silver noticed this and he uses his powers to teleports away. Knuckles got surprise to this and Silver reappeared from behind with a another chunk of concrete rocks on each side and mashed them to Knuckles.

"That should be enough… is it…?" Silver said to himself until the rocks are cracking, "No way…"

A red dash came off to the combined rocks and directly hit Silver in the stomach, "Gah!" Silver groaned in pain and he took a kick from Knuckles. Silver then landed on the wall and a rocks fall above him.

"Damn… I can't move…" Silver tried to move but Knuckles was getting near to him, until he looked at Mephiles and went straight to it.

Silver sighed and Tails walked up to him, "Silver, go get Shadow, Sonic finds my secret hatch to my underground lab. You need to find this room and be careful, Sonic took Cream now. Be careful." Tails walked away.

"Uh, thanks for helping me free here Tails…" Silver's face became a poker face.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Hehe… sorry about that Silver." Tails said as he laugh nervously.

Silver sighed, "It's alright Tails, but yeah, Knuckles is stronger enough, my powers won't even enough to hold him in place."

"They have a brute, an elegant fighter, and a crazy war hammer girl." Sonic said, "Think you can fight them off Shadow?"

"Hmph… fine. But as long we turned on our super state, you leave Mephiles to me alone." Shadow said as he closed his eyes for agreeing to plan.

"That's fine by us." Sonic said as Silver nodded with him.

They then crawled to the vents. They have a hard time to crawl on through the vents.

"Tails, how close are we?" Silver asked, "Not far. We're almost there actually." Tails replied.

While they kept crawling, an explosion emitted behind Sonic.

"Woah!" Sonic yelled out as the vent got destroyed to half and it bent and they all fell down.

They all successfully landed on to their feets, though in front of them Mephiles is levitating and the chaos henchman of Mephiles are infront of him prepared to fight.

"How did you find us?" Tails wondered in shock.

"I can sense Shadow… but don't blame him, the Chaos emeralds are right behind that very door." Mephiles said as he point at the metal safe door.

"Tch! We have no choice." Shadow said as he got in his stance.

"We have to fight them." Sonic said as he got in to his stance as well.

"I'll try my best too!" Silver did the same.

Tails looked at the situation and think for a moment as he made his decisions he looked at Cream, "Cream, take this key code and a piece of my fur, it'll open the doors. I'll help Sonic and the others."

"B-But Mr. Tails, are you sure you can trust me on t-this?" Cream slowly said it as Tails' puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You got this, I believe in you." Tails said as his other hand transformed into a hand cannon.

Cream nodded and she went to the metal gate with Cheese following her. Tails then went into the side of the trio.

"Tails. You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Does this 'ready' enough for you?" Tails then charges his cannon with a massive energy.

"Heh, you never surprise me Tails." Sonic said as he looked at who he is facing with.

(Chaos)Amy vs. Sonic

(Chaos)Rouge vs. Shadow

(Chaos)Knuckles vs. Silver

Mephiles vs. Tails

They all charge, Shadow and Silver jump high, so does Rouge and Knuckles. Amy and Sonic clashed by using her hammer and Sonic's spindash. Tails then shoots a far with his cannon at then got bounced off with Amy's hammer.

"Arg, like how many times did I get hit by her hammer." Sonic said as he tried to recover from the damage.

Sonic looked up seeing Amy with her hammer above him, and he rolls out to dodge the hit. He then gets up from the roll and performs a quick attack by moving so faster than normal sight. Amy looked around as she couldn't catch up to Sonic's speed and then she started to get hit from the back and then in her arms and then her feet. Though it doesn't seem to hurt her.

"Hah! You're punches are pointless!" Amy said as she slowly hears voice around her.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You. Amy." Sonic couldn't normally say the words but from that mistake he made a small gap opening for Amy by raising the hammer and smashing it to the ground, a shockwave from the ground caused Sonic to tripped over, "Woah! No fairrrr!" Sonic flew pretty far and then Amy reappeared in front of him.

"That's good. It'll be easy for me to finish you!" Amy said as she swung her hammer and hit Sonic.

Sonic then got smashed downwards causing a crater and making a small bounce. Amy then hits him with a finishing blow by landing a massive smash hit at Sonic.

"A-Amy… I know you're still in there." Sonic tried to speak but it's quite difficult. _"If, I can't save her, then maybe I can…"_ Sonic thought.

"Amy, I… l-love you…" Sonic said with a little regret, "I don't care! Now die!" Amy said as she squeezed Sonic more.

"Arg! I'm sorry Amy, but I won't hold back anymore." Sonic then vanishes on Amy's sight.

"Again!?" Amy then raises her hammer but and ready to smash the ground again.

She waited but nothing is moving, she then lowered her hammer from waiting until she sense a movement and she move her hammer in the back. As she swung it, no one is there and then she received a hit in the back. Stunning her giving Sonic a chance as he backflips and performs a spindash and hits Amy continuously, and then giving her straight punches and kicks and a final roundhouse kick.

Amy then got knocked out away but as Sonic was standing, someone bounced to him.

"Shadow?" Sonic wondered in surprise.

"Hmph, faker." Shadow said as they looked at the bat girl landed in a pose.

"Well, I hope Silver got a plan to take care of this." Sonic looked at Rouge and Amy standing beside her.

As he said those words, Silver then bounced at them. "Oh hey…"

"You lost?" Sonic asked, "His brute force and chaos energy keeps breaking from my binds." Silver replied.

"Stay alert, here they come." Shadow said as they got in their stance and the trio fought against their chaos friends.

Tails is losing heavily against Mephiles as he is just kept constantly using his cannons and his tools in his backpack but it is no use against the almighty Mephiles.

"This is pointless Tails. Give me the chaos emeralds and this will be over." Mephiles said as he levitates closer to Tails.

"No! I won't fail protecting them." Tails kept shooting but Mephiles just deflect a shot and went straight to Tails and grab him in the neck, "Ack!"

"Give up… or I can just…" Mephiles was about to use his mind control spell until something hit him in the back, "What the?"

They saw that it's Cheese.

" _Cheese?"_ Tails wondered.

Mephiles got distracted and Tails glowed in a cyan aura and he got pulled away from Mephiles' grasp.

"Guys hurry!" Cream shouted as Sonic used his homing attack against Rouge because she tried to get in first but Sonic did his thing. And then Shadow used his chaos powers to stop Knuckles and Amy from getting closer. Silver took Tails, and went inside the gate. But Cream left outside.

"Cream? W-What are you doing?" Tails asked.

Cream looked at Tails with tears in her eyes, "I don't wanna run and hide anymore Tails. I'll fight, and stall them."

She finished the words and looked in front of her with the gate closed.

"No! Cream!" Tails said with tears in his eyes as he was stopped by Sonic.

"Tails, no! She tried to help us." Sonic said as he holding Tails.

"Damn it…" Shadow said crossing his arms and looked away.

"Tails, let's go… the chaos emeralds are the only option left." Silver said.

Tails wipes off his tears and looked at them, "R-Right."

Tails then walked into a computer and type some inputs and a light beacon opened. Revealing the chaos emeralds inside, but it there is something going wrong with the gems.

"What now?" Sonic wondered.

"Guys, could you get the emeralds inside?" Tails asked as he presses a button and opened a door leading to the chaos emeralds' hold.

They followed what Tails' said as all three of them entered, Tails closed the door behind them leaving them inside with the chaos emeralds.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked his friend but he didn't listen as he just kept pressing buttons.

The gate behind Tails that was shut off got exploded by Mephiles.

"TAILSS?!" Mephiles shouted as he saw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver inside a case with the chaos emeralds.

He quickly went to Tails but then Tails presses a button and static electricity appeared around the chamber to where the case is holding. This made Mephiles stopped and observe but he doesn't know what is happening.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted and they all started to glow in white.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but… heh… Goodluck, buddy!" Tails smiled as Sonic smashed the case.

"Tails! No!" Sonic kept smashing but he it's no use.

Mephiles' eyes widen and quickly flew towards the case, but a bright light flashes in his eyes and he closed his eyes from it. The result was unknown as he recovered his sight seeing no one's inside.

"No!" Mephiles then got shocked and Tails laughed, "It worked…" He said.

Mephiles teleported behind Tails.

"Where are they." Mephiles tried to threaten Tails but he just looked at him with a smile.

"Somewhere far. Far enough that you won't even sense them. My final plan for them to become more stronger than you… it's my _last resort_." Tails said with a determined look.

"ARGH!" Mephiles screamed as then he got Tails to be part of his army.

 **In a Different World…**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes as and he then noticed that there are spears pointing at him.

"What the…" Sonic then got a clear view of what is happening and looks like they're surrounded by guards with spears pointing at them.

Sonic looked around and then a voice was heard, "Who are you all, and what's your reason to be here." Sonic saw a white female anthropomorphic pony with a wings in her back and a horn, along with a colorful hair and a tail.

"Uhhh… huh… Hi?" Sonic nervously asked. * **black out** *****

* * *

 **Author: And that's the end of the prologue, I never thought prologue's would be long but hey, it's my story. Anyways, the trio have gone to a different world where nothing is familiar to them. It might be a difficult adjustment for the boys in the new world they're in. More adventures ahead in their journey! That's all for me! Moonlight Arc here, signing out. (-^_^-)/**


	3. A New World

**Author: Hi again everyone! It's going a wild and weird adventure for the trio in the new world. Probably you all know, and talking about ships, I know my characters of which I'll ship with. Don't be sad about the partners though, there is still a plenty more of stories to make with the perfect ships you guys wanted. Anyways, enough chit-chat read my story below now! (-^.^-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New World**

Our heroes are in the vortex of some sorts in different colors being all dizzy and confused to where it's leading them. They kept screaming mostly due to the wonders of where they are headed for. They got so dizzy that they fell off in their eyes.

 **Destination: Canterlot Castle**

Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria, and the Princess of the Sun. Sat on her throne waiting for her letters that she received when she is expected it. She wear a white dress with golden bearings in the sides of it, her mane and tail that has a color of pink, green, blue and purple all combine and having a waving effect with it. She also have her golden crown with a purple diamond and a necklace with also a purple diamond. She tried to make herself busy as she levitates some spoons and forks and she plays them like little people jumping on the side of her throne. After few couple of moments, she felt a strange energy coming from the Labyrinth. She walked through the hallways and ended up looking to a window and by looking at it. A crack was forming in the sky as thunderstorms formed along with it. The storm gotten worse and it almost been noticed through Equestria.

Crack on the sky had then turned into a massive portal. Celestia has to think an idea to stop this, but before she walks away, she noticed something falling. Three objects... she wasn't sure of what she saw but as soon those fell down. The portal closed within.

"Guards! Head to the palace Labyrinth, and bring me whatever you can find." Celestia ordered her guards as they nodded and walked away.

Celestia then returned to her throne and sits down. As she waits for the guards return, a green smoke came closer to her and it disappeared, as it disappeared a scroll was formed. Celestia knew that her former student had noticed the portal. She sighed and open the letter, and her guess was right about the portal. Celestia wrote something in return as of not to worry nor panic. As she finished her letter and sent it back, a guard opened the door.

"Princess Celestia, we have caught something in Labyrinth." A guard said as a figure entered the throne room on the other side.

"Sister, what's all the noise that happened outside?" Celestia's sister named Luna, decided to come by.

Luna is almost the same style as Celestia has. Although, Luna has a dark purple dress with purple bearings that has sparkles with it. Her mane and tail has a color blue with sparkles representing as the stars and she has a slightly small black crown with a sparkling necklace with a crescent moon as it symbols. Base from Luna's entering, she looked kinda just woke up recently. She then got shocked to see some figures unconscious laying on the ground.

She looked at her big sister, "Sister, what is the meaning of this?"

"My dear sister, it appears that these three are the ones that got out of the portal that happened recently." Celestia said as she walked towards to the trio.

As soon she got near, the blue one shake his head meaning he was about to wake up. She got surprised by this and the guards then get in their battle stance. The blue hedgehog then slowly raised his head and looked around with the guards with spears pointing at them.

"What the..." He said, he then tried to stood up but only causing him to fall back down.

"Oh my... are you alright?" Celestia asked as she walked closer.

The blue hedgehog then looked at the Princess and got shocked to see her. "Umm... huh... Hi?" He asked nervously.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" Luna asked as she also walked closer.

"I... I can't remember for some reason. I was just hanging around with the fields and then..." The blue hedgehog then came upon to realise to where he is now, "Mobius! Tails!"

He quickly forced himself to stand up and tried to wake up the two by doing this the guards got their spears ready for battle. Though the blue hedgehog didn't care for it as he walked to the other two unconscious bodies.

"Shadow... Silver wake up come on!" Sonic yelled as he shake two.

Black one then give the blue blur a punch though with quick reflexes, he dodges this.

"Woah! Shadow calm down." He said as the black one then slowly opened his eyes, "Urgh... wha-what happened."

"Hey Silver, aren't you awake yet?" The blue blur asked the white one.

He slowly opened his eyes seeing the black one standing himself.

"Shadow? Sonic? Why there are spears pointing at us?" The white one wondered as the black one got in his stance.

"They're must be one of Mephiles' army!" The black one said as he prepare to fight but he then fell on his knee.

"Shadow! You alright?" The blue blur asked The black one though he just glared at him, "You think I'm fine? We got beaten up by Mephiles and Tails' machine didn't do anything, he just caused us pain!" The black one said as the two sisters just looked at them all confused.

"And now, we are stuck in this place, surrounded by Mephiles' army, and I won't stop until my final breathe is gone!" He continued said as he then raises his hand, "Chaos..." He said as his hand glowed.

"Wait! We are not gonna hurt you..." Celestia tried to calm them down.

"Shadow, that's enough you heard them right?" The blue blur said as he tried to bring the black one's arm down though he didn't listen.

"You believe them? Hah, I won't be fooled by Mephiles! CHAOS... BLA- what the... Silver!" The black one was about to finish his move but he got stopped as he is surrounded with cyan glow.

"I got him just in the nick of time..." The white one said as he point his hands on the black one.

The blue hedgehog sighed and he looked at the two sisters. "We are sorry, he is just confused... where are we anyway?"

"Well, you are on Equestria, and mind telling us your names?" Luna asked the blue one.

"Equestria huh... well my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! The Fastest thing alive" Sonic said as he stood up as he gave them his signature smirk with a wink and a thumbs up.

Luna blushed on to this by how Sonic made his introduction. The white one then stood up and let's go on stopping the black one.

"My name, is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. I'm from the future of Sonic's timeline." Silver said as he bowed at the sisters.

Celestia and Luna was amazed on how formal he could act. Lastly, the black one stood up and swipe the dust off his body. He crossed his arms and spoke,

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I am known for being called as the Ultimate Lifeform." He said as he glared at the sisters that felt kinda creepy.

"Well, it's to meet you. Uhm, guards, lower your weapons and return into your positions. I'll take care of them." Celestia ordered her guards as they nodded and went on to their daily work, "Now, it's our turn to introduce." She continued.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and the Princess of the Sun." She said as her sister did her introduction.

"And I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestira and the Princess of the Moon." She said as the trio leave theirselves speechless.

"P-Princess?!" Silver couldn't say it properly.

"H-Hi...!" Sonic slowly said and ending it pretty fast.

"Hmph..." Shadow just closed his eyes to process the situation.

The three of them bowed down that this made the sisters embarrassed.

"Please, stand up. It's normal if you don't do that in the beginning." Celestia said, "Yes. Please." Luna added.

The three then stand up and looked at the princesses.

"We are on the face of a princess." Sonic said.

"Rulers of this world." Silver continued.

"Sun and Moon, you must be sisters then?" Shadow asked as Luna nodded.

"Yes we are. And now that we made our introductions. Please, tell us your reason of being here." Luna said as the three looked at each other and huddle up.

Luna then looked at Celestia, "They don't trust us?" She whispered.

"It's alright. They're new here and Sonic did say they are confused, especially for the black one." Celestia said as they looked at the trio huddling up.

 _Back to the hedgehogs..._

"So what are we gonna tell them?" Sonic asked.

"Of course we should, we might even get help." Silver replied.

"We can't trust them, what if they are just Mephiles' puppets?" Shadow wondered.

"Quite the Mephiles' puppets Shadow, it's really clear that we are in a new world. Tails must've transport us for the safe of Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Speaking of which where is our chaos emeralds?" Silver wondered.

"Don't tell me we lost it when he landed here." Shadow guesses.

"No, that won't be possible we saw that it came with us. But didn't we used it?" Sonic thought of it.

"We sorta did, and if did. Then..." Silver was going somewhere.

"Then it must've gotten separated." Shadow finishes.

"We have to tell them. We're gonna need help to get used in this world." Sonic thought of it.

Shadow sighed, "Fine. If we now got the map to this world. We are gonna search for them as fast as possible."

"Don't you mean 'as _soon_ as possible?" Sonic corrected.

"Don't try and correct me faker." Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Alright. We just need help and we are gonna get this done." Silver said as they all nodded and ended their conversation.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, sorry for our huddling." Silver told them.

"It's alright young one. We can feel your confusion." Celestia reminded them

"Well, our world, Mobius is a peaceful place." Sonic said.

"Once peaceful." Shadow corrected it and added, "And an evil foe has destroyed our homeland."

"We couldn't fight back as our friends one by one got caught and joined the evil side by using mind control abilities." Silver said.

"Mind control you say? Couldn't you remind them of who they are supposed to be?" Celestia wondered.

"Well, I tried to 'fake' out my feelings but it didn't seem to make an effect." Sonic said as he remembered about Amy.

"This opponent of yours. Who is he?" Luna asked.

"His name is Mephiles. We defeated him once, and we didn't know who resurrect him again for total chaos." Silver replied.

"And the only way to stop him is we use chaos emeralds." Sonic added.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and looked at them Luna tilted her head and Celestia made the question, "What are these 'chaos emeralds' you spoke of?"

"Shadow can you fill you up with that." Sonic said as he motioned Shadow to talk.

He sighed and looked at talk, "Chaos emeralds are ancient and mystical relics that is created for unknown reason. It gives a chaos energy, an energy that can be used to power up anything and everything. A chaos emerald alone can give already an unlimited power, and right now there are seven of them, if anyone gets to hold all seven, that _someone_ will gain access to a strength that no one can stop it."

"That's sound horrible." Luna said as she is shocked from Shadow's explanation.

"Do you have them?" Celesita wondered.

"We... don't." Sonic slowly said so.

"It must've separated from us when we get here." Silver said.

"My guards didn't find anything about a gem laying alongside with you." Celestia said.

"Well, this might be trouble." Sonic said as he looked at the two.

"Do you know someone who could show us this world in order for us to get the emeralds?" Silver asked the sisters.

Luna and Celestia again looked at each other and smiled.

"I may have someone. She will help you all through your quest." Celestia said as she looked at the three.

"Well, we'll just wait here and see who is our tour guide then." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow and Silver.

Silver nodded and Shadow didn't care.

"I'm sure you'll like her and her friends to help out. Trust me." Celestia said as she walked back to her throne.

"Don't worry, you can wait here for awhile and my sister will call out her former student." Luna assured the three.

"Former student?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes, her name is Twilight Sparkle, the reason why she is a former student, is because Twilight have now become a princess." Luna explained.

"Wow, how can that happen?" Silver wondered.

"Well, you can tell an anthropony being a princess or a high position of the kind is by looking at their wings and horns." Luna said and by that, they did noticed Luna's horn and wings.

"So, if anthroponies has a wings, they themselves pegasus and for horns they call themselves unicorns?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes, but actually 'pegasi' is the correct term for us. Pegasus are for horses." Luna corrected.

"Oh, sorry about that your highness." Sonic said as he smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Sonic, it's alright to make mistakes." Luna said.

"Well, what do we call you if you're a pegasi and with horns, princess?" Silver asked.

"Well, we are called upon as Alicorn types. Naturally, there are four of us who are Alicorns in Equestria." Luna said.

"So. You're an Alicorn and your sister as well. And this Twilight, is also an alicorn, who is the other one?" Shadow wondered that this made Sonic and Silver surprised as they didn't know that he is also listening.

"Well Shadow, the other one is Princess Cadance, she is the Princess of love. She is in a far place ruling a kingdom known as 'Crystal Empire.' She is also married to Twilight's brother Prince Shining Armor." Luna explained.

"No way, Twilight's brother is married to a princess. Is he an alicorn as well?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm afraid not. You see, becoming an Alicorn is usually only happens to those who had a challenge and a purpose to be a princess. Shining Armor just married Cadance because he loves her. Thus, they show true love." Luna said as then Sonic couldn't understand still.

"Right. But what about Twilight? What's her purpose of becoming a princess?" Sonic wondered again.

"Well, I don't know for now. But my sister may have a clue to her ruling." Luna said as she looked at her sister. "Although, I may thought she could be the Princess of Magic since it's the reason why she was chosen to be sister's student." She finished as she looked at them.

"Wow, that's amazing! If we met her, going around Equestria would be easy." Sonic said.

"Looks like someone is excited meeting someone." Silver said as he nudges Sonic.

"What the? Come on Silver, you know we need to get those emeralds." Sonic said as he is blushing.

"Who ever she is. She can give a big help to us." Shadow said.

"Yes, indeed." Luna said as she nodded.

* * *

 **Author: And that's all for this chapter. Like I said, I'll decide the ship... for now. Anyways, leave a review and tell on how the story is? Is it good? Hope you all enjoy because they are gonna have a great time in this new world! That is all for me! Moonlight here, over and out!**


	4. Friendship is the Beginning

**Author: Howdy! I'm back for more. Please, excuse me for my short "review" on the last part on the last chapter, I was about to leave and since I'm almost finish with the chapter as well I had to make it short. Also the reason I hurried that part is because we watched Avengers: Infinity War (^.^")**

 **It really does show some actions and drama. But anyway, lets go on to the story shall we? Thanks for the reviews by the way. It really helps alot for the courage to continue :3 Onwards to the story (-._-.)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friendship is the Beginning**

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow waited on the balcony. They looked on to the view from above since Canterlot is located on the side of the mountain. They remind theirselves of how the beautiful the view is. Sonic and Silver were actually the ones who describe the beauty, Shadow is just... closing his eyes and feeling the wind. As they enjoy the view, Celestia came by.

"How's the view boys?" Celestia asks,

"It's amazing princess... It just felt like Mobius..." Sonic said as he looked at Celestia and then to the view.

"Yeah... but less buildings and chaos..." Silver added.

"Hmph... It's nice." Shadow commented.

"I've contact Twilight and her friends to come in Canterlot for your aid." Celestia said as she walked closer to see the view aswell.

She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her colorful hair, "I always enjoy the sweet winds in the morning."

"Yeah, I always felt that... wind blowing to my face when I'm running with freedom." Sonic said as he closed his eyes and did feel the wind.

Silver then wondered and looked at Celestia, "Princess, I do beg your pardon, but is there a power here that has the same feats of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Oh? And why did you ask?" Celestia wondered as well.

"It's just that... I can feel some energy going around here. Something amazing and peaceful." Silver thought of it.

"You must be talking about the Elements of Harmony." Celestia said, Shadow's eyes opened from the word Harmony as it somehow contradicts the emeralds.

"Elements of what now?" Sonic didn't quite understand.

"The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing the aspects of harmony. It is known for it's protection and powerful magic ever known to anthroponydom. Although, the Elements of Harmony can't be used by anyone else, it must be in the corresponding traits of the wielder." Celestia said as Silver then thought of it.

"What do you mean princess, 'must be in the corresponding traits of the wielder'?" Silver asks.

"Well young one, the Elements of Harmony are six artifacts, each shows an aspects of harmony. Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, and Laughter." Celestia said.

"But their only five, what's the sixth?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, the most powerful and elusive of all other elements, magic." Celestia said though this made the Sonic and Silver confused.

"Why does 'magic' is the powerful element?" Silver thought of it.

"Yeah, and who can possess that trait?" Sonic thought as well.

"Hmm, Twilight Sparkle is now the wielder of the Element of Magic. Why don't you ask her for the information about it." Celestia said as Sonic and Silver looked at each other and back to Celestia.

Before anyone could talk, Shadow quickly asks, "Does the Elements of Harmony can perform an attack that destroys chaos?"

Celestia then got surprise as she didn't almost felt Shadow's existence, and as soon she looked at him she sighed. "I'm afraid not. The Elements of Harmony is unlike the Emeralds. It doesn't give strength nor power. It's just an artifact that banishes or imprisons anyone for it's justice to restore peace and harmony."

"So that is why they're called the Elements of Harmony." Sonic said as he put his fingers in his chin in understanding.

"Yes, and the Elements of Harmony is the only weapon to protect Equestria from harm and chaos." Celestia added.

"Well, in that case, we atleast a weapon to beat Mephiles." Silver said,

"Yeah we do!" Sonic said in excitement.

Shadow was just leaning to wall as he noticed someone from behind of the back door. He looked to see who was it as he saw Luna wandering the halls. He approached her and wondered of what she is doing.

"Princess." Shadow said as she looked at him.

"Oh Shadow, what can I do for you?" Luna asked the black hedgehog.

"I was wandering. Do you ever felt being the weak one?" With that question. Luna felt unease and got relate to the question.

"Why did you ask to me that?" She slowly backs away seeing this made Shadow noticed.

"It's nothing. You have a sister that controls the sun. And you control the moon, do you ever felt alone by no one enjoying your night?" Shadow's question are quite relatable to Luna's side.

"H-How did you know my past?" Luna backs away more as Shadow walked closer.

"I notice everything. You have a dark past like I did. I know it because it's obvious to be jealous in a way." Shadow said as he remembered the times he was beaten by Sonic.

"You have a dark past? We have something in common then." Luna said as she then returned to normal, "But why did you ask me Shadow?"

"If you're the princess of the night. You can enter dreams right?" Shadow just asked her.

"Yes, I can do that, but still why?" Luna wondered.

"I want you to remove a nightmare in my mind that kept waking me up in the middle of the night." Shadow said that made Luna wondered 'why.'

She knew that Shadow is the strongest one when it comes to being emotional just judging from his seriousness, but he just open up to her like it's no big deal. She wondered that if his nightmare has something to do it. She also remembered the actual nightmare, her past. No one has ever asked her about removing a nightmare so she is unsure that it will be successful.

"I don't know if that is possible Shadow. I never done something like that." Luna said as Shadow looked down, "I'm sorry Shadow... please forgive m-"

"No. It's okay, and it's alright if you can't. I just assured you that you can do it." Shadow said... as he walked off.

As soon he walks away from the halls, Shadow then remembered the reason why wakes up in the middle of the night. He remembers Maria's death. Everything about her made Shadow weak, and he always regret his failure of saving her. He never talk about it, not even to Rouge. He always keep it in his mind that he wants to forget how weak he can be. But you know Shadow, he never tell his pain. The actual pain.

As Shadow returned to the balcony, he noticed that he was been waiting by the two.

"Shadow where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"It's none of your business faker." Shadow said.

"Well, now that you're here. Celestia told us about the girls arriving here. Act natural will you, because you know, first impressions?" Silver nudges Shadow only making him growl and Silver slowly backs away.

"We don't have time to greet them, we have to find those emeralds now." Shadow said though he was stopped by Sonic.

"Shadow, we all do need to beat Mephiles but we need these girls to help us out, not to mention, if the three of us can't beat our friends, what are the chances beating Mephiles." Sonic said.

"Then we go straight to Mephiles, we have the chaos emeralds to turn in our super state and beat the hell out of him." Shadow replied.

"I don't know Shadow, but us three won't have enough time to do that, remember that the Chaos emeralds has only a certain amount of time we can use. And even we defeated Mephiles, Eggman's army will destroy us after we run out of stamina beating Mephiles." Silver proclaimed.

"Hmph... I hate to admit it... but you're right." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Sonic and Silver looked at each other in excitement and smiled knowing that they made Shadow wrong. "But." They then quickly turned their look to Shadow.

"We just need them to find the emeralds. Nothing more, nothing less." Shadow said as both of them nodded.

As they all agreed to not make much of interactions, Celestia then came in to inform them the visit of the girls.

"Hello boys, the girls have arrived now at Canterlot, feel free to wait them on the entrance." Celestia said.

"Thank you Princess." Silver said as he half bowed, Celestia smiled and walks away.

"We better wait for them at the entrance." Sonic suggested.

"Agreed, the faster we meet them, the faster this finish." Shadow said as they all nodded and walked to the entrance.

The trio then waited for the mane 6 to walked in, as Celestia then walked outside of the castle.

"Huh, it's taking them quite awhile." Sonic said impatiently.

"Hm, well it's only a matter of time they get here." Silver thought of it.

"Oh here they are." Celestia said as she waved, the boys looked at a group of girls.

One of them is a color orange female, she has a golden ponytail style hair and a tail, with a cowboy hat and she wears a western red polo shirt. Another one is a pink one, she has a pink poofy hair and a poofy tail, and she wears a light blue hoodie with balloon symbols on the chest. Next one is a white one, she has a purple curled hair and a curly tail, she wears a light blue dress. Next one is a yellowish one, she has a bright pink curved hair and a tail, she wears a white dress. Next one is a cyan one, she has a hair of a rainbow with the same as the tail, she wears a open sleeve shirt with a black shirt inside. This one is a lavender one, she has a dark blue hair with bangs and a tail with also a purple streak, and she wears a blue shirt.

The lavender Alicorn flew and hugged Celestia, "Princess Celestia!"

"Oh my, Twilight... my former student how was it been." Celestia asked the anthropony.

"You're Twilight? Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Silver wondered, as the lavender alicorn looked at them and nodded, "Yes, I am."

Sonic and Silver bowed down though Shadow didn't care. The alicorn, Twilight Sparkle, became unease to the situation.

"Uhhh, please, please, you don't have to do that. Just call me by my name, I'm not used to being called a princess and all the bowing and stuff hehe.." She said as she motioned her hands to the hedgehogs to stand up.

They followed and this made Twilight confused, she then looked at Celestia and asked, "Princess who are they? And what about the portal?"

Before Celestia could talk, Sonic kicked in, "We are the ones who came from the portal, we need your help around at Equestria."

"And yes, we are from an another world." Silver added.

Twilight's eyes widen and got closer to the two hedgehogs' faces. "You guys are?! That's amazing, I wanna know everything about your culture!" Twilight said as she is all giddy and excited, although upon on realization, she backed away and laugh nervously, "Hehe, sorry!"

Silver didn't mind it all. But for Sonic, something made him remember something. Someone who is giddy and excited to know everything and study them. His best friend Tails. Sonic was just surprised and just kept staring on for Twilight, until they heard more noises coming.

"Twilight hold up!" The orange one said,

"Yeah! You know carrying Rarity's bag are quite heavy you know!" The cyan pegasi said as she tried to carry shopping bags.

"Becareful with that Rainbow Dash, I just bought them recently and I don't want it to be ruin." The white one ordered the rainbow haired girl.

"Hey look! Someone is with princess!" The pink one yelled one.

"Sorry for making ya'll waiting, Rarity had to buy _these_ clothes." The cowboy girl said as she fix the position of her hat and glared at the white one.

"Well Applejack, I have to buy some, we never been to Canterlot quite awhile now and I am also running out of ribbons!" She replied with a drama accent.

"Girls. I like you to meet our new guests from another world." Celestia said as she stopped the argument of the two.

"Hi!" Sonic waved and Silver slightly waved and as for Shadow, he just crossing his arms.

"Alright then, who likes to greet first?" Celestia wondered.

"Well, I'll go then, ehem, you probably know me but I am Twilight Sparkle, yes I am princess but please call me by my name." She said with a warmth smile.

"Howdy! The name's Applejack." The cowboy girl said with tilting her hat in introduction.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! and yes I do love parties! Do you love parties do you do you?" The pink one said as she bounce around Sonic and Silver.

"Y-Yeah." Sonic nervously answered.

"S-Sure we do." Silver did too.

"Pardon her, but she is always like this... excitedly. My name is Rarity darlings." The white one said with a charm.

"M-My name is... Fluttershy..." The yellowish one said? Or whisper actually as she is hiding on Applejack's back.

"Ah, her name is Fluttershy, and you know her in her name." Applejack said.

"Noted." Sonic said.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest flyer in whole Equestria!" The cyan said as she flew in loops.

"Fastest you say?" Sonic then wondered about it.

"Yeah, you think you're faster than me.. uhh..." Rainbow couldn't finish since she doesn't know about their names.

"Right. My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said with his signature smirk.

"Right! You think you're faster than me Sonic?" Rainbow said as she got closer to Sonic's face.

"Why don't we find out..." Sonic said as Shadow coughed in the background.

Sonic looked at Shadow and he remembered that they should focus on getting the chaos emerald. Applejack then pulled Rainbow's tail and drag her beside her. "Whoa! Hey!"

"Sorry bout that, Rainbow is kinda bragger sometimes." Applejack said as she tried to assured the group.

Rainbow then got surprised to what she is called by, "I'm not a bragger! Well, sometimes..."

Silver then came next to talk, "Hello, my name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog, and I am from the future of Sonic's timeline." he finished with a bow, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Ohhh, fancy." Rarity said as it made Silver shivered and blushed as he couldn't believe that is fancy way.

"And you are?" Twilight points out at Shadow.

Shadow growled, and Sonic went to her side, "Don't ask Shadow that way, he always introduce himself in with no one asking." Sonic whispers, "Oh, okay." Twilight replied.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And I am known for what they call the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow said as the girls then looked bit scared from Shadow's tone.

"Alright then! Nice to meet you Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. Welcome to Equestria!" Twilight yelled as she fly bit high in excitement though again upon on realization, she got embarrassed and flew down to the ground.

"Hehe..." Sonic chuckled and thought, _"She does remind me of Tails... smart and excited, and maybe clumsy, though meeting Cosmos wasn't surprise me to see Tails not interested in her kind... not gonna lie, she is does look perfect as a princess..."_

Sonic said as he looked at Twilight while the group laughed at her and Silver then noticed this. He was about to tease him again, but Sonic looked down and his smiled turned upside down. Silver placed his hands on Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll save Mobius." He said as Sonic nodded.

* * *

 **Author: And that's it for this chapter, not a whole lot of progress, just character development. But don't worry, it's going to be amazing on the next runs. As I will say, don't judge the story being all boring and everything yet, since they just got to Equestria. Even Shadow mentioned about "Get the emeralds" as a priority, we know that won't happen since this is gonna be a long story. And when it comes to shipping aswell, let's say I'll make a part where its like a Ship War drama kinda like that will happen. Anyways, that's all for me, Moonlight here! Over and Out!**


	5. Talking Trip and Taking Beds

**Author: Well, here we go! Adventure through Equestria. And this time, they'll just talk about things as they walk down Canterlot to Ponyville. Nothing much is gonna happen but an argument of the duo again. As much a grumpy guy who needs a power to defeat his foe, this world is gonna break his logic of strength and power. Anyways, enjoy! (^.^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Talking Trip and Taking Beds**

Celestia entered her room and use her magic to bring down the sun. Luna went outside to tell the group about the news. As she went outside, she found out that Sonic and Silver where the only ones who talks in the group while Shadow is just leaning on the wall. She decided not to encourage him and continue to her news.

"Twilight, my sister is bringing the sun down, perhaps all of you should return back to Ponyville to get the hedgehogs some rest?" She wondered as Twilight nodded.

"Sure thing Princess, we'll get it right on." Twilight said as she then walked in the group.

As soon she got near, she heard that they are talking about their adventure, about Twilight's brother and the other princess, and also about Twilight's first visit, "So yeah, that's how we ended up being together as friends!" Rainbow said as she put her arms around the other girls and laugh alongside.

"That's amazing, never thought you girls have amazing bond to one another." Sonic said as he smiled in to it.

"No doubt that your friendship won't be broken apart." Silver added as Sonic nodded.

"Well, there is one time our friendship got thorn apart sugarcube." Applejack said that this made Sonic and Silver surprise.

"No way, that's impossible." Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding, I mean how it did happen anyway?" Silver thought.

Twilight then came in with the answer, "It's because of Discord."

As Twilight said that, the girls nodded along, meaning as they all knew the experience with him being in Equestria.

"Who's Discord?" Sonic wondered,

"Well, we'll tell more in the road, right now. Princess Celestia is bringing the sun down, we better head back to Ponyville." Twilight said as Silver gave her puzzled look.

"Uh, where is this place again?" Silver thought.

"Don't worry it's not that far from here... well from this view, but Ponyville is just below over there." Twilight said as she points out a village slightly far from their sight.

"Looks like we have alot of stories to know from all of you." Sonic said as he is excited to know more.

"Looks like it. Let's go girls, and boys." Twilight said as she flew slightly and the group decided to follow.

On their way out. Celestia exits the castle door and met up with Luna.

"Their leaving is it?" Celestia asked her sister,

Luna nods before she speaks, "Yes, and it seems their friendship is getting stronger already."

"That's good." Celestia said with a smile, "But..." Then her face turned to Luna with a confused look.

"Shadow. I can feel a strange presence to him that making him unable to gain friendship with the others." Luna said as she looked down remembering what Shadow asked for her.

"Give it time sister, sooner or later, Equestria will be the next target for their foe to conquer and destroy. We have to trust them in order for the safety and peace." Celestia said as she placed her hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna sighed and looked to her sister, "Indeed sister, we shall haste to learn new magics to fight against this foe of theirs." Celestia nodded and both of them went back to the castle as Luna then raises the moon.

Back with the heroes. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver where following the group alone. Shadow then started to grow impatiently as he then whispers with the other two.

"We don't have time for this, we should ask for the map of this world and so we can get the chaos emeralds." Shadow whispered in a serious tone.

"We can't do that Shadow, it's getting dark, the girls are gonna help us and there is nothing we can do but to wait for the right moment." Sonic whispers back.

"And we can't threaten, they looked defenseless and innocent to do so, and we are not that kind of hedgehogs who does that." Silver added.

"Hmph! Fine, but next thing in the morning, we are gonna talk things through with these, anthroponies so we can get the hell out of here." Shadow whispered louder.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet will you, they might hear us." Sonic whispered back.

"Uhm, so! You guys wanna know about Discord?" Twilight's voice was heard and the trio looked at her.

"Yeah, I wanna know about him, I mean his name is kinda the opposite for Equestria's detail." Silver said.

"What do you mean by that darling?" Rarity questions that.

"He means that one of Equestria's details is harmony which makes Discord, the opposite." Sonic put it at simpler way.

"Yes, Discord is a draconequess, his a spirit of chaos and disharmony, and once rule Equestria in state of unrest and unhappiness." Twilight explained.

"Well, there goes our reason why is called 'Discord.'" Sonic thought of it.

"Yes, until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony against Discord and imprisoning him for over thousands of years." Twilight added.

"Huh, I have a feeling that there is more to it." Silver thought as Rainbow then swoop beside him.

"Yeah! He got free from the magic but we kicked his butt!" Rainbow said as she does some kicks in mid-air.

"I don't think that is the only thing that happen sugarcube." Applejack mentioned.

"Yeah, our friendship was horribly ruin." Rarity said as she placed her arm in her head in a drama accent.

"What happened?" Silver wondered.

"Well, after Princess Celestia opened a room were the elements where hidden. Discord manage himself to grab the elements before we did and he hid them from us. He then say a riddle and I guessed an answer. I point out that the elements where on the palace Labyrinth." Twilight said as she looked above.

"Why did you think of there in the first place?" Silver wondered.

"Well, it's because Discord said something about twist and turns... and I forgot about his last words in the sentence, 'back where you began.' I figured that was my house when everything is too late." Twilight said as she looked at the duo.

"What do you mean too late?" Sonic wondered.

"You know the labyrinth that Twilight mentioned? Yeah. Discord use it to make us all grumpy and selfish." Pinkie said as she quickly bounces beside Sonic, though both of them didn't quite understand.

"Uh, she means that our traits turned the opposite." Applejack whispers and Sonic and Silver nodded.

"So basically, this Discord knew about the wielders of the elements and decided to ruin them?" Sonic thought.

Twilight nods, "Yes. But after I read the letters that I sent to Princess Celestia about my studies of friendship, I countered Discord's plan and recovered my friends using my memory spell. After that, we team up again and beat Discord once and for all with the Elements of Harmony."

"Alright Twilight" Sonic said as he felt the heroes are gonna win.

Twilight giggles, and Silver then wondered about something, "Memory spell... do you think you can increase the range of the magic?"

"Hm? Why did you ask?" Twilight wondered aswell.

"Well, we might able to save our friends from a mind control that we can't make them remember of who they are." Silver answered as Twilight wondered about that.

"Are you kidding? Twilight can possibly do anything! She has the Element of Magic, the most powerful of all, not to mention, she already knew alot of tricks!" Rainbow exclaimed as Twilight smiled and blushed.

"Aw thanks Rainbow, but I'm not just sure if I can do such magic like that. I mean, I haven't used the memory spell for a long time now." Twilight said as she puts her fingers in her chin.

"Can't wait to see." Sonic said.

A total silence was formed as they didn't talk about anything, until Rainbow got bored from walking, well she is floating.

"Can't me and Sonic race it towards Ponyville? I mean, I wanna feed him my dust." Rainbow said in annoyance.

"Sorry Dash, but I don't know which way is Ponyville, not to mention, its getting pretty dark. It's best if we do it in the morning." Sonic said as Shadow coughed at the back, _"Come on Shadow, call me some slack..."_

"Fine! Don't be late when it's morning." Rainbow said as she crossed her arms.

"I never been late." Sonic said with his smile.

"You always do actually faker. You get cocky with you speed making you late." Shadow said in the background, in surprise of most of the girls since they didn't notice Shadow tagging along with them.

"Why does he call you 'faker' sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

"Beats me, all I know Shadow wants me dead back then, right now, he is an ally." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow and he closed his eyes.

"Hey Shadow! Do you smile?!" Pinkie said as she bouncing in front of Shadow.

"Uhhh, to be honest Pinkie, Shadow doesn't laugh nor smile not even a chuckle." Sonic said that this made Pinkie gasped.

"He doesn't?! Well, mark my words Shady! I, Pinkamena Diane Pie! Cross my heart, hope to fly, sitck a cupcake in my eye, that I'll make Shadow laugh! Or smile! Or even chuckle" Pinkie said as she gotten closer to tickle Shadow though he noticed this and decided to quickly talk about it.

"If you tickle me, you're dead, and making that promise will be broken." Shadow said.

Twilight looked at Shadow, "Uhh, I don't know Shadow, Pinkie always takes her promises seriously."

"Eyup!" Applejack added with a nod.

"Totally!" Rainbow joined in.

"Looks like Pinkie will have a challange." Sonic said as they looked at Shadow as Pinkie tried to make funny faces infront of him.

"Say, I just remembered something Twilight. Why does the Element of Magic is considered as a trait?" Silver thought.

"Well, I may tell that in the beginning of my first visit in Ponyville because it may connects that to your answer." Twilight said as the girls got excited.

"Ohhh more story!" Pinkie said as she just grabbed popcorns from nowhere.

"Hey where did you-" Sonic was about to ask for it until Applejack stop him.

"Well, ever since I got to Ponyville..." Twilight continued her story when she arrived at Ponyville.

She talked about the weirdness and the reason for her being. She continued as she then mentioned Nightmare Moon. Sonic and Silver got curious... and Shadow did too. He didn't talk nor questioned he just listened and let the two asked about it. Twilight easily answered it as it was Princess Luna's dark side of having a bitter heart that wants to have eternal night. She then told that she was banished by Celestia as she used the elements. She continued about Nightmare Moon's return and the thing that only can defeat her by using the elements. She mentioned that the elements where still at the old castle of the princesses hidden in Everfree forest. Sonic and Silver got mesmerized from the name 'Everfree.' She also mentioned the trials that Nightmare given. Only ending in to a resolve of the true traits of the elements...

"And then, I told Nightmare Moon that my friends are the one who supports me, and they're the ones who showed me the _spark,_ and thus, we beat Nightmare Moon and freed Luna from the darkness." Twilight said as they almost reached Ponyville and it's kinda dark now actually.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" The girls said as Twilight retold the story.

Sonic and Silver were clapping to the amazement.

"I never thought of you girls beat a Queen." Sonic said.

"Well, we didn't kinda beat it, we just set her free from troublesome." Twilight reassures.

"So" The group looked at to the voice to where it come from.

They all looked at Shadow while he is crossing his arms. He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

"You're telling me that your friendship saved Equestria from eternal darkness." Shadow said which made Twilight worried and Sonic slowly getting mad.

"I-In a way, yeah." Twilight said as she puts her hand onto her shoulder.

"That's the most pathetic thing I ever heard." Shadow said as Rainbow tried to fight him.

"Hey don't think that having friends is pointless." Rainbow said though Shadow corrected her,

"It is nice to have friends... but I can't believe this world actually needs friend just to beat an almighty foe. That's so dumb." Shadow said Rainbow about give Shadow a punch but Sonic pulled her feet away. "Hey!"

"Alright Shadow, what's you're big idea." Sonic said as he walk closer to Shadow.

"I don't know, oh wait! This world is hopeless, beating Mephiles by using the power of friendship isn't going to work. Maybe sending us here is a big waste of time for us. You should have told Tails to where we are going before he got himself stupidly sacrifice." With those words, Sonic's eyes burst to flame.

Sonic's speed quickly increased as he then punch Shadow in the face and every gasped. Shadow got knockback from the impact and gets to a stance.

"Don't you dare think Tails sacrifice himself just so we get to escape. He wasn't sure to where it's going to lead us since he never tested it out. I know Tails may lack of experience sometimes but his smart enough to deal everything on his own. He has his reasons." Sonic said as Shadow slowly walking towards him but Sonic continued, "Atleast Tails, sacrifice himself, what about you? You just stood in the fight and let Rouge sacrifice herself just so you can escape! Oh wait, what's that, oh yeah you got distracted and the _Ultimate_ Liferform losts his partner because of being idle in a fight, how stupid and pathetic is that?!" Sonic yelled out as Shadow growls and dash towards to Sonic and Sonic is in prepare for the impact.

But before Shadow hit's Sonic. Both of their bodies glowed and covered in cyan color. They looked at the one who cast it and it was Silver.

"Both of you! Stop this fighting. This won't let us go anywhere." Silver said as he separates Shadow and Sonic far from each other.

Silver then lowers his hand on Sonic's side and the glow from Sonic disappears.

"Why did you let the faker free?" Shadow growled though Silver just glared at him.

At first, Shadow got annoyed, but when he titled his head. He saw that the girls are afraid of him as they take a step back. Shadow remembered something a nightmare, since Shadow is now working at G.U.N, in his nightmares, he is the one who killed Dr. Eggman and he saw Maria walking away from him, "Monster!" She called out to him. This then reflects Shadow right now. His anger quickly disperse and Silver noticed this.

"Are you alright now Shadow?" Silver assures.

Shadow nodded as he closed his eyes. Silver then puts him on the ground and removes the cyan glow from Shadow. Shadow walked towards to the girls but he was stopped by Sonic as he blocked his path. Shadow got annoyed by this so has to increase his voice in order for the girls to hear it.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said as he walk pass Sonic and the girls.

They just look at him walking away to the crowd. Twilight got worried and scared at the same time from a moment there. She wants to know more about Sonic and Shadow's relationship being as naturally friends. She was gonna question him but Rainbow quickly cuts in.

"What's the problem with that guy?" Rainbow said as she points her thumb at Shadow.

"That is some argument." Applejack said as she tried to recover from the situation.

"Good heavens Silver what was that all about?" Rarity said as she points out Silver's gloves.

"Oh it's just a power of mine. It's called Psychokinesis." Silver said as he looked on to his gloves.

"You mean the power to move everything using mental effort?" Twilight said as Sonic and Silver were surprised by her knowledge.

"Well, yeah. But we should discuss this by morning... I'm beat from putting two fighters separated." Silver said as she looked at Sonic.

"Hey, wasn't my fault... I just got out of control." Sonic said as Silver just glared at him.

"Where do you guys wanna stay?" Twilight questions.

"I could take Shadow with me, see if I can do something to make him open up." Applejack said as Twilight know how Applejack believes in truth and lies.

"Alright Applejack but are you sure about this?" Twilight wondered as Applejack nodded.

"I'll take Silver with me, I have a spare bed since Sweetie Belle is having a sleepover at Applejack's. Come on now Silvy." Rarity said as she pulled Silver away, "Wait whose Sweetie Belle? Can you let me walk..." Silver wondered.

"Sweetie Belle is my sister darling and no, I have to drag you since you tired you say." Rarity said as she kept dragging Silver.

"Yeah, but I'm not that tired to walk." Silver replied.

"Oh. Sorry." Rarity said as she lets go of Silver and smiled nervously at him.

Back at Sonic, he wasn't sure where to stay as he tried to stay at Fluttershy but she said the animals are hanging out on the guest room. For Pinkie, she told Sonic that her room is still a mess she didn't clean them up in time due to Celestia's order. Sonic also asked Rainbow but she declined the request as Sonic can't step on to a clouds and he also needs wings so... nope. For Applejack, he was about to join in but...

"Sorry partner, Shadow told me that you don't wanna ruin his night as well." Applejack said as she placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

These leave Sonic's option is with Twilight, but he know that Twilight is a princess so sleeping with the princess is not his kinda thing.

"So uhm Sonic, looks like you're staying with me." Twilight said though she is embarrassed to say it.

"Yeah, sure. I mean how bad could it be?" Sonic said so.

"Well, I have to be honest I don't have a castle just like in Canterlot, I just became a princess recently and making a castle isn't my in fav-" Twilight was cut short by Sonic.

"Atleast you have a home Twilight." Sonic said as he placed his hands on to Twilight's shoulder calming her down.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Sonic asked as Twilight nodded and smiled, "Good now lets go."

They all walked back to Twilight's place and she wanna ask something while they're heading there.

"Sonic... is Shadow your friend?" Twilight asks.

"He... I don't know exactly... he is more like an acquaintance." Sonic said as Twilight quickly change the topic since she noticed Sonic's tone change.

"W-Well, how about Tails, you mentioned that he is smart." Twilight wondered.

"Yeah, he is. He kinda reminds me of you actually." Sonic said as he looks at Twilight and she is surprise that he said something like that.

 _"He's... amazing. He has a nerdy friend and he also face his 'friend' with ease even Shadow is angry... it seems there is more to Sonic than just speed._ _"_ Twilight thought, but she didn't realise that he was just staring at Sonic.

"Uhm, Twilight? If you wanna know more about our story, maybe we can discuss that in the morning?" Sonic suggested snapping Twilight back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure" Twilight smiled nervously as Sonic gave her a puzzled look, _"Oh Celestia! How long did I stare? Ugh... don't worry Twilight, he didn't notice it probably."_

"Okay?" Sonic slowly said as he then noticed a tree house. Literally tree house.

"Well, this is home." Twilight said.

"Huh, alright then. Let's get some rest." Sonic said as Twilight nodded.

* * *

 **Author: And that's it for this chapter. Nothing too much for now. But in the morning I'll speed things abit. Looks like Shadow and Sonic aren't quite good in their friendship, and can Applejack make Shadow open up or can Pinkie make the Shadow laugh? Well who knows... and also, I couldn't decide on when they will have a challenge at Equestria. I know some chapters but I wanna make this longer. Got any suggestions? Alright then, this Moonlight, over and out!**


	6. Race of Unexpected Finding

**Author: Heyyoo! Moonlight here again, back for more of them chapters. Last time was the quite little trip walk back to Ponyville and a little troublesome fight with the duo. That is why there should be another one just to cut the fight. And this time, what lies beneath the race of two speedsters and confusion. Find it out now... :O  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Race of Unexpected Finding**

Twilight woke up in her bed. She then walked into a mirror and she looked like a mess.

"Well, this isn't a princess look like, better get my brush." She said to herself as she use her magic to levitate a brush from the other side of the room and into her hands.

She gently brush her hair and it slowly fix itself. Twilight is basically wearing her favorite sleepwear, a white long sleeve with a title of 'Best Student' written in the center of the shirt. She then finished her grooming stuffs and ready to start the day. As slowly she went down, she smelled something nice. She checked the kitchen only to find Sonic and Spike cooking breakfast.

"Hey I didn't know you wake up early." Twilight said as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh yeah, since I slept in your house, I would rather give the princess some amazing dish to cook as a thanks." Sonic said as he is busy cooking.

Twilight giggles at this, "Well am I the one who supposed to show hospitality here?"

"Twilight! Can't you smell that? It's amazing!" Spike said as he is waiting for the breakfast to cook.

"Since when did you start waking up early?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, I was just about to cook and few minutes later he might have smelled the breakfast that was being cook." Sonic said as he flip something in the pan.

"So, is that a Mobian dish?" Twilight questions as she sits down in the table as well.

"Of sorts. I was taught to cook by myself since I've been eating too much chili dogs." Sonic said as he spices the dish.

"What's a... chili dog?" Spike wondered.

 _"Looks like they don't have Chili Dogs here... bummer. I've never eaten chili dogs for awhile now..."_ Sonic thought as he looked at Spike to explain, "Well, chili dogs are kinda like spicy sausage that is covered with a bread."

"You mean a carrot dog?" Spike thought.

"Uhh, sorta." Sonic then looked at back to his doing, _"Okay... they don't have meat. Better not mention that."_

Sonic then finished his cooking and present Twilight and Spike his dish. Sunny Side up eggs and some Scrambled Eggs.

"What are these?" Twilight wondered.

"It's what we called Sunny Side-Up eggs." Sonic said as Spike then suddenly thought of something.

"E-Eggs? I never knew Sunny Side-Up has eggs..." Spike said though Sonic then process what Spike said.

"Oh those aren't really eggs, it's just what we call to that dish we cook, it didn't came from anyone's eggs." Sonic said as he tried to put it in a simpler way.

As Twilight slowly eats the eggs that Sonic made. Her eyes flared up and her mouth wants more of the dish. She never had a breakfast like that amazing. Sonic joins in to eat, though he noticed that Twilight was enjoying the food he made and same goes for Spike as well.

"So? How's the taste?" Sonic questions the princess.

"It's so amazing! The taste and flavor is far different from what I've eaten! You're food back at your world is totally delicious Sonic." Twilight said with a warmth smile.

Sonic couldn't help but to blush and smile as a princess enjoyed his cooking skills even though cooking is not also his best skill. "Well, if you're at our world, there more foods that can be combined with eggs." Sonic said as Spike then got on to his face.

"Can you make them?!" Spike said in excitement.

"Sorry Spike, but those dishes I'm talking about are... kinda advance." Sonic said as he tried to push Spike away from his face.

"Come on Spike, let Sonic eat first. We have to find their missing gems." Twilight said as she continue to eat her eggs and slowly bites to feel the taste.

After their breakfast is over. Sonic then sat on top of the tree house wondering about somethings. Twilight followed him to ask about his world.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Twilight, "Yeah?"

Twilight flew down and sit beside Sonic, "What was your world look like?"

Sonic then looked at the view from Twilight's house the sunrise and everything. "It's just like this... peaceful and beautiful." Sonic then closed his eyes and feel the wind, he also lean back to a sleeping like position.

"What are you doing?" Twilight tilts her head.

"Feeling the wind and sun. You should try it." Sonic said.

And Twilight did, at first she doesn't feel the wind, but as sooner the time goes on, she can starts to feel it as well. Her wings spread apart and let the sun shines her face.

"This... this is amazing... I feel like I'm flying." Twilight said as she looked at Sonic.

She couldn't help but her heartbeat is getting faster the longer she stares. At realization, she then shake her head and looked away.

 _"W-What is this feeling? Why it get hot? It's not I like him! Come on Twilight... I just met him yesterday..."_ Twilight thoughts said as she tried to get out of her mind, but as soon she did that, she remembered what Sonic had said about the name Tails. "Sonic, whose Tails?"

Sonic then opened his eyes. "Tails...? Oh, you must've heard about what I said last night."

"Yes, and I wanna know, is _he_ important to you?" Twilight wondered.

"He is more than important, to put it in a simpler way, he is more of a family." Sonic said while staring at the sky.

"What happened to him?" Twilight then got curious.

"Well, you asked me what's my world look like right?" Sonic questions and Twilight nods, "Right now... my world Mobius, is filled with horror and war." Sonic said as he raised his hand in the sky like he is reaching something.

Twilight didn't talk, she just listens to Sonic's story.

"The burning sounds that happening right now at Mobius... I could feel it... their suffering and slavery by my arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman." Sonic said as Twilight gave Sonic a puzzled look. Sonic noticed this and decided to explain about Eggman.

"In case you're wondering who's this guy. This fat-so wants to rule Mobius, but I always get in the way of his plans and simply beating him everytime." Sonic said as he chuckles.

"So you're a hero in your world, that's amazing." Twilight said though she got scared as Sonic clench his fists.

"No... I failed to save them... I failed to save my world." Sonic said as he put his arm over his eyes to cover the shame.

Twilight decided to come closer to make him feel better but Sonic quickly gets up to a sitting position and let Twilight knew that he is alright.

"And then, Eggman didn't just conquer but also Mephiles decided to join the war and controlled my friends, and used them to beat us to death." Sonic said as Twilight then got frighten about it.

Sonic continued, "Shadow, Silver, and I are about to use the chaos emeralds... but Tails decided to teleport us away. He sacrificed himself for unknown reason..."

Twilight's heart melt as she couldn't believe what Sonic experienced. Losing his friends, his world, and even his best friend that he considered as a brother. Twilight was about to ask Sonic about his parents but something disturbed them.

"Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice said.

They looked above and saw that it was Rainbow Dash. _"Not the time Rainbow..."_ Twilight thought and Sonic wipe off his tears.

"Yo Rainbow, what's up." Sonic said as he stood up.

"Don't forget that we have a race right?" Rainbow said making Sonic remember about it.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. You ready to lose the title of the fastest?" Sonic said as he smirked.

Twilight just watched Sonic and Rainbow talking, she is surprised that Sonic's expression quickly changes. _"Does he just hide his feelings to others...?"_ Twilight thought.

"Uhm, Twilight have you told Sonic the places we are headin?" Rainbow questioned and Twilight quickly shake her head.

"Huh? Oh um... no I haven't." Twilight said.

"Alright I've pick the 'sort of' fair race for us, the race begins at the park over there. Then next is we head around the town square, then head to Sweet Apple Acres and then we run towards through Everfree Forest, think you can handle it now Sonic?" Rainbow questioned Sonic as he just determined.

"Heck yeah I am!" Sonic said in excite.

"R-Rainbow Dash, Everfree Forest are you serious about that?" Twilight said in worry.

"Relax Twilight, we'll be careful and plus, you can cast a spell for our safety aswell right?" Rainbow said in assurance.

Twilight sighed, "Yes... I can do that."

"See? and then lastly we race on to the Ghastly Gorge. Getting in is easy for you but getting out, may be a challenge. And then finding a way to go back at the park. Got that?" Rainbow said as Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "Great! I'll wait both of you at the starting line!" She said before flying off.

"Sonic, please be careful at Everfree Forest and at the Gastly Gorge, those places are easy enough Rainbow to dodge the obstacles and I don't want you get-" Twilight was cutoff by Sonic.

"Don't worry Twilight. It will take more danger to stop me from running." Sonic said with a smirk making Twilight realize his determination and bravery.

"O-Okay Sonic. I'll tell you the places that Rainbow mentioned." Twilight said.

"Perfect." Sonic said as he is ready to bring the rainbow down.

At the park where the race begins. Silver and Rarity with Fluttershy were waiting for the racers to start.

"Why do we have to be here this early again?" Silver thought as he yawned.

"Silver, this a race of the century, I can't possibly wait for this moment even." Rarity said as she looked around. Also, Rarity wear a large hat that cover herself from the sun and also some shades.

"Y-Yeah... I-I mean no one has ever raced Rainbow Dash... and beaten Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy quietly said.

"Now that you mention, this is really exciting to see." Silver said as he crossed his arms.

In the distance they saw Twilight and Pinkie running to them and Applejack and Shadow where walking from behind.

"Looks like more audience wants to see the race." Silver said as Rairty and Fluttershy looked at the group catching up.

"Is it starting?" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Not yet exactly." Twilight said.

"Whoowie, this is gonna be a race alright." Applejack said as she managed to catch up.

Silver noticed Shadow came along.

"Since when you are a fan of a race?" Silver teased Shadow.

"Hmph, I'm only here to see faker lose." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"There are chances that Sonic could win but higher chance for Rainbow to win." Twilight said.

"Perfect." Shadow said.

In the distance, Sonic was running more like jogging and he stopped before the line.

"Heya!" Sonic waved at them.

"Woohoo Sonic!" The girls and Silver cheered for him except Shadow of course.

Then from above, Rainbow flew down and landed in style.

"Heh! Not late I see?" Rainbow said as she looked at Sonic as the girls cheered for her and Shadow just raising his fists for what he calls cheering.

"Beat the faker rainbow hair." Shadow said from afar.

Twilight then positioned in front of them, "Alright you two, you guys ready?"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash went on through their stretchings and got to their pose.

"Alright then, Ready?"

Sonic lowered his body and placed his hands on to the ground. Rainbow did the same.

"Set..."

Both of them raise their hips and ready for take off.

"GO!" Twilight yelled out as a blue trail and a cyan trail bursts beside her causing a wind wave.

The audience cheered though Shadow just watch. Twilight then puts her hands on to her chest, "Be careful Sonic..."

On their way Sonic and Rainbow Dash are tied neck-to-neck.

"Not bad!" Rainbow said as Sonic looked at her,

"You too! But not enough!" Sonic yelled as he started to gain much more speed reaching Ponyville first.

"Wha! No way!" She then quickly speed herself up and manage to catch up.

Sonic slightly new the area around and he didn't plan the shortcuts. But as soon he got to the Town Square, all he has to do is spin around. He did and got out of Ponyville, he then looked above him seeing Rainbow Dash getting passed him. Sonic looked in front of him as he head to the farm. He saw Rainbow in front of him with the apple trees. Rainbow smirked as she grabbed an apple near to a tree. She then drops it to hit Sonic but Sonic was warned by Twilight. She told him that Rainbow could be sneaky and a cheater. By that, Sonic increased his senses more throughly. Though Rainbow Dash tried to do the same attempt again but as soon she grabbed an apple she looked behind her and seeing no ones there.

"Huh, I guess he is far behind now." Rainbow thought as she then heard a voice below him.

"Hey! Watch were you flying at!" Sonic said as he side step and Rainbow looked infront of her only to get caught to a tree.

Rainbow growled and quickly recovers and catch up to Sonic. They then entered Everfree Forest. Rainbow didn't actually enter she just flew above it. As for Sonic, he use his reflex and skills to past the obstacles without losing speed. He doesn't care the dangers or effects that the Everfree could give him since Twilight puts a magical barrier. Sonic doesn't know where Rainbow is so he is just using his instincts to get out of the forest. As soon he got out, he saw the gorge that Twilight mentions. They then where once again tied. Sonic was running through side of the water river. Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow Dash dodging the dangers in front of her. Sonic didn't care but then Rainbow called her out.

"Hey Sonic! Look what I found!" Rainbow's voice said but Sonic was kept running.

"Heh, you won't trick me Rainbow!" Sonic said but before he gets too far, he then heard crumbling of stones, "What the..."

He looked behind him and he saw that Rainbow Dash was unconscious on to the ground. And he saw that debris of rocks were about to smash her. Sonic quickly run towards her and he manage to get hold on to Rainbow. He hugged her and they got smashed by the debris. But thanks to Twilight's magic. They are still alive. Back at Twilight, she then felt that her magic is running out around Sonic.

"Somethings wrong..." Twilight said as they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Silver wondered.

"The magic barrier I put around Sonic... it's starting to break. He's in danger!" Twilight came upon her resolve as the group gasped except for Shadow.

"Then we have to find them." Applejack suggested as they all nod and started to follow Twilight.

Shadow was left behind and decided to tag along since he is studying the layout of the world. He sighed before joining in.

Back at Sonic and Rainbow. Sonic was still hugging Rainbow Dash, but the barrier is starting to crack. _"This is bad! Twilight's magic is about to be broken and Rainbow Dash is unconscious! Come on Sonic! Think!"_

Sonic then looked around but he then noticed the glowing object that is covered by rocks. Sonic brings Rainbow gently down and he started to get the chaos emerald from the hole. Although he can't barely reach it, the barrier is also about to break as there are more cracks happening. Twilight then led the group into the Ghastly Gorge.

"Their right there!" Twilight points out at the rock mountain and they all followed.

"ARGH!" Sonic yelled out as he tried to grab the chaos emerald, "Come on!"

The barrier broken and Twilight then stopped.

"Twilight? What happened?" Silver asked.

"I-Its... gone..." Twilight said as she slowly flew down.

This leave the group surprised but Shadow didn't care. He knew that even in this situations Sonic always get out. They waited and then a bright light of green appeared and made the pile of rocks fly upwards. This shocked the group and they saw Sonic carrying Rainbow bridal style. He jumps on to different rocks as he tried to reach the edge. And on his last jump, he tried to grab on but fails luckily Applejack was fast enough to grab Sonic's hand and more help him to get up.

"You guys are alright!" Silver said in relief.

"Oh thank Celestia..." Rarity said as she wipe off her tears.

"How did you guys survive that?" Pinkie said in her surprise.

"Heh, with Twilight's magic and a little something... hey Shadow!" Sonic yelled out as Shadow's sense noticed him and Sonic tossed the chaos emerald to Shadow.

Shadow caught it and made him surprised, "Yo-You found the chaos emerald."

"Not me... Rainbow did." Sonic said as Rainbow then slightly opened her eyes.

"W-Wait.. what happened?" Rainbow said as she looked around seeing Sonic.

"Sonic saved you sugarcube, weren't for him you never lived." Applejack said with her wiping her tears off.

"Really?" Rainbow said and looked at Sonic's eyes.

She couldn't help the fear of dying she hugged Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic..." Rainbow whispered to Sonic.

"H-Hey don't thank just me... Twilight's magic did help out." Sonic said as Rainbow then looked at Twilight.

"Thank you too Twilight!" Rainbow said as she hugged her.

"Hehe... I'm glad you're both safe Rainbow Dash." Twilight said though after seeing Rainbow hugged Sonic, she felt different kind of feeling... _"What was that...?"_

* * *

 **Author: Well, what a chapter. So Rainbow challenged the blue blur only ending up into a disaster. But what is the meaning of Twilight's feeling. Will this change something that happens everyday? The answers will come sooner in the story. And I'd like to thank you for the review. First of all I appreciate the guest who talked about Tirek's part in the story, and of course I'll add him, and about the crossover characters, I've notice that there aren't fanfics who writes them trio, and I am a big fan of the trio. Soo, thanks for that. And also for the famous SonDash and ShadTwi... won't happen. Sorry for that.  
**

 **Author: And that's all for me! Moonlight here... signing out! (^-^)/**


	7. A Promise to Smile At

**Author: Alrighty, next-so chapter. This time, I'll just focus different character development for now just so to make the story longer and also to give others a chance for hints in shipping and everything. So if Sonic is now the one who have his moment, let's go to the emo badass character, Shadow. It's time to tell his perspective through his moment. Join Shadow at his life in Equestria for almost a day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Promise to Smile At**

Shadow sits at the roof at Applejack's barn in a meditating position. He wants to configure something with the chaos emerald that Rainbow found in the race that happened yesterday. As Shadow meditates, he then started to thought of something.

 _"Some thing must've disturbed this energy... it filled with positive energy."_ Shadow thought as he then starts to vision someone in his mind.

As Shadow concentrated more, he then start to vision someone in a shape of an anthropony. He felt slight surprise that it vision someone else. Shadow concentrated more, and the wings appeared.

 _"Wings... who could have wings...?"_ Shadow kept thinking as he gotten deeply into the vision.

He was about to figure out who is the anthropony but then everything turned white and Shadow's eyes opened from the annoyance happening in the real world.

 _"Who the hell is making that noise?!"_ Shadow thought as he stood and walk closer to the edge.

His hands turned to fist as he ease the noise and disturbance because Pinkie is the one who made the noises.

"Pinkie?! What are you doing?!" Shadow yelled out as Pinkie stopped playing multiple instruments.

"OH HEY SHADOW!" Pinkie yelled and waved at Shadow as he teleported infront of Pinkie.

Shadow inhaled and exhaled before he speak with Pinkie, "Alright Pinkie, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you laugh silly!" Pinkie smiled at Shadow as he sighed to this reason.

"Is that all?" Shadow said in a calmly manner.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Pinkie said as she grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled along.

 _"What the?! What's with this undefined strength?!"_ Shadow thought while he is being dragged by Pinkie.

He stood on to his feet and grabbed her arm and force it let go.

"Where the h-" Shadow was yelling though he reminded himself and calmed down, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I said I will try to make you smile or laugh right?" Pinkie questions and Shadow nodded.

"I found a better place for you to smile and laugh." She finished with a cheerful smile.

"And what do you mean by that?" Shadow thought as Pinkie placed a finger in his mouth, making Shadow surprised.

"Shh, just follow me!" Pinkie said as she lets go of the finger in Shadow's mouth.

Shadow's eyes gotten curious so he let Pinkie go with the lead.

"Fine. But if you did failed to make me smile, laugh, grin, or chuckle. You wasted my time and you'll pay for that." Shadow said as Pinkie just smiled.

Shadow then followed Pinkie to where they headed. Though Shadow started to make theories on what Pinkie could actually do to the likes of him. He knew that no one in the world or even at other worlds, could make him smile or laugh. He has only one weakness to his soft side of laughter, which his memories with Maria. Shadow kept that hidden, but despite his failure to save Maria, it became a nightmare now to himself. He may act strong but inside, he is just weak when it comes to emotional effort. Along the path, Shadow just followed Pinkie, but since he is getting bored, he started to think who was the pegasi that the chaos emerald envision.

 _"Who could possibly that pegasi in my visions... the one who puts a positive energy."_ Shadow thought but Pinkie interrupts his thinking.

"Uhm, hey Shadow?" Pinkie questioned, Shadow was annoyed at first but it made him realize something, she's not hyper nor excited to ask which is not a Pinkie way.

"What is it." Shadow said before they both stopped walking.

"Can I call you Shady?" Pinkie asked though this made Shadow annoyed.

"No. And you're just wasting your time. Go home already, I'm heading back to Applejack's." Shadow said but before he did return, Pinkie hold his arm again, "What? I said you failed, leave me be now, you caused alot of my time already."

"You told Applejack the reason why you don't laugh right?" Pinkie said in a worried tone. Though this made Shadow wondered how Pinkie know that.

"What? How did you know that? Did Applejack told you? That lying bastard..." Shadow said as he was about to teleports away, Pinkie hugged him.

 _"What? What's going on?"_ He then looked around to where they are.

He sees leaves falling from the trees. Because of too much thinking with the vision he saw, he didn't notice what place Pinkie brought him to. This then made him realize the place because he asked Twilight about the locations and areas of Equestria. Twilight mentions about White Tail woods. She showed Shadow the location and area of the specified location.

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go!" Shadow yelled out but Pinkie just hugged him.

"I don't wanna let go. Not until you smile!" Pinkie yelled back in a cheerful tone.

"What are you talking about? You won't make me laugh!" Shadow is starting to force Pinkie out but then she talked.

"Not even Maria?"

Shadow then stopped struggling. He was mad at first but this time, it wasn't Sonic who said it. But a party pony who makes anthroponies laugh.

"Don't you say her na-" Shadow was again interrupted as Pinkie spoke once more.

"Applejack didn't tell me... and I'm sorry that I say her name. After all it's just a hunch. But the only thing I asked for Applejack, is a place that could help you remind yourself." Pinkie said as Shadow then remembers what he told to Applejack.

 **Flashback: Before Shadow Sleep at Applejack's**

Shadow was walking through the vast grounds of trees in a row and column. Applejack was behind him looking at him of what he may do. As soon they reached Applejack's residence. A group of three girls came in and meet them on the way.

"Applejack! Applejack!" A white little anthropony yelled out as two of them are running away.

They hide behind Applejack and Shadow just looked at the situation.

"Woah! Easy there little fellers what seem to be the problem here?" Applejack questioned the two little anthroponies hiding behind her.

"It's your sister Applebloom! She became a monster!" The orange one said as the a little girl surprised them as another little anthropony appeared from the top of an apple tree.

"Boo!" She shouted scaring the girls except Shadow and Applejack and later the three girls laugh out.

"Well Applebloom, get down here this instint. You might get hurt yourself." Applejack said in worried tone.

"Ah don't you worry big sister, I'm trying to play the role of a monster. Rawr!" Applebloom said as then the branch that she is hold on to broke, "AH!"

Shadow quickly dashed and caught Applebloom in his arms. Applebloom opened her eyes seeing Shadow and she quickly backed away.

"Uhhhh thanks for saving me mister..." Applebloom said as she back away.

"Uh, Applejack, who is he?" The orange pegasi wondered as Applejack stood beside Shadow.

"Well, I'd like you girls to meet, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applejack said as Shadow looked at her.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Shadow gave Applejack a puzzled look only then she realized that Twilight didn't told them what are cutie marks.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! And we are on the quest to get ourselves a cutie mark!" The white unicorn said in a cheerful tone.

"What is a cutie mark?" Shadow asks.

"Wait you don't know what's a cutie mark?" The orange pegasi flew slightly on the same height as Shadow.

"I'm from a different world kid. And the princess Twilight Sparkle, didn't gave me an information about a cutie mark." Shadow said in a serious tone only to cause the pegasi to back away.

"Shadow, the cutie marks are the symbols that you see in our flanks." Applejack said as she showed Shadow her cutie mark of three apples, "These represents our unique talents and such." She finishes her explanation.

"Hm, I see. And considering that you kids haven't getting one, you girls get bullied by someone since you don't have a cutie mark." Shadow said by which this made the CMC surprised.

"H-How did you know that?" Applebloom was shocked that Shadow knows.

"Are you spy?" The orange pegasi wondered.

"Where you watching us?" The white unicorn thought of it.

"I can tell the trouble of being unique when comes to young age." Shadow answers.

"You sure know how to tell someone Shadow." Applejack said as she then let Applebloom to introduce themselves properly to Shadow.

"Uhm... I'm Applebloom. Applejack's little sister! Thanks for saving me." Applebloom said as she shake Shadow's hand.

"Don't mention it kid. Be careful where you hang this time." Shadow said.

"Of course!" Applebloom said in a smile.

"Hi... I'm Sweetie Belle. Rarity's sister." The white unicorn said as she is kinda shyly saying as she is blushing at Shadow.

"Well, I was told that your sister was having a sleepover at Applejack's." Shadow said as Sweetie Belle then blushed harder only then she tried to dodge it by asking a different question.

"I-Is that so? A-Are you go-going to sl-sleep with Applejack?" She asked that which is really, really dumb she decide to run away now but Shadow just answered it.

"No. I'm here to rest alone." He replied and this made Sweetie Belle fainted.

"Sweetie Belle? Hey wake up..." Applebloom said as she nudges Sweetie Belle.

"I didn't do that." Shadow said as Applejack giggled from behind.

Another one then approached Shadow, "I'm Scootaloo! Rainbow Dash's No. 1 fan. If ya know her." The orange pegasi said as she does some kicks in the mid-air.

"Hmph, as she reminds me of someone annoying." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and thinking about what Sonic said.

Applejack then noticed this and decide to change the atmosphere.

"Alright girls! Take Sweetie Belle back at the house, I'll see where Shadow can sleep since he is tired from... getting here." Applejack ordered.

"You got it sis!" Applebloom said as she then looked at Scootaloo, "Hey Scootaloo, help me carry Sweetie Belle will ya?"

"Alright..." Scootallo then stood beside at the fainted Sweetie Belle and carried her there.

"Man she's heavy, what was she eating?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Beats me." Applebloom said as they then carried Sweetie Belle back to the house.

As the CMC were gone, Applejack looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, will you be fine to sleep at the barn, you said you want to be alo-" Applejack was cutoff as Shadow quickly spoke.

"Anywhere is fine just so no ones distracting my sleep." Shadow said as then Applejack sighed and lead him the way.

Shadow then sets himself with the barn. Applejack prepared his bed, by placing pillows that she took from their house. Shadow then was fine with anything he sleep in. Applejack was about to go back but then she can't hold in how Shadow acts.

"Listen. What is you're big idea?" Applejack asks.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shadow then got curious.

"You got mad at Sonic from mentioning this Maria. What was that anyway?" Applejack then hit Shadow's nerve. But he can't be mad since it's a misunderstanding.

"I'm fine. But I'll let you be to say her name. But her name must be forbidden to be told by anyone." Shadow said as he looked at the stars.

"Shadow... you're not telling anyone how you feel aren't you?" Applejack wondered as she gotten closer.

"Hmph! As if I need it. I don't share my feelings with anyone else!" Shadow's voice started to yell now.

"Except... her?" Applejack then is behind Shadow.

Shadow became silent. He looked down and looked at his fists.

"She... she's the one I cared the most. She may be a human and I... a creation as a weapon..." Shadow said that this made Applejack surprised from what Shadow said, 'as a weapon.'

"But Maria, made me feel like I'm not a weapon nor different. She made me feel a real entity that it's purpose to have fun and laugh..." Shadow said and holding his tears from coming out.

Applejack knew this. She removed her hat and place it on the floor. She then hugged Shadow from behind only making him surprised.

"Shadow. Right now... after for what ya did with Sonic. No one wants to get closer to you." Applejack said making Shadow surprised.

"But I'm not afraid of you. You're just broken from those horrible memories." She continued as she hug him tightly.

Shadow's tears then burst out falling and making him realize the fight he did with Sonic. And his mistakes of hiding everything about Maria.

"You may not laugh nor smile... and from what had Sonic said, you lost your partner because your enemy reminded you of her." Applejack said this made Shadow clench his fists.

"It... wasn't my fau-" Shadow was cutoff as Applejack speaks.

"I may not good to make you smile right now. But Pinkie may be... she is the only one in Equestria that could make you the same Shadow from before." Applejack said as Shadow then sighed.

Applejack ended the hug, she let Shadow process what happened. As Applejack then sleeps. She met Luna in her dream.

"Applejack, did you help him?" Luna asked Applejack.

"Yes your highness... I tried what I can. I'll let Pinkie to make him better again." Applejack said as she remembered that Luna told her to help out Shadow.

"Thank you Applejack. I know I can trust you." Luna said as Applejack sleep normally.

 **Flashback End**

"What... is that place?" Shadow wondered.

"Your smile Shady..." Pinkie said as she hugged Shadow tightly.

Shadow then got annoyed to his name. But he didn't let it through him but instead, he embraces it.

"I'm sorry I was happy and fun at all time, I didn't know that you have someone so dearly lost..." Pinkie said as silence grew around.

Shadow lets go and put his hands on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie..." Shadow said as he slightly smiles.

"Shadow..."

Shadow then looked at Pinkie,

"You're smiling." Pinkie said as she tried to smile now.

"Wh-What? All of this just to make me-" Shadow was interrupted as Pinkie slightly kissed him in the cheeks making him stunned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Teehee! But still I'm not done. I have to make you laugh, grin, smirk and chuckle." Pinkie said with a smile and leave Shadow be.

Shadow was silent. He couldn't feel what he should feel right now. Nothing more made him smile more. He started to realize more and more that Pinkie may somehow relate with Maria.

"Is... that you... Maria?" Shadow thought as he looked at Pinkie walking away.

Shadow's smile disappeared as he wants no one to find out. He closed his eyes and think for a moment.

 _"Thank you... you made me... me again."_

* * *

 **Author: Well that is a dearling moment. Well, I might say the improvement got quickly high for being new at the world, not to mention their just been at Equestria for like 2 days and things started to get interesting with the relationship. I wonder what will happen more throughout to the story. And I'm pretty sure you guys know what to expect with the next chapter. Yes. I have one more perspective to show.**

 **Author: And before I end my review. I wanna know if you guys want me to add the movie, since it's around season 4. So yeah, that's all and this Moonlight Arc, may your memories served as an experience. Baii./**


	8. To Tell a Tale

**Author: Hi, it's me. I'm back. Now sorry for not updating the stories. I wanna rest for awhile, and I need to find the perfect mood to write again. So anyways, It's time to continue the adventure. Right now, we are talking about the last one to show his day at Equestria. Silver. He may be a non-adveturing type of person but he is really the type of person that enjoys anything about peace and beauty. So lets join in with his day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: To Tell a Tale**

Silver was minding his business around Ponyville. Considering that he is new through the fields. He decided then to sit near to the town square. He enjoyed the peace and harmony the world shows him.

"Huh, no wonder violence was never an answer. But I'm sure when Mephiles did show up... they must've know some self-defense isn't?" Silver said to himself as he looked at the sky, "Heh, how are you doing dear friend... I still owe you one..." Silver then looked around again.

Through his sightseeings he somehow find that Shadow is following Pinkie.

 _"Shadow? with Pinkie Pie? Why is Shadow following her even..."_ Silver thought as he decides to follow them.

As he follows Shadow and Pinkie, he kept moving from side-to-side though some of the civilians in Ponyville notices Silver as being a creep. They didn't bother though... Shadow and Pinkie then continued to walk through a forest.

 _"What are they doing?"_ Silver thought as then someone nudges his arm.

He turned around and got jumpscared, "AH!"

Though he realized that he got surprised by Fluttershy, she seemed embarrassed to what she did.

"Oh Fluttershy! Didn't notice ya." Silver said as he scratches his head.

"Umm... uhh, s-sorry.." Fluttershy quietly said so, though Silver couldn't hear much so he decided to get closer.

"Uhh, come again Fluttershy?" Silver asks.

Fluttershy then looked down more, and looked at Silver slightly her heads raising, "I said 'sorry..'" Her words are soft and almost silent but Silver managed to hear it.

"Oh, don't worry Fluttershy. You don't also have to say sorry, what are you doing here anyways?" Silver wondered.

"Oh.. I-I was wondering who are y-you looking at?" Fluttershy said as she tried to gain more confidence to talk.

"Me? I-I wasn't spying on anyone! I mean, I'm not looking at anything just the scenery and everything. It's beautiful." Silver said trying to make excuses.

Fluttershy is easy believe that, she then tried to think another words to say. Silver then looked at Shadow and Pinkie Pie though they are not in the spot anymore.

 _"Huh? Where are they?"_ Silver thought as he then heard a sound infront of him knowing that Fluttershy is talking.

"D-Do you w-want to g-go at my house Si-Silver...?" She said as her eyes are closed and she must've tried hard to say that even.

SIlver looked at her with a titled head, but after noticing that she is shy and all, he doesn't want to let her down.

"Sure thing Fluttershy! I would love to." Silver said with a smile.

"Oh! O-o-okay..." She said as she looked away blushing and leads the way.

Silver then did followed Fluttershy. Upon leaving Ponyville, Silver then starts to wonder why Fluttershy isn't lived at Ponyville at all. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if Fluttershy could answer it. But then they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. He looked around to see that it is pretty cozy in this area.

 _"I bet this is the place..."_ Silver thought as he just looked at Fluttershy who is seemingly just standing infront of her door while holding the door knob.

 _"Okay Fluttershy... you got this. This is Silver I'm talking about... I hope I don't embarrassed myself... Oh dear!"_ She thought as she didn't notice that Silver was walking closer behind her, _"Like what Rarity said... I have to invite him to talk and to know more about him that's all... nothing to worry, nothing to-_ EEP!" Fluttershy then jump high as Silver just touched her shoulder.

"Woops..." Silver said as he just looked at Fluttershy jumping high.

She then realized that she jumped so high that falling down is difficult for her. Knowing that she has wings, her panic made her unable to fly.

"AHHH!" She yelped as she just looked at the ground.

Silver then prepared himself to catch her. Though, he never tried to use psychokinesis with such a speed he hoped that he can catch her. And so he tried, he focused his hands towards Fluttershy whilst screaming, though her panic made it much more difficult to control her place.

 _"This is bad... this is bad!"_ Silver thought as he seemed noticed that Fluttershy is slowly falling.

He took the chance and use his is power to levitate himself and catch Fluttershy in his arms. In succession, he landed slowly and quickly rushed her inside of her cottage. He slowly puts her in the couch and walked around the cottage to see if he could find anything to help her. As he is busy searching he saw a rabbit standing above Fluttershy's unconscious body. He looked at him and seeing that the rabbit playfully slapping Fluttershy's cheeks.

"What the..." Silver was just surprised to that the rabbit is doing that to her.

He tried to use the power but Fluttershy woke up pretty fast and making the rabbit fall through to the floor.

Fluttershy gasped and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Uhh, at your cottage Fluttershy." Silver said as Fluttershy looked at Silver and blushed and then got fainted, "Great... I'll wait for her recover then."

Fluttershy slowly wakes up. As she doing so, she looked around seeing that it is nighttime.

 _"Oh dear... what happened?"_ Fluttershy tried to remember but she couldn't.

"Oh wait! I have to feed Angel." Fluttershy then gets up from the couch and grabbed some carrots from the fridge she has.

"Angel! Angelll?" Fluttershy yelling out though her pet rabbit isn't showing up. She decides to walk upstairs of her house seeing Silver and Angel talking to each other.

"Alright alright, I got I your name. So your name is Angel, a pet of Fluttershy, and your gender is a male. Did I get that right?" Silver asked the rabbit and nods, "Hah! I knew we could do it."

Fluttershy then hides her self and was shocked, _"Silver? Here? At my house?!"_ She thought as she is having a hard time to think not to mention she is blushing pretty hard.

She breathes in and out again, and only so she got her confidence up one more time. She then walked upstairs to confront Silver.

"S-Silver?" Fluttershy slowly says and Silver looked at her.

"Oh Fluttershy, you're awake thank goodness, for a minute there I got scared and worried, but Angel here made me feel alright." Silver said as he walked closer seeing that Fluttershy's blushes is visible.

Silver wondered and walked closer. He then placed his hands on Fluttershy's forehead.

"Are you alright Fluttershy? You seemed don't look alright to me." Silver said only then it made Fluttershy fainted again, "Huh... what did I do this time?" Silver asked Angel and he just raised his shoulders.

Fluttershy woke up once more and she then saw Silver beside her drinking something. Her heart beats fast though Silver assured her before anything happens.

"Fluttershy! I, uhh.. here. Have a tea." He quickly said just so making Fluttershy's fainting ends.

Fluttershy got distracted from the scent which is kinda off and different. She took the cup that Silver offers to her. Before she drinks it, or sips, she sniffs it one more time and she then sips it. The first few seconds made her whole body twitch. This made Silver worried as it seems that Fluttershy hasn't tasted tea yet, and not to mention, Silver came up with the drink in under few minutes. So the ingredients he puts in aren't quite as good as the original tea back from Mobius.

"Uh, Fluttershy? H-How was it?" Silver slowly asked.

"Its..." Fluttershy only said as she is just like stuck in from her shock.

"Its...?" Silver wondered.

"It's amazing." She said as she smiled.

Silver sighed in relief, "Of course it is." He smiled at Fluttershy.

He let her finish the tea that he gave her only until then it made Fluttershy much more confident than ever before.

"How did you made this Silver?" Fluttershy asks as to Silver's surprise that Fluttershy is talking normal now.

 _"Looks like that the tea I gave her boosts her confidence."_ Silver thought and then he answers Fluttershy's question.

"Oh it's nothing, I used some substitution for the tea I made. Although took me awhile to configure something out since it's different from back home..." Silver said as he looked away.

"Oh... I wanna hear about your world Silver." Fluttershy said that made Silver stopped from walking away.

"Sure Fluttershy..." Silver said as he sits down besides Fluttershy.

Silver then tells Fluttershy about Mobius. He told her the animals that inhabits the land, since he knew that Fluttershy loves animals, sorry, he knew that Fluttershy _really_ loves animals. This made Fluttershy more curious, and more excited to hear more. Silver explains about Eggman about capturing them and ruining their homes. This made Fluttershy scared. Silver assured her as he told that Sonic and him were the ones who ends to Eggman's evil plot of destruction. Silver has been explaining and talking and Fluttershy is asking for more for hours now. It's way past midnight now, and still they kept talking until Silver reached to the point that he stops from talking about the future.

"Silver what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's... nothing. I'm not sure if I should tell about my experience losing a friend..." Silver said as Fluttershy covered her mouth from hearing that.

"Oh dear! You lost your friend... w-what happened?" Fluttershy wondered and Silver sighed since Fluttershy wants to know.

"Her name is Blaze, she is a great friend of mine. We fight and survive for our dear lives." Silver said as he stopped, "But... the future of Mobius is nothing but chaos, flames, and broken dreams."

Saying those made Silver tears popping out. Fluttershy tried to comfort him but she doesn't know a way. Angel who's been asleep from their talking has been woke up from apparent reasons. He noticed that Fluttershy is thinking a way to comfort Silver, so he quickly rush behind Fluttershy. Without Fluttershy noticing, Angel kicked her pushing her to lean on Silver. Silver felt warmth as Fluttershy leaned on. Fluttershy then blushed harder and she looked at Angel who walking away from the room, she glared at him and Angel made a giggled laugh before leaving the room. She then took the opportunity of leaning on to his Silver's shoulder.

"It's... alright Silver..." Fluttershy said as she then slowly reaching to Silver's hand, but she then realize this and she pulled her arm.

"R-Right... anyways, the future we tried to protect from a flame beast known as Iblis, or also known as Flames of Disaster. His flame destroyed the future, and Blaze and I stopped him but we can't completely destroy him. As we run out of options, Mephiles told us that the only way to stop Iblis, is to go back to time to stop Iblis' creation. As I got back in time, Mephiles tricked us that Sonic was the one who is the Iblis trigger." Silver explained that made Fluttershy surprised.

"Sonic? The one destroyed the future, that can't be right..." Fluttershy thought of it.

"I know, that is why I thought of it's wrong. Later on, I discovered the truth about the true Iblis trigger was no other than a princess whose tears can set Iblis free." Silver said as Fluttershy then got curious more.

"Princess?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yes, her name is Princess Elise, she is one of Sonic's best friend, but killing Sonic in the process was the plan to make Princess Elise to shed in to tears to make Iblis free." Silver explained.

"That's horrible! How Sonic lived?" Fluttershy was inshock.

"Sonic was resurrected from the resonance of the chaos emerald and Elise's feelings." Silver guessed.

"Wow... and then what happened to Iblis?" Fluttershy asks more.

"Iblis was set free from when Sonic was killed. Mephiles combined himself with Iblis to bring out Solaris... an interdimensional being and a god of time." Silver said as Fluttershy then backs away,

"No way, an interdimensional being? and god of time? How did you defeated him?" Fluttershy does really wants to know.

"Thanks to the chaos emeralds and from Shadow and Sonic, we transformed to a super state to face off the ultimate being." Silver said as Fluttershy quietly cheered.

"Yay, and it ends there?"

"No... I'm not sure. After we defeated Solaris... I don't remember Sonic or any of it. Though... I only remember is, losing my friend." Silver clenched his fists.

Fluttershy then gave him a worried look and Silver noticed so he act that he's fine.

"I'm sorry, oh and don't worry I'm fine..." Silver said as Fluttershy then asks one last time.

"What happened to your friend?"

Silver then pondered to answer what should he say, but then he let out what he has to.

"Ever since me and Blaze went to the future to stop Iblis... we used the chaos emerald to seal it to a vessel... I wasn't accepted as one, but..." Silver stopped there,

"But, Blaze did..." Fluttershy finishes it and Silver nodded.

"She disappeared. Never to be seen again. Though after Sonic destroyed Solaris in the past... she didn't came back..." Silver said as this made Fluttershy confused but she has theories.

"But, why did she didn't comeback, shouldn't destroying something bad in the past makes things correct in the future?"

"I thought so too... but after I found the time wraps that Mephiles left. I met Sonic again, and he remembered me but I don't. That's when he filled me up with the memories and answers." Silver said only then his tears starts to fade away.

"I'm sorry for your loss Silver..." Fluttershy said as she leaned on to him again.

"It's okay Fluttershy... say, I think I better get back to Rarity, she must be wo-" Silver was interrupted as he felt that Fluttershy fell asleep from listening to the stories.

Silver tried to move but he doesn't want to interrupt Fluttershy's sleep so he let her be and lean over next to her. Morning comes and everything is perfectly fine. Until Fluttershy wokes up. She yawns and she felt something heavy, she looked beside her and found out that Silver was sleeping beside her. She was about to scream and faint but then she remembered that last night she's been fainted for alot of times.

 _"Oh my, Celestia... Silver sleep with me?! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"_ She thought as her heart pounding and her face blushing really hard.

She then looked at Silver who is sleeping peacefully. She then looked at his lips and slowly she doesn't know what she is doing but her face was pretty close to his until she heard a knocking in her door.

"EEP!" She yelled out and she quickly covered her mouth though it didn't made Silver woke up so she cleared herself and stood up.

As she stoods up, it also seems that she has a free move of space that made her safely get out of the couch without waking Silver up. She just looked at him with a smile until a knock then was heard. She walked to the door to answer it and as soon she opened it was Rarity who is knocking.

"Fluttershy, darling! Have you seen Silver? I was worried that he didn't return last night." Rarity said in a drama style.

"Oh, y-yes, we talked and we didn't notice what time it was so Silver just sleeps here." Fluttershy said as she looked down covering her face, since she said those words, it made her blush and her smile.

* * *

 **Author: Well, that's the last one. Next up will be an adventure for the trio, and lets say that I'll pick now the episodes for this. Oh and I apologize for the last chapter with talking about the movie... I wasn't gonna use the 2017 movie but rather just the EG one... but I'll do use the 2017, just not here yet. I really really apologize for that. But I'll take the idea of the 2017 movie, because more chaos will held out when it happened. Patience is key. And that's all for me. Moonlight here, be sure to leave a review and tell how was the story so far, thats all buh-bye! (.^.)/**


	9. A Super Comical Adventure

**Author: Alright then, time to pick some episodes. So this time, I am done with the character development, hints, and perspectives for the trio for now. Time to add some episodes that changes the events of an episode, if that makes sense. And I choose this one since it's kinda interesting and different. And oh basically I'd rather make it differently if you all are okay with that, I mean this story is natural and original made so the events won't happen the same as the episode says so.**

 **Season 4 Episode 6: Power Ponies**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Super Comical Adventure**

Sonic was with Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest and heading towards to the Castle of the Two sisters. Sonic was still yawning despite that he was waken up because of Twilight's early waking.

"Why do we need to get up early again?" Sonic asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Sonic. We are task to fix the make progress with fixing Luna and Celestia's old castle. And we need to be early just so we have a plenty of time to fix it up." Twilight said as Sonic sighed in defeat.

As Sonic looked down in his defeat, he noticed that Spike has a comic book at Spike's backpack.

"Hey Spike what's that?" Sonic points at the comic book.

"Oh this? This a comic book that I'm reading on. It's called 'Anthro Power Ponies'" Spike said as he showed it to Sonic.

"Huh, interesting, never thought comic book is a thing here." Sonic said as Twilight jumps in to the conversation.

"Tell me about." She said.

At first it made Sonic wondered what's wrong with Twilight, but he then remembered that Twilight's collection of books isn't about comical stuff but more on the novel types. Sonic wasn't in to those kind of stuffs, but being with Twilight made Sonic reading novels and other stuff enjoyable. Well, since there is nothing much to do. They arrived at the castle and Sonic was slightly amazed that he saw a castle in ruins.

"Huh, kinda reminds me of something from a book." Sonic said as Twilight got curious.

"What is it Sonic? Is it from my collections?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, not exactly, but more like something I've been on." Sonic replies that made Spike and Twilight looked confused.

"Been on?" Spike asks.

"There was this one time I was sent to a story book, and I've seen a castle in ruins just like this." Sonic said while they kept moving on.

"No way, you've been to a story book before?" Twilight was amazed to hear about it.

"Yeah, twice, they're quite challenging if you ask me." Sonic said while remembering his past times with his adventures.

They are now at the throne room where the others are waiting. Sonic saw Silver and Shadow, he noticed that Silver was kinda early to wake up and Shadow was just normal. He then approach the trio to say his day.

"Hey guys, never thought seeing this early." Sonic said as Silver yawns.

"Yeah, I was at Fluttershy's house, I am sleeping peacefully until Rarity forced me to wake up early." Silver said as he yawned one more time.

"What a shame for you guys." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

Sonic and Silver just glared at Shadow. Twilight then announces that they should start with the progress of fixing the castle. Silver use his psychokinesis to manipulate the pile of broken rocks to a newly placed walls. Sonic then helps out with Pinkie as he puts brushes on to his feet starts running with the brushes. Shadow then helps out with Applejack as both of them did the painting, though it is boring too boring for Shadow. While Sonic was 'skating' with Pinkie, he noticed that Pinkie was doing her job while staring at Shadow and Applejack.

 _"How can Pinkie do that?"_ Sonic thought as he tried to look to where she is looking at and he did find out that she is looking at Shadow and Applejack, _"Uhh, what's with Pinkie staring at those two?"_

Sonic didn't notice that he was about to hit a pile of rocks. Sense the brushes on his shoes are the cause for making him slippery. He hits it pretty hard.

"Ow..."

And then the pile of rocks glowed cyan as Silver then lifts it.

"Uh oh! Silver wait!" Sonic yelled and Silver didn't quite heard him until Twilight taps on to Silver's back.

"Uhm, Silver?" Twilight called making Silver stop squeezing Sonic to death.

"Hm? What's *yawns* the problem Princess?" Silver rubs his again.

"Well, maybe you should look at to who is yelling in the rocks." Twilight said as she points at Sonic whose stuck with the rocks that Silver squeezing at.

"Sonic?! Oh my, I'm sorry!" Silver yelled out.

"It's okay!" Sonic yelled back.

Silver then tried to split Sonic while not messing with the rocks alignment. But in pulling Sonic out, causing him to fall and so some parts of the rocks also fell to the ground where the other girls working at so he focuses more on to the stones and he didn't save Sonic from there. But Rainbow just swoops in and made Sonic safe from landing.

"Heh, thanks Dash." Sonic said as he gave Rainbow a thumbs up.

"Don't mention it! I'm just doing my thing." Rainbow said while she pose like a superhero.

"That's awesome, but your pose isn't 20% cooler at all to what I'm doing." Sonic said as he smirked at Rainbow.

"You called a challenge?" Rainbow said as Sonic then dashes to fix/clean the place while Rainbow is catching up.

Silver then placed the pile of rocks to the broken walls and he looked at Twilight whose staring at the two speedsters.

 _"No way, the princess? Is she jealous of Rainbow Dash?!"_ Silver thought loudly but he shake his head, _"No, it can't be. She's a princess she can't like Sonic that easily... or maybe something else caught her attention."_

Silver then lets go of those thoughts and focuses on his work. But he still noticed that Twilight is still staring at the two racing around to fix/clean the place. Back at Shadow and Applejack. Spike approached them with a concerned look.

"Hey Applejack! Can I help?" Spike said as he asked the duo.

Shadow was surprised to see a dragon, "A dragon? That's interesting."

Spike then backs away, "Do I know you?"

"Spike, this here is Shadow, he is Sonic's friend." Applejack explained.

"Oh that makes sense, but uh do you guys need help?" Spike asked again.

"Well, we got this Spike but thanks for your help." Applejack said as Shadow nodded and they watched him walks away.

Applejack went back to her work and Shadow looked at Spike who is walking away looking down. He wants to approach the dragon for some reasons but he disturbed himself from helping Applejack instead. As they fix the throne room, they decided to take a break and look for Spike.

"Spike! Spikee." The group calling him out, and Sonic then noticed a light flashing in the other room.

They all went in and saw that Spike was being sucked into the comic book.

"Heeelllppp!" Spike yelled out for help.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she chased Spike and tried to pulled him out but she is getting sucked in aswell.

"Twilight!" Sonic and Rainbow then came to her aid to pull her out and then the rest of the group decided to grab and hold on aswell.

But it failed and Silver then was staring at the comic book that the others sucked on. He wasn't sure on what to do until Pinkie bumps into him and both of them got sucked in aswell.

"Pinkie!" "WeeeE!"

An eye was slowly opening and it is revealed that Sonic was the one who wakes up. He looked around only to see Shadow and Silver. He then also looked around to identify the area they are on. Right now they are at an alleyway.

"Guys? Where are the girls?" Sonic wondered as he stood and looked around.

The next person to stand is Silver who tries to fix his head.

"Sonic? Where are we exactly?" Silver wondered as well but it ignored Sonic's question.

Shadow then also stood up but he wasn't surprise to what location they are in.

"This can't be Mobius." Shadow answered Silver's question.

"True. But what is this means." Silver wondered until an explosion was heard on the side.

"What's that?" Sonic thought.

"Who knows." Shadow said as he looked at Sonic with something behind him, "Faker, what's that behind you?"

"Did Pinkie teach you jokes or something?" Sonic wondered only making Shadow pissed.

"Sonic? Why do you have a sword at your back?" Silver thought of as he points at the hilt of a sword.

"What sword? There nothing behin- What the?" Sonic picks up the sword behind him to reveal a very familiar ally, "Caliburn?!"

The sword slowly opened his eyes and was in shock, "Sir Sonic! It's so good to see you again."

"The sword talks?!" Shadow was amazed at Caliburn, and then Caliburn looked at Shadow.

"Sir Lancelot? What are you doing here with us? Weren't you supposed to be guarding the Lady of the Lake?" Caliburn asked Shadow though he just gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh, Caliburn this is Lancelot's alternate reality. Shadow the Hegdehog." Sonic said as he introduced Shadow.

"I-I see. I thought you are still at the world of Camelot." Caliburn said as this surprised Silver and Shadow.

"Camelot?" Silver and Shadow wondered.

"I don't think so Caliburn, I think we are in-" Sonic was interrupted as they noticed a pink trail.

"What was that?" Silver wondered as they went to the streets.

At their surprise they saw a green tentacle like hair in a costume. Who has a electric orb in her hair and a gem in her hands.

"Shadow?! Is that?" Sonic was in shock to see what she is holding.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Shadow yelled out and the anthropony with green hair then looked at them.

The chaos emerald she holds starts to glow.

"Hm? What's that? A threat?!" She yelled as she listens to the gem she holds.

Her focus and target looked at the trio and decides to ruin them. She used her hair tentacles to attack them.

"Hey Caliburn you ready to make some action?" Sonic said as he gets in his position.

"Yes Sir Sonic!" Caliburn said as Sonic then dodge the hair attacks and went straight to the anthropony.

Shadow then waved his hands, to try use his chaos powers to teleport away but nothing happen only then he got hit and got knock back. Silver tried to use his powers but it also did nothing. As for Sonic his speed remained and he constantly dodging and slicing through the hairs.

"Argh! You rat! Take this!" She said as she points Sonic with her palm open and a beam came out of it.

"Woah!" Sonic used his sword to reflect the blast to the air.

Shadow and Silver recovered from the hit.

"What happened?" Silver said as he rubs his head.

"Our powers, they aren't working." Shadow said as Silver then got shock.

"What?! But why Sonic get to keep his speed?" Silver thought as Shadow then thinks of a solution.

"I'm not sure. But maybe our strengths are the same." Shadow said as punches to the ground that made a crack and he didn't feel a thing.

"That works." Silver said as Shadow rushed towards to the fight, "Great... I'm not even good at close combat. But oh well." Silver then run straight to the fight aswell.

Sonic was in front dodging the obstacles and the blast of the female opponent, he use Caliburn to slice the hair though they just keep coming back. The female foe used a chaos beam to pin Sonic and a using her hair to grab him from the feet. Sonic saw this and dodge and performing backflips though as soon he landed he got surprised attack by a quick tackle of hair. Sonic got knock back to wall and then Shadow came in from the back, though without his chaos powers, movement and escaping are quite difficult to adjust to him. Shadow was beaten by a hair as he tried to black the swipes only ending to a bleeding situation. He then backs away only to be grab on the leg and throw to Silver as he didn't dodge it and both of them got knock out. The female then runs away with the electro ball and the chaos emerald in her hands.

"Argh! She got away!" Shadow yelled as he throw Silver away from him, "Ah! Hey!"

Sonic puts Caliburn at his back and approached the hedgehogs. "You guys alright?"

"I'm fine. So does Shadow." Silver said pointing at Shadow.

"We got beaten easily." Shadow said as he tried to recover from the scars that he took.

"What now?" Sonic wondered as they a muffled sounds coming in the other side of the street.

It was Applejack with her rope blocking her mouth to talk normally.

"How come we didn't see her." Silver said as Sonic tried to cut the rope with his sword but it has no effect.

"Huh." Sonic wonders now until Spike came out of nowhere.

"Wahhh!" He yells out as he bounces to the ground and recovered from his headache.

"Spike? What happened to ya?" Sonic asks.

"To-Tornado!" Spike yelled out as he points it at the tornado.

"What th-" Shadow was interrupted because he is being sucked in,

"No no no no no!" Silver did also get sucked in.

Sonic used his sword and stick it in the ground to recover from the tornado.

"Applejack! Use your lasso to stop the tornado!" Spike yelled out though Applejack couldn't talk normally, "It's psychically connected to you! Will it to where you want to go and it will obey you!"

Applejack closed her eyes as the lasso then lets go of her and blocks the top of the tornado stopping the air in the inside causing to explode. Sonic fell to the ground and quickly adjusts himself seeing the girls flung out. He then catches Twilight carrying her in his arms.

"Hey Princess Twilight! What's with the outfit?" Sonic wondered as Twilight then blushed and got stunned from Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic..." She said as Sonic gently puts her down.

"Woohoo that was spin-tastic!" Pinkie said as she just zooms in to the group.

Shadow landed in a bad-ass way and looked around that everything is fine. He then fell on to his one knee as the bruises and scars hurt him very much.

 _"Damn it! I can't believe I'm so weak without chaos powers!"_ Shadow thought as Applejack came in to aid her.

"You okay there partner?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah." Shadow nods in though he squeezed through his pain.

"What happened to us? And where are we?" Silver wondered as Fluttershy aids his bruised parts.

Spike then approached Sonic, "I-I'm sorry Sonic!" Spike said as he bowed down to him.

"What? Why?" Sonic wondered and Twilight gave him a puzzled look.

"It's because... I messed with the chaos emerald that I found in the room, and it glowed and I touched it causing an explosion leading us here in the first place." Spike said as he holds on to his arm.

Shadow then came in with his hand hold to his arm, "I would be mad and ready to kill you but we rather stop her from using it. She doesn't know what she is capable of."

"So lemme get this straight, we've been sucked into this _comic_ book?" Applejack wondered making Sonic understands something.

"I see. Caliburn joined me on to this world of comic book because it is considered as a 'story' book. It's dimensionally connected to me now." Sonic said as Silver walked closer to them with Fluttershy beside him.

"Caliburn?" Twilight wondered.

"It's my sword, his name is Caliburn. Hey Cal, wanna make an introduction?" Sonic asked the sword and Rainbow whispers to Silver,

"Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, Caliburn does talks." Silver said as this made Rainbow shocked.

"You're kidding right? How can a sword even talks?" Rainbow said as she gets closer to the sword.

The sword opened its eyes and spoke, "Dont't you dare and defy me peasant." Caliburn said making the group except the trio leaving in shock.

"The sword talks!" Twilight said in amazement.

"Pretty cool huh? But that is not the problem." Sonic said as Shadow walked beside him.

"We need to beat the hell out of that green crazy maniac for us to get out of here." Shadow said as Spike got curious.

"How did you know that?" Spike said with his arms crossed,

"Don't worry Spike, Shadow is always good at observing and besides I've been to the stories and stopping the bad guys in them sets me back to the real world. And also, I have Caliburn in my hands." Sonic said as he showed him Caliburn, "You should have carried me back to your home you knave!" Caliburn yells out.

"Oops! Sorry Cal, I was in a rush to leave the world, I forgot to bring you with me." Sonic said as he nervously laughs.

"Now thats done, tell us where to find this. Crazy anthropony." Shadow said as Spike then thinks of the location.

"Mane-iacs's top secret headquarters! And we need to get there fast. The electro-ball that she has will power up her doomsday device." Spike saids out loud in alarm.

"Well! Lead the way Spike." Applejack said,

"And leave the rest to us." Rainbow finishes.

Spike sighed and Shadow again noticed this. Shadow and Silver where left behind to discuss something.

"Shadow, we still don't know how Sonic still has his speed." Silver wondered as he stopped Shadow from walking.

"What are you jealous of it?" Shadow asked.

"What? No! I mean I can't be useful enough if we ask him how to get our powers." Silver said.

"That won't be necessary." Sonic then came in to the conversation.

"What do you mean by that faker?"

"Well, I have my speed for a reason and it's because Caliburn reassured my skills to be the same as they are if I am inside of a story. We are usually supposed to be useless here as a civilians and nothing much purpose. But since Caliburn is dimensionally connected, I still have my power ruining the story itself." Sonic explained.

"And how are you that smart by now faker?"

"Easy, I observed." Sonic winks at Shadow signing that he does what Shadow does when it comes to observing.

"Don't you think about it." Shadow growled.

"Alright, fine. We are useless but I will not let that get me. Come on we are getting left behind." Silver said as he walks away.

"Didn't he suppose to hate the fact I only have the speed and he doesn't have his natural powers?" Sonic wondered as Shadow walked pass him.

"Hmph, his declining his thoughts of being weak." Shadow said making Sonic surprised, "You observed that didn't you? Hey wait up!" Sonic said following Shadow.

They reached to a building with a neon lights showing with a shampoo animation.

"I see. Her hair must've mutated to some messed up shampoo." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that is a 'top secret headquarters.'" Silver added.

"Well it is a comic. Better believe me with the obvious things around from the other comics I've read." Spike said.

"What's the plan?" Shadow asked.

"Alright Anthro Power Ponies! Here's the plan, Sonic you go as the vanguard and Rarity and I-" Twilight was interrupted as Rainbow just yelled.

"Come on out Mane-iac! Or the Anthro Power Ponies are comin' in!" Rainbow said as she used her lightning to zap the neon sign and losing it's power.

"So much for Element of Surprise..." Twilight said to herself.

They approach the building and Shadow again looked at Spike whose leaning in the wall of the building.

"Hmm.." Shadow wondered about something.

"Looks like nobody's home lets just leave..." Fluttershy said as she doesn't want to fight.

Until an evil maniacal laughter was heard from the inside.

"She's home..." Rarity answered in a worried tone.

"Here she comes! Be ready!" Sonic said as he get in to his stance.

The door opens as the henchmen are quite buff and has red light eyes.

"Be careful their filled with chaos energy!" Shadow yelled out.

"Alrighty then! Time for us, A.P.P to get in action." Rainbow said.

"A.P.P?" Applejack wondered.

"It that's for Anthro Power Ponies right?" Rainbow explained.

"Right, then let's us Anthro Power Pony up!" Applejack yelled out as they all charged and went to a fight with the henchmen of Mane-iac.

They all face and fought the henchmens, with Sonic slicing them while complimenting and giving Twilight a moral support with her lack of magic skills. And then Rainbow with Pinkie Pie hitting and zapping the henchmens. Rarity and Silver with their combo. Applejack with her skills. And then Shadow brings out a shotgun out of nowhere and starts wrecking the bigger ones.

 _"If faker has a sword, looks like the story lets me to have my old weapons."_ Shadow thought as he equips his shotgun without no one noticing.

As the henchmen are losing, a giant spray as appeared in the front door. With Mane-iac carrying it.

"I won't let the A.P.P stop me ruining the world with this!" She said with her shaking the spray-can.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Rainbow said as she dashed towards Mane-iac.

"The Hairspray Ray of Doom! It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless!" Spike yelled out but it was too late for Rainbow to dodge it and just went straight on.

As Rainbow got sprayed her whole body freeze and she fell down to the ground.

"This is not good." Silver said

Mane-iac then laughed and starts to spray alot. Silver, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy got sprayed and all of them just stood still. Sonic and Twilight are backing away from the spray and Sonic is spinning his sword around to blow the spray away. He could perform a tornado but it's risky to perform even so Sonic's hand got hit and so both of them freeze.

"I'm sorry Twilight..."

"That's alright, we aren't exactly frozen atleast."

"True."

"Argh! Sir Sonic, what happened to your skills? You were good before and now you must prove it and impress the Twilight."

"S-Shut up Caliburn!"

Shadow was the only who is left and backflips away from the spray as far as he can. He then hides in a corner and just looked at his 'friends' taken away.

 _"Damn it! Again?! I sit here and hide like a COWARD?!"_ Shadow thought to himself as he smashed his hands into a wall.

He then heard a scream coming from the side. He saw that Spike was being captured with the chaos henchmen that Sonic and the others have just beaten.

 _"Looks like they regenerate... better finish them off."_ Shadow thought as he picks up his shotgun and prepares it.

"Ahh! Help!" Spike was yelling until a black trail hits one of the chaoshenchman.

The black trail was a spinning ball hitting the chaos henchmen around. The ball then bounced high and it formed into a figure, a figure of Shadow who wields his shotgun and shoots at the heads of the chaos henchmen. Shadow lands as then he looked around more of them are coming back. Shadow just elbowed someone behind him and turns around shooting a shotgun in its face and as the shotgun recoiled, he shoots another shot from behind. After a few minutes of clean up. He reload his shotgun and walked to Spike who is in ball shape form.

"Spike. Spike." Shadow nudges Spike and then he got scared.

"Oh Shadow... it was just you.." Spike said as he sighed in relief.

"Come on, we need to save the others."

"But can't you do it by yourself? I'm useless."

"Enough with your petty uselessness"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kid. I noticed that you wanted help and yet they didn't need you. But doesn't mean your exactly useless."

"But-"

"Spike. You're not useless. In fact, you're useful."

"Useful to be a distraction..."

"No Spike... *sigh* Look. It's not about they don't need you because you're useless. It's because they can do it from theirselves, they need you when they need that moment of help, and that help is right now." Shadow said as Spike was surprised to hear it from him.

"H-How I can do that?"

"I'll help you in any possible can."

And with that Spike and Shadow infiltrate the headquarters. Shadow and Spike went through the vents. They crawled and ended up opening one that leads inside. Spike and Shadow slowly and quietly got down. They saw the others all caged up, Shadow looked closely as if wasn't that long for them to move but as he heard the alarm a henchman sprays the can at them to make them still.

"Alright. Goodluck kid." Shadow said as he get into his position.

"B-But Shadow-" Shadow interrupted him.

"Kid. I know you think you're nothing. But don't let it make it your weakness. Let it be your reason to fight and to prove. In here. And in here." Shadow said pointing his fingers at Spike's head and heart.

Shadow then runs away from a different direction in order to make his position settled. Spike was terrified that he could screw up, and so he gulps and decides to proceed on what he is doing. Shadow then hides into a corner and made a peek. He then hears what Mane-iac was telling.

"Mwuahahaha! Congratulations A.P.P! You'll live long enough to see me fire..." The curtain was pulled revealing a hair spray that acts like a cannon, "the Instrument of Your Destruction."

 _"You're kidding me right? A hairspray cannon?"_ Shadow thought, though his chaos emerald that he holds glowed.

Shadow noticed this and decides to run to another spot. Mane-iac's chaos emerald also did glowed, she then looked around and points the chaos emerald to where it glows brighter. She then approached it until Sonic decides to yell.

"Hah! What makes you think you can be victorious?!"

Mane-iac then looked back at Sonic with an oddly smile.

"Well! I thought you won't ask. With the electro-ball charging the cannon and the gem to serve it's purpose. This cannon amplifies with my hair to increase it much more. Making the people of Maretropolis' hair either disappeared or go wild! And you all are the perfect test subjects to witness the power! And there is no one that can stop me!" She ends with a laugh and Silver just hates the fact of the reason for her evil plans.

"Oh come on! That's like the dumbest thing ever created!" Silver shouted.

"W-What?! What do you mean by that?" Mane-iac wondered.

"Silver, I think it's pointless considering that hair is her 'mane' problem." Sonic said jokingly making the girls giggle.

"Wh-What are you saying? The last words of your doom?" Mane-iac wondered.

"Not really. Just a distraction. Now Spike!" Sonic yells out as Spike then gained his confidence.

He kicks the henchman that kept spraying with at them. Kicking the along the spray-can. But before it falls, Shadow then appears and pulls a box while in chains. The chains are connected to the curtains that hides the weapons and it pulled the spray-can and several chaos henchmen.

"Way to go guys!" Twilight said as the group starts to break out of their 'freeze.'

Rarity casts a magical nail file and breaks the cages.

"No no no!" Mane-iac says as she then looked at her other chaos henchmens, "Well don't just stand there, get them!"

Then Pinkie then went to her top speeds defeating the opposing foes. Rainbow casts her tornado to grab some of them and hence while inside the tornado. Sonic jumps in and slices them to shreds. Applejack used her lasso to manipulate it to a whip that. Silver was given a sword from Rarity and Twilight successfully casts a freeze ray on the floor causing the enemies to slip down. Shadow then jumps from the railings and in slow motion mode. He throws the empty-bullet shotgun to a henchmen and he grab his two machine guns from his quills and as soon he lands in the ice, he skates while he spins and start shooting precise and accurately to the targets. As soon he finishes it, he slightly blows the barrels from his guns.

Mane-iac was charged up and she targeted it Fluttershy who is not paying attention. Silver was the only one who noticed and as soon Mane-iac shoots. He came in and blocked the attack. This then surprised Fluttershy.

"Silver!" She yelled.

"The others are then in shock that Silver was hit. Shadow then appeared behind Mane-iac and stealing the emerald from her hands.

"What the hey!" Mane-iac was about to get Shadow with her hair but she didn't noticed that Fluttershy was in rage mode and she jumps at the cannon.

Mane-iac was knocked off and Fluttershy brutally destroyed the cannon. The gang just watched her destroys it in shock. Fluttershy then grabs a piece of metal and then she realized of what she is doing and she throws the metal piece out. As soon Shadow grabbed the chaos emerald. He raised this and said, "CHAOS... PURIFICATION!" A bright light merged and the chaos henchmen turned into their normal selves. Even the ones that are presumably dead are alived and well, it's just the corrupt forms are the ones that are dead.

Everything turned out fine and they look at Mane-iac that her hair is got electrocuted and it wrap around her, "My hair! My hair! HAHAHA...!" Her final words and laughter as she is wrapped around by her hair.

"Once again, the day is saved by-" Spike was interrupted as a portal appeared and it sucked the gang out.

The comic book that they entered flew high and it released the gang out of it. They all cheered for their succession. Sonic also kept Caliburn with him this time but not just Caliburn, something else that he hasn't noticed. They all talked about how great they ended the story, and then Rarity approached Silver.

"Why does your hair didn't go crazy Silver darling?" Rarity wondered.

"Oh about that, apparently Mane-iac's machine didn't affected my 'hair' because they aren't exactly hair, there quills. Kinda different from the usual hair if you ask me." Silver explains.

"I see." Rarity said as she nodded.

"Hey Shadow, didn't know you were good with guns." Sonic compliments.

"I didn't know you were good with swords." Shadow said.

"Eh, good point." Sonic said.

"Ah, glad that was over it." Spike said as group approached him.

"Well, Spike, I hope you learned your lesson that even we don't need your help, it doesn't mean your helpful." Twilight said as Spike then came up with an idea.

"And that you don't have superpowers to be a super friend." Spike said as the gang agreed with him.

"But I do got one question, where exactly you get that book, I mean, you accidentally used the chaos emerald. But shouldn't normal comic book can't do that?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, this one I got in Canterlot at the House of Enchanted Comics. Well, I wasn't sure they literally meant enchanted." Spike explained only does so that the gang is leaving him behind, "I thought that the comic books that they're selling are the enchanting ones. Hey I was important into this team." He continued.

Sonic was left behind with the room as he get to keep Caliburn. Though it is seemed that Caliburn fell asleep for some reasons, Sonic wasn't sure that even happened. But before he left the room. The comic book that Spike read disappeared in to the light.

"Huh... that's enchanting alright." Sonic said as seven small rings fall from it and landed on the table.

Sonic approached the table and wondered what are they, and has he gets closer it starts to get familiar with it. "Wait, are these..."

"Sonic! Where are you?" A voice was calling him.

"Oh, I'll be there in a sec." He said as he quickly grabbed the rings and hid it somewhere in the room where no one can find it but he just manage to carry two with him and placed it in his quills. Thus, he leaves the room and joined the others.

* * *

 **Author: Well, this is a very long chapter. Alright so, I didn't update awhile because the internet closed on to me, and also, I wasn't even sure if I'll even get to update the story right now since it black out causing me to lose the internet and also the laptop I'm using to make stories has low battery. Luckily the power went back on and finishes it.**

 **Author: I did, two chapters since I did a little rest break, and I went back with a long chapter. This is long because it is based and I made some original type of my own way. Hoped that you guys liked it, and also the Caliburn part was kinda messed up a bit. But I do need him to be in the story so I have no other idea on how to include him in. Anyways, that is all for me now, leave a review to tell how was the story and until then buh-bye!.. (^.^)/**


	10. A Day of Training

**Author: Heyo, it's a me. Moonlight here, back with another chapter of Friendship is Fate. Right now it will be just a break for a "based-episode" from the last chapter and this will be short. Because there will be atleast... 5 or more chapters are gonna be posted her before the first EG movie starts. Also this will also needs to be updated while the EG movie is on going. Alright that's it for now and let's go on for Chapter 8 of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Day of Training**

Several days has passed and everything went to there daily lives. Sonic reading Twilight's books. Shadow meditating and channeling the chaos emeralds. Silver helping Rarity to make a dress by using his psychokinesis to deliver her needed items. So yeah, nothing much is going on until Sonic came up with an idea.

At Twilight's home, she is also reading a book about being a princess. Sonic then came in to her room to talk about his 'idea.'

"Hey Twi. Watcha readin?" Sonic greeted that made Twilight surprised.

"Oh Sonic, I-I'm just reading this book about- wait did you call me 'Twi'?" Twilight wondered.

"Yeah, well is it wrong?" Sonic thought wanting to take it back.

"Oh no no no, it's fine... it's just... it's..."

"Different?" Sonic guessed.

"Y-Yeah, something like that. But it's fine if you call me that way." She said hiding her face from Sonic since she is blushing.

"Well alright then, can you help me with something Twi?" Sonic asks.

"What is it?" She wondered as her blushes faded.

"How about we go to a training combat?" Sonic suggested making Twilight confused.

"Training, combat?"

"Yeah. You know where you fight and stuff." Sonic explains.

"I don't know Sonic, I mean I'm not sure if I can fight normally with my fists. I use my magic in some fights." Twilight said while looking at her hands.

"That's alright, I can teach you. Not to mention, help you aswell to use your wings in battle." Sonic said pointing at the wings.

"I'm not sure about this Sonic." Twilight said as she looked down and hold on to her arm.

"Oh... alright then, I'll check on Rainbow Dash since she is my next best option for sparring partner." Sonic said as he was about to leave the room though he's feet where stopped, "What the..."

"I'll be your sparring partner." Twilight quickly said so.

"Oh cool! Good thing too, I don't have to work a hard time to get to Cloudsdale." Sonic said in relief, "Anyways, I'll wait for you outside." With that Sonic went outside.

"What was that all about?" Spike wondered as he walked beside Twilight.

"I-I don't know Spike. I know I don't wanna fight Sonic, but something made me feel I should." Twilight thought of it.

"Like when he suggested Rainbow to be his next one to ask?" Spike nudges Twilight making her to blush.

"I-It's not like that! Rainbow's a friend and there is nothing to be jealous of." Twilight fought back though Spike has other ideas.

"If you do train your wings harder enough like Rainbow, you could go as fast as Sonic runs. You don't want to be left behind and let Rainbow take Sonic do you?" Spike said that made Twilight realizing it.

"Spike... Don't be silly. I don't have feelings for Sonic, and there is no way in Equestria I am jealous of Rainbow Dash's speed." Twilight said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Spike sighed and look at the table and noticed it's title, "You actually do Twilight. The book tells so." Spike then picks up the book and places it where it belongs, "Heh, reading how to be a better flyer. No feelings huh? We'll see about that." Spike then rubs his palms thinking of a situation.

Sonic was outside waiting for Twilight and he does his stretches. While he is doing that, Twilight then came outside with a different clothes for the respective training. Instead of the blue shirt that she wears, she wears a purple short sleeve hoodie for the training. Sonic looked at her and this made his eyes wide.

"Woah, you look amazing Twi, and looking ready as well." Sonic said as he gave Twilight a thumbs up.

"O-Oh thank you Sonic." Twilight said as she looked down and blushed.

"Come on, we better find a spot to train and stuff." Sonic said as Twilight nodded.

They're on a far place to train with. Their on a plain field and Twilight starting to regret this. He let her stand still in a spot and Sonic walks away in her direction and turns around as he gained distance.

"Alright are you ready?" Sonic said as Twilight shake her head.

"S-Sonic, I'm not sure about this." Twilight said with a worried tone.

"That's alright. I'll stand here and see how much you can deal a punch." Sonic said as he raise his arms.

"B-But, I don't want to."

"It's okay just go and hit me with everything you've got."

And then Twilight closed her eyes and she formed a fist. Her fist glowed and got covered in a purple like aura and she teleports away. She reappeared infront of Sonic and dealt a massive punch in his stomach.

"GAH!" Sonic shouted as he got knock back from afar.

"Oh my gosh Sonic, I-I'm sorry!" Twilight said with her regrets flowing in her.

"N-No, it's okay. Because now, your ready." Sonic said as he got too closed to Twilight was about to punch her.

She noticed this and casts a shield in time. Sonic's fist collided with Twilight's shield and she bounced Sonic off. He countered this with a spindash and Twilight used her shield again to block it. But Sonic constantly performing a homing attack at Twilight causing to break the shield. Sonic then disappeared in Twilight's sight and reappearing below her and Sonic performed a low kick causing Twilight to lose her balance.

"Hey! No fair!" Twilight yelled out as she shoots a beam at Sonic as he stood up.

"Woah! That was close." Sonic said as he just dodged the beam by tilting his head backwards.

He quickly dashed away and Twilight then performs a massive barrage of beams.

In the far view from the fight. Shadow was meditating until he heard the sounds of explosion.

 _"What was that...?"_ Shadow thought as he stops meditating.

Shadow then was about to head to the explosions but Applejack came around in the corner carrying a bucket full of apples. He accidentally bumped into her causing Applejack to throw the bucket upwards. Shadow grabbed Applejack with his left arm and he holds the buck with his right arm and catches the apples.

After Shadow caught all the apples falling, he then make Applejack stood up and gave her the apple bucket. "Here you go AJ."

"Gee, thanks a lot Shadow. I could really use yer help to be honest." Applejack said taking the bucket from Shadow.

"Sorry Applejack but I hav-" Shadow was stunned by Applejack's begging face.

Shadow's eye twitched and sighed in defeat, "Fine. What is this help you needed. I'm in a hurry so make it quick."

Applejack became happy and excited, "Hoowie, thanks a bunch Shadow. And uh, wait for me at the orchards over there." She said pointing at the direction.

Shadow nodded and decides to go to the area that Applejack meant. As soon Shadow reached to that place. Shadow's eyes where amazed with how many apple trees in the view.

 _"Wow..."_ Shadow thought as he then heard Applejack.

"Alright you ready to help me bucking Shadow?" Applejack asked.

"Excuse me, buck. Ing?" Shadow wondered.

"Well, bucking is what we call of harvesting, but uh we're just gonna harvest these apples by means of punching instead." Applejack said moving her arm to the fields of apple trees.

"Alright. Punching a tree. Sounds easy enough." Shadow said as he walked near to a tree and performed a punch, though as he punched it, the tree broke in half, "What?!"

"Maybe ya doing it wrong partner." Applejack said as she punched the tree and the apples fallen over.

"H-How are you doing that?" Shadow was surprised to see Applejack's balanced strength.

"It's what I call hard but no-to hard punch sugarcube, wanna learn that?" Applejack questions and Shadow quickly forgets the explosions.

"I'm ready." He said.

The explosion was heard in a distance where Silver and Rarity are hanging out. Silver was tasked by Rarity to get some crystals in the sight to where Rarity gets one since Rarity was running low on the crystals. Also, Silver doesn't know the direction he supposed to be so Rarity decides to come by. And right now, Silver and Rarity did heard the explosion and got worried about that.

"I wonder what's that all about." Silver wondered, of course.

"Maybe that is just Twilight practicing her magic or whatever." Rarity guessed making them both calmed.

"She's using explosion magics?" Silver thought.

"Not really darling. If Twilight's cutie mark talent is to learn all sorts of magics. MY talent is finding the crystals. Ooh!" Rarity was surprised that her horn is picking up some gems, "Follow me Silvy."

Silver was shocked to be called by that again, "P-Please don't call me that." He said as he followed Rarity.

As Silver managed to catch up. He saw Rarity trying to lift a heavy rock.

"Come on! Break!" Rarity shouts though this made Silver confused.

"Uh, what are you doing Rarity?" Silver wondered.

"Oh just breaking it to half because the gems. Are. Insiiiiiddee..." Rarity forcing herself to break the giant rock in half.

"How about I do it Rarity, I mean, my powers kinda works like you do." Silver suggested.

"Are you sure you can handle it darling?" Rarity starts to wondered.

Silver was blushing to be called as 'darling' knowing he thought of a couple of some sorts, "U-Uh. Yes! A-Absolutely."

"Ookay then, I'll just watch here." Rarity said while watching Silver do his work.

 _"Alright Silver. You got this, for Rarity!"_ He focused himself as his hands glowed in cyan color and so does the giant rock that he needs to break in half, _"I-If you can recycled a pile of rocks to a wall! R-Reversing i-it would be e-easy!"_

Few several minutes and the giant rock starts to split in half and it worked successfully. After doing so in the processes, Silver fell to his knee and breathing heavily.

"Oh my stars look!" Rarity points out and Silver slowly opened his eyes.

"Woah..." Silver was amazed from the bright light coming from the giant rock that he broke.

"Looks like we found a jackpot Silver, darling." Rarity came closer to Silver to check on him, "Are you alright Silvy?"

"Me? I-I'm fine!" Silver said as he stood up.

"Oh no... we still have more to find, and I don't think that my magic would cover everything." Rarity said because of her horn glowing wildly where ever she points it.

"Oh maybe my friends can help?" A voice was heard and they looked at to where it come from.

They all saw Fluttershy with some squirrels along with her.

"Fluttershy sweetie, what do you mean by help?" Rarity wondered.

"Oh, um, I decided to bring my friends along to help out the search." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"That's perfect, mind helping me to find and break them?" Silver asks Flutters.

"S-Sure thing! Alright, help out Silver to find the right stones to break okay?" Fluttershy asked for the squirrels to use their instincts or whatever to find the gems.

"But Silver darling, didn't you get overworked with the one you just cut in half?" Rarity said in a worried tone.

"This is nothing Rarity, in fact it would be a great thing for me to practice with considering I need more harder things to manipulate with my psychokinesis." Silver said as he head towards with the animals.

Rarity then looked at Fluttershy from oddly suspicious, "Tell me Fluttershy, what are doing here? Helping me and Silver to look for gems for my jewellery?"

Fluttershy blushed and quickly hides it with her hair, "Y-Yes, I'm helping..."

Rarity then raised her eyebrow, "Really then, I was thinking that you decide to help because Silver was here."

"Oh no, that's not the reason at all." Fluttershy said while she kept hiding in her hair.

 _"Does Fluttershy has feelings for my Silver?! Ack! Wait... what did I just experienced? Jealousy? Oh no, Rarity! You didn't realize that you also have feelings for Silver too, oh I now just don't want to lose to Fluttershy!"_ Rarity thought as she glared at Fluttershy while she is staring at Silver doing his sort of training.

Back to Shadow and Applejack. He has been punching through alot though nothing seem to survive his blows.

"Argh! Again?!" Shadow yells out as he kept breaking the trees, Shadow sighed and looked at Applejack, "I'm sorry AJ for ruining your trees..."

"Oh don't worry Shadow, there's still plenty more trees on the other side of the orchard." Applejack replied with a smile, _"I sure do like him for calling me AJ... wait what?"_

While Shadow is training for his harden quick punches, Pinkie came out of nowhere and starts cheering for Shadow for no apparent reason.

"Go! Go! Shadow! not so shavy he's my Shady!" Pinkie Pie cheered that just annoyed Shadow.

"Pinkie! Don't call me that. It's not appropriate." Shadow said while Pinkie bounced beside him.

"Watcha doin Shadow?" Pinkie asked.

"He's training Pinkie, and I suggest you watched him do his thing." Applejack answered, _"What in the hay am I saying?"_

"Okie dokie Applejack!" Pinkie said as she playfully bounce and stands beside Applejack as they both watch Shadow trains to punch the apple tree without breaking it.

And lastly to Sonic and Twilight. Both of them breathing heavily as they took the hardest training out of the others.

"I... I didn't expect you to be strong as... you.. should be Twi..." Sonic said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Well, I... have some... tricks up on my... sleeve." Twilight said while trying to catch a breathe as well.

Sonic then makes a inhale and exhale motion and went to his stance, "One last time Twilight."

"I don't know Sonic, you must be pretty beaten with my magic, are you sure about that?" Twilight asked while she is worried for Sonic.

"It's fine don't worry about it Twi" Sonic said so.

"Okay. Then here goes nothi-" Twilight was cutoff as a voice was heard above them.

"Hey guys! What ya'll doing down there?" It was Rainbow who called them.

"Oh hey Dash! We're doing some training. Twilight and I. Wanna d 1?" Sonic asked Rainbow to join.

 _"Wait, 2 v 1? Is it gonna be me against both of them? Or me and Sonic against Rainbow Dash since both of us are pretty out of shape..."_ Twilight thought but then Rainbow went close to Sonic.

"Oh sure! Whose fighting who?" Rainbow wondered as she flew down.

"Well, how about you and Twilight vs me?" Sonic suggested.

 _"Wait what?! He's kidding isn't he?"_ Twilight thought.

"You serious about this?" Rainbow questioned him.

"Of course, get to your position. If the race won't tell our best, how about the fight will decide?" Sonic told her.

"Alright! I'm down with that!" Rainbow said as she flew besides Twilight, "Hey Twilight! Let's do our best to win this."

"But Rainbow don't go too hard on him, we already trained and I just don't want Sonic to get hurt too much." Twilight said worried.

"Is that so? Alright, but if he-"

"Hey, I won't go easy on both of you." Sonic said as he got to his stance.

 _"Sonic..."_ Twilight is getting alot worried.

"See? He'll be fine." Rainbow said trying to calm her down.

"Lets go!" Sonic said as he dashed straight towards them.

Rainbow then did the same leaving Twilight surprised. She just watched both of them fight. Their combat skills are quite evenly match and none of them aren't backing down. Twilight then just remembered what Spike has said to her... _"You don't want to be left behind and let Rainbow take Sonic do you? Do you? Do you?"_ The words kept echoing in her head and she felt jealousy like she doesn't understands it. But with that, she just charged in to the fight.

 _"I won't let Rainbow beat me to Sonic!"_ Twilight thought determined to beat Sonic by herself.

While Twilight wasn't charging ahead, Rainbow and Sonic were on their top skills in combat.

 _"I can't believe Sonic is cool! He's amazing and everything! I wish I could... n-no focus Rainbow Dash! I have to beat him. I had to!"_ Rainbow thoughts said as she constantly throwing punches and kicks.

 _"I"_ Sonic said in his thoughts while fighting Rainbow and Twilight.

 _"WILL"_ Shadow said in his thoughts while punching the trees that are starting to just bend instead of breaking down.

 _"BE"_ Silver said in his thoughts while his breaking mutiple rocks in to halves.

 _"STRONGER!"_ They both yelled in their minds as Sonic's hands glowed and there came an explosion, Shadow then successfully punched an apple tree that only apple fell down, Silver then has broken an entire field of rocks that not even the rocks that has the gems inside of it were affected.

All the girls were amazed on how did the boys improved their current strengths and feats. Twilight was on her knees and Rainbow is resting holding on to her arm.

"What in the hay was that!" Rainbow yelled out.

"Sonic... has magic?!" Twilight yelling it out as they looked at Sonic floating in mid-air while his eyes where glowing in a purple light.

Applejack smiled and Pinkie cheering at Shadow who successfully performed a punch that goes is weak on impact but a brutal result if got hit. Kinda pointless for Shadow, maybe so. But I do need to put some buffs in him just so he won't get to use his chaos powers much more often. Oh and Shadow can now perform quicker attacks with a strong hits. Not to mention, this also increased his chaos strengths and feats.

"Go Shady!" Pinkie said while she pops out a confetti around.

"Well this is a surprise." Applejack comments with a smile in her face.

Rarity was surprised that Silver destroyed every rock pile that Rarity can't even detect any more gems that are hidden around. Fluttershy was in shock along with her squirrel friends.

"Si-Si-Silver!" Rarity said while her eyes where being hit by a light.

"I-I can't see!" Fluttershy said while she is blocking her eyes though they both see the glimpse of Silver, whose sweating and breathing heavily, levitating a massive ball filled gems that shining their eyes.

 _"Amazing!" "Wow..." "Awesome!"_ The girls said in their heads as they just watched the hedgehog trio improve with their training in just under a single day. _(_ _Pretty cool right?)_

* * *

 **Author: That's it for this chapter. I had more ideas coming so don't worry. I will also add more "based-off" chapters just because the reviewers recommended them, and besides, I do need ideas so I guess that's that. The story will go on with the next being answers, more hints, more messed up stuffs, and after that will be another "based-off" chapter. With that being said, please leave a review about how the story so far was going, and I'll be continue to write more and update whenever I can! That's all for me now, buh-bye! (-^.^-)/**


	11. More Questions, Need Answers!

**Author: Hey, sorry I don't update quite usual. I'm having a tough time dealing with life, and tbh I do feel bit sick. Due to my lack of time sleeping just so I can update my story reason for me to unable to make it early before bed is because I do other important stuffs. Even though this is just a one story, I'm really precautious of making another story or the EG movie while this is continuing. So I'll be careful with my health but by that, I won't be posting normally. Sorry, anyways, lets continue on with the story.  
**

 **Author: Right now, the trio have gotten stronger a bit. But that's not all, with the discovery of Sonic having magic, it became a major shocker for the group. Not to mention the girls are having a mysterious feelings towards the hedgehogs. Let's find it out before continuing on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: More Questions, Need Answers!**

After the event that happened on yesterday with the training. The gang meets up at Twilight's house/ library. In order to talk about various things and the preparation for the chaos emerald hunt. The trio hedgehogs where up stairs where they have their own privacy talk and so does the girls have their own. Sonic showed to Silver and Shadow that his hands are glowing in a blue aura.

"No kidding. You do have magic." Shadow said as he inspects Sonic's hand, "Not to mention, my senses telling me that you have almost the same energy as Twilight's" Shadow added.

"Looks like you have your unique ability now." Silver said making Sonic surprised to hear that.

"What are you talking about? Isn't my speed is considered as an _unique_ ability?" Sonic wondered.

"No, because I can catch up to you." Shadow said.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is. Your speed is just natural. It's not the same as ours. I have psychokinesis and Shadow has his chaos attributes." Silver explained.

"Don't you dare defy my speed as a normal thing." Sonic said trying to prove his speed is unique.

"It may. But Tails can also catch up to you, and so does Amy." Shadow said.

"Argh, how annoying can you be anyway?" Sonic questioned Shadow though he just got a reply with a silent treatment.

"Hmm, although having magic isn't that bad. Can you do what Twilight and Rarity can do?" Silver thought of it.

"The levitating thing like you do? Sure." Sonic nods and he point his palm at an object.

His hand glowed and covered with blue aura. Slowly, the object that his hands pointing at glowed aswell accordingly. He raised it slowly and so does the object. This made Silver impressed and for Shadow, it's a normal thing.

"It works." Sonic said.

"It did." Silver backing up Sonic.

"Hmph, congrats, your now the magical hedgehog that will be the first one to turn into an anthropony." Shadow said making Sonic shocked.

"W-What? That can't be right? Well, it will be pretty cool and all but with hoofs like them, it will be way too difficult to run. Tell me Silver will it?" Sonic looked and asked Silver.

"Why ask me? But... I guess, that won't happen. I mean, if it's gonna alter our bodies, shouldn't we also have magic by now?" Silver thought of it and Shadow then thought aswell.

"Maybe we don't have to gain magic just to change forms." Shadow thought of it.

The trio put their fingers in their chin and brainstorm the possibilities and reasons. While the boys were minding their own business, let's go and see the girls which are talking about their day.

"So, yeah, sorry about the explosions that happened on the mean time." Twilight said as she laugh nervously.

"Thank heavens that it was just you and Sonic darling. Silver and I were frighten about the sounds and everything." Rarity said and sighed in relief.

"But, Silver didn't care about the explosions." Fluttershy said though she hates to admit it.

"What are you talking about Fluttershy darling?" Rarity then wondered about it.

"Um, I was... there?" Fluttershy questioned knowing that Rarity must've remembered.

"I certainly didn't see you Fluttershy." Rarity lying at her dear friend, though Applejack is just chuckling and shaking her head as she knew that Rarity is lying.

"Really? Maybe you just go busy and forget about what happened. Oh and Silver did have a hard time to recover. I tried to take care of him but Rarit-" Fluttershy was a cutoff by Rarity as she asked Pinkie Pie.

"So Pinkie Pie, I do heard you like Shadow?" Those words made Applejack startle and slowly looked at Pinkie whose just calmly smiling.

"Uh, duh, of course I like him." Pinkie replied though it feels like she doesn't know what Rarity is talking about.

"Silly Pinkie, I mean, if you do like like Shadow." Rarity corrects it and slowly Pinkie realize this and pink blushes appeared in her cheeks.

She swayed her head away from the girls to try and hide the facts, "L-Like like? You mean like a crush? Pfft, no way! I am just a good friend to Shadow tha-thats all." She finished with a slight of nervous smile.

"Oh my Celestia. Girls Pinkie has a crush on Shadow!" Rarity said as this made the other girls shocked.

"No way! You have a crush on Shadow Pinkie?" Rainbow questions Pinkie making her blushed more.

"S-Stop it Rainbow I do not!" Pinkie laughingly said so.

"You know you can't hide through the facts Pinkie." Twilight teased her more.

"It's odd, but it is pretty nice for you two to be together." Fluttershy added.

"Girls, please stop it hahaha!" Pinkie tried to get away for the actual reason but she can't handle the teasing and her words finally blow out, "Alright fine! I do have a crush on Shadow..."

The girls were all like fangirling or something, except for one. Applejack, who is quietly sitting on her place. She just puts her hands on her arms trying to hide the fact she does have the same feeling. Her head is looking down and her hat is covering her sad face making her hidden amongst the girls who where busy screaming at Pinkie Pie admitting her feelings. Back to the boys, while they kept on brainstorming they heard the scream of the girls.

"Looks like their in trouble!" Sonic quickly noticed.

"No, they aren't." Though Shadow stopped Sonic's thought.

"What do you mean?" Sonic wondered.

"First of all those screams aren't for danger, those screams are what I call idolize scream." Shadow answered making Sonic and Silver quiet.

"Uhh, what's the difference in there?" Sonic thought of it again.

"The idolize scream is that they admit their feelings and suddenly they screamed like hell for admitting it or something like that." Shadow explains.

"And where did you come up with that?" Silver asks.

"I've been requested to be a bodyguard most of the times. On through-out my experiences, I've differentiate the type of screams." Shadow again explains.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Sonic commented.

"It's the day's work faker." Shadow replied.

"Well, got any news on the chaos emerald Shadow?" Silver asked and Shadow then tell them these visions he saw.

While the boys where talking about the chaos emeralds. Let's go back again since they are done screaming like fangirling and stuff. Applejack did manage to keep her cool and sadness inside her. Since she is the only who can tell the truth, it's best she hides it because if someone asked her the problem. She has to tell the truth and this truth isn't as far as easy to tell.

"Oh yeah? What about you Rainbow Dash? I heard from Scootaloo that you secretly like Sonic." Pinkie said making Rarity and Fluttershy smiles and slowly fangirling again deep inside, but this time, Twilight got startled.

"Woah Woah! Okay first of all not cool! Second, I don't have feelings for Sonic!" Rainbow quickly trying to dodge the statement.

"Hah! You see? You can't hide to the truth! How about we let AJ figure it out?" Pinkie looked at Applejack whose seemingly out of place.

"Uhm? Applejack?" Rainbow flew through her and waved her hands near to her face.

"Huh? Wah?" Applejack then regained herself.

"You okay Applejack?" Twilight wondered as her startle disappears and became worried for her friend.

"Oh y-yeah, I-I'm fine. I need to get back to the barn, I still have alot of trees to replant since Shadow had his training heh..." Applejack said as she stood up and walks away.

"Are you sure you're alright AJ dear?" Rarity questioned her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe some other time fellers." Applejack said as she looked away and opened the door. As soon it closes, she lowers her hat and walked away.

From the window above, Shadow was talking about the chaos emeralds, but in his short glance, he saw Applejack was walking away unknowingly she is alone.

"Hey Shadow? You alright? You seemed like to see a ghost." Sonic said as he snaps his fingers near to his face.

"ARgh! Don't distract me faker. I was at the point to tell the second one." Shadow said though Sonic and Silver gave Shadow a puzzled look.

"But uh, you just looked at someone else from the window." Silver said and Shadow did realized that.

He came up with an idea to forget what happened and said, "No, I just sensed something from outside."

"Is it the energy from the other chaos emeralds?" Sonic thought of it and Shadow shake his head.

"No. It's something, I can't describe..." Shadow said though he did felt something. Something from Applejack, _"Sadness of some sorts..."_ He said in his thoughts.

"I thought it would be the chaos emeralds, but what about the second one Shadow got anything?" Sonic thought of it.

"Hmm, after the first vision I saw from the chaos emerald is a total blank. Thanks to the second one, I think I finally got it." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Silver asks.

"It's a shape of a baby dragon, and there is only one who could've used it." Shadow said as he opened his eyes.

"Spike!" Sonic and Silver said both at the same time.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, and I believe that the first one that came from my vision on the first chaos emerald is..."

"Rainbow Dash." Sonic finishes.

"That's right." Shadow said.

"What does could that possibly mean?" Silver wondered.

"I don't know. But I have a theory that sooner or later, who ever touches the chaos emerald, it might alter some of his/her thoughts into it making me visualize the one who activates it. But the one who I visualize is the thing I'm curious at." Shadow said as Silver and Sonic put their fingers in their chins again.

"I guess it is then. We need to ask the girls for help in our hunt for the chaos emeralds." Sonic suggested with Shadow and Silver agreeing.

"But we do need to make sure that they have all spare time. Considering that we can't let no body left behind or they might feel left out or something." Silver added.

"Fine, but they need to decide about it sooner because those chaos emeralds are too dangerous in this world." Shadow said with Sonic and Silver nodding.

With their conversation is done. They heard a scream again that was heard in the bottom floor.

"That's an idolize scream is it?" Sonic thought.

Shadow sighed, "Yes. Yes it is."

Back to the girls before they screamed. With Applejack leaved the girls silent, they wouldn't know if Rainbow Dash is totally hiding her feelings or not.

"What could have happen to Applejack?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know, maybe I should check her out!" Rainbow quickly suggested as she tried to run away but Rarity used a rope to tie her tail quick enough, "Hey! What gives!"

"You're trying to escape Rainbow Dash dear, you still need to admit it like Pinkie did." Rarity said as they tried to tease her more.

"Oh yeah? What about you Rarity? I'm sure you don't mind Silver sleeping with Fluttershy aren't you?" Rainbow quickly questions that as it made Rarity and Fluttershy blushed at the same time.

This surprised Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie.

"No." Twilight said.

"Way." And Rainbow continues.

"It is!" But Pinkie decides to end it all.

"You both have feelings for Silver?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"And you both didn't know?!" Rainbow adds it up.

"And you two even teased me for Shadow?!" Pinkie said it though, it doesn't seem to connect to at all.

"O-Of course not darlings! I am not sure if I do actually have feelings for Silver." Rarity said trying to hide the facts.

"So you're saying that you do have feelings for Silver, just unsure the truth that you love him?" Rainbow said causing Rarity to blush even harder.

"What about you Fluttershy?" Twilight asks.

"I-I-I... Yes... I do have a crush on Silver..." Fluttershy admits it which is a big surprise to the three girls teasing the two making them scream again.

Rarity was in shock that she was right about her thought that Fluttershy liked Silver. But does mean to her? Her emotion towards Fluttershy became a some sort of challenge but it is quite hard to tell.

"But if there is only one anthropony would tell her crush, what about you Twilight? I know that Sonic has been sleeping in your house. What does it feel like?" Fluttershy asked Twilight in shock for the other girls to her.

Twilight then begins to blush aswell, but slightly, "W-What do you mean?"

"Of course darling, you two have been here together, what does it feel like?" Rarity continued to tease Twilight.

Twilight could feel the tension rising as she doesn't want to admit it nor she fully understands the situation she's in with Sonic. Not to mention that she knew Rainbow has feelings for Sonic aswell. Her face begin to sweat alot and the tension is kept on rising.

 _"W-What is this Twilight? Why do I feel like I'm on edge of the cliff and this heart beat... what does even mean?! Oh sweet Celestia, what have I gone myself into? Sonic was just a friend right? Nothing more! Nothing more!"_ Twilight kept saying it to her head until someone asked again.

"Well Twilight?" Pinkie asked making Twilight's heart go much faster than it could ever be.

Rainbow was kinda silent as she feels jealousy that Sonic is sleeping with Twilight, but in order to make it sure, she wants to hear what she could possibly say if Twilight does have feelings or anything for Sonic.

"I-I..." Twilight was about to admit it until they heard a knock from the door.

Rarity stood up and sighed to opened the door. As she opened the door, she looked around outside to see who knocks.

"Ra-Rarity! H-Hi! Didn't se-see you coming today here.." Spike said below Rarity.

"Oh Spike didn't see you there." Rarity said as she looked below her.

"Hehe... yeah..." Spike said as she just stared at Rarity and started to daydream.

While that continued on. The three hedgehogs went downstairs now.

"Oh sweet, Spike's here." Sonic said as he walked to Rarity.

Twilight sighed in a huge relief that those distractions made the question ended. And looks like, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy did also got distracted from the three hedgehogs that they do like. Unknown for Twilight about Rainbow Dash if she does like Sonic but you guys probably know about that.

"Sonic, looks like you're looking for Spike." Rarity said as she walks away from the front door.

Sonic then came out and noticed that Spike is still daydreaming.

"Hey. Hey Spike. Come on buddy." Sonic said while he is snapping his fingers.

"Hey, huh, what?" Spike then came back to himself.

"Come on, I need the ingredients for dinner." Sonic said as Spike then also realized about that.

"Oh yeah! Here you go Sonic." Spike said giving Sonic some materials that he just bought around.

Sonic then walked back inside with Spike along with him. Shadow and Silver looked at Sonic whose carrying some items.

"Faker, what the hell are those?" Shadow wondered pointing at the ingredient looking.

"Well, it's our dinner, and also I do wanna learn some magic stuff now that I have some magic. You guys go ahead and explain to the girls about the plan." Sonic said as he walked to the kitchen while Spike then just stared at Rarity from the view with his eyes turned into hearts.

"What plan?" Twilight got curious.

"I'm sure that you girls knew about the chaos emeralds that we need to collect. Sonic, Silver, and I decided to make a team to look for the chaos emeralds alot faster." Shadow said making Twilight curious at the same time, sorta worried.

"But the thing is, we need to make sure you girls have a spare time to deal it. We just don't want to rush things out." Silver added.

"W-Well, I-I'll try to make sure that Si- I mean, Angel has a good food prepared for him before I leave." Fluttershy said with her blush getting bigger and brighter.

"And I need to check if I don't have any Sha...Sha... shawing to do for the time." Pinkie said with a nervous smile.

"You mean showing? Like if you need to be present at work?" Silver thought of and Pinkie nodded.

"I need also to train my wings. Just so I can be ready for anything." Rainbow said as she stretches her wings.

"Looks like most of us are ready." Twilight said.

"We'll talk about more of the expedition once everyone is free." Shadow said.

Pinkie slowly walked to Shadow, "H-Hey Shadow? Wo-wouldn't you mind to come at my place to hangout and sleep sometime?"

The girls then was surprised seeing Pinkie making the move but...

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but I need to explain first Applejack the plan. Not to mention, I have my place of peace there. But, I'll see if I have the time." Shadow said as he walks away and leave.

Pinkie was sad a bit but it made her very very happy with Shadow saying that if he has the time. She quickly turned at the girls with a giddy smile. The girls just smiled and some gave her a thumbs up from the success and she then leaves Twilight home. Sooner or later, the others decided to leave and Silver was decided to sleep at Rarity again despite that Silver is still recovering and he doesn't want to get disturbed by the animals. It made Fluttershy sad, but Silver's reasons made her understand it. Rainbow then leaves the house making a normal day for Twilight's residence.

Sonic manage to fell asleep with his 'studies' on magic that he focusing most of it. Spike just fell asleep like he used to. Twilight was the only one who is awake. She saw Sonic sleeping quietly in the desk. She looked at him and blushed with her heart beating fast again. She shake her head and levitated Sonic to a couch to make him sleep much better position. Twilight then carried a blanket and covered Sonic with it. For some reason, she wanted to use her hands instead of magic to pull it up. But as she finishes covering Sonic in his blanket... she heard something.

"Thanks... Twilight Sparkle..." Sonic quietly whispered.

Twilight heard this and blushed, she also smiled as she accompanies Sonic.

 _"I don't know what I do feel for you Sonic... I don't understand why my heart is beating fast when I think of you or they mention your name... I keep on making more questions to myself that I want to get the answers from... What is this feeling exactly..."_ Twilight said in her thought as she clenched her hand on her chest.

* * *

 **Author: There we go. Like I said, I may or may not post the same way as usual. I kinda feel sick and out of the mood. But I won't stop continuing this because I already plan out how will things go on for the next events. And thank you again for reading my story. This is Moonlight Arc. Over and out. (v.v)/**


	12. A Flutter Bat Encounter

**Author: Alright lemme start this time with a based episode. This is suggested by "Greninja32," the idea aswell is pretty interesting too. I've been awhile, or away from updating this story. I am still on my resting way, plus I can't seemingly find the good mood to continue or make the story. Anyways, in this part, I also took awhile to think of the events will happen and of course it won't be exactly 100% the same since there are 3 new characters in the show, but also the dialogues will be originally made by me and took some words from the show itself. That's all and lets go on with the story :D**

 **Season 4 Episode 7: Bats!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Flutter Bat Encounter**

Shadow and Applejack were waiting for the sunrise. Shadow was standing with his eyes closed meaning that he is asleep, and as for Applejack, she is looking and staring through the fields of Apple trees while waiting the sunrise.

"Any minute now..." She said as she like ready's herself in a running position.

The words made Shadow opened his eyes and blinked, he then looked at the sunrising and then at Applejack who is ready to run at the fields.

"Hmph. Let's just get this over with." Shadow said as he did his stretching and prepares to run along through the orchards.

The sunlight hits the field as it glowed pretty bright. The field was enlighten with the sun as Applejack excitedly run straight to the apple tree.

"Yeeeehaww! It's officially Apple Bucking Day!" She said while running through the fields.

Shadow sighed and just skated his way following Applejack. Although he still remember the days Applejack was... off. Especially when he reached back to the barn. Shadow was thinking the situation Applejack was on. He knew that she doesn't feel good nor great at the time he went back to her barn. He wanted to ask about it, but the problem is, he is not good at that kind of stuffs. Until few days past that Applejack became excited in this day, it seems he knew that she used this opportunity to remove her sadness that Shadow doesn't know yet.

As they reached the fields, Applejack and Shadow where looking at the fine and good condition apple trees.

"Look at all these apples Shadow. Ripe and juicy, perfect for buckin'!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"I could totally see that Applejack, let's get this done and make haste on tasks to get the chaos emeralds." Shadow notify her and she find an apple tree to deal with.

Shadow then went on to the other tree that he desires to 'buck.' He used his training skills of 'bucking' by clenching his hands and hitting the apple tree with a balance impact but stronger effect as the apple fell on to the ground, it turned into some sort of mush. This then Shadow noticed and as he looked up that more of those apples hit his face. This made his temper to go on berserk, but he tried to contain this anger within. From a distance, Shadow heard that Applejack was surprised by this.

"What the heck is going on?" Applejack said as she walked closer to Shadow who is standing still trying to get that anger in control, "Shadow? You okay?"

As soon Shadow slowly looked at Applejack, his face is covered in apple mushes and this made Applejack almost laugh, but she knew that Shadow is really mad at this point. But then something came up to Applejack as she looked above of the tree.

Applejack gasped as soon she saw something, "Their back!"

Shadow's anger then was contained and his body released a chaos energy and it blowed the mushes away from his face. Though, the exploded apple mushes hits Applejack.

"Who's back?" Shadow said while wiping the leftovers in his body and as soon he looked at Applejack, her eyes were closed and slowly opened and seeing her covered in some of the apple mush. "Sorry about that AJ. Lemme just, use my gloves."

Shadow then wipes off the apple mushes, this made Applejack, a.) nervous b.) embarrassed c.) blushing and d.) remembering the time that Pinkie admits her feelings. While Shadow doing his thing, he heard a sound coming above of the tree. He stopped and understand 'who's' back.

"Wait. Don't tell me that those are..." Shadow stopped and looked at Applejack as she gave him a slight of nod, "Well, if they infested the place. Then I suggest I scare them away."

Shadow then was about to walk away though Applejack's action made her hold on to Shadow's arm. Making him flinched and surprised.

"Hold on Shadow, I think the others need to know the situation." Applejack pleaded, this made Shadow stunned for awhile, and without any word he sighed in defeat.

They went back to the barn and Applejack then requested Shadow to ring the bell to call out the others. Applejack then called out the Mane 5 plus the Sonic, Silver and Spike to come approach the situation.

"Attention! This Sweet Apple Acres Code: Red!" Applejack yells out throughout the field calling her friends.

 _"Since when did Applejack sets up a color code situation?"_ Sonic said in his thoughts.

"I need all hands, and claws on deck!" Applejack said as the group stopped and looked worried at her.

"Calm down Applejack." Rarity tried to assure AJ.

"Calm down? How can I calm down in a time like this? Vampire Fruit Bats are attacking Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack yells out and Sonic and Silver where confused.

"Vampire fruit bats?" Sonic wondered.

Shadow then jumps down from ringing the bell and lands on a bad-ass style, "It's what Applejack told me. It's like a bat the can lurk in the day and sips the juice out of the apples here." He explained making the two understand.

"Right. Never thought that there are different animals around here." Silver said as Fluttershy walked beside him.

"You never seen a Vampire Fruit Bat before, Silver?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh, well, no actually, we never have that sort of animal. Even the name is unfamiliar, except for the bat." Silver told her about it.

"Well, maybe I could show you more of the animals here in Equestria i-if you don't mind?" She questioned Silver with a slight of hesitation.

Sonic was smirking behind Fluttershy while Shadow was just raising his eyebrow for something like a tease.

 _"W-What's up with those two?"_ Silver thought in annoyance and looked at Fluttershy to make an answer, "Su-" Rarity quickly came in to stop the conversation.

"Fluttershy! We need to focus the task on hand. Can't you see that Applejack doesn't want those nasty bats gets near to her giant apple?" Rarity said as Silver, Fluttershy, Sonic and Shadow all looked at the giant apple that Rarity mentioned.

"That is a giant apple." Sonic comments.

"Hm. How interesting." Shadow commented aswell.

"Oh um, maybe I could talk to Applejack about on what to do with those Vampire Fruit Bats." Fluttershy suggested to herself and flew towards Applejack.

As soon Fluttershy flew away, Rarity then asked Silver. "Silver darling, what did Fluttershy asked for you?"

This then made Sonic chuckles and Shadow to look at sky and whistles. This then made Silver caught in annoyance one more time and again answered Rarity's question.

"Oh it's nothing Rarity, she just wants to show me more of the different animals that are here in Equestria." Silver said while Rarity has her fingers in her chin.

"I see. Hm okay. Alright then." Rarity said as she walked back to the girls, _"So, you wanna date Silver then Fluttershy? Oh I won't let that happen."_ Rarity thought with a jealous look on her face.

As soon she get far, Silver then looked at the two who is still like enjoying what is happening.

"Alright, both of you. What is the big idea of the chuckles and teasing faces?" Silver asked the duo who is pretending that they didn't saw what happened with Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Oh Silver, I never thought you're special." Sonic said only making Silver confused.

"What?"

"Yes. It seems that you are indeed attractive." Shadow said making Silver annoyed more.

"Come on guys, spit it out. This isn't funny." Silver said but before Sonic and Shadow said anything.

They saw Fluttershy flying towards to a tree while the Mane 5 follows her.

"Maybe we should join in to gather intel." Sonic suggested as Shadow nodded with him, "Right." Shadow said leaving Silver behind.

"What? Hey guys, you still haven't answered my question." Silver said as he just sighed and followed them.

They all watched Fluttershy get near to a tree with bats hanging on the branches.

Sonic then whispers to Shadow, "Are those the bats that Applejack mentioned?"

"Yes. Those are the ones that sucks up the apples around." Shadow whispered back.

Fluttershy then made an approach, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Vampire Bat?" Although she dodged a sucked up apple that was thrown by the bats and still, FLuttershy continued on with her approach, "We were just just wondering if you wouldn't mind that really big apple alone?" She said in concern.

Though the bats just respond by spitting a barrage of apple seeds at her. She retreated back to her group.

"Well? What'd he say?" Applejack questions her.

"Um... yes." Fluttershy thought of.

"Huh?!" Applejack exclaim.

"But... it could've been a no." Fluttershy thought again.

"Oh." Applejack went back to her angered face.

"This is the first Vampire Fruit Bat I've ever met and, well, it might take some time for me to really understand their language." Fluttershys said though Applejack doesn't seem to care.

"Uh-huh. And the meantime, this pest and his vermin friends are gonna go after my prized apple and, while they're at it, every other apple in the orchard! These vampire bats are nothin' but a bunch of monsters!" Applejack yelled out making Fluttershy surprised.

" _Monsters?!_ Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Fluttershy wondered.

"No, I do not." Applejack replied and then music kicks in.

"Uh, shouldn't we be part of the song that is going to play?" Silver wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic looked at Silver in confusion.

"Don't be like Pinkie, Silver. She's the only one who breaks 4th walls." Shadow said.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanna sing ya know?" Silver said.

"Don't care. Let's just end this song. It's getting long now." Shadow suggested.

They watched and listened to the song. Sonic was yawning and Silver was interested while Shadow didn't care. After the song is finished, the boys looked at Fluttershy who is seemingly frighten. Silver made a move to help out his friend by giving her a hand, but before he could closer, he was levitated away from Fluttershy. "Hey! What gives? Woah!" Rarity then decides to help her out instead.

Fluttershy opened her eyes seeing that Rarity is the one giving her a hand to get up, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I believe Applejack has made the better argument. These vampire fruit bats sound downright dreadful." Rarity said while the other girls minus Applejack, known the jealousy from Rarity, giggled and smile.

"So let's get to roundin' them up so they don't destroy the rest of my orchard." Applejack said as Shadow nods and followed her with Pinkie behind him.

"Fruit bat round-up, fruit bat round-up!" Pinkie said in a tune.

"Um, excuse me, but, um, what if instead of rounding them up, we... let them have part of the orchard?" Fluttershy suggested though Applejack made a sound of whinny stopping the group from continuing.

"Have you lost your pest-lovin' mind?!" Applejack shouted.

"Easy, Applejack, maybe Fluttershy just had an idea on what to do." Silver tried to calm her.

"Yeah, sure." Applejack's reply has a bit of salty in it.

"They're only here because they're hungry! If we build a sanctuary for them, they could have their own apples to enjoy! After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard! The vampire bats don't eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees!" Fluttershy explains and ends up pointing to a bigger side apple tree with Silver nodded in that plan.

"Listen, Fluttershy. That sounds real nice 'n' all, but every second we spend buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary' is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards! You don't know what it was like the last time there was an infestation, but Granny Smith has told me enough stories about it that just the thought of it gives me nightmares!" Applejack explained and then a vision of the past showed, "Granny says we lost a huge section of orchard that year. They had to ration out apples all winter!"

"What about the cider? There was still cider, right?" Rainbow wondered.

"Not. A. Drop" Applejack replied.

"No cider?! _No cider?!_ We need to round up these monsters, and we need to do it now!" Rainbow said in a hurry.

"Seems she likes cider huh." Sonic said while looking at her.

"How... weak." Shadow muttered.

"If Granny Smith wasn't with Apple Bloom an' Big Mac checkin' out our produce competition in Appleloosa, she'd be here tellin' us to do just that!" Applejack said pointing out at Rainbow.

Silver then whispers to Shadow, "Whose Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac, Shadow?"

"Their are her family." Shadow whispered back.

"You met them?" Silver asked.

"I slept here for weeks Silver. What'd you expect." Shadow whispered in annoyed tone.

Twilight then decides to assure Fluttershy, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I think Applejack is right. I just wish there was another way we could convince them not to eat them in the first place. Maybe there is..."

The gang walked back to Twilight's home to look for the spell that Twilight needed. It took some time for Twilight to find the right spell though it seems that there is a slight of trouble.

"So, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I found a spell that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop wanting to suck the juice from the apples." Twilight continued as she walked to Fluttershy, "But in order for the spell to work, I need the bats' full and complete attention."

Fluttershy's eyes widen as she knew what Twilight meant, "Oh no."

"Fluttershy, I need you to do your Stare on the bats." Twilight said and this made the trio hedgehogs to get confused.

"Stare?" Sonic thought.

"It's Fluttershy's ability to make any animal behave or have full attention." Rarity explained to Sonic as Silver and Shadow nodded in understanding.

"Oh, gosh, I don't know." Fluttershy looks down seemingly she doesn't want to do it.

Rainbow then swoops in to asked Fluttershy, "What's the problem? You've used the Stare plenty of times before."

"Yes, but it's not something I take lightly. I've made a vow not to use it except in dire circumstances." Fluttershy said while she walked pass Rainbow.

"This circumstance is plenty dire to me." Applejack said.

"Me too! Think of the cider! Won't someone _please_ think of the cider?!" Rainbow kneeled down and act all dramatic about it.

"And here I thought that Rarity is the one who is good at acting." Sonic thought.

"Ehem, I'm right here you know." Rarity said while she crossed her arms and look away.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of taking away the thing that really makes the vampire fruit bats ***inhales*** vampire fruit bats! It just feels wrong!" Fluttershy yelled out.

"But if we _don't_ do this, there won't be any apples left for anypony here in Ponyville. Doesn't that feel wrong, too?" Twilight mentioned making Fluttershy have a no choice.

They once again walked back to the Sweet Apple Acres. While their heading there, Silver noticed that Fluttershy is looking down, knowing she doesn't want to do this and in addition her friends saying. Silver then walked beside her and decides to make her feel better atleast.

"Hey, you okay Fluttershy?" Silver started.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I don't really want to do this." Fluttershy said in a sad tone.

"Don't be like that Fluttershy, listen, I know that you don't want to do this. But, once we made all of them gone. We could start working on the sanctuary that you were talking about." Silver said as Fluttershy then looked up to him.

"You really want that idea?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Of course. I do have the same feeling that we shouldn't remove of what mades them." Silver said with a smile making Fluttershy smile too.

While they're having a conversation. Rarity was listening through their talk and she holds on to her chest and felt jealousy. Not to mention, she did she a single tear hearing that Silver is with her and the idea. They arrived at the barn, though Fluttershy is still unsure on what she is about to do.

"So what's it gonna be, Fluttershy? Will you do your Stare on the bats or not?" Applejack asked.

"Um... um..." Fluttershy couldn't decided and she looked down, she then slightly raise it seeing Silver nodded makes her smile and decided. "I'll do it."

"Good choice. I knew you wouldn't side with those icky bats!" Rarity yelled out.

"They're not icky." Fluttershy muttered.

"First round of cider's on me!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew and landed on her roof.

"Not so fast there Rainbow." Sonic said stopping her excitement.

"Sonic's right. We've gotta round up these beasts with wings first. Time's a-wastin'!" Applejack finishes what Sonic meant.

The gang then nodded on what to do. Sonic then walks up to Rainbow to make a challenge for a faster clean up.

"Hey Rainbow." Sonic said catching Rainbow's attention.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sonic." She replied with a slight of blush and a smile.

"Want a race?" Sonic asks.

"You mean a race whoever catches a lot of bats? You're so on." Rainbow replied.

"Alright, this would be a challenge now. I won't lose." Sonic said with a determined look.

"Let's just see about that." Rainbow said.

In the distance, Twilight was hiding her self from reading the spell she needs to use, but by looking at the speed duo, it made her again feel the jealousy that she hasn't think of yet. Though she let that aside and focus on what is actually needed. Applejack wraps a towel on Pinkie's head making it look like a fruit hat but the fruit hat is full of apples. As soon she is done, Pinkie gladly bounces and the bats then started to follow her. Rarity walks up to a tree while wearing some sort of toxic suit. She also carries a net with her. As soon she got close, she tried to get one by jumping though it hit the branch with an apple and it fall right in her mask.

The mask that got covered in apple juice made the bat land on Rarity which made her disgust and scream, "Wah! AHH! Ew, ew, eww!" She runs off with a dozen more following her.

Silver was walking with Fluttershy back to the area that they need to be group on. Silver was just using his psychokinesis to grab alot. While they're talking, Rarity run by while screaming and followed with more bats.

"Hold on Fluttershy, I need to help Rarity. Rarity hang on! I'm coming!" Silver said leaving Fluttershy alone.

"Oh... okay..." Fluttershy said as she just watched Silver trying to pull the bat away from Rarity's mask.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash are dashing through the trees while grabbing the bats. As soon they couldn't hold much, Rainbow decides to perform a rainbow tornado to hold much more.

"Heh, show off." Sonic comments while watching Rainbow just carry the bats with her tornado.

They all grouped the bats and it seems that some are still missing, Rainbow and Sonic returned with the bats they hold.

"Looks like I win." Rainbow proclaim.

"You use your tornado, that's unfair." Sonic said.

"But, why didn't you used your magic in the first place?" Rainbow wondered making Sonic realize it just now about it.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess you wi-" Sonic stopped finishing his sentence as he saw that Silver is levitating a load of bats.

"Guys, guys, if this is a competition I wouldn't brag but uh, I may be the winner." Silver said while smirking making Rainbow and Sonic's jaw drop.

"Put em down now Silver. This is no time for jokes." Shadow said and Silver did listen and put it down.

There are some tried get out but Rainbow puts them back.

"Good work, everypony! I think we got 'em all!" Applejack said and turns to Fluttershy, "Now all we need is for you do to your Stare."

"Oh, um, are you sure I really need-" Fluttershy looked at her friends and they all nodded. "Okay."

She flew towards to the bats eating the apples all setup, "I really, really, _really_ hate to do this to you... I just hope you can forgive me..." Her final worlds as she closed her eyes and opens with a stern look.

Sonic and Silver were surprised and amazed on what she just did. The bats got her attention and just staring at her eyes.

"Good... now you go, Twilight." Applejack motioned her friend to do her thing.

"Alright." She replied with a determined look.

She walked closer and her horn glowed along with her hands. She closed her eyes and focused her magic to the bats. Seeing this made Sonic saw the magic working. Twilight finishes her magic and ends with a smile knowing that it must've worked.

While Twilight was proud on her work she looked at Fluttershy who is still staring, "You can stop staring Fluttershy."

Fluttershy closed her eyes and noticed that she had done it. Silver looked worried and made things difficult for her but it has to be done. She flew down and Twilight walked back to the group.

"Did it work?" Spike wondered.

"It has to." Sonic replied.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Applejack said as she nod at Rainbow and she nods back aswell.

Rainbow grabbed an apple and give it the bat. The bat sniffs it and just looked away and fly off as an answer.

"Ye-he-heah, whoo!" Rainbow cheered as it worked.

"My crop is saved! Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered aswell.

"We'll be drinking cider all winter long!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I wanna thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Applejack said in gratitude.

"Aw, don't mention it, Applejack. It was my pleasure! Really!" Spike said as he leaves the group alone giving him a puzzled look, but they just moved on.

"Now all we gotta do is sweep up these cores so I can start buckin' fresh tomorrow mornin'!" Applejack said as the group followed her.

It's early in the morning again as Shadow is again standing with his eyes closed while crossing his arms and Applejack waiting for the sunrise.

"Apple Bucking Day, take two!" Applejack said to herself.

The sun rosed up again and it shined the whole field.

"Yeeehaww!" Applejack shouted making Shadow wake up from that, "Let's go Shadow!" She said while running to the fields again.

"Hmph... alright." Shadow said as he just followed her.

"Time to collect those juicy, sweet apples." Applejack said while looking through the field.

"Hm." Shadow's reply.

Applejack kicks an apple tree as an apple fell and it turns out to get turned into a mush again. This then made Applejack frowned and Shadow surprised.

"I'm gonna call them back again." Shadow said leaving Applejack alone with her sad face.

Twilight then inspects the apple that is all dried up.

"The spell didn't work." Twilight said from conclusion.

"You're darn tootin' the spell didn't work!" Applejack said making Twilight ashamed.

"Woah, hold on Applejack, Twilight did her best in this. I'm sure it must've work." Sonic said trying to protect Twilight from this.

This made Twilight shock that Sonic tried to reason with Applejack that it worked.

"I'm sorry... but I think we're gonna have to take more extreme measures." Applejack corrects her self by inhaling and exhaling.

"I hear ya, Applejack. C'mon, everybody! Let's track down those vampire bats!" Rainbow said yelled out as the group followed her as she dashed to the tree where the bats are.

They found the vampire bats that used to sucked the apples, but it turns out that they're just hanging around and flying. Rainbow tried and offered an apple to the bat though the bat's response is slapping the apple away using it's wings. The apple that the bat slapped at landed on Rarity's horn. Silver then pulled the apple away and decides to clean it by Rarity's cloth that she gave to Silver. He slowly cleaned the horn while Rarity is blushing towards this. Fluttershy was just staring at the two as she then heard a voice from Twilight.

"Fluttershy, you're our animal expert. Do you know of any other creature that might be capable of this?"

"Huh? What?" Fluttershy regained herself from Twilight.

"I said, if there is any other creature that might be capable of this?" Twilight asked again.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I don't." Fluttershy answered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We'll have to catch whoever it is in the act." Twilight said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity wondered as Silver finished cleaning her horn.

"A stakeout...!" Twilight answered.

"Alright. I'm bringing stakes." Sonic said though it made Shadow annoyed.

"Don't try to make a pun intention there faker." Shadow said.

"What pun? Ohhh.." Sonic then realized what Shadow meant with the stakes for bats with a stakeout in the name.

They waited for the night came. Shadow made himself busy by just meditating, Sonic fell asleep and from afar Twilight and Rainbow were both watching him, but neither of them don't know that they are both staring at him while sleeping, and Silver is trying to reason with Spike about Rarity. The night became much more darker as Sonic then woke up by Shadow who kicked him in the head.

"Ow! Mind shaking me instead of kicking?" Sonic said while he is rubbing his head.

"Get yourself together faker. It's time." Shadow said as Sonic looked at the group who is seemed ready but slightly frighten.

"Alright then. Lets go." Sonic said while the group nodded.

They went deeper in the fields and Applejack gave them each flashlight.

"What are these for?" Sonic wondered.

"These are signals, whoever finds something suspicious use this to signal the others." Applejack said giving Sonic a flashlight.

"So were splitting up to cover more area. Seems fine to me." Sonic said making the others more frighten.

"Ready? Let's go." Twilight said as all of them nodded and walk inside.

Shadow was just walking around using his extreme eye skills to identify the situation that is going on around. He immediately stopped as he sensed something already.

 _"What's this... a chaos energy?! How? Why here..."_ Shadow said in his thoughts as he looked up in the sky seeing a signal from a flashlight, and it has a symbol of Applejack's cutie mark. _"Applejack!"_ Shadow quickly skate towards Applejack's place.

He dodge the obstacles and managed to reach Applejack who is seemingly staring at a tree.

"AJ! What's going on?" Shadow asked the cowgirl who is still staring above.

Shadow then looked at the area where Applejack was looking and his eyes widen seeing a giant bat-like creature hanging in the tree.

 _"The chaos energy, it... leads to..."_ Shadow said in his thought as the bat wings opened it's wings revealing Fluttershy.

Fluttershy hisses and flew towards at them. Applejack was still in shock and so Shadow had to act quickly. He grabbed the flashlight and throw it towards Fluttershy. She saw this and dodged it but it made Fluttershy look at the thrown flashlight. Shadow took this opportunity and his hands glowed in a flash of light.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he shoot a light flash at Fluttershy.

Though she still sense this and dodge it and flew away. Pinkie then came out of nowhere as she is hanging in the branch and she opened her flashlight at Fluttershy directly causing the bat-girl to hit the branch that Pinkie was on.

"Woaahhh!" Pinkie yells out and Shadow caught her just in time, "Oh, hi Shady!" She giggled with a blush.

"Pinkie? Are you alright?" Shadow asked the pink girl.

"She's fine, hurry up Shadow, she's getting away!" Applejack shouted while running towards where Fluttershy flew.

Shadow brings down Pinkie and skated following Applejack. Pinkie followed the two by bouncing. At Twilight's position. She is running towards to the flashlight that Applejack's cutie mark revealed but it disappeared before she get even closer.

"I wonder what could've happen to Applejack..." Twilight said to herself in worried tone.

She continued to run, but then a light shines from the sky. She tried to go to the direction where it come from but while she is looking up. She didn't notice her path, which then she bumped into someone in the process.

"Ow! Who did I just bumped into?" Twilight wondered as she tried rubbing her head.

"Argh... I should've look where I'm going." The voice is very familiar to Twilight as her eye widen that it was Sonic that she bumped into.

"Oh my... Sonic, I'm so so so sorry!" Twilight quickly said so.

"Woah woah, easy Twilight. I'm sorry aswell, I looked to where I'm going, I'm sorry." Sonic tried to reason, "A-Are you alright?"

Twilight just slowly nods. Sonic quickly gets up and give Twilight a hand. She slowly puts her hand into Sonic and then slowly she stands up. She is blushing for a reason, her heart beats faster again, and the temperature is getting hotter again even it's pretty cold in the middle of the night.

"Looks like Shadow has found the culprit." Sonic said while looking at the sky.

Twilight didn't answer. She is looking down and wondered that she wants to know this feeling, and she wants to know to the person that made her feel like that, hopefully to get an answer or something.

"We should continue to where we are heading at." Sonic was about to run but Twilight grabbed his arm making him confused, "Uh, Twilight? What's wrong?"

"Sonic, c-can I ask you something?" Twilight slowly asks.

"Oh, sure thing, Twi. Fire away." Sonic said as he looked at her.

Saying the name 'Twi', made her heart beat go faster. "D-Do you ever have that feeling? Whe-where... you know... uh.."

"I'm listening Twilight." Sonic said as he got closer.

"D-do you ever have that feeling... where your heart beat goes faster? And then the temperature is getting hotter when you are t-talking to that someone?" Twilight bravely said so but atleast it is understandble.

 _"Am I thinking what she is saying? W-Wait! I-I don't know what to say!"_ Sonic said in his thoughts while staring at Twilight.

"I..." He was about to say something until he looked behind Twilight that there is a figure flying towards them.

"Sonic?" Twilight wondered as Sonic replied by holding to her shoulders.

She got startled and Sonic quickly pushed her away from the direction of the figure heading at. They both landed in the ground and the creature flew pass them.

"What the hell is that!" Sonic shouted as he also heard from footsteps coming from the other side, "Shadow?"

"Faker." Shadow replied back.

"Twilight, you okay?" Applejack asked her friend as Sonic helped her again standing up.

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" Twilight looked behind her.

"It's Flutterbat! Pinkie yelled out.

"Flutterbat? You mean, Fluttershy is the one who sucks up all the apples?" Sonic thought.

"Yes, but I don't know how did this happened." Applejack said.

Twilight then thinks for a moment and understand how it did turned out to be like, "The magic was supposed to be target at the vampire bats, but somehow it must've backfired because of Fluttershy's stare and the vampire bat's desire was then transferred to Fluttershy. We need to get her attention, I can use a reverse spell to make her back to normal."

"That won't be easy Princess." Shadow said as all of them looked at him, "That Flutterbat has chaos energy, your magic will be useless and getting her attention would be alot difficult."

"How can she have a chaos emerald?" Sonic wondered.

"That, I don't know." Shadow said and then a familiar scream was heard in the distance.

"That was Rarity's!" Twilight yells out.

"Let's go guys!" Sonic said as he leads the way with the others following him.

They reached the area where Rarity screamed. They all saw that Flutterbat has her feet standing on Rainbow Dash's body while cornering Rarity

"Fluttershy! Stop this." A voice was then heard from the other side.

It was Silver who is levitating, he landed on his feet and tried to reason with Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Rarity and then back at Silver. Her red light filled eyes squints. She removed her feet off from Rainbow and grabbed her. "Let me go!" Rainbow said trying to fight off Fluttershy. Though she did let her go, by throwing Rainbow Dash towards Rarity. She flew straight to Silver. Silver didn't act fast enough as he got grabbed by Fluttershy.

"Argh! Fluttershy?!" Silver shouted but Fluttershy just replied him with a hiss.

Shadow then pursuits Fluttershy with a dash. As he is in mid-air, he was about to reach Fluttershy but she used her bat wings to hit Shadow. Though, he quickly teleports behind Fluttershy and gives a punch but Fluttershy continued to spin around causing Shadow to pushed back downwards. Shadow groaned and the two chaos emerald came out of his quills. The emeralds then ended up infront of Sonic. Sonic's eyes widen as he saw a purple smoke coming out of it.

"If only we had Fluttershy here to do her stare on the Flutterbat." Pinkie suggested as Twilight gasped from an idea.

"That's it! But we need to get Silver." Twilight said as she looked at Fluttershy flying away with Silver.

"Oh, can you please save Silver?" Rarity questioned her while carrying Rainbow Dash's arm around her.

"Fluttershy is pretty strong aswell." Rainbow remarks.

"Give me time. I'll do something really quick." Sonic said in a serious tone and he grabbed the chaos emerald and runs off.

"What the! Faker give me back the chaos emerald!" Shadow shouted as he stands up.

"I'm gonna go and save Silver. You guys be ready on what you are going to do." Sonic said running off to the distance.

The group just looked at Sonic running away.

"Well, Princess? You're plan?" Shadow asked Twilight and she then started to work on it.

Twilight was levitating a giant object hidden with a curtain.

"Okay, let's go get our friend back. Action stations." Twilight said as Rainbow removed the curtain it showed the giant apple that Applejack had.

This then made Shadow surprised as they have to use that.

"So much for having the winning apple in the Appleloosa State Fair, huh?" Rainbow said as Applejack sighed from losing it.

She grabbed a knife and cut the apple as apple juice flow down. Rainbow used her wings to make the scent flow and hopefully get her attention. Back at Silver who is being cuddled by Fluttershy, though it is weird at Silver's perspective. Fluttershy then sniffs the scent that the giant apple had. She flew towards the giant apple was.

"Guys! Help meeeee!" Silver said while Fluttershy flying at high speed.

As soon Fluttershy got closer to the apple, Applejack kicks it revealing a mirror held by Spike. Fluttershy saw her reflection and she looked away, though as she looked away, she saw more of the mirrors. She then managed to stare at a moment. Twilight got closer and use the spell, but as the result worked out. Nothing happened.

"What..." Twilight was surprised by this.

"Princess! She still has chaos energy! We need to find the chaos emerald in her before or the spell won't work." Shadow said while holding the mirror.

Fluttershy then shakes her head and she holds out Silver in her other arm and she punched the mirror. She knew the situation so she had to fly away.

"She's getting away!" Shadow raised his hands but then they all heard a howl.

They looked around to where it come from, and Fluttershy stopped flying away. A long hand stretched at Silver's feet and grabbing him away from Fluttershy's grasp. "Woah!" Silver shouted as he hits the ground and he then got pulled. Fluttershy decided to follow Silver then a punch coming straight towards her, she saw this and dodge it. The hand returned and then a howl again was heard. A figure then came out in the dark and attacked Fluttershy.

The beast pinned the wings, but Fluttershy used her eyes to make a beam hitting the beast in the head. As the beast lose it's strength, Fluttershy punched the beast in the stomach and pushing him away. Making her fly away again. But it didn't stop her. The beast use his other arm to grab her while her other one to rub the pain. He pulled her and smash her down to the ground.

"Silver! Now!" The beast said in a growl like voice.

Silver came out while levitating with a bunch more mirrors. He landed and placed them all around the beast and Fluttershy.

"Twilight use your magic again!" Silver shouted.

"But, I didn't work!" Twilight shouted back.

The beast then struggled to holding her down again. But something he sensed with his nose and it came from Fluttershy's hair. He grabbed in there and remove it successfully. "Do it now!" The beast shouted once more. Twilight saw the chaos emerald that the beast removed making it the chance to use it again. She did and everything flashed in a purple light.

It reached morning when everything becomes normal. Applejack sets up a sign to where the vampire bat's area lies.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your suggestion in the first place Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"And don't forget, now you'll get seeds that will grow to bigger and better apple trees." Fluttershy replied to her friend, "I'm sorry I caused you all trouble." She finished as she looked to everyone by looking down.

Twilight walked to Sonic and wondered, "That Werehog you told last night, you only became like that when it turns nighttime?"

"Yeah. Sorry took me awhile to get into action. Gathering more mirrors is a tougher task, and knowing the fact that Fluttershy might break the mirrors, I bring more just in case." Sonic replied, "If you wanna see it again more. You could check it out later at night." Sonic said as Twilight nodded with a smile.

Fluttershy then walked into Silver while Rarity is treating his bruises, "Silver, are you hurt?" Fluttershy just asked Silver.

"Oh, not really, but Sonic smashing me in the ground isn't the best idea ever." Silver said glaring at Sonic.

"Hey, I wasn't sure how to get you out of the situation." Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"Sonic, your Werehog form is 20% way past cooler!" Rainbow remarked the beast that was last night.

"Thanks Rainbow, though I never have that comment before." Sonic said as he looked down.

"Whats wrong?" Rarity questioned her.

"Well, it's just that the way it looked horrible to the vision of others. I can't communicate at them at that time because they all looked at me like a monster." Sonic said as he clenched in fist.

"Woah hey! Listen, no ones gonna think you're a monster in that look. You're not a monster to me." Rainbow said making Sonic calm.

"Thanks Rainbow." Sonic smiled.

"N-No problem." Rainbow scratches her head with a blush.

They group laugh at this but Twilight just looked at them. While the laughing is happening, Shadow then looked at the chaos emerald that Sonic thrown off.

 _"Hm... it has Fluttershy as it's vision it gave me, and it seems I can't sense the other chaos emeralds... without activating them. Looks like our search or hunt is much more difficult now."_ Shadow thought of it.

* * *

 **Author: Well, this wasn't I was expected. I'm pretty sure you guys noticed that there are some parts that are missing here and there from the original episode. I do apologize for that because I tried to make this part much shorter, and Werehog's appearance is rather short. I don't have time to refix his part and how make it work. But basically he needs to find a moonlight clearly in order for him to activate it again. But this just made things much more longer. That's all for me, Moonlight here. Over and out.**


	13. The Answer She Needed

**Author: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I didn't post again for awhile, it's because I just got back home from a Youth Camp. Anyways, on to the story. So basically, finding chaos emeralds are now much more difficult, a better way to find it is by using magic of course, and so Shadow requested Twilight to help him throughout the process of using magic. Although, what Shadow also did come in mind is to strengthening the magic that Twilight has by mixing in a chaos energy. Sounds a bad idea but controlling a chaos energy is easy. Which the energy relies on the thoughts. Lets get in to the chapter shall we :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Answer She Needed**

Twilight knew the time for her training again. After the events of Sweet Apple Acres infestation, Shadow told everyone that the plan has to be post-pone. Shadow then asked Twilight to use magic in order to find the other chaos emeralds before they fell into the wrong hands. Which then, Twilight insists, but rather than using it to find, Shadow wanted Twilight to be stronger enough to beat Mephiles since magic is unique and the last trick to use against Mephiles which he never knew.

Twilight is at her house ready to leave, she knew that she needs to hurry since Shadow doesn't like to wait that much. She opened the door as she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Where are you going Twi?" Sonic asks.

Twilight is used to be called by Sonic like that, at first she felt embarrassed but now, she actually likes it.

"Oh, I'm off to go to Shadow again. You know combining chaos energy and that." Twilight replied as Sonic looked kinda sad.

"Right. Can I come? I mean, I also have magic." Sonic insists.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but you know what Shadow says, he doesn't want to use you. Besides, shouldn't you have a chaos energy mixed with magic by now?" Twilight wondered.

"Yeah... I do have... but be back safe, as far I can tell, handling chaos energy isn't safe." Sonic went to his normal self again and gives her a thumbs up.

Twilight blushed from Sonic's concern, and even he wanted to come just so she can be safe.

"T-Thanks Sonic, but don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." She replied leaving with a wink.

As soon she walked outside and closed the door, she immediately fell into her knees and covering her face with her hands.

 _"I'll be back in a flash? What did I just say? Why do this kept happening... the heartbeat again..."_ Twilight said in her thought but then she shake this off and focus on to her task, _"I should head now to Applejack's, Shadow might be mad at me now..."_ And with that Twilight flew away.

As for Sonic, as soon Twilight closed the door, he just stood there in surprise. The wink gave him a blush aswell, but Twilight didn't notice it as she quickly leaves. For a few seconds, Sonic chuckled and smiles.

 _"She's... something alright... I could tell that."_ Sonic said in his thoughts.

Back to Twilight. She reached the barn and she saw that Shadow was standing beside it. She then went down and landed, she expected a some sort of 'you're late' or just a silent treatment with a sound of disappointment.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he lead the way to her training ground.

 _"Well, atleast he didn't say that I'm late or anything..."_ Twilight thought and just followed Shadow.

They went wandering around in the fields and Shadow stops and looked around.

"This is the spot." Shadow said and look to Twilight, "You know what to do now right?"

Twilight nodded, and both of them meditated. For a few minutes they both started to float. Twilight's body is now covered in light purple aura and Shadow's side, the chaos emeralds that they collected so far are floating around him. While they're doing that, a wind breeze is brewing around the field. As the winds gets stronger a spark appeared Twilight's aura and the sparks where getting connected with the chaos emeralds. Sooner or later, Twilight's thoughts and memories appearing in her visions.

Since Twilight's eyes are closed, her visions are now getting active, this is what she is being trained for why she couldn't combine the energies. For off is that she is battling her thougths, and since she is uncapable of that she sometimes messed up or the process ends. She failed for like 5 times now, this time, she is facing through the bad thoughts first. At times like this she failed at it miserably. But, while in she's in the process of meditating, she suddenly remembered Sonic. This then made her aura go outbursts which made a noise. Her thoughts of Sonic is getting deeper of how she felt around him. Her heartbeat gets faster and faster. She's smiling but she doesn't notice it. But her expression changes when her vision changes to Rainbow and Sonic racing together while having fun.

The sounds of her aura is starting to annoy Shadow, and as he opened it, to his surprised, Twilight's aura is getting out of control. Shadow stopped meditating and so he landed on to his feet. The chaos emeralds shouldn't float by now but instead, they float to Twilight's side.

"Princess. Stop, you have enough." Shadow said though it seems that Twilight couldn't hear him.

Twilight's expression is being seen that it's mixed with pain or sadness.

 _"What's going on with her? This never happened before."_ Shadow said in his thought, but then he noticed that Twilight's tears were dropping.

"Princess!" Shadow then tried to get closer but it seems the wind pressure around Twilight's aura is pushing him back.

The area is getting out of hand. But it seems that Twilight's aura is about to explode. Shadow has no choice but to move out of the field and hide behind some rocks.

"Rrrrr... AGH!" Twilight shouted as her eyes opened with a bright light and the chaos emeralds went slightly far and Twilight's aura turned into a radial blast that completely pushed everything out even their just in a field. The rocks that Shadow's hiding barely survive from the explosion.

Shadow then made a peek. He saw that Twilight is unconscious and so he quickly dashed through to her aid.

"Princess, princess, wake up." Shadow kept slapping her lightly and he tried and shake her.

He put his head on to her chest and it seems there is still a heart beat. He then also heard that Twilight is breathing and Shadow sighed in relief. Few hours from now, Twilight slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she is in her bed. A door opened as a baby dragon entered her room.

"Spike? What happened? Where am I?" Twilight questioned her assistant with a worried look.

"Twilight, you're at our house." Spike answered with the look.

"What exactly happened? Why am I here? I am supposed to be training with Shadow right now." Twilight wondered trying to remember what happened.

"Twilight, Shadow carried you here... Sonic and I were so much worried..." Spike said and he sit beside Twilight's bed.

"Me? Unconscious... what happened to Shadow by now?" Twilight asked as she slowly raised her body into a sitting position.

"Well, Sonic requested me to get the other girls, and by the time we reached back, we saw that Sonic and Shadow where both hurt... it seems that Sonic fought Shadow because of his irresponsibility." Spike answered as Twilight looked down in worried.

"Sonic got hurt? Why does he have to hurt Shadow like that?" Twilight wondered more.

"I don't know either, but the others are worried about you. They are waiting right now downstairs." Spike said as he jump out of bed, "You think you can get up now?"

"I think so. I don't feel much pain now." Twilight said as she stands on the other side and then looked at Spike, "Let's go."

Twilight then went down, and she saw her friends, all of them, waiting in the couch and looking worried.

"Hey girls... and boys." Twilight said as they looked to her.

The girls then quickly group hug her. All worried and everything.

"Twilight! We're so worried!" Rarity shouted.

"Yeah...!" Pinkie did too.

"I'm glad your okay.." Applejack said.

"I hoped for your health..." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah... we're so worried Twilight." Rainbow said as Twilight seemed having trouble to breathe.

"Girls, girls, I'm fine now, see? I'm sorry." Twilight said as she tried to assure her friends.

The girls then stopped their hug and Twilight approached the boys.

"Hey..." Twilight said as she waved slightly.

"I'm glad your fine Princess Twilight, and it's a good thing I came here. These two aren't bonding very nice." Silver said as he look both of his sides pointing out Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic... why do you have to hurt Shadow like that?" Twilight wondered.

Sonic didn't answered nor speak yet, he looked down and look up. He then looked to Twilight as he regained his strength and talk to Twilight.

"I got mad from seeing you unconscious knowing that _Shadow_ didn't take care of you well enough." Sonic said as he glared at Shadow as he just closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm fine don't worry." Twilight said as she smiled.

A few more hours and the girls decided to leave Twilight now. Silver went with Rarity and Shadow was about to follow up with Applejack but he looked at Twilight, and then returned his look to Applejack and followed. Twilight noticed this knowing that Shadow may not let her train ever again from what happened just for her safety. Her life then became back to normal with Sonic.

In the night, she woke up in the middle of the night because of her dreaming about Sonic again. She held into her chest again as she wanted to know why she kept dreaming or feeling different around Sonic. Twilight just let it be and decides to sleep again. In the morning, she woke up, fix herself with hygiene and walked down stairs. She saw Sonic, and yet again, it seems that he slept by continuing reading more spells that he wanted to learn.

 _"Well... he still have a lot more of practice with the magic..."_ Twilight said in her thought and she also Spike sleeping in the couch, _"It seems he must've watched Sonic reading the books. But why?"_

Twilight shake her head and decides to walked outside. She then stretched her wings and fly towards to the barn. On her way, she saw Shadow standing in the middle of the fields where they concentrated with the energies. She flew down hoped that she can still get to train her magic.

"Shadow!" Twilight yelled and Shadow looked above him.

Twilight landed and walked towards to Shadow.

"What do you want Princess?" Shadow asked the approaching Twilight.

"Shadow, do you still want me to be trained?" Twilight wondered.

"That faker... he doesn't let me. Even I intend to, I hate to admit it but it might be best for you to stop. It's getting out of control to be honest." Shadow said as he remembered the outburst of the aura.

"But that was different... I just... don't know what to feel that time." Twilight said which made Shadow caught his ear.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked in curiosity.

"It's... complicated." Twilight said as she looked down.

"No. Nothing is complicated to me. Don't underestimate me Princess." Shadow said as he walked closer.

Twilight sighed before she talks, "Well, I just have this feeling... this strange feeling when I'm around Sonic... my heart beats fast and I became sweaty... Sometimes, Sonic tells me that my face is red... I don't know why but it only happens to him. Why do I feel like this Shadow?" She said as she looked at the black hedgehog.

"That's a simple answer. Your in love." Shadow said making Twilight's eyes widen and blush.

"W-What? T-That can't be right... there has to a-another reason right?" Twilight wondered trying to avoid the facts.

"No. That is what you feel. And it makes sense now actually." Shadow said which made Twilight confused.

"What do you mean?" Twilight wondered.

"Hm? Oh, I noticed you looking at faker and that rainbow-haired girl. You seemed to be jealous." Shadow said which made Twilight's fluster turned into a realization.

"I'm... in love with Sonic... and then I am jealous of Rainbow Dash..." Twilight said as she understand it now.

"Well, I guess you have your answer now." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"This answers everything... I now feel alot weirder around now... oh... how will I stay in my house like this." Twilight said as she covered her red blushing face.

"Maybe try and hide it for now. You don't want that faker know your feelings." Shadow said.

"And why is that?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know exactly, but maybe focus on how you're gonna win in your competition." Shadow replied with Twilight's reply with a puzzled look. "You're up against someone who is like Sonic. An awesome and fast as like him." Shadow said which made Twilight understand now what he meant.

"Y-Your right... I should." Twilight's face then became determined.

 _"How pathetic is this..."_ Shadow said in his thought as he closed his eyes,

"Shadow?" Twilight asks.

"Hm?" Shadow then opened his eyes.

"How do you know what I feel, this emotion I feel for Sonic?" Twilight questions Shadow.

"Well. A friend of mine, she reads me a love story sometimes when we don't have anything to do." Shadow said as he looked down, pretending that he is normal.

"Friend? Who is she? Is it Rouge like what Sonic told me?" Twilight wondered.

"That faker doesn't know who I am." Shadow replied with a slight of annoyance.

"Why do you call Sonic, 'faker' anyway?" Twilight then wondered about that.

"It's classified."

"Too much for a secrecy?" Twilight just let it slide.

Twilight then thinks about her discovered fact of feeling. At first where she is having trouble to find the answer, but after what Shadow told her. It makes it clear now for her. Which then she had an idea.

"Shadow, I want to test out something." Twilight said.

Shadow raised his eyebrow from Twilight's idea. Which is to try the training again, but this time, letting that emotion flow throughout her. Twilight then meditates again this time, the chaos emeralds are around her.

 _"This is a bad idea..."_ Shadow thought, he doesn't want to tell it to Twilight since it will disturb her.

Twilight then begins to float and her magic glow and aura surrounds her. The chaos emeralds did too and the sparks begin to connect through her. Like what Twilight thought, she let her feelings go through her mind. She think about Sonic more and more, how she wants to protect him, fight with him, and have fun with him. Shadow's hand glowed in a light preparing a chaos spear just in case Twilight goes out of control again.

 _"If... that's what it says about my feelings f_

* * *

 _or you Sonic... If I do love you... this means, I'll fight for you. I won't give up and I'll protect you. Not just you. But this is for Equestria as well and for your world too!"_ Twilight said in her thoughts.

Shadow knew that it happened with a noise. But the chaos emeralds started to spin around her. It seems that it's working. Shadow is getting impressed on how Twilight is handling this.

 _"She's really doing it. How is that possible? Fusing magic with chaos energy is an unknown idea if it even works."_ Shadow said in his thought.

A bright light flashed infront of Shadow. He covered his eyes from this and as he removes it. He saw Twilight standing with her purple glowing aura that changes into blue and then back to purple. Twilight's opened revealing a bright white eyes. As she opened her eyes, the aura disappeared and she slowly lands on to her feet.

"Did... it work?" Twilight thought as she placed her hand on her head.

"Hmm. There is only one way to find out." Shadow said.

To identify if the magic is stronger enough to beat a chaos energy, at their first training Shadow tested Twilight's magic barrier by using an offensive chaos energy. Which resulted that a magic barrier can't handle a single chaos spear. Then Shadow tested Twilight's magic against Shadow's chaos shield. Which leaves without a scratch. This time, to see if Twilight did have absorbed the chaos energy, atleast some, it should be enough now to handle offensive chaos attacks.

Twilight then casts her magic barrier again. Shadow prepares his chaos attack. Twilight was hoping that it would work. And so, Shadow shoots out an energy spear. It hit the barrier and instead of being destroyed easily, it somehow survive the impact.

"It worked!" Twilight said in excitement of success.

"It did." Shadow said.

And then, for the final test Shadow casts a chaos shield. Twilight breathes in and out. She raised her hand and a light appeared. She focus on to hit and points her hand to Shadow. A beam shoots out and hits Shadow's shield. But like last time, nothing happened.

"Nothing?" Twilight then became depressed.

"Nothing, yet. Since you just absorb a minimal effect of it. Plus, you just absorbed 3 out of 7. There is still more to gain from." Shadow said which made Twilight glad again.

"Alright, once I get hang of this energy, we could able to find the other chaos emeralds." Twilight said in excitement.

Shadow just nodded.

"But.. how can I train now if Sonic forbids you?" Twilight wondered.

"What are you talking about? Your training is done. What's next a self-training. Keep using your magic. It might improve in the meantime, and if you're ready. Watch out for that faker, and come by here if its enough to breakdown a defensive chaos energy." Shadow said.

"Okay!" Twilight yelled out and raised her hands in success.

"Hmph." Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Author: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like the improvement of Twilight and Shadow's answer. Not to mention, hope you guys also enjoy the story so far aswell. I wonder what does the visions of the ones who activates the chaos emeralds, surely there could be an answer to that. Anyways, leave a review and enjoy the story as more will go on. This is Moonlight Arc! Signing out!**


	14. I Will Be Stronger

**Author: This is just a random chapter. I want to make it long like I wanted to... Anyways, I asked someone about the Shadow's ship. Because I am starting to have difficulty on choosing him. I have decided Sonic and Silver's but for Shadow is still unanswered. So I want to know which one of them you guys will like for Shadow to be with. The truth? Or the Laughter? That is all, lets get in to the storyyy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I Will Be Stronger**

Silver was minding his own business through Ponyville again. Despite leaving Rarity behind with her work, he knew that she get distracted sometimes because of him. He notice that but to be honest, he wondered why he hates wandering around Ponyville without Rarity to guide him through out. He did remember that Rarity is the first one who showed him around the places. Even so Silver wondered again through the same place, he can't seem to forget it what Rarity thought him around. Not to mention, he never get tired looking at the same place, why...

Silver knew that Mephiles will eventually attack this world. Ruling it and tormenting it just like Mobius. Silver clenched his fists as he remembered his fight against Knuckles. He was no match against him not even the others. Due to his lack of combat skills and psychokinesis is the only weapon he trust in a fight, will sometimes reach its limits.

 _"If I can't beat just Knuckles... what more if all those three chaos friends of ours attack at the same time?! This world... this place... will end up in hell... just like..."_ Silver said in his thoughts, his remembered something which caused his head to hurt.

He remembered that Blaze and him used to fight Iblis like they did, but then, encountering Mephiles, stopping Solaris. It's like something is breaking apart. The more the thoughts and visions that Silver sees, it hurt his head.

 _"W-What are these memories? These visions... thoughts... it's all in pieces... Is there more than just fighting Mephiles? Why is there a missing piece somewhere..."_ Silver said in his thoughts... "Arghhg..." Silver held in through the pain that he is experiencing right now.

And in just few seconds, it stopped. "Huh? It's.. gone?" Silver wondered.

He then stood up now. He looked around just incase if anyone noticed him. Luckily, everyone is busy with their work. Silver sighed as no one saw him crying in the middle of the street. He looked around once more as he heard some noise coming from the side. The sound is getting closer... it sounds like someone is riding a scooter that is coming in fast. Silver then got prepared and his theory about the sound was correct as a scooter with someone riding it just jump over him.

The scooter landed and the one who is riding it is somehow having a hard time to stopping it, "Help!" She yelled out.

 _"Looks like she doesn't know how to stop it!"_ Silver said in his thoughts.

Silver's instincts kicked up and he rushed to the who is having trouble. He covered his entire body with his psychokinesis and slowly he floats. Seconds later, he then flew towards to the out-of-controlled scooter. As Silver catches up with the scooter girl, the scooter is about to hit some blocked path. Silver used his psychokinesis ahead to stop the scooter from it's path. It stopped the scooter but not the person who is riding it.

"Woahhh! Oof! What the?" She screamed though she for some reason, her flying moment stopped in mid-air.

Silver then finally catches up with the girl, "Hey... are you alright? I'm sorry about the stops." He noticed that the girl that rides the scooter looks familiar to him.

"Wait a minute... Uncle Silver?!" The unicorn girl wondered.

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing? And why did you call me 'uncle'?" Silver titled his head, from a far, he heard more of the girls that catches up.

As soon they reached Silver and Sweetie Belle, both of the girls are breathing heavily from the running.

"Sweetie Belle, you alright?" The peachy, berry-like colored hair, girl said in concern matter.

"Yeah, you went all going and didn't stop. It took us awhile to catch up." The orange, pink-hair pegasi said as she then noticed Silver. "Hey I know you, you're that Silver, the one who sleeps with my best friend's sister."

Silver then knew that she talks about Sweetie Belle's sister, Rarity. Which made him blush in a shock as he is knew to _sleep with someone's sister_ or just friend's sister.

"F-First of all, I'm not sleeping with Rarity, secondly, she took me there to take rest while she is setting up my room to sleep on." Silver said for excuses.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you please bring me down Uncle Silver?" Sweetie Belle asked, though it still made Silver confused why he is being called uncle.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle, but why are you calling me Uncle Silver?" Silver wondered as he put Sweetie Belle down.

"Well, you look like a big brother related to Sweetie Belle." The orange pegasi said, named Scootaloo.

"Eyup! Totally." The peachy one said, named Apple Bloom.

"Sooner or later you will be part of our family Silver." Sweetie Belle said by then he just tilt his head from that.

"Uhh... why is that?" Silver wondered.

"Don't you know that my sister Rarity is totally in love with you?" Sweetie Belle mentions which by then again, Silver blushed totally hard with a slight of smirk in his face.

"Wait! You're blushing Uncle Silver, does that mean you also love Rarity?!" Scootaloo wondered out loud as the girls imagine it they all scream in excitement.

Silver is just standing while his face is red-filled, _"Me? Blushing?! Tha-That's not possible... Or could be?"_ Silver said in his thoughts but he was distracted as the girls then sing a song.

" **Silver and Rarity! Sitting on a Tree, K-I-S-** Woaaa! Hey! What happened?!" The girls then somehow got levitate from the ground.

"That's enough for you three." Silver said as he interrupts their song by levitating them upwards, "Alright. What are you girls doing outside performing some dangerous actions?" Silver asked just so they could forget their teasing.

"Oh! Sweetie Belle wanted to know if she could get a cutie mark by being a stuntman!" Apple Bloom said as she waved her arms above and does kicks in mid-air, since Silver is still levitating them.

"Uh, don't you mean stuntwoman?" Sweetie Belle corrects Applebloom.

"Yeah, I'd go for a stuntwoman." Scootaloo raised her hand.

"Seriously? Is there any other thing you girls could do besides finding cutie marks? Maybe you girls could you know find someone to help with?" Silver asks which by then Apple Bloom remembers something.

"Oh yeah! Zecora asked for some ingredients in the Everfree Forest yesterday." Apple Bloom said which then Silver puts them down.

"Zecora? I've heard about her... she's the one who lives in Everfree Forest, can't she grab them by herself?" Silver wondered, though Apple Bloom answered him by shaking her head.

"The reason why Zecora asked for someone else is because these ingredients are located at the section w-where the t-ti-timberwolves are." Apple Bloom said so with a fear in her words.

"Timberwolves? I heard about them aswell, but what so dangerous about them?" Silver wondered.

"Well... we could show you how dangerous can they be if you come with us." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Wait. All three of you girls will do this?" Silver wondered as he points out the trio with an answer of nod.

"Yes, and we need to be together as if one of us could find a cutie mark just by helping someone." Apple Bloom said.

"Or by killing a timberwolf!" Scootaloo added.

Silver sighed in defeat knowing that little girls can be annoying if you don't agree to their plan. "Fine. I'll come and protect you girls just so we can help someone plus figure out if killing a timberwolf is gonna give you atleast a cutie mark." Silver said as they all cheered. _"Why do I feel this is a bad idea... oh wait... it is a bad idea. Maybe I should get some he- ..."_

Silver then stopped for a moment and realized that was about to say that he needs help. He then remembered his fight against Knuckles.

 **-Flashback-**

Silver jumped and he covered himself with his psychokinesis. He then clashes with (Chaos)Knuckles. Silver made a blow of punches to Knuckles as Knuckles did the same, but their punches are kept getting blocked until they both hit their face. Silver's punch didn't hurt Knuckles as much, but for Silver, it's like being hit by a train.

"Hah! How weak!" Knuckles shouted as he added more force in his fists pushing Silver down to the ground.

"Gah!" Silver yelled out in pain as he crashed down creating a crater. Knuckles then rushed at him to perform a smash, but he failed on doing so an explosion hit Knuckles pushing him on the other side. Shadow then came in the to aid Silver from this as he rushed towards Knuckles and giving him a punch, he quickly then turned around and block Rouge's kick. Silver then opened his eye that Shadow is fighting Rouge and Knuckles at the same time.

"S-Shadow? No... I have to help him." Silver then finally stoods up. Though as Silver did get up, someone then just hits him in the chest.

"Hahaha! How weak and pathetic you are! You can't even catch up! How can you save them now huh?! You're weak!" Knuckles said as he just punched Silver. Shadow's eyes widen in surprise that Knuckles rushed at Silver. Shadow quickly focus himself to Rouge as he blocked more of her hits.

Silver was stunned from that move but before he could do anything, he received an uppercut causing him to fly above. Knuckles teleported above Silver and smashed him down. He teleported again, this time on the ground to finish Silver off but Silver then regained his conscious and use his psychokinesis to stop Knuckles' combo. As Knuckles just stood in the ground and tried to struggle off the binds. Silver lands a kick on Knuckles head. Making Knuckles hit his head on to the ground.

"Heh, how's that? AH!" Silver then got hit on the back by Knuckles.

"Hehe, you're too slow." Knuckles said as Silver got knock back.

Silver stops rolling and notice Knuckles jumps and prepares a punch for Silver. He saw this and use his psychokinesis but it seems it didn't stop Knuckles in mid-air. "You're not stronger enoughhhh!" Knuckles shouted as the punch hits Silver pushing him to Sonic and Shadow.

"Oh hey..." Silver said.

"You lost?" Sonic asked.

 **-Flashback End-**

 _"How can I be stronger if I let the others help me... I have to do this on my own."_ Silver said in his thoughts. "Let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we get help first? I mean it's really-" Sweetie Belle was cutoff by Silver.

"I could handle this alone. Let's go girls." Silver said in a calmly way trying to hide the regret and guilt he had on the past.

They now entered Everfree Forest and the girls where all holding each other's hands while looking around and Silver is just following them. He has his guards up as he knew that timberwolves attack in group. Few minutes inside of the forest, Apple Bloom has finally found the ingredients.

"There it is!" Apple Bloom points out.

"That's it? A special leaf?" Silver wondered as Sootaloo slightly fly towards it.

"Yep this is the one." Scootaloo said as she touches it.

"Alright girls, let's get some leaves and bring it to Zecora." Apple Bloom said as the other two nodded.

Silver then lets the girls grab as many as they can hold. Though as soon their finished they quickly decide to go back to Ponyville instead of wondering around the forest.

"No sign of a Timberwolf yet." Scootaloo said in her wary.

"Yeah, I do know that this place is supposed to be filled with them." Silver said.

While they're walking, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. This then made the girls surprised and hide behind Silver's back. Silver then went to his battle stance and prepares for a danger. The sound gets louder and louder until! An animal came out of the bush which is just a squirrel who run past them.

"Oh... it's just a squirrel." Scootaloo said but then from the bush that the squirrel run off was a timberwolf jumps out of it.

Silver quickly noticed this and used his psychokinesis to hold the beast in mid-air.

"Run!" He shouted as the girls with no hesitation runs off in the exit direction.

Silver then deals with the wolf as he smack it down to the ground with his powers. He levitates a rock and it finishes the wolf.

"That wasn't so bad." Silver said as he looked beside him that there is more of the wolves shows up. Silver then felt a strong feeling that this is really a bad idea. But then he heard a scream coming from the girls. Silver gasp and looked at the direction where the scream came from. But without noticing, the wolves used this opportunity to strike him. "ARgh!" Silver shouted as he got scratched from the back.

"What a dirty trick!" Silver said as his body got covered in a cyan colored aura nad starts to float.

He then flew away from the pack and decides to follow the scream that happened recently. He looked behind him seeing more the wolves where chasing him. But without noticing in front of him, a timberwolf jumps and tackles him down. Silver is safely surviving as he is holding the mouth of the wolf and pushing it away from his face.

"Get off ME!" He shouted as the he is struggling away got covered in with the same as Silver. The wolf then flew up high.

Silver looked behind him and saw the pack coming closer, he used the wolf above and smashes it with the others. Silver floats again and flew towards to the direction the scream come from. Though more of the wolves kept on chasing him. Silver quickly looked back and used his psychokinesis powers on to the trees and collides it with one another squeezing the wolves to death. He quickly again looked infront and flew towards to the scream.

He saw that the three girls are cornered by a giant timberwolf. His eyes glared at the wolf and he grabbed a stone using his levitation and smashes it to the wolf before it bites the girls off. Silver then landed to where the girls are.

"You girls alright?" Silver wondered.

"We're fine!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Thanks to you." Scootaloo added.

"Silver, you're hurt!" Apple Bloom noticed the scratch from Silver's back.

"Heh, this is nothing, I'm just glad you girls are alri-" Silver quickly pushed the girls away as the giant timberwolf jumps and tackles Silver by biting his arm. "ARGH!"

Silver stood up and he was about to use his other hand to use his psychokinesis but then another one bites his arm. "WAARGHGH!" Silver shouted more of the pain.

"Uncle Silver!" The girls cried out but then they noticed that they are surrounded by more of the wolves.

"Girls! A-Argh!" Silver kept shouting as the two wolves were fighting off like playing a tug-of-war where Silver is the rope.

A wolf got near to girls and was about to scratch Apple Bloom but Sweetie Belle pushed her away making that Sweetie Belle is the one who got hurt.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Silver shouted as he remembered the words that haunt him, _" You're weak!" "How can you save them?!_ _"_

Silver then remembered what Shadow said as he overheard it. _" He's declining the thoughts of being weak... weak... weak_ _"_ The word weak, failure, and can't save them repeats on to Silver's mind. His anger had get in him seeing Sweetie Belle got hurt. His golden eyes shines and his cyan streak on his gloves starts to burst out of immense fire-like energy. A giant barrier of sorts has created in the field, the area has a larger span. Inside of the barrier is field immense power of Silver's psychokinesis as the entire thing inside are stopped in his command. He slowly looked at the wolf that is biting Silver's hand got slowly decimated or got destroyed piece by piece.

" _ **You're in my field now... DIE!**_ " Silver said in darker tune of voice that each and everyone of the timberwolf that is near to the girls got destroyed slowly to pieces.

Silver then glared at the giant timberwolf who is still biting his arm, he used his free hand to finish the deal. He ready his fist for an ultimate attack.

" _ **Take this you monster! BLACK HOLE...**_ " The entire barrier that is surrounding the certain field is slowly shrinking.

The girls then felt that they could move again as the barrier is getting smaller. The pieces from the other timberwolves got gathered in the barrier. The barrier became much smaller as it compress the pieces of the timberwolves in his fist.

" _ **ANNIHILATION**_ " Silver then punched the timberwolf with his compressed move. As he did a burst of immense energy created a beam-like that it slowly decimates the giant timberwolves to pieces.

With that being done. Silver's glowing golden eyes returned to normal and with the cyan fire-like coming from the cyan streaks of his gloves disappeared. He then fell onto his knees and became unconscious. Silver's eyes slowly opens, in a blurry state he sees a blue figure with some other ones. He then has a complete vision of seeing his friends all in all.

"Guys?" Silver wondered.

"Silver! You're awake." Sonic said as he noticed it.

Before Silver could say anything, he felt a hug from either side. "Wha?" He noticed that it was Rarity and Fluttershy who quickly hugged him.

"I thought we've lost you darling!" Rarity cried out.

"I was worried with your bleeding." Fluttershy cried out as well.

"What happened? I thought we were just in the Everfree Forest with... the girls!" Silver noticed as Sonic then quickly answers that.

"Ah, don't worry about them, their fine, in fact, they carried you to Zecora. Coincidentally, Zecora needs those leaves to heal a patient she has and you too. She also gave Apple Bloom some of the medicine for Sweetie Belle and then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stayed by your side to watch you while Apple Bloom went back to Ponyville to get help. After that Twilight and I along the others decided to carry you back to Fluttershy's cottage." Sonic explained.

"Oh... Where are they now?" Silver wondered.

"They went to there treehouse to get rest... probably get scolded aswell and they also gave me this letter to you." Twilight said as she put the letter beside the drawer.

"Where's Shadow and the others?" Silver noticed that they aren't here.

"Well... We're the only ones Apple Bloom called out for." Sonic said.

"Right..." Silver then looked at the two who is still hugging him, "Umm... can you guys help me?" Silver wondered.

"Nah, you look great with the two, anyways, have fun Silver!" Sonic said as Twilight and Sonic left the cottage.

"Wait, wait! Sonic, Twilight! Don't leave me here...!" Silver cried out as he was left with the two girls hugging him.

* * *

Sonic and Twilight then continued their way back to the library.

"Well. That was something." Sonic said.

"Yeah. And not to mention what Apple Bloom just told to us." Twilight mentions as they remembered Apple Bloom told them about Silver's power.

"I honestly never heard of Silver getting that move. Calling it, 'Black Hole Annihilation' nor even the barrier of a psychokinesis." Sonic said as he put his fingers in his chin.

"Something tells me that each one of you guys are now getting stronger." Twilight said as she smiles.

"You're right. I've got magic and Silver got his new ability unlock... hopefully he could control it sooner or later." Sonic said as he thought about Shadow, "I wonder what Shadow would have."

"Maybe more possible moves of chaos energy?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh yeah, speaking of chaos energy, congrats on fusing your magic with the chaos energy. I'm amazed on how you did it." Sonic said so as Twilight blushed from his compliment.

"Well, you know me, I always find a way to the problem. Hehe." She said as she looked away while blushing, she didn't notice but Sonic smiled to this.

On the distance, someone was watching them walking along. A rainbow-haired girl who is seemingly familiar to you all.

"So... Twilight has a thing for Sonic... That's no surprise. Looks like getting Sonic's heart won't be easy." She said as she just watched the two enjoy their time while this girl clenched to her chest.

* * *

 **Author: That's a wrap for this chapter. I'm glad I get this done. Forgive me but I got lack of idea for this one, but hey I made Silver has his like rage mode ability or something. I do wish for him to get used to it or use it more often to save others, but of course he better master it. I'll try and explain Silver's new foundly power. The barrier he created is not an actual barrier but more like an energy field, that what ever goes inside, will be in Silver's reach. It's like just being stuck inside of a time barrier that you can't move except by Silver's mind.**

 **Author: The move Black Hole Annihilation is a move that uses the Psycho barrier. The more the psycho barrier absorbs inside. The stronger the effect. Of course, it's not just timberwolf pieces that Silver compress inside, but stone piece, leaves, pebble, even some chunks of dirt. It's really powerful when it comes to close combat, but the drawback is that it takes time to perform the move. There are more moves that can Silver manifest using the Psycho Barrier.**

 **Author: And that is all for me. This Moonlight Arc, over and out!.**


	15. What Are You?

**Author: Hey guys, it's me, the author. I've made an account on DeviantArt this pass few days. Hope you guys would check it out since I draw and post some of the scenes in the story. Right now, I only have few drawn because I'm trying to improve my drawing skills as well. Hope you guys check it out also to comment about the art I created. Enough with that, let's get on to the story! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: What Are You?**

Shadow was sitting on a window of the barn. He's swaying his feet around while looking at the chaos emerald he is holding. He was thinking what Sonic told him, about Silver having newly found powers. Shadow was then throwing the chaos emerald above and then catches and repeats. Few seconds, he then catches the chaos emerald that he sorta juggling and held it tight.

 _"Is it me... or are we getting stronger when we are here in Equestria... it feels like there is naturally magic around."_ Shadow said in his thoughts.

As Shadow thought that, a voice was heard around. " _Sonic is so cool!_ "

Shadow then get his attention, he looked around and nothing is around him. Though the voice is really familiar. It sounds like... "Rainbow Dash?" He said as he kept looking around.

Though another voice was heard around, " _I hope Shadow doesn't kill me when I found a chaos emerald._ "

"Spike?" Shadow said as he then now stands up and looks around.

" _Does Silver hates me now... Oh... you've done it now Fluttershy..._ " A voice said around as Shadow kept looking around but no one is around him.

"Wait... those voices..." Shadow wondered as he brings out the other two chaos emeralds.

He then sits into a meditating position. He closes his eyes and begins to channel his inner chaos energy. He tried to connect atleast one of the chaos emerald. As he did, he then starts to see the visions of his 'friends.' He first saw Rainbow Dash, that look like she is spying on someone.

 _"Rainbow Dash?"_ Shadow thought inside.

" _I know Twilight is my friend... but when it comes for Sonic. She is a rival to me getting Sonic's heart._ " Rainbow said.

 _"What does she mean?"_ Shadow said as he just sway his hand into a different vision.

He then saw Spike who looked like got his heart broke. Which is true. Shadow then got curious what Spike has in mind.

" _Why does Rarity have to choose someone who's not from here. I mean I'm always here. Here for her, that Silver just came in and ruin my true love..._ " Spike said as it seems to make Shadow surprised.

 _"Looks like Spike and Silver aren't having a good time do they."_ Shadow thought.

He then waves his hand again and the vision changes to Fluttershy. Shadow saw that Fluttershy looked unhappy.

 _"Let me guess. Fluttershy is unhappy because Silver stayed at Rarity's."_ Shadow thought as Fluttershy then sighed.

" _Why did Silver choose to stay with Rarity? Does he like Rarity? Am I not attractive enough? Oh why..._ " Fluttershy said in her thoughts.

"Silver doesn't seem to like Fluttershy." Shadow accidentally said.

" _Huh? Did I just here Shadow?_ " Fluttershy said as Shadow saw that Fluttershy is looking around her.

Shadow got surprised as he quickly lost his concentration and ending up in reality. Shadow then breathes heavily and he then looked around seeing that he is back in the barn.

"I'm... back?"Shadow wondered.

He looked around once more and then at the chaos emeralds.

"If I'm not mistaken. Those were the ones who activated the chaos emeralds. The surprising thing is that... how can the chaos emeralds do that? The faker, Silver, and the rest of us used chaos emeralds before. But we never experience that we can read thoughts... even talking to their thoughts." Shadow said to himself as he put his fingers in his chin.

He picked up the chaos emerald and examines it closely. He could feel chaos energy, 100% of it. He is just uncertain how to explain things to himself.

"What is going on here." Shadow said to himself but then another voice is heard. " **Shadow...** " the voice is unknown to him but it felt like its near him.

"Whose there? Pinkie? This is no time fo-" Shadow was interrupted by the voice again.

" **Come...** "

Shadow gives up and decides to follow the voice that he heard. It leads him outside of the barn. Shadow then starts to wondered and gains cautious. The voice that he supposed to kept hearing turned into a unknown language but just sounds just o kept in his direction. He supposed to meet like someone outside, but no one is there. He start to feel that someone is inside of him, or his head. The voice that he followed starts to whisper to him.

" **Help... me...** " It said.

Shadow begins to get curious and he started running to the voice that he been following. But then the whispers that he heard turned into a maniacal laughter. Shadow then got into his fighting stance. He felt that maniacal laughter isn't very nice to his likings.

"Show yourself! I know you're here!" Shadow yelled out, though no one is actually around.

Shadow starts to hear more whispers in a specified direction. He chased it down leading to a small lake. Shadow stopped as the whispers did too. He tried catching his breathe and recover himself from the chase of unknown.

"W-What...?" Shadow said to himself.

He looked around and yet no one's around. He just walked near to the lake, but when he do. He was shock to see someone else as his reflection. The reflection exactly resembles as him, though, the differences are the eyes are color black and yet the iris are still red. The highlights on Shadow's quills are emitting purple flames, and looks like the reflection of him doesn't have any bracelets on.

"W-Who are you?" Shadow asked his reflection.

" **Fool... H-Help me!** " It replied and Shadow looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What are the laughters? What are the whispers?! And who the hell are who?!" Shadow started to yell.

" **The laughters... are the signs of her genocidal... Shadow. If you find _her_ use me to correct her ways... Please... You have to help me...**" It said back, but Shadow doesn't know what he is trying to work with.

"I don't even who the hell you are. Why the hell you look like me. Are you even one of Mephiles' puppets?!" Shadow tried to find the answer but the reflection just try to corrects him in a faster way.

" **Shadow. I am you. The time you wondered about the source of energy filling you. That is magic flowing through you now. Help me now will you?** " His reflection answered leaving Shadow confused.

"Me? Then, what do you want?" Shadow then starts to became calm as his reflection sighed peacefully.

" **You have to accept me inside of you. Hurry while there is still a chance!** " His reflection told him but as Shadow, he is still confused, he wasn't sure of how he will do it or why would he? He could think of it as a trap by now.

"How? And why would I trust you?" Shadow wondered.

" **I don't have time for this!** " His reflection said as he jump out of the river becoming real at Shadow's vision.

"W-What?!" Shadow was surprised and as Shadow tumbled down in surprise, he saw a figure standing on the far edge of the river. She was just standing there and smiled slowly evilly, "Pinkie... Pie?"

Shadow's eyes widen and everything he saw went black.

"AH!" Shadow yelled out as he looked around noticed that he is back in the barn again, "What... was that?"

He noticed that the chaos emeralds are on the floor. It felt like he is still inside of the thoughts, or not just simple thoughts, but some sort of future thoughts. Shadow put his hand on his chest as he felt something that entered inside of his body.

 _"Who was that... If he is truly me... why does he look differently..."_ Shadow said in his thoughts as he picked up the chaos emeralds, he felt a spark that causes him to drop it.

Shadow groaned slightly in pain from that, but he wondered why did he hurt himself even though he always wielded a chaos emerald. He still have several questions running through his mind, like who was that on his visions, or whose thoughts are those, or why does the chaos emerald is hurting Shadow slightly, and who or what is that figure. Shadow just shake his head and just picked up the chaos emerald that he drop. This time, as he picks it up, it did again spark though its not painful nor surprisingly enough to hurt Shadow completely. Shadow then hears laughter and cheerful outside. He walk to the window and watched whats happening.

Sonic and Pinkie was running away from Rainbow Dash as both of them just recently prank her. Sonic was actually surprise that Pinkie in a hyper state of fun manages and catching up with Sonic, just enough to outrun Rainbow in some ways. Shadow just looked at Pinkie Pie wondering of who is exactly that figure that he saw.

 _"Pinkie Pie... who is that... are you hiding something? If so... what are you?"_ Shadow said in his thought as he just observed her.

* * *

 **Author: This is a short one, I do apologize for that. I don't have much idea or thought on this, just a vision of Shadow's "magical" form just like Silvers's. Anyways, more on throughout, I did say in this chapter about someone. It's a hint now of which one will show up to get a chaos emerald by accident. Sooner or later, we will have a bloodbath or gore and stuff. Welp, sorry again for this short chapter, oh and please do check my DeviantArt account so you will guys find my drawings about some of the events happening here, and I like said, it is still few or even just two for now (.-.) This is Moonlight Arc, signing out.**


	16. A Sleepover Game Pt 1

**Author: Hey, it's been awhile huh? Well, sorry about that. I took some rest and clearing of mind first, and I'm enjoying to keep the story on going. It's really fun to tell a story of our own. Any who, this chapter is somehow different. Let's say... some sort of off character? But I hope you guys will enjoy on this chapter since the gang will face off to the games in order for them to avoid such truths. If still doesn't make sense, the chapter, will tell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Sleepover Game Pt. 1**

Night goes by at Twilight's residence. Sonic and Spike were both cooking for the dinner for the party that will held later. The night goes on and with the food ready and prepared. They waited for their visitors to arrive. The knock on the door was heard and Sonic gets up to answer. As soon he opens them he was greeted by Silver and Rarity.

"Oh good evening darling." Rarity said charmingly with Silver nodding for the greet.

"Good evening you too, seems that you're the first ones to arrive. Come on in." Sonic said as he welcomes the duo.

As Silver stepped in, he sense that Spike is glaring at him. Silver then sweats and just quietly nervously laugh his way through. Rarity then comes next as Spike quickly approach Rarity to help her on what she is carrying.

"Here, let me help you Rarity." Spike said insisting to carry the bag.

"Oh, thank you Spikey-Wikey." Rarity answered as she smiled making Spike blushed and chuckles.

Silver just rolled his eyes and he was then greeted by a lavender alicorn.

"Good evening Silver." Twilight said.

"Good evening to you too Princess Twilight. It's been awhile to talk to you normally." Silver said which then made Twilight laugh knowing that they don't have properly talk.

"It sure does. Oh and please don't call me Princess Twilight or any royal stuff. I'm still not used to being called like that." Twilight said as she looked down.

"Oh, sorry about that." Silver said as he then he walked closer and whispered into Twilight's ears, "But maybe sooner or later, I will get to call you Princess with Sonic as the prince." Silver then walks away.

Twilight didn't much get what Silver meant, but then, when she realized that Sonic being a prince and herself as the princess made her face turn red all the way.

"Darling, are you alright? You're face is red." Rarity wondered.

"W-What? N-No this is nothing, really, hehe." Twilight said trying to avoid the situation.

Silver then walked to Sonic who is just standing and waiting for the others to come.

"Hey." Silver started.

"Hey to you as well." Sonic replied back.

"How is it going with the magic studies?" Silver asked.

"Oh, it's going great actually. I've been learning different spells. Also, I tried to combine some spells as it worked out. It seems creating your own spell isn't difficult as much as learning it." Sonic said as he showed his hand that it's glowing in blue aura.

"That's amazing." Silver compliments.

"Well, it's nothing. By the way, how's that new form you having?" Sonic wondered as Silver remembered his new found form when he destroys an Alpha Timberwolf.

"Still learning how to activate it. It doesn't take much energy as my super form does. In fact, it's like using some other energy besides my stamina." Silver said.

"Well, whatever it is. I hope you get to use it more often in combat. It could really help in a dangerous situations." Sonic said as he points out the gloves.

"Yeah, still on working." Silver said and in the right time, a knocking was heard again.

Sonic then opens the the door as it seems that no ones around. Sonic then became confused about this and decides to open the door fully. He looked outside seeing no one.

"Odd." Sonic said as he slowly heard screaming falling towards him.

With less reaction to make, someone bumps into Sonic causing him to fall down. The one who did bump into Sonic is none other than Rainbow Dash herself. Sonic was under Rainbow Dash and Rainbow then recovers from the crash. From Twilight's view, her face is seemed to be puzzled or the face of some sort of disappointment. Sonic was still trying to recover as he rubs his neck. As for Rainbow Dash, she quickly shake her head and opened her eyes. Seeing Sonic below her, her face blushed instantly and gets up quickly.

"I'm so sorry I hit you Sonic- I mean, crashed into you, I mean not looking to where I'm landing." Rainbow said trying to correct herself.

"Woah, woah, it's alright Dash. It doesn't seem to hurt that much anyways." Sonic said as he did a kick up.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that Pinkie is trying out this stupid idea." Rainbow said as she tried to reason with.

"Did it work?" Pinkie quickly came out of nowhere from the door making Silver surprised.

"Ah! Pinkie, what the heck." Silver said.

"Whoops, sorryyy!" Pinkie said as she walked inside.

"Oh, it safe now to enter?" Fluttershy wondered as she walked inside.

She saw Silver on the other said while watching Pinkie walk to Sonic. Without Silver noticing, Fluttershy quickly hides her face and blushed and walked to the opposite direction where Silver is standing. No one noticed from what Fluttershy thinks, but Rarity is glaring at her unknowingly.

"Okay, so who did knocked first?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, oh! YouseeyesterdayIaskedRainbowDashouttotestoutthecannonthatIhaveand-" Pinkie was cutoff by Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it was Fluttershy, but then, Pinkie requested her to move out. And with the crash thing, Pinkie asked me that if she wanted to test the cannon for more speed. But without any proper aiming, you know what happened." Rainbow said as she looked away while blushing.

"So, is it a bullseye through the house Rainbow?" Pinkie asked which then again made Rainbow Dash blushed harder as she just walks away.

Twilight then thought of an theory.

 _"Did Pinkie just time exactly to where Fluttershy supposed to open the door to make Rainbow accidentally hit Sonic?!"_ Twilight said in her mind though she shake it off knowing that has to be some sort of mistake, _"No Twilight... that can't be right. It's just a coincidence... its just... an accident."_ She then breathes in and out as she made herself calmed.

Few minutes later after the mess that Pinkie has created. Someone knocked to the door. Twilight then insist on opening it and as she did Shadow and Applejack where waiting.

"Oh Applejack. What took you so long?" Twilight wondered in surprise as Applejack removed her hat and scratches her head with a nervous laughter.

"Well, this feller right here sure hates sleepovers." Applejack said as she points out Shadow whose crossing his arms.

"I don't agree to any sleepovers." Shadow stated as he closed his eyes.

Sonic then came out and stood beside Twilight and looked to Shadow as he heard what he just said.

"But Shadow, you did agreed on going to a sleepover." Sonic reminded the black hedgehog.

"I don't recall anything that concerns me agreeing to something childish." Shadow said as Sonic then tells a short flashback.

 **-Flashback-**

The gang where having a meeting at a field while having a picnic.

"Hmm, we should discuss about the plan about getting the chaos emeralds. Who knows what it could do to someone else." Twilight said as some of her friends are busy eating their food.

"Well, obviously, we can't talk about it as we are busy in the mornings." Rarity mentioned as Twilight then thinks of another idea.

"How about we have a sleepover? I mean, if we are busy in the mornings, why not talk about it in the night?" Spike suggested as Sonic then came in to agreement.

"Good idea Spike. That way, planning things out will be easy." Sonic said as he smiled to the idea.

"If we are havin a sleepover, shouldn't we all agree first?" Applejack said as Sonic looked to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I think she meant Shadow." Silver said as he grab a bite of the sandwich and points to Shadow who is sitting on a tree while looking to a chaos emerald.

Sonic then walks over to the tree Shadow was sittin on.

"Hey Shadow you wanna come at the sleepover?" Sonic asked straightforward.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Shadow said as his focus is mainly on the chaos emerald.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"That doesn't answer that I agreed to it." Shadow said trying to forget that.

"Well, it's too late now to go back am I right?" Sonic raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

 _"Damn that faker... who the hell he think he is? Tch. To be honest, I can't go back either way. If I did, faker will call me out something annoying."_ Shadow said as he sighed in defeat and just walk straight inside.

As he entered, Sonic, Twilight and Applejack heard Pinkie's voice screaming about Shadow as Shadow yelled back. They just entered and everyone else is having a great time inside. The night goes on, the gang where discussing some of the plans need to workout for the search for the emeralds, and since they have fun too much, they got bored and doesn't seem to care much about talking about the plan. Spike was the one who thought of the idea and yet it doesn't seem to workout.

Few seconds of thinking, he thought of an idea which is a plan that will make them surprise. He then whisper it to Pinkie, and then her excitement rose up. The others are talking to each other and some are quiet by themselves. Few moments the lights went off.

"Eiik! AHH!" Fluttershy and Rarity's scream where heard and as Silver couldn't see anything, he felt that there are two people hugged to him.

A spotlight then appeared and it points to Pinkie Pie being infront of them.

"Good Evening Everybody!" Pinkie said as it sounds like there is a show that is being held.

"Where the heck did the spotlights come from?" Sonic wondered as he scratches his head.

"Welcome to the Game Show of the Century! The RPS of Truth!" Pinkie yelled out.

"RPS? What does that mean?" Silver wondered and he looked both side him are Fluttershy and Rarity who are looking away from him.

Silver didn't noticed that Fluttershy is curling her hair while she is blushing and Rarity is using her fingers connected and while blushing aswell.

"RPS means Rock, Paper, Scissors am I right?" Twilight thought of.

"Ding ding ding! Thaaaaaat is correct!" Pinkie said as she is really excited.

"Really? A Rock, Paper, Scissors? What's the fun in that?" Rainbow said.

"Well, well! I'm not the one who will telling the rules, but our host! Spiiiike!" Pinkie said as she revealed Spike.

The spotlight turned off and the lights went back on as Spike is now infront of them.

"I thought Pinkie was the host?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm an announcer silly." Pinkie said as she sit besides Shadow.

Shadow then gets annoyed and decides to move slightly away.

"Ehem. Alright, thank you for the introduction Pinkie. Now. Let me explain to you the game that I just invented, RPS of Truth." Spike said in formal approach.

"Alright sugarcube, how to play?" Applejack asks.

"Well, you guys know the rock, paper, scissors game right?" Spike asks back and everyone nodded expect for Shadow who doesn't care at all.

"Alright then, each one of you guys will choose a partner and fight him or her to a rock, paper, scissors game. Who ever wins, he or she, will move on to the next round until both winners are chosen." Spike said.

"But, why does it call RPS of Truth?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, whoever wins, they will have to ask the losers for a truth. One question, one truth." Spike said.

As Spike mentions that, the whole group then went for a shock, except for Shadow.

"T-Truth?!" Twilight said in surprise.

"Yep. And whoever wins, get to keep the their secrets of course." Spike said as the group then looked to each other.

"I don't like this idea Spike. What if someone got hurt from the truth?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Good question Fluttershy, but I'm sure, telling the truth isn't a bad deed right Applejack?" Spike then raised his eyebrow to the cowgirl.

"What she mean, Spike that someone could possibly hurt from telling the truth. I'd reckon to keep the secret for myself to be honest." Applejack said holding back the feelings.

Spike then was on the edge as this idea was literally stupid, but he can't help the factor that he heard so much of the whispers about crushes and love ones that he wanted to make them open up. After realizing the dumb idea, Spike sighed and he was about to walk away until.

"I'm in." The group then looked to the one who said it.

To their surprise, it was Shadow.

"S-Shadow?" Spike was surprised that Shadow agreed to it.

"Shadow? Are you serious?" Silver asked.

"I do want to know the secrets lies behind the thoughts of one another, but the one who will win, will decide the questions am I right?" Shadow wondered as Spike nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well then, I agree, but if the person who asked a question that is too much to handle, the question must moved on to another question." Shadow continued.

"Hmm, sounds interesting to me. I'm in." Sonic said in agreement.

"Sonic..." Twilight quietly said in worried.

"Huh? Yeah. I guess I could go for it." Rainbow Dash said as she float around the room.

Twilight then quickly reacted as she heard Rainbow joining in. "I'm in too."

 _"W-What am I doing? I-I can't do this... I'll... just have to win this if I want to be safe from it."_ Twilight said to herself.

"Yippie! I'm in too!" Pinkie said in excitement.

Applejack sighs and raised her hand with a smile.

"W-Well, I-I guess playing it wouldn't be that hard." Rarity slowly said as she agreed to it.

"I-I'd like to join in..." Fluttershy said so.

"Looks like all of us are playing the game now." Silver said as he crossed his arms.

"A-Alright then! Find your partners a-and we will begin." Spike said as he couldn't believe that they play his idea.

He looked at Shadow who is looking for a partner. He will thank him on another time. Shadow was looking for someone to pick in the battle, but then he just stood in the crowd and wait for someone to pick him.

"Hey Shady!"

The voice made Shadow irritated a bit as he doesn't want to fight Pinkie in this type of game.

"What?" Shadow looked to Pinkie while hiding the annoyed feeling.

"Want to be my partner?" Pinkie asked.

Applejack was looking at them as she is gripping hard on her hat that she is just holding.

Shadow was about to say something until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "Sorry Pinkie, but I asked Shadow out already."

It was Silver which made Shadow calmed down as he like someone else to partner with besides Pinkie.

"Aww... alrighty, I'll look for someone then." Pinkie said as she bounces away.

Applejack's grip on her hat stopped and sighed calmly. She then felt a tap on her back and as she looked behind her, it was Rarity.

"Applejack darling, how about you and me?" Rarity asked.

Applejack smiled and answered, "Sure thing."

"Alright. Looks like everyone has picked their partners." Spike said as he draw a ranking board.

 **Ranking Board 1**

 **Silver vs Shadow**

 **Pinkie Pie vs Fluttershy**

 **Applejack vs Rarity**

 **Sonic vs Rainbow Dash**

 **Twilight vs Spike**

"You get to join in too Spike?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, we are imbalance so I do have to join in." Spike replied.

"Alright then, good luck to you." Sonic said as he walked to Rainbow Dash.

Spike then walked to Twilight, "What happened Twilight? I thought you're gonna ask Sonic out?"

"I-I'm not sure Spike... I don't understand why I can't ask him and not to mention, it's Rainbow were talking here. She has no embarrassment nor weakness..." Twilight said as she just looked at Sonic and Rainbow Dash who is laughing and having fun.

"Hey. Listen, if you want to know what Sonic actually feels. Then you better beat him." Spike said which made Twilight blushed and nervous.

"You got this." He added and Twilight slowly nodded.

Spike then sets up a table and the first match will be Silver and Shadow. They both stand in front of them and they prepared their hands, or fists since that how the game works.

"Alright. First play up to five wins!" Spike said as Silver and Shadow nodded.

 **First Match - Silver & Shadow**

The game started, Shadow and Silver raised their hands and placed it down, they did it again and as they play out their play. Silver went for a paper and Shadow for a rock. Silver smiled as he got the first score.

 _"Alright! I got him. If I keep the pressure on. He will be done."_ Silver said to himself.

 _"Hmph. As expected... right now, I have to increase his winning pride and I will beat him and destroy that pride he has."_ Shadow thought as they play their play again.

Silver - Hand

Shadow - Hand

 _"A tie? Looks like he expected me to be a rock since paper was my first throw, and thinking he will go for a scissors, he used a counter for the rock instead."_ Silver thought.

 _"I really thought that he will change to scissors since I thought that he will counter my scissor attack for his paper, and then counter his rock with paper and he supposed to use scissors, but I guess that didn't work."_ Shadow said in his thoughts.

Silver - Rock

Shadow - Scissors

 _"Alright! Another point!"_ Silver excitedly said to himself.

 _"Hmph. That's it."_ Shadow thought.

 _"I wonder what Shadow is playing... he seems rather calm when Silver is taking the lead of points. Is he... letting him win?"_ Twilight thought as she observe the match.

The game continues and Silver has one more point on winning and Shadow has only two points.

"Well we have a good game huh Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Hmph, you shouldn't have pick me in this game." Shadow said as the girls and Sonic where surprise about Shadow's words.

"Oh, trying to beat me? You should've done that in the beginning." Silver said as Silver throws a rock and Shadow for a paper.

Silver then got shocked inside, but he didn't let it too obvious, "That's just luck." He said.

"Yeah. Right." Shadow said as both of them continued on.

On the groups surprise, Shadow win the match. Silver was surprised that he couldn't barely move, and as for Shadow, he walked away from the table like a badass character did when an explosion occurred at the back. The game continues on for the second match.

 **Second Match - Pinkie Pie vs Fluttershy**

The game is heating on as Pinkie has three points and Fluttershy has two.

 _"I-I have to win. I want to know Silver's feelings!"_ Fluttershy said in her thought with a determination in her face.

 _"I need to win! I need to know what Shadow feels about me!"_ Pinkie said in her thought.

The game ended as Pinkie being the winner. Fluttershy gently smashed the table as she failed to win the victory.

 _"I... I should've win..."_ Fluttershy thought as tears coming out.

 **Third Match - Applejack vs Rarity**

 _"I won't let Pinkie ask Shadow first! I have to win this!"_ Applejack said in her thought.

 _"Silver darling lost to this, and with that! I will win this so I can ask him if he has feelings for me more than Fluttershy!"_ Rarity said in her thoughts as both of them where sweating.

The game continues on and eventually, Applejack and Rarity has both four points.

 _"Not now! I'm so darn close!"_ Applejack thought as she is breathing heavily.

 _"Oh please don't let this be the end! The name of Silvarity will prevail!"_ Rarity said as she is breathing heavily as well.

But the match ended Rarity winning.

"Yehey!" Rarity shouted in excitement.

"No..." Applejack then was left alone.

 **Fourth Match - Sonic vs Rainbow Dash**

 _"Alright Rainbow! You got this, first step to getting close to Sonic's heart. You have to beat him so I will figure out what does he hiding... does he have something for Twilight? No... I need to focus right here right now!"_ Rainbow said to herself as she readies her hand to play.

Sonic did too with a smile. They both raised their hands and throw out their play. Rainbow won as Sonic never thinks of a pattern or a strategy on to it.

"Hehe... I'm not good at this game at all." Sonic said as he scratches his head.

"Of course you are faker." Shadow said in the background.

"I... win?" Rainbow couldn't believe it as she is blushing.

"Well, yeah. Great game Dash." Sonic said as he let out a hand.

Rainbow got embarrassed now and she holds Sonic's hand and they did a handshake. Twilight was watching this and she felt pain inside of her chest. Shadow glance at Twilight as he noticed about her.

 **Fifth Match - Twilight Sparkle vs Spike**

Spike nodded as he told Twilight that he will let himself lose to this. Just so Rainbow wouldn't get to ask Sonic about some personal business. Twilight was sad and worried for doing this but she has no choice, so of course the game won as Twilight is the winner.

The game goes on for round 2.

 **Ranking Board 2: Semi Finals**

 **Shadow vs Rainbow Dash**

 **Pinkie Pie vs Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rarity vs none (Auto Victory)**

"Hold on just a minute, how come Rarity get to win already?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, she's beau- I-I mean she has no one to fight so I let her win." Spike said trying to change the subject.

"Right..." Applejack raised her eyebrow at Spike.

 **Semi Final - Shadow vs Rainbow Dash**

 _"So this is Shadow, he obviously know how to play... his really good. He beat Silver even Silver has only one point away. I have to be careful."_ Rainbow said in her mind.

 _"I'll end this. For my student."_ Shadow thought.

And it did. Shadow won, and Rainbow was just sitting surprise and shock that she only got one point from Shadow.

 **Semi Final - Pinkie Pie vs Twilight Sparkle**

Yeah. Twilight already won, Pinkie was easy enough for Twilight to calculate the possibilities of Pinkie's choices and actions she partake. Finally on to the final.

 **Finals - Shadow vs Twilight Sparkle vs Rarity**

"So how does will work now Spikey?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, it's a 1v1v1, where in you are granted to use any of the plays even they are used." Spike said which made Rarity confused.

"What Spike is telling, that for in example, Shadow goes for rock and I go paper and you go for scissors, that way, all of us gets a point right Spike?" Twilight guessed.

"Y-Yeah, just like that. Oh and, whoever reach a score of 10 will determine the ranks. That way, the first and second will be safe from telling the truth and they are the ones who will ask the question." Spike said as he thought the words he just said.

Shadow and Twilight and Rarity nodded to this and they all went to their positions.

"Well this is interesting, Twilight and Shadow are both smart in these type of games." Silver said.

"Yeah, they are..." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow.

"To be honest, they seem to be perfect for each other." Silver said which made Sonic felt a shock.

"Y-You really think so?" Sonic said as his eye's were twitching.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Shadow is great and has knowledge of chaos energy, like alot. And Twilight has the great knowledge of magic. Isn't that a thing?" Silver said as he didn't noticed that Sonic is holding on to his chest.

"R-Right." Sonic could only said so as he looked down.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author: Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience for this chapter. Plus I have to cut it just because it's getting longer now, and if I continue on, the expressions of the characters will be meh... But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's the only thing I can provide for now. But don't worry, they're will be a fight against friends on the story and be sure to stick around for more of it.**

 **Author: Oh, and one more thing, I'd like to thank LoveandEdify for giving me a shoutout to his recent story. It's a surprise for me to have a shoutout and I have someone to get motivated from his works. Please do check out his stories mainly my personal favorites, "More to Me Than That" and "Determination of the Strong." It really does have the feeling of uniqueness as it has that deep meaning in every corner. Please do read it. Anyways, that is all for me, Moonlight Arc here. Over and Out.**


	17. A Sleepover Reward Pt 2

**Chapter 15: A Sleepover Reward Pt. 2**

The game continues on. Shadow was observing left and right to which pattern he will go. Twilight was calmly thinking her patterns. And as for Rarity, her heart beat is pounding insanely, and she is sweating really hard. Of course, Rarity is fighting against some high tier mindsets. Winning here won't be possible for Rarity. They now throw their play. Rarity brings out paper and so does Shadow but Twilight has a rock.

 _"Hmm... the princess made a mistake. Is this her plan? Just like what I did to Silver?"_ Shadow thought as he has a score of 7.

 _"I beat Twilight! Yes! I'm coming for you Silvy!"_ Rarity said to herself although she has a score of 3.

 _"What happened there? I could've gotten two points... focus Twilight. Being second won't be that bad... wait a minute, what does the first place can do?"_ Twilight wondered.

The next play goes on, Shadow throws a scissors, Twilight has a rock again, and Rarity has a paper. All of them got a point.

 _"If I play rock now, Twilight would go for a paper. But, I won't let her think that I will go for a rock... but instead..."_ Shadow then raised his hand.

 _"Shadow was going for a rock... so I'll go for a paper. But I think, he might think that I will go his rock... so instead..."_ Twilight then raised her hand as well.

As the results shows. Twilight and Shadow had scissors as their play, but Rarity got a rock. Both of them then looked at her with a slight annoyed look. Shadow have gotten serious and so does Twilight.

 _"I-I beat both of them haha! I'm so proud of myself!"_ Rarity thought.

But the game ends with Shadow being first, Twilight being second and Rarity being the third. This made Rarity disappointed as she could never ask Silver about his feelings. The watchers clapped and cheer for the winners of the match.

"Woohoo! Good one Shady!" Pinkie cheered.

"You tried your best Twilight!" Applejack said.

"Good job all of you." Silver said while clapping.

"Yeah. Great job." Sonic said as he gives out a thumbs up.

"That was awesome! Even the game is boring, but the tense is amazing!" Rainbow said out loud.

"Y-Yeah, congrats..." Fluttershy quietly cheered.

"Well, well! Looks like we have our winners. But I think, I may change the rewards has the third place gets to ask." Spike said as he noticed that Rarity is looking sad about it, but as Rarity heard the new rule her face expression changes.

"Oh thank you Spike!" Rarity said as she pat Spike on the head.

"Spike, what's the point of having first place and second place when we can just go and ask the ones who loses?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, there is an advantage for the first place, which is they will get to ask first from the one who loses. And as he asked the ones who loses, you can't asked the one who is already been asked." Spike said which made Twilight surprised.

"No wonder why it's a big thing to be a first place, but why didn't you told me?" Twilight asks.

"Uhh, hehe, about that I sorta have forgotten." Spike said as he scratches his head while laugh nervously.

Twilight sighed as she took her defeat.

"You tried your best Twilight." Sonic said as he tried to comfort her loss.

Twilight was surprised about this but Sonic quickly looked away with a smile. This made Twilight surprised, and of course made her blush as well. Sonic got near to her due to the crowd. He then think it was a bad move for a reason as he face palm himself, but he just decided to act normal along the way.

"Alright Shadow, you win. So you who do you want to ask? Oh and it's your decision on how many you ask." Spike said making Rarity and Twilight shocked.

"What?!" They both said in unison.

"Relax, it's a good thing that Shadow win right? He never asks everyone for the truth isn't that right Shadow?" Spike nudges Shadow as he looked to the girls.

"Yes." His reply as he walked to the gang to ask the first question.

All of their eyes' widen as Shadow stood infront of Sonic. Sonic was slightly surprised though he got annoyed and tried to keep it with him.

"Sonic. Who do you prefer? Rainbow or Twilight." Shadow's question made everyone silent for awhile.

"Huh?" They all said for a brief moment.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow and Twilight quickly shouted at the same time as both of them are blushing as well.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Sonic said in a null tone.

"You heard me. Which do you prefer?" Shadow continued his question.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Sonic tried to understand the question more easier.

"Which do you prefer to be with? To have fun?" Shadow wondered.

"Oh. To have fun? Well, it's Rainbow Dash of course." Sonic said as he smiled with a thumbs up.

The room became silent and Sonic then become unsure of this.

"Uhh... did I said somethi-" Sonic was interrupted as the girls all screamed in surprise, "W-What?" Sonic said as he is shock by this.

"Y-You l-like Rainbow Dash?!" Rarity quickly asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that. She's amazing if you ask me." Sonic said as the girls screamed more.

"Looks like I was right about that." Silver said to himself.

"And what do you mean by that Silver?" Sonic asked Silver who just shake is head.

"Nevermind." Silver replies with a smile.

Rainbow was stunned to what Sonic answered. Her heart beats faster and it sometimes skipping a beat. She can't hide her smile as she tries to forcefully stop it. Twilight on the other hand, was also stunned though, her expression seemed dead. Like emptiness is present to her. Shadow then wasn't surprise by this, he sighed and let it slide. Shadow leave Sonic alone now, but before he did he whispered something to Sonic that he can heard enough.

"I wish your choice was a joke." Shadow said as he walked away.

Sonic got annoyed more to what Shadow meant by that. Sonic just raised his shoulder and let's it be. Shadow then walked to Twilight and whispered something. Sonic then glared to him, slightly more intense. Shadow just walked away and he pats Twilight's shoulder. He then walked to the next person he would asked. To their surprise which is Pinkie Pie. All of them started to quietly listen and Pinkie is holding her scream inside.

"Pinkie." Shadow said as he looked to Pinkie Pie.

Her poofy hair is covering her face, and then she moved her hair with her fingers and twirl it around to reveal her face more on. This made Shadow's eye widen slightly, though his eyesight went back to normal, and he opened his mouth.

The vision changes when Shadow closed his eyes and it revealed the time he had a thought.

"Hey Shadow! Do you want a help with that?" Pinkie cheerfully asked.

"I'm...busy Pinkie, I don't...want your...help either way." Shadow said as he walked away with a handful of buckets.

Though Shadow wis carrying alot of buckets that is stacking, with Shadow's strength being drained up. Shadow then tripped over and the buckets that he used to carry fall off. Shadow was breathing heavily and he then smashes the ground.

 _"Damn it! Is that all I can do?!"_ Shadow thought to himself.

But he heard something. He looked to see that Pinkie is putting the apples on to the buckets. Shadow's annoyance is getting around. He hates getting help but... something is making him blur his mind. He just shake his head and stood up, he holds Pinkie's arm. Pinkie then was surprised about this and she noticed that Shadow is grinding his teeth. Though for some reason, it stopped, and he inhaled and exhaled some air before he talks.

"I don't want a help Pinkie. Just let me handle this." Shadow said and Pinkie stood up.

She shake her head before speaking, "No. I know you don't want a help. I'm not helping either way, I'm doing my work as a girlfriend to you." She said with a smile on her face.

Shadow opened his eyes as he is about to ask Pinkie.

"Do you hate me." Shadow said which by then made Pinkie confused and quiet.

And of course, the others are quietly listening as well.

"What? Of course not, silly!" Pinkie gladly say so...

"When I say, you can't be my girlfriend."

As Shadow said that, everyone became silent again, this time, they supposed to react to it... but it seems they got complete shut. The time was skipped...  
Shadow was thinking to ask Silver, but as he asked Pinkie and didn't get an answer, it seems his questions ended there. As for Twilight, she never did sorta asked question... but she did tried and ask Fluttershy. Though it didn't end well since Twilight is having trouble to ask. Twilight is good enough to hide her emotions, but as a student of someone who easily figures an emotion based on chaos energy levels, she can't hide them from Shadow. As for Rarity, she did tried to ask Silver, but... Silver manages to fall asleep while waiting for someone to ask him, this then made Rarity disappointed and sad at the same time as she had the chance but, failed to do so.

Spike was on the table looking at the situation right now. Pinkie was depressively sitting while tears are shedding. Applejack was staring at Pinkie as she had a worried look on her face. Fluttershy, Silver, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash were the only ones who are having a great sleeping time. Twilight was hugging a pillow. Shadow was above doing somewhat. Rarity is also sleeping but, before she did sleep she had her tears lying on Twilight's shoulder as she used it to cry on. Spike then looks back to the table and rethinks the reason.

 _"This is supposed to be a the great night where we get to spend all night and have fun... but... it didn't go as it used to be..."_ Spike said as he sighed and lays his head on the table.

* * *

 **Location: Mobius**

A mass factory is working on through the night, but what is this factory you ask? Well, I'll say it's a factory of Mecha Sonics. Chaos Tails is upgrading several Metal Sonics into Mecha ones as it will be a great succession of conquering the place where Sonic and the others transported. The Mecha Sonic will serve has higher A.I. on beating Sonic and the others, since Chaos Tails is working now for the evil ones. The secret underground lab that Tails supposed to have turned into the factory that I just mention, and on to the portal where Sonic and the Chaos emeralds fled, Dr. Eggman is on the case on readjusting it.

"I think this goes here... and a little bit of that." Eggman said to himself as he is trying to change the portal transporter.

A dark portal, appeared behind him and upon entering Mephiles.

"Ah, Mephiles, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Eggman said as Mephiles walked near to the project of Eggman.

"What is the status on the portal?" Mephiles asked.

"Its... uh... Look, why can't your 'Tails' do the job here! I can't readjust the portal to a size where our fleet can enter! Not to mention we are running low on materials, so if you should use the materials for the Mecha Sonics... how about for the portal?!" Eggman exclaimed.

"I think you're mistaking my knowledge Eggman. I can make our fleet enter such a tiny portal, all you need is to make it work! Besides, my puppet, Tails, is doing a fine better job of improving your worthless machines." Mephiles said which made the doctor annoyed.

"You listen here. Just because I team up with you, that doesn't mean I will help you conquer another one. You already conquer this for yourself! Why not just let me have the other world?" Eggman asked though Mephiles looked at him with his dead eyes.

"You really think that I rule this world for myself? This is just a mere gift for my master." Mephiles raised his arms and spin around slowly pointing out the world Mobius.

"Master? You mean you're just a puppet for your master? Bwuahaha! I can't believe I'm working with the weak one how foolish!" Eggman laughed hard but I'm sure he made a mistake there.

"FOOL! Can't you see that I defeated Sonic? The one that you can't defeat for several years. And thinking that I'm weak, my master made sure I'm fit enough to destroy them at will." Mephiles said as he raised his hand.

He clenched his fist and Eggman then suddenly felt something off. His got fear out from Mephiles. He noticed the ability that Mephiles holds, and there is only one that Eggman knows that everything around them is not moving. Everything is altered in it's color, but Eggman can't believe that _he_ is still alive.

"I-Impossible! Ho-How can you get that f-fro-" Eggman was cut-off as Mephiles looked away.

"I'm heading a report for my master." Mephiles waved his hand in a horizantal way and the dark portal reappeared. "You better keep working on that portal."

Mephiles walked inside of the portal, and as soon he entered, the portal closed.

"Tch! What is he planning now..." Eggman said as he looked back to the machine and continue his work.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

Mephiles' portal appeared and Mephiles shows up. The portal closed behind him and he kneeled down.

"Master. The portal is still being in under develop. I'm sorry for the delay." Mephiles said as he expect a punishment.

"Don't worry Mephiles. This wounds are still severe from reviving you, but atleast I made the right choice." His master said in a calmly voice.

"You're not disappointed?" Mephiles wondered.

"I am disappointed. But, I guess using the time for me to recover will be such a great help enough. Either way, you can go ahead and lead Dr. to your victory. I'll come to see the work once I'm fully recover." He explained.

"Y-Yes master. We will surely rule the world and gather all the chaos emeralds." Mephiles said as his master laughedi in an evil way.

* * *

 **Author: And that's a wrap for part two. And a sorta perspective on what's the evil villains are working out. This chapter has lead to drama now hehe... and oh, there is still more drama will come soon so expect that. But anyways, what could be the important here now. The conflict at Sonic's decision? Shadow's rejection? Or Mephiles' master. We will soon find it out more on as the story progresses. This is all I have for now, Moonlight Arc here, over and out.**


	18. I'm Sorry

**Author: Hey it's me again! Moonlight here, more for the story. Anyways, I expected the reviews of knowingly about the Master of Mephiles, though I just figured that he will not be reappearing from this story, but I'll just leave more clues on who is this "master" that Mephiles follows. More on to the story, this one is rather... I'd say drama? And I took the idea from one of the episodes in MLP series, not actual based since I just took out one like sorta reference. Enough talking, let's get to the story! (^.^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: "I'm Sorry"**

Few days later after the sleepover. Everyone is almost doing their same day routine. Though it seems after what happened at the sleepover, some of them aren't doing as fine as it should be. Rarity, who should be working on her dress who is idly sleeping. Even though she didn't get rejected or whatever, it is still a big deal for Rarity in such a way. Sweetie Belle was watching her sister in the bed that seems broken. She wanted to try and comfort her, but she just decided to leave her be, since she doesn't know the reason of her cause.

Twilight was waking up from the sunshine again. She's having a hard time to wake up for these past few days, but she has to endure the situation. She gets up of her bed and as she looked beside her, a tray with prepared food. There is also a letter beside it and Twilight slowly grabs it.

It reads, _I left a food for you. I don't want to interrupt your sleep actually. Eat up, Twi. From Sonic._

Twilight sighed and stood out from bed. She looked at the mirror and she noticed that her hair is messed up. She levitate her hair brush again and starts brushing her hair. Once she's finished, she slowly went down to the room only seeing Sonic, this time reading. She was about to walked down until...

"Hey Sonic? Is everything alright?" Spike came along and Twilight sits on the stairs to hear what she needs to.

"Hm? Oh yeah... I'm alright." Sonic's voice said.

"Well, you seemed looked down, I'm not sure if that's okay for me." Spike replied, their conversation is somehow affecting Twilight as she is clenching in her chest.

"Sorry about worrying ya Spike. It's just..." Sonic didn't finish his sentence,

"Is it because Twilight hasn't talk to you yet?" Spike's voice was heard which made Twilight surprised.

"I guess so. She used to waking up early and going down and eat with us... now, it seems that something must've happen to her you know?" Sonic said Twilight slowly gets up as some tears are appearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you Sonic. Twilight doesn't let me understand her feelings." Spike said was heard, though Twilight doesn't know that Sonic pats his head.

"That's alright Spike. Maybe I could get some help from the others." Sonic said which made Twilight's tears fall off and she slowly gets to her room.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Who is Rainbow Dash to you?" Spike answered made Twilight shock, she doesn't want to hear more of the conversation and decides to run to her balcony. Then she spread her wings and flew off.

Shadow was meditating on the area where he used to teach Twilight about controlling the chaos energy. As he is meditating he then felt an energy coming by. He sighed and expected who it was. The figured landed behind and Shadow didn't open his eyes but just raised his head.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Shadow wondered and he was right that Twilight was the one who landed behind him.

"Me? I.. I want to train my chaos energy." Twilight answered.

"To train or to escape?" Shadow asked.

Twilight was somehow confused to what Shadow meant, but deep down, she felt that he is right. Twilight didn't answer and Shadow then stopped meditating and stood up.

"How are you Princess, in these past few days?" Shadow wondered.

"I-I'm doing just fine. Anyways, let's begin." Twilight said as she gets in to her position to meditate.

"How are you and faker?" Shadow questions again.

Twilight starts to get annoyed and so she increased her tone, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well then, let's begin so you could beat Rainbow's awesomeness." Shadow is purposely making Twilight annoyed.

"I have enough Shadow! I don't want to hear any of Sonic or faker or not even Rainbow Dash! You hear me?!" Twilight exclaimed as she grabbed Shadow in the arms. Her tears are showing off in Shadow's eyes and Shadow observed her clearly.

"You didn't noticed that you are already doing your training." Shadow's reply made Twilight's widen and realized what Shadow meant.

She lets go of Shadow in surprise and she looked at her hands. Shadow sighed and looks inside of Twilight, the vision that is set in Shadow's eyes is showing that the flame of chaos is larger and it's out of control. Shadow's vision went back to normal as Twilight couldn't believe what she has become.

"You're magic is connected to your magic. The more you feel of anger and hatred, it goes berserk and out of control. The same goes with the chaos energy fills within you. If you can't handle such pain of love. Then you are really... weak." Shadow said as he looked away and starts to walk away.

"Is that why you ask Sonic to make me feel like this?" Twilight quickly asked.

Shadow stopped from walking away, "I was actually surprised that faker answered Rainbow Dash. I just took the opportunity to train you. One more thing is, I don't get that faker." He said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Twilight wondered in her confusion.

"One thing for sure, that faker doesn't like someone who matches with him. I'm sure that there is more reason for him not to say it, or it could've been a lie." Shadow said as he started to walk back.

"Why are you saying that I have a chance?" Twilight wondered.

"If you can't handle that emotion of yours or feelings or whatever. You can't continue your training, it's best if you endure it atleast and use that to make you stronger." Shadow's said of advice.

"I feel so bad... for not talking to Sonic over these past few days." Twilight said, realizing it made her chuckle.

"If that's the case go home now." Shadow suggested as they heard a thunder above signalling them that there is a rain coming, "It's about to rain anyways."

"R-Right. But, I don't know what I should say to Sonic..." Twilight said as she looked down.

"Don't be nervous, if you do really like or love faker. Show him that you are better than Rainbow. Because, you have certainly have a chance." Shadow said as Twilight nodded.

Shadow watched Twilight flying away and as soon Twilight leaves, Shadow went back home to the barn. While he was walking, he then remembered what advices he given to Twilight. Shadow felt that he is missing something, he then remembered again these past few days. Pinkie was still helping Shadow in anyway matter. Shadow wasn't sure himself if he dislikes Pinkie or something.

 _"What is the problem with that girl... even though I slightly rejected her... why she is still helping me...?"_ Shadow questioned himself.

 _"With the advice I gave off for the princess, I'm the one who can't even do it for myself. I can't endure this feeling, since it wasn't bugging me... Although... I hate the fact that the Pink girl is really... working hard. That... bothers me..."_ Shadow thought as a flashback kicks in.

 **-Flashback-  
Few Days Ago, After the Sleepover Chapter**

Shadow was working off again with the buckets full of apples. He always carried things much heavier than him. Though as he got some more of the experiences, he starts to getting in hang with carrying loads, plus it's a training benefits. As Shadow placed the buckets full of apples in the destination, he wipes off his sweat and decided to take a slight break since Applejack told him which is the reason why the buckets that Shadow used to carry last time fall off.

As Shadow drink a water bottle, he heard someone got fall off. He quickly looked from where it come from. He noticed that it was Pinkie who tripped over and the bucket full of apples fallen over. Shadow came to her aid.

"Pinkie, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow wondered.

"W-Well, I found out that there is only two buckets left after you leave so I decided to help out and carry the last ones." Pinkie answered and smiles.

"I don't want any help. I'll take care of the rest alright?" Shadow asked as he lift Pinkie up and placed her down as he pick the apples and put them in the bucket.

Shadow glance beside him and Pinkie is still helping him, Shadow sighed and starts to get annoyed, "What are you doing Pinkie Pie?"

"I'm helping. It seems that Applejack won't help you, I'll go and help you instead." Pinkie said as she still focuses on picking the apples up.

"If you ask me Pinkie, I don't care if you help more than Applejack, I don't care either way from both of you." Shadow said as he stood up, "Now, go away."

Pinkie didn't answer, her face is enduring the words that Shadow said. Though she smiled in reply, she gets up and happily walks away. But even Shadow said that, Pinkie didn't give up. She still keep on coming back and back to help him. It start to annoy him and more importantly, he gets more worried.

 **-Flashback End-**

As the rain pours in, he doesn't care to be wet or anything.

 _"I really hate it... why does she still have to work hard for me? It doesn't make any sense and it doesn't even add up to anything particularly."_ Shadow thought as he looked to the sky with the rain coming down.

 _"I don't want any help. Even if Applejack give me those puppy eyes it still not working. What more is that, I don't know if whether I should stop Pinkie. Her happiness always reminds me of Maria... but also... it always give me these nightmares of my failure..."_ Shadow looked down and clenched his fists.

 _"It's time I end her petty caring. I wanted to forget that I smiled... but then why do I think it's better for me to smile always? It makes me feel relieved..."_ Shadow's hand became calm once again.

 _"No... I'm done with the past. As much what Applejack told me, I should moved on, if Maria wanted to make the world a better place. Then I have to be stronger, no distractions and no help. I hope she can understand that... I can't stand the way she treats me."_ Shadow said in a determined way and the rain got stronger as Shadow starts skating back to the barn.

 _"I wish Pinkie would understand me. But her help disturbing me and worrying me, I should stop her even..."_ Shadow then noticed in front of the barn, two people.

As he gotten closer, it was Applejack and Pinkie Pie were talking. He decided to not intervene in their conversation as he hid beside the barn. He tried to eavesdrop to in order to understand the situation or observe the situation.

"Pinkie, I understand your situation but I reckon that you should go now. Shadow is busy." Applejack said in a calmly state.

"N-No! I have to give him something... It's really important! I have to see him." Pinkie replied.

"I'm sorry partner but why not just give to me at I'll make it reach to Shadow." Applejack tries to assure Pinkie but it only made Pinkie stay back.

"I have to give him personally, and *cough*" Pinkie then starts coughing, this made Shadow proves his point.

He can't stop himself so clenched his fist and walked in their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked though he kept his anger in hold.

"S-Shadow? W-Where in tarnations have you been?" Applejack wonders.

"Shadow... I have something for you." Pinkie said as she tried to reach out something in her backpack.

She gave a plastic bag for Shadow but he doesn't seem to accept it.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the rain?" Shadow's tone became more unsettling.

"I-I... it's an invitation..." Pinkie tried to answer but she starts to get scared, what's more worse is that she started to cough more.

"Invitation? You think this is a joke?! This! This is the reason why I don't want you to help me!" Shadow starts to outburst his words, "Your body can't sustain such workouts that I've been doing. I wanted to make sure you don't get sick and then letting yourself get wet in the rain?! What are you thinking Pinkie!"

Pinkie didn't talk, she felt a tear coming out of her, "I... p-please, a-accept it..." Pinkie tries to give Shadow the plastic bag but then Shadow just picks it up and throw it away.

Applejack was frighten by this, even she do have feelings for Shadow, but this is just absurd for her to see. She wanted to put Pinkie out of the way, she wanted to prove more than just a friend. Although, making her see that Shadow threatens Pinkie, makes her feel wrong.

 _"Shadow... what the heck just happen to you..."_ Applejack thought as she put her hands in her chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt the way like this. I cannot forgive you enough Pinkie Pie." Shadow said which made Pinkie stopped from her shaking.

Pinkie didn't answer. She stood up and then out of nowhere, Shadow received a slap in the face from Pinkie. This made Applejack and Shadow surprised. Shadow can't express the emotions he is feeling right now. He noticed under in Pinkie's hair are her wet teary eyes. With that, she run off. Shadow just don't know what happened. He touched the part where Pinkie slapped him. Applejack watched the events just happen and it leave her speechless. She just watched Shadow's eyes widen in shock and the rain continues to pour.

Later that night, Shadow was holding the plastic bag that Pinkie tried to give him. He was wondering why an invitation. He hasn't check the contents of the bag but finally his strength have comeback and check the contents. There are like three letters placed inside and each where label in specific number order. Shadow then picks up the first one and reads it's content.

 _I knew that there is a rain will come. So I decided to place these in the plastic bag in order to make sure that it won't get wet!_ **smily face**

Shadow wasn't slightly chuckles in this and so he read the second letter.

 _Shady! I'm so sorry that I am annoying to you! I decided to write a letter since I know I can't talk to you because of how annoying I am right? You see... I am trying to prove that I am stronger. Stronger than Applejack! I'll show you my love! But then, after what happened at the sleepover... I realized, I can't win. I'm just that annoying fun time anthropony. I am very jealous that Applejack is way more attractive than I am. I tried everything to be honest. OH well! If I fail as a girlfriend, I can't fail as a friend now. Besides I still have more chances of making you laugh... or so I thought. The times I'm helping you after the sleepover? It's all I could offer... I'm so sorry for giving so much trouble on you Shady. Please hope that you are still my Shady._ **balloons on the sides and sad face**

Shadow was speechless. He didn't have to say anything but he was starting to regret for what he said for Pinkie. All of the times he wanted to forget her laughter and caring and the memories they spent, he regret about forgetting it but he still have one more letter to open. His hands were shaking, he was surprised to see this, was it fear? or was it guilt? Or something else, but that didn't stop him. He then reads the last letter.

 _Hey Shady... I supposed that I could've just written these altogether but they are all separated you see? If I can't be your girlfriend or your friend. Then I am inviting you to be part of the family. I did heard that you don't have one, so I'm giving you an invitation! You are now an apple to the core Shady! You don't have to say no to this one actually!_ **smily face and an apple icon with a bite on the side**

Applejack came inside of the room, she wears a towel over her shoulders. She approached the shock the hedgehog.

"Applejack?" Shadow's voice made her stop.

"Y-Yes Shadow?" She answered.

"Whats... 'an apple to the core'?" Shadow questions her.

"Oh... it's what we refer to us Apple family. Bonded together like a family forever... why'd you ask?" Applejack asked him in concern.

"I'm an idiot... more idiot than faker." Shadow said as Applejack became more worried to him.

* * *

 **Same Night**

Pinkie was running through the forest that she's in. She is scared as she seemed to be lost. While she was running, she didn't notice the path she is walking and stumbles on the ground. Her face got covered in mud as she fears that someone is following her. She stood up and looked around and she kept on going. She saw a shade that she could hide for awhile. She rested and looked around. She also breathes heavily from all of the running. She is scared, alone and lost. She looked around for more but then she noticed a flashing light coming besides her. She checked what was it and then a the forest flashed as a maniacal laughter was heard.

* * *

 **Author: Anddddd cut. That is it for this chapter. An entrance for the gang. As I'm reviewing this chapter, I could say that Shadow's attitude is somewhat bouncing off around like there is no direct emotion. I criticize my own works because I do feel it's off, but since this is how I wanted to show it, that's the result. My mind is being off lately so uhh, still hope this chapter is still good like the others. We are getting to the stuff where things get downs. So be ready for the next chapter. This is all for me, Moonlight here, over and out.**


	19. Darkest Day of Laughter

**Author: Well, this is it. A start of the battle between fear and chaos, it's time for our heroes face their friend who seems to be lost in her way back. With Shadow's regret became clear to him, would he have a plan now? Oh and by the way, this chapter may could have some gross stuffs in it. So... I do recommend not to read it before and after eating... Yeah. Fair warning okay? Hope you guys don't leave me. (._.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Darkest Day of Laughter**

"Shadow? Hey Shadow!" A voice was heard outside of the barn with a knocking added.

Shadow moved around as he is sleeping, but it's not the knock from the door gates making him all moving. It's what he thinks.

"Pinkie!" Shadow exclaimed as he looked around and saw that he is back to the barn.

Shadow sighed in relief that he is safe though his peacefulness got destroyed as he heard a knocking coming from outside. The knocking became a punching sound like as Shadow fixes his bed and jumps out from the window and landed. To his surprise it was Sonic and Twilight along with them is Spike as well waiting from them outside.

"Faker? Princess? What are you all doing here at this hour?" Shadow questions the duo, as he looked at Twilight, she gave him a thumbs up with a smile knowing that she manage to talk to Sonic.

"Well, haven't you heard? Pinkie didn't come home last night." Sonic explained which made Shadow's eyes widen.

"What?" Shadow couldn't believe what he heard.

"Mrs. Cupcake just asked us about Pinkie's whereabouts last night, she was worried that Pinkie might be lost." Twilight explained further.

"And I know that you're the only one would Pinkie come by." Sonic said as he point his finger at him.

Shadow put Sonic's finger down, "Don't point at me, faker or unless you would rather lose a finger." Shadow threatens.

Off in the distance, Spike looked behind him seeing more of their friends coming by, "Hey guys! They're here." Spike calls out.

They looked at the reinforcements as Silver is the one who leads them, "So, where is she?" Rainbow Dash flew directly to Shadow and asks.

Shadow looked down and a door opened from the house, "I believe you have to tell them the truth sugarcube..." Applejack came out of the house.

"Applejack, darling, do you know what happened to Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked her countryside friend.

"I'd think Shadow here, would decide that... I don't wanna..." Applejack didn't finish her sentence.

Shadow sighed, "It's my fault that Pinkie didn't come home to her house last yesterday..."

"What happened." Sonic crossed his arms.

Shadow opened his mouth as soon he was about to speak but then Applejack went in.

"I think it's best that Shadow kept this for himself." Applejack suggested.

Sonic wasn't gonna take this but Twilight holds on to his arm and as Sonic looked at her, she gave him a serious face as he have to accept this. Of course, Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Fine... we should go ahead and start looking for Pinkie." Sonic said as the girls and Silver nodded.

"But... we don't know where to look first..." Fluttershy said as they thought of it as well.

"I know where she's been." Shadow's voice was heard and they all looked at him.

"And where would that be?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I'm not certain... but she should be at Whitetail Woods." Shadow guessed.

"Whitetail Woods? If I remember correctly, I saw both of you two went there." Silver said while he is at his thinking pose.

Shadow nodded to the answer, "Alright then, let's go to that place." Sonic said as the others nodded.

As the gang starts to walk to the whitetail woods. Silver is still thinking something, Rarity notice this at Silver.

"Silver darling, is there something wrong?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that, I never seen Shadow... like this..." Silver said quietly, enough for Rarity to hear but not for the others.

"What do you mean by that darling?" Rarity wondered.

"I'm not sure, the atmosphere I feel around Shadow is totally different. But, I'm sure Sonic does feel it to. In fact, he might be the only one could understand Shadow's state at this moment." Silver thought of it, as Rarity tilt her head.

"Why is that Silver?" Rarity asked seriously and curiously.

"It's because... Sonic has been with Shadow longer than I know him. Plus... Sonic may have the idea that Shadow changed... but he wasn't revealing it obviously." Silver guessed as he looked Sonic.

Rarity looked at him and tried to understand the state that Silver mentioning. As she looked at Sonic and Shadow, she then understand what Silver meant. The group as reached the Whitetail Woods... but it wasn't the same Whitetail Woods they knew. The place is much crowded in trees but there is still a path of dirt showing off. The trunks of the trees are color black and the atmosphere inside feels scary and alone.

"This isn't the woods I expected." Sonic said as he judge the forest.

"W-What happened here? This supposed to be beautiful and it turned into something I never seen before." Twilight was surprised to see the change.

"If something like this beautiful turned into a horror fields... that means Pinkie must've change the forest... we have to find her inside." Shadow said.

"I hope that she's okay... I mean she is my best friend." Rainbow Dash said in a worried state.

"Then let's get her out of there." Silver said as Rarity and the other girls that didn't talk nodded behind him.

They walked inside, but after few steps they saw separate paths to take. Shadow then decides to make a split up.

"Alright. The more we are divided, the more we can find Pinkie. First off, I'll go alone, Applejack, you take that one. Faker, this this road, beside Rainbow and the Princess. Rarity and Fluttershy you guys go there, and lastly Silver and Spike. I separate faker off, but if Twilight or Rainbow Dash screams, faker would be there to rescue. Same goes for me, and to you too Silver. I don't say that the girls can't defend theirselves but they need help just in case." Shadow said and the girls with Sonic and Silver were surprised by this choice of plan.

"Uh, I don't think we should split up... I mean, it feels like this place came out of a horror show..." Spike suggested,

"Don't worry Spike. You got me." Silver said as Spike looked away and crossed his arms.

"Alright then, who ever finds Pinkie first, call out loud and let's have a rendezvous here." Twilight added to Shadow's plan as the group nodded.

They all now walked to their separate paths.

 **-Silver and Spike-**

Both of them are walking down, quietly. None of them are talking to each other. The only sounds that can be heard is a ominous gust of a wind. Spike is trying to act all brave infront of Silver. As for Silver, he is not much visibly scared but he has his hands ready just incase there might be a surprise attack or something. They venture to the woods deeper as Spike then hears something in the bushes. He got scared and he grabbed on to Silver.

"S-Spike! Don't scare me like that. I know we both are scared, but we have to be brave on to this." Silver tried to increase Spike's bravery.

"R-Right..." He replied signing in success.

Because of Silver started talking he had the confidence now to talk to Spike.

"Look... I know, you like Rarity... and I am sorry if you think that I stole Rarity away from you." Silver said.

"Well, I can't blame you to be honest... I can't stop Rarity from liking you also." Spike said with a slight disappointment tone in him.

Silver was silent for a while. "Wait, wait what? Rarity has a thing for me?" Silver can't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah... isn't she too obvious?" Spike thought.

"Well, I just only notice how Fluttershy likes me, but I never thought Rarity would also be..." Silver said as he chuckles.

"That's something..." Spike said as he looked down.

"Hey... don't worry, if you like Rarity that much, I will protect her." Silver said just to make him happy.

"You would?" Spike got curious.

"W-Well... would like to keep a secret?" Silver asked the purple dragon friend.

"Sure thing!" He replied happily.

"Promise?" Silver asked on.

"Don't worry, if it's about Rarity, I'm fine with it." Spike said as it wasn't a big deal to him.

"So it's okay for me to have feelings for the lady Rarity?" Silver wondered.

"Of cour- What?! Y-Y-You have a crush on my Rarity?!" Spike said as he can't accept it and then he charges at Silver.

"W-well, I've been trying to hide it but... I guess it's time for me to- Ow! Hey!" Silver receives the tackle as they both rolled in the path.

"How. Dare. You. Take. Rarity. Away. From. Me!" Spike said while he punches Silver.

"H-Hey I thought you don't care for Rarity now?" Silver wondered as he just blocking the punches with his one hand.

After what Silver said, Spike stopped and he jumps out of Silver with a sighed, "You're right... I have no chance against you now. But atleast I know Rarity is with someone who is strong and independent." Spike said.

Spike clenched his fist and he looked at Silver, "Listen here. Whatever happens to Rarity, you're dead got that?" Spike points out.

"Don't worry. I will protect her the best way I can." Silver assures Spike as he gave him a smile as well.

"I guess I will now focus on helping Twilight... she's doesn't have a good feeling towards Sonic." Spike said as he clean himself from the dirt.

Silver stood up and got curious, "What's wrong with Twilight and Sonic?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, but let's say what happens on the sleepover, Sonic's answer broke Twilight." Spike said which made Silver surprised.

"No way... Twilight, the princess, likes Sonic? I could've thought there will be a ShadTwi in the building..." Silver said as he put his fingers in his chin.

"Shadtwi? What do you mean?" Spike said as he tilt his head.

"I mean, that Twilight has a chance with Sonic. Even the answer that Twilight wants is different, because Sonic was asked but not explained." Silver said as he look at Spike with a smile.

"I see what you mean, and I think, Shadow made her feel better to talk to Sonic now. She didn't talk to Sonic for few days, but then when she reached home, she became her joyful self." Spike said as he remember Twilight coming home yesterday.

"Is that so?" Silver wondered as Spike nodded, _"Looks like... I was wrong from what I guessed. But I am certain that Twilight has a chance... I mean, I saw Sonic's expression. Heh, this is interesting."_ Silver thought.

After a few talks, they noticed another path beside. Both of them noticed it and saw a cupcakes in the end of the road.

"Hey look cupcakes!" Spike yelled out and he decides to check it out.

"H-Hey Spike wait up!" Silver said as he run off to Spike.

They are now both standing in front of the cupcakes that is coincidentally made Spike hungry.

"Oh boy! Cupcakes! I would like to take one!" Spike said as he grabbed the cupcake but then Silver slapped it away from Spike's hand, "Ow! What's that for?"

"Aren't you thinking first Spike? Why would there be a cupcake in the middle of a forest? Don't you think it's kinda bit odd?" Silver thought.

"I don't know what are you talking about but I'm hungry!" Spike answered as he quickly grabbed the cupcake and eats it.

"Spike..." Silver got worried but it seems that Spike is definitely okay.

He then picked a cupcake and smelled it.

"It does smell delicious... but why do I feel something is bad here..." Silver said as he took a little glance at Spike.

As Spike bites and chews off on to the cupcake, Silver quickly noticed something popped out.

 _"I-Is that a...!"_ Silver's eyes widen as there is an eyeball inside of the cupcake.

Silver's response is to kick the cupcake away from Spike's hand, "Again?" Spike looked at him.

"Spike don't see? That cupcake you're eating has an eyeball in it!" Silver points out at the cupcake at the ground that is also spreading some red liquid... oh wait, it's blood.

"W...wait... wh-wha... hmpb!" Spike was about to puke something as he run towards into some place to puke out.

Silver investigate the cupcakes as they are the same thing as Spike ate. Silver then use his powers to throw the cupcakes away. As he did that, Spike went closer to Silver.

"S-Silver... I don't feel so good..." Spike said as his body became unconscious.

"Spike!" Silver quickly aided Spike.

He tried to shake his body but it won't work. Until then, he heard some rustling in the bushes. Silver went to his stance but then a tranquillizer hits him at his arm. Silver was surprised but then before he could react, his body starts to feel numb and weaken and in a few seconds, he fell to the ground.

"Whats... going on..." Silver's last words as his eyes closes.

 **-Fluttershy and Rarity-**

These two where walking down the path road as both of them are holding hands as well. Rarity is trying to keep her cool as for Fluttershy, she is looking hardly around as she is also trembling in fear.

"F-Fluttershy, darling... p-please stop shaking... I-I don't feel right, w-with it." Rarity said as she starts to look around as well.

"I-I'm sorry Rarity... I-I'm just... Eik!" Fluttershy squeals as she heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

Rarity then became alarmed at this as she looked at the bush that is rustling. Her body is shaking as the same with Fluttershy. She closed her eyes as she doesn't want to look at it. Until they heard that the creature as jumped out from the bush. Rarity slowly opens her eyes and it was just a rabbit. Rarity sighed from this and she tries to push away Fluttershy away from her.

"Fluttershy darling, it's just a rabbit you can-" Rarity said as Fluttershy quickly checks the rabbit.

"Oh my goodness... a rabbit... are you lost little one?" Fluttershy questions the rabbit but it doesn't seem to make any reply at all, "Hm... maybe something is-" She was then dragged off by Rarity.

"Come on now, darling. We are looking for Pinkie Pie not to talk to some rabbit." Rarity said as Fluttershy stopped struggling and presses on forward.

The rabbit then looks at them. It's pupils goes up until there is no pupil is visible. The two girls have gotten deeper now in the forest. As they look around, there is almost pitch black around. Rarity is still getting annoyed at Fluttershy who is still shaking from fear.

"Fluttershy, I would appreciate if you stop shaking." Rarity demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Rarity... I don't feel safe if Silver isn't around..." Fluttershy said but as when she brings out the name Silver, Rarity's ears perked up.

"Oh, so you think you can use my Silver as an opportunity to snuggle with him huh?" Rarity said as she let's go of Fluttershy's hand.

"I'm not being rude but... Silver and I getting along pretty well than you." Fluttershy said as they started to get to a fight.

"But I'm sorry to break it to you Fluttershy, but you and Silver's name aren't perfect for each other and it seems that your ship isn't even sailing." Rarity said as she stand with a proud pose.

"What do you mean ship and sailing?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I've read some love magazines. I don't think you are ready for my Silvy." Rarity said as she put her hands on her waist.

"Don't you underestimate me Rarity. I've become more prepared as Silver and I b-been sleeping together." Fluttershy said but admitting those words made herself blush.

"W-What?! I never heard anything about you sleeping with my Silvy." Rarity backs away in a defensive pose.

"His name is Silver and no, he's not yours." Fluttershy said as she stands proud now.

"W-Well, isn't strange for Silvy that he prefers to stay at my place instead at yours?" Rarity said as she looks away and crosses her arms.

Though she expect a comeback, but it seems that Fluttershy isn't talking. Rarity opens her eyes and sees that Fluttershy is quietly looking down. She then got worried and starts to check on her.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay darling?" Rarity said as she checks on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy raised her head and smiled, "I'm fine Rarity."

Rarity wasn't sure if Fluttershy is naturally okay about what she just said to her.

"Fluttershy, I'm so so- ow!" Rarity yells out as she felt something hits on her.

Fluttershy became curious to what it was but as soon Rarity pulls out the thing that sticks on her arm. They quickly noticed that it's a tranquillizer.

"Fluttershy run!" Rarity shouted as Fluttershy wasn't sure on what to do, "GO!"

And with that, Fluttershy flew off leaving Rarity. As for Rarity, she tried her best to move but then she felt that her body is giving up and starts to fall down.

 _"H-Help... me... Si-Silver..."_ Rarity's final thoughts before her vision turns blurry and to pitch black.

Fluttershy was flying away but then as she looks back, she notices that there are more of the tranquillizers being shot at. Fluttershy tries her best to dodge most of it. Although, she wasn't aware that a net falls from the trees. The net took her down and her final actions left is to scream for help while struggling to escape but it won't really work. With her being immobolize, a tranquilizer hits her and slowly her eyes starting to close.

 _"H-Help me..."_ She thought as her tears coming out looking for help.

 **-Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle-**

Rainbow Dash is flying slightly high while looking around. As for Twilight, she's just walking on the ground.

"Pinkie! Where are you!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she is worried for her best friend.

"Come on Pinkie! This is no time for games!" Twilight shouted as well.

Rainbow Dash then flew down and landed. Her despair is making her giving up.

"Oh where could she be..." Rainbow Dash said as much it affected Twilight.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. We will find Pinkie, I'm sure of it." Twilight tries to assure her friend.

Rainbow Dash sighs and look to Twilight, "What do you think we will able to find her Twilight... we've been walking for hours now and still no sign of Pinkie."

 _"I'm pretty sure we just been walking for 10 mins. or less..."_ Twilight said in her thought, "Well, we can't give up now. This is Pinkie we are talking about, and I know she means alot to you Rainbow..." Twilight is starting to give Rainbow confidence and determination.

Rainbow's spirit went back on and she tried to keep it that way, "Y-You're right. I can't give up now. This is for Pinkie!" Rainbow said as she fly in a determined state.

Twilight giggles and sighs as she is glad that Rainbow went back to her usual self. They keep walking/flying through the forest as Twilight feels weird around the place.

"I never thought that Whitetail Woods became... like this." Twilight said as she looked around.

"Yeah, I remember that you win here even you are just observing the nature." Rainbow remarks.

"Hehe, well, it was beautiful... but now..." Twilight was cut-short as Rainbow decides to finish it, "It's horrible is it?"

Twilight's only answer is a nod and Rainbow Dash sighs.

"I wonder how could this turn out to be like _this_." Twilight wondered.

Though she expected an answer from Rainbow Dash but it seems she became silent. Twilight started to get worried as she asked her friend.

"Rainbow? Is everything alright?" Twilight asked her rainbow friend.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She answered as she looked at Twilight with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Twilight became more concern from the look of Rainbow.

"Yeah..." Rainbow then looks down and looks around as if she tries to think of how to say it, "Twilight...?"

"Hm?" She replied.

"Do you..." Rainbow couldn't continue her sentence.

As much of Twilight's knowledge about this. She thinks that Rainbow will ask something that Twilight can't answer truthfully. Her heartbeats gone faster and sweat starts to pop-up as she is not prepared for this unexpected.

"Do you... like... have any feeling whatsoever towards Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight got startled for not expecting the question.

"N-No... I don't. And besides, he just stays at my house just because our friends are occupied with theirs... plus he do likes to read books now for some reasons." Twilight said as her eyes looked away for not making any eye contact for suspicion.

"I could've thought about that. I guess I'm being too much for..." Rainbow stopped as she looked slightly beside her a path towards to an object.

"Rainbow? What are you..." Twilight then stopped as well as she noticed the object as well in the end of the path, "Is that..."

"Cupcakes!" Rainbow exclaimed as she rushed towards to the so-called cupcakes she mentions. But before she flew straight to it, Twilight cast a spell to stop her rush.

"Hold on Rainbow. You have to think this through, I'm sure that Pinkie made the cupcakes, but isn't weird that the cupcakes are, oh I don't know, weird?" Twilight asked her friend from the weirdness.

"I don't care! If it's Pinkie's work or not! I have to see it!" Rainbow said as she flap her wings harder enough for Twilight's magic hold.

She let Rainbow Dash to rush in. She thought of using a chaos magic but then she do felt that Pinkie Pie is important for Rainbow as being her best friend. As Rainbow gotten close, she checked the cupcakes look.

 _"This has to be hers... but where is she?"_ Rainbow wondered and decides to look around.

Twilight then decides to follow Rainbow Dash by just walking. But in the distance where Rainbow Dash is, a net was shot directly at Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted as she starts to fly towards to her friend, Rainbow Dash then started screaming as she got drove off.

Twilight then reached the area where Rainbow Dash's last place is. She looked around but no sign of Rainbow Dash could be found. Twilight started to breathe heavily and think of something of where could Rainbow Dash be. Without looking behind her, she bumped into something soft and fuzzy. Twilight slowly turns around and screamed for what she saw.

 **-Sonic-**

Sonic was running through the woods leaving the path and heading towards to Rainbow and Twilight. He looked around the places in order for himself to hear another scream.

 _"I have to save them! I don't recall myself being this slow to save someone!"_ Sonic said to himself as he starts to lose his vision and track.

He starts to hear voices around him.

 ** _"failure..." "You're to slow" "Give it up"_**

Sonic is starting to slow down from his running. It feels like the same thing from before. The same past memory way back before becoming a hero is a thing for him. As he gotten slower, instead of running he starts walking. To walking, to stopping. The voices kept echoing him from time to time. He kneeled down and he hold his head as if he is enduring the voices that he kept hearing. As he endures the voices, he starts to tear up and his iris disappears.

"Stop it! I-I'm not a failure! I-I'm..." Sonic was lost on his words until he heard the same scream.

"Twilight?" Sonic said to himself as his iris went back with the voices dispersing.

"Twilight... Twilight!" Sonic said as he got up and run starts running again.

Although that stopped as he heard a projectile coming towards him. He dodge this by forcefully stopping and as to what he heard correctly, a tranquillizer has hit the ground.

"A tranquillizer?" Sonic said to himself and then he heard more incoming. He performed some back-flips to dodge and then as he made his landing, he started running at full speed.

Sonic kept dodging most of them, but it stopped shooting. He didn't stopped as there is still more to come, just like some bear traps that are placed down. One of them almost pinched Sonic's shoes.

"Woah! I better need to be careful." Sonic said as he kept on dodging the obstacles with his keen reaction.

He is getting nowhere in the making but then he took a glance on his right side and he found someone on the path. Sonic then stops for a moment and took the other direction to the one where he saw someone. Sonic then looks around to see the figure that was just standing around. But it seems that no one is seen.

"That's weird... I could've sworn I saw someone here..." Sonic said as he heard someone again dashed around in the trees.

Sonic's ears perked up and he got on to his defensive battle stance.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" He said as he kept seeing someone dashing through in the trees and in the ground.

Without noticing from behind, Sonic was tackled.

"Gah!" Sonic was pushed back and quickly stood up, but as soon he did so, the figure that tackled him down disperse. Sonic is now getting much more cautious. A tackled was prepared again at Sonic's back. As the figure charges, Sonic performs a back-flip and as the figure was below Sonic, he quickly uses his spin-dash to pin the being down. Sonic then reforms to his form and immobilizes the figure.

Sonic's eyes widen as he saw that the one who he is pinning down now is no other than...

"Pinkie Pie?" Sonic questions her which caused Sonic to lower down his guard.

Giving the chance for Pinkie to escape, she used her free hand to pick up her resort tranquillizer and hits it to Sonic's leg.

"Argh!" Sonic then let's go of holding Pinkie and Sonic's body slowly getting weaker, "W-Why...?"

Sonic's vision became blurry but he is pretty sure that Pinkie gave him a smile. Creepy smile.

 **-Shadow-**

Shadow was walking along the road. He was wandering how he will deal with Pinkie Pie after what he said about her. Shadow clenched his fists by just thinking how stupid he actually is. All he ever wanted is to be alone and secretly help the group. But looks like, no one understands Shadow's likings. He accepts hospitality considering he has no choice. Although in terms of having friends isn't Shadow's... thing. This is something that Shadow is slowly realizing of how much this affects everyone, especially him.

 _"This place... it's making me feel... off..."_ Shadow's thought as a purple flame lit up out of nowhere.

" **So it seems that you are understanding...** " The voice Shadow surprised at the same time, doesn't care.

"What are you doing here... me." Shadow said as he continued walking.

" **I'm here to tell you that... she's here.** " The purple flame warned Shadow about the creature he met in the other day.

"'She?' Who do you mean by that?" Shadow wondered in curiosity but then he remembered that he entered in his body, "Wait a minute, you said I have to accept you to be inside of my body. Not to mention, I don't know you either." Shadow said as he backed off.

" **Of course, I didn't introduce myself clearly to you last time.** " The purple flame flew down on the ground and it grew larger.

The flame disappeared as a figure was revealed. Shadow now sees him much throughly. It has the same shape of his quills, his body composition. Though, the golden rings aren't visible to the but it seems that it's power is lingering around. Not to mention, instead of his red highlight that is located at his quills, it's a purple flame. And also it's eyes are color black.

" **I am, Shadow the Hedgehog, in what we call Magic Forms.** " He said as Shadow couldn't believe it as such.

"I'm not buying it. You're wasting my time, doppelganger." Shadow said as he walked pass by.

The other Shadow, blocks the path with his arm, the real Shadow then starts to become annoyed.

"What do you want? Who are you exactly? And I don't want any games nor tricks, cause if you do. I will kill you." Shadow said which it didn't bother the other Shadow.

" **Alright look. Whether you believe me or not, it's fine. But like I said, I'm a magic form. I am the one that is infused with the chaos energies and magic energies. I was created when you are infused with magic O Great and Powerful Chaos Master.** " The purple Shadow said as he kneeled down.

"So you're saying that I created you since I accepted the laws of magic around here." Shadow thought.

" **Yes, Indeed. Although, you are the only one who is far different than the other two.** " The purple Shadow replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow got confused to the point that he lost his intention of not believing.

The purple Shadow was about to explain until they both heard a scream. A countryside-like voice of scream.

"Applejack!" Shadow said as he looked to where the scream comes from.

" **You must hurry Shadow... You have to reason with her now in other to escape this place...** " The purple Shadow said as he vanishes.

Shadow was confused on the last part but he has no time to think what he said. He quickly skated through the place where Applejack's could've been last place at. Shadow reached the place where he guessed Applejack's location before she disappeared. Shadow looked around as this never made him this worried before. He was looking around until he saw a cowboy hat laying on the ground. Shadow picked the hat up, and tried to sense where could she be.

 _"The hat is almost freshly drop... it means she is not that far. She must've been tackled down and have been captured by..."_ Shadow looked below him and saw some footsteps, little ones, _"By a group of small rabbits."_

As Shadow finishes his small investigation, he seemed to be lost to what he should do next, not until he heard screaming, pretty far. Shadow's first action is to follow the sounds of the screams. Shadow became careful with his movement. He doesn't want anything to make sound of. Shadow is getting closer to the screaming, it seems that sounds like a help type of scream. Shadow is getting much closer but then, the environment starts to feel odd. Few seconds later, he started to smell something horrible. He covered his nose from the stench. With the gray and dark scale of colors in the field, makes Shadow's vision difficult. He used his chaos emerald to glow around but then he step on something that is wet, sticky and it can give some goosebumps, but that doesn't matter to Shadow.

He inspect the liquid substance and this made Shadow's eyes widen. The substance he stepped on is naturally blood, yes. Blood. Shadow then looked around more and saw that his surroundings isn't just blood but also dead animals as well. He saw rabbit feets all bloody cutted off. Some even doesn't have a head, some are missing organs.

 _"W-What is this...?!"_ Shadow loudly saying in his thoughts but something made him cut-off as he heard a voice.

"Heeeellp!"

But not just one, rather a bunch. Shadow then walked closer and then as he hear the voices of help more and more on. The bush that is blocking the view is where the sounds are. As he shove off the bushes. His eye's widen in the horror that he sees.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Author:** Wow! I'm done here and on. Sorry I haven't posted for a really long time. It's because school has started and it's really already becoming a pain. The delays have been a huge split, but that doesn't mean you guys won't be waiting for a while. Also... because of the huge delay for my deadline of posting this, I've already made the part for the part 2. And... looks like I've been making multiple chapters with part 2s :P But atleast that will make everyone prepare or theorize something in the future. Anyways, here is the preview for the part 2.

"Shadow! A little help here?!" Sonic yelled out as he is holding the barrier.

"Do you really think Shadow will be a help considering he is busy dealing Pinkie..." Silver said as he is annoyed.

The animals are kept on hitting the barrier as it slowly starts to break apart.

"Silver!" Sonic shouted.

"What!?" Silver shouted back.

"Anytime now!" Sonic replied.

"Silver Magic: Time Field Barrier!" Silver shouted as the same barrier that he created when he fought the Timberwolves.

"Wow..." The girls said in awe.

"Heh..." Silver's reply as he is holding the field.

"I'm not leaving you again Pinkie..." Shadow said as he just dodge a knife.

"I DONT! CARE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Pinkie shouted as she charged at Shadow.

Shadow cast a purple flame in his hand, "I'm sorry if I had do this..." He waited for the right moment as Pinkie is too near to him, "But I have to."

He then lets out a purple flame but as he did that, Pinkie vanishes in front of _?_

 _"What?"_ Shadow's thought as Pinkie reappeared behind him.

Shadow slowly turned his head and Pinkie used her knife to slash Shadow...

 **Author:** Well there we have it, the parts that will show up for Part 2. After this small arc, we will be moving on with the development of heroes. Sooner or later, the new story arc will show up in the meantime that will cut this off first. Hope you guys still enjoy the story, I haven't posted for a while now so... hope nothing's change (:V) .That is all, Moonlight Arc here! Over and Out!


	20. It's Okay

**Author: Hey hey! I'm back for the another one, and I gotta say, this is the end of Shadow and Pinkie's arc :P And yeah... that's all. Let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: "It's Okay"**

Shadow was still shocked to see that his "friends" are all tied up in their places.

"Help! Help!" Rainbow Dash's calling out. She can't move to hard as if she did the rope that is attached around her might broken causing her to fall in a bed full of spikes.

"Anyone! Helppp!" Rarity is crying out as she is strapped around in a bed with spikes that will crush her body if she moved too much.

"Arghgh!" Silver is struggling to untie himself, although if struggled too much the rope that connects himself from hanging will shoot out a layered crossbows aiming at his head.

Sonic was in a cage holding on to the bars. He doesn't seem to move that very much at he seems that he knew that struggling won't be much. Shadow can't seem to find Twilight and Fluttershy in the area but he can slightly hear Fluttershy's cries and Twilight's slight call of help. One more thing is that Shadow doesn't want to jump in. One thing in his mind that, it could a be trap to set foot in the ground.

He was wondering that Pinkie could be in danger as well with Applejack is no where to be found in the area. Shadow grabbed a chaos emerald in his quills and then thinks that he could use that idea to escape. As he held the chaos emerald, he felt... nothing from the gem itself.

 _"What.. no chaos energy?"_ Shadow thought as he held on to the gem much more, "Grrr... Chaos Control." He calmly said but as he expected nothing happened.

While Shadow is having troubled he heard that his friends stopped from shouting as he also heard a humming voice. He felt a strange aura, the sounds from the humming is quite pleasant but from where it comes from, sounds... off. He got closer to the view as he watched a figure coming out from the shadows. His eyes' widen to see that it's none other than Pinkie Pie.

 _"P-Pinkie...?_ _"_ Shadow's thought can't process most of the information right now as he can't move as much as he wanted. Pinkie looks different, she doesn't have her poofy pink hair, and her skin is a dark pale of pink. Her hair is just straight with her smile is wider than usual.

But then, he also noticed that she is dragging someone else with her. Shadow then couldn't as much as he should since the person that Pinkie is dragging was Applejack who is unconscious. Shadow was forced to act but then a light shine on his back, well not naturally light but rather a purple glow. Shadow took notice of this and as he looked back, it is was his reflection of a darker version again.

"You... what do you want? Can't you see my friends are in danger?" Shadow's worried gotten to his reflection.

It chuckled.

"What so funny?! You don't care do you?" Shadow's voice gotten louder but he quickly realize that he might get heard by Pinkie.

" **It seems that you are still dense, I'm sure Sonic and the others will tell you... but right now. Yes, she is the one that I requested a help back then.** " His reflection said which made Shadow surprised, annoyed, and alot more confused.

He just shake his head and looked at the different Pinkie Pie.

 _"What have I done... she's not like this... in fact..."_ Shadow then starts to remember the first time he met his so-called 'dark' reflection. _"Don't tell me... that was you?"_ Shadow then looks back from where he is standing.

He now understand what he did for Pinkie was something that made her change and feel like this. Shadow then decides to stand and fight but then something stopped him from charging forth.

" **You are heading straight to your bloody death Shadow.** " His reflection told him, " **If you're gonna wonder why, look at your 'friends' that are captured. You must've understand why they are all afraid to ask for help when she is around right...?** " He added like it's a big deal.

Shadow didn't answer since it could be right. He doesn't trust it but he made a point why Sonic is all caged up as he has no hope for escaping. Shadow examines the situation, he stared at the freakishly smiling pink friend of his. He is mad and confused and worried, he doesn't know what to do against her. One thing is that he can't use his chaos powers so he has to rely on his strength. But he just matches Sonic in combat meaning that if Sonic got captured by her, she must've surpassed Sonic's speed... _"Or faker just stupidly caught off guard..."_ From what Shadow have taught.

Shadow then cancelled his thoughts as he watched Pinkie places Applejack on a table. He put his head closer as he wanted to see what's happening until Pinkie put an apple in Applejack's mouth. Which made her wake up.

"Mrfffmmmrppp!?" Applejack was surprised to see Pinkie although different.

"Shhh shhh... Don't move too much Applejack! Or things won't be easy for me." She said with a creepy tone of voice.

Shadow is silently watching while surprised to hear Pinkie's voice. He saw that Pinkie walked towards of from Shadow's view but returned with a knife. Sonic notices this and stood up on his cage.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you gonna do to her?!" Sonic yelled out as he held tightly to the bar.

Pinkie looked at him slowly, "Don't worry! She will be the main course for our dinner date!" She said happily which this shocked all of the people that heard it, including Shadow.

"Dmirpf?!" Applejack questions out loud but Pinkie pins her down to kept her in one place.

"Stop this nonsense Pinkie Pie! Come back to us!" Sonic said as he fears Applejack's death.

"S-She's right Pinkie! Please stop this!" Silver tries to convince her.

"I-I don't want this anymore Pinkie! L-Let's go home and prank someone like we always do!" Rainbow Dash said out loud since she is spinning slowly.

"P-Please darling! I-I'm scared..." Rarity said as she closed her eyes for hope.

Twilight can't hear what's going on as she is trapped in a place filled rocks and spikes making her unable to move easily and freely to cast magic. Fluttershy can't talk as she is above in the forest directly connected to the storm. Pinkie was just standing beside Applejack while holding the knife. She looked down and think of what her friends say, but it looks like it didn't bother her as her head raised up with a big smile that frightens her friends.

"Nope! I wanna have my date superamazinglygood!" She said as she raised her hand with her large knife ready to chop off Applejack's head.

Applejack's and the rest of the people witnessing this have their eyes widen.

" **If you insist of their lives I suggest you use my strength... now.** " His purple reflection suggested as Shadow ignore its words.

Shadow thinks a way to charge in, without any choices he performs a quick spindash. As he let's go of holding his spin, he charges towards Pinkie's position as she is about to hit Applejack's neck. Pinkie slowly turns her head as she heard the noise but with a little time to react, she took the damage and got knocked back away from Applejack. The knife, that Pinkie supposedly chop off Applejack's head, is spinning in mid-air. Shadow caught the falling knife and quickly slashes the rope that ties to Applejack.

"Shadow!" The group shouted in unison as the events went to quick for their eyes.

Sonic smirked on Shadow's performance as he slightly relieved from the situation. Though this disappeared as he saw Pinkie slowly stood up.

"W-What are you doing Shady...? Pinkie's words feels cold in a way.

Shadow looked at her. It felt that the gravity is getting stronger around him. He can't move an inch just by him staring at Pinkie's different look. He felt his mistake for what he have done. He clenched his fists and couldn't answer Pinkie's question.

"You're hurting me Shady... Maybe it's time I show you how I felt huh?!" Pinkie raised her head with a crazy smile in her face.

Shadow's head went back to him. He quickly looked at Applejack and gave her the knife.

"Take the knife and free the others, and here." Shadow gave her the knife and her hat.

Applejack's eyes sparkled as she saw her hat again, she quickly accepted the gift and she dashed away to rescue the others. Pinkie's sight was looking at Applejack's but Shadow then blocks her sight making her focus on to Shadow. He gave her a determined look as it seems that he is ready to fight her. What remains on Shadow's thought is how did she win against Sonic. Shadow took that precaution and stands on to his battle stance.

"You think.. ahah, you think, you can beat your original girlfriend?!" Pinkie said out loud,

"Who are you exactly? What have you done with the real Pinkie Pie?!" Shadow shouted back, at a far distance, he noticed that the Pinkie is smiling while giggling.

"It's always me Shady! Pinkamena Diane Pie!" She answered with a wider smile.

 _"Pinkamena...? But that's..."_

" **It's what her dark-side name called.** " A purple flame appeared beside Shadow.

 _"What? What do you mean by that?"_ Shadow said in his thought asking for an answer.

" **No time, she's gonna charge at you.** " The purple flame said as Shadow focused on to the battle.

Pinkamena charged directly at Shadow, her feet that bounces her charge, caused a mark due to it's force. Shadow prepared the impact but Pinkamena has vanished in front of him. Shadow's eyes widen but then he expected an attack on the back, which his predictions were correct but he didn't prepared a block for a spin kick. Shadow was hit as he got knocked for a distance. He stopped as he hit a tree. Shadow then grunts but as he looked in front, Pinkamena reappeared again to hit him with another spin kick. Shadow jumps out but as Pinkamena performed her action, the tree was cut in half and she quickly went to another position. She jumps and quickly catch up with Shadow.

"Wha-" Shadow was surprised but he also didn't have time to finish his shocking discovering.

Pinkamena punched Shadow in the stomach and as Shadow curled to hold the pain, Pinkamena use both of her hands and smashed Shadow to the ground. Shadow tried to stand up but Pinkamena's hand glowed and shoots out an energy-like spear towards Shadow. He dodge this just in a nick of time, but Pinkamena quickly backs down and performs another spin kick but this time Shadow, jump slightly higher although that didn't stop Pinkamena as she used her hands to hit him. Shadow blocked the attack but the scratches became visible on Shadow's arms. Shadow eased in with the pain but then Pinkamena points her hand on Shadow's face and a light burst out. Shadow was knocked far and Pinkamena went after him.

Back to Applejack, she looked on who to save first. Sonic is now forcing the bars to break even though it's pointless. She can't see Fluttershy but she can see Rarity, although if she cut the rope that is wrap around Rarity, the spikes might close in killing the both of them. She then looked around to see Twilight, but no luck. She then saw Rainbow Dash, but she can't reach it.

"Hey!" A voice was heard making Applejack looked around, she then noticed it came from Silver, "Yeah, over here!"

Applejack then think that she needs to save Silver first in order things to get easier. She then walk up close to Silver's death layered crossbows and one by one she remove the arrows that are loaded.

"It's a good thing Pinkie didn't put me in Fluttershy's or Twilights... even though it's pretty bad to admit it." Silver said which then he feel bad for it.

"Why so? Where is Twilight and Fluttershy anyway?" Applejack wondered as she look around.

"All I see from this angle is where Pinkie put Fluttershy, but for Twilight, I don't know..." Silver said as Applejack finally able to reach the rope.

Applejack then started cutting Silver's rope. The others kept quiet just so Pinkamena won't change her target. As Applejack finishes cutting Silver free, he manage to float himself and points at Rarity. They both nodded and went for Rarity. Sonic watched the two saving the others as he starting to doubt himself by remembering what happened in the forest.

 _"I know I can save them... Maybe not today..."_ Sonic said in his thoughts.

Silver uses his powers to hold the spikes that will crush Rarity. Applejack went on to cut the ropes while Rarity is crying for help. Literally. As Applejack cuts the rope, Rarity answered with a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you darling!" Rarity said as she had her tears running down.

"Ehehe, don't mention it." Applejack's reply with a hug.

"Uhm... s-sorry to inter-rupt girls, but c-can you please move o-out? I don't t-think, I can h-hold this m-much longer!" Silver said as he struggles in his situation.

The girls both chuckles and do what Silver has said. They got out and Silver lets go of the bed and it closed in. He sighed and breath in relief. As he float down, Rarity then hugs Silver. This surprised him and he blushed slightly.

"Oh Silvy... I don't know what to do without you..." Rarity said but as she looked at his face she blushed madly and lets go, "I-I didn't mean to... I was... I was... just checking if you're okay that's all!" She yelled out as she tries to cover her face.

Silver is still standing in shock. He is still blushing and Rarity couldn't afford to look at him. Applejack giggles at the two but then she remembered that they have a to do something more important.

"Alright you two, we still need to save the others." Applejack said as both of them looked at her and nodded.

Silver and Rarity's embarrassment disperse, although they just simply put it away for awhile. Silver went in the air and Rarity joins in with Applejack. They saw Rainbow Dash trying to move around but she is just spinning around on her rope. Rainbow Dash then saw the girls approaching her which gave her a joy in her face.

"Rarity! Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said as she is glad to see her friends okay.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, we'll get you out of there." Rarity said with Applejack nods.

"But how are you gonna get me out of here? If I move too much, I would fall to my death..." Rainbow Dash said as she looked down on the spikes.

"Ya got a good point there." Applejack said as she put her fingers in her chin.

"Oh don't worry Applejack, all I have to do is use the same spell of how I carry things around." Rarity said as she closed her eyes and concentrates.

A few seconds later, Rarity's horn and hands glowed in a cyan like color. Applejack has her arms crossed and waits for Rarity to do her thing. In the next seconds, Applejack's whole body is covered with the same magic aura from Rarity's.

"W-Woah nelly!" Applejack is slightly surprised at this as she starts to float.

"There! A-A levitation s-spell that is n-not a material t-that I carry t-to often!" Rarity said as she tries to hold herself from holding Applejack.

"Have you done this before Rarity?" Applejack became slightly worried at this.

"N-Not really, B-But I-I can still hold a p-pretty large o-object, n-no offense!" Rarity replied back as she has her sweat falling down.

Applejack's only response is a gulp as for her danger. Rainbow Dash didn't talk as she understands Rarity's focus but she is also afraid for Applejack's safety. Applejack is now at Rainbow Dash's rope and she pulls out her knife. She moves the knife and tries to set Rainbow free.

"U-Uhm! I'm n-not i-impatient but can y-you please hurry up!" Rarity reminded as she is struggling to maintain Applejack, _"How can Twilight dear carries everything by just her magic?"_ She said in her thought thinking of how difficult this is.

Rarity's arm is starting to shake, Applejack is focusing on cutting the rope, and Rainbow Dash is now scared at this situation. At the right moment, Rarity lost her touch with her magic which it disperse. Applejack successfully finishes cutting the rope but then she felt that is falling. Rarity falls on her knees to catch her breathe. Applejack closed her eyes as she just hope that something will happen and hope for her safety. Applejack was expecting a painful impale but she felt an arm. She opened her eyes and saw Rainbow Dash carrying her.

"Hey! Thanks for setting me free." Rainbow Dash said as Applejack smiles that she is safe.

Rainbow Dash flews down with Applejack. Rarity then went to them with a teary eyes.

"Applejack darling, I-I'm so sorry that you could've almost die..." Rarity said as she looks down.

"Hey, don't worry, you did your best." Rainbow Dash said as she smiled happily.

"Yeah, I mean, I never see you carry someone before." Applejack said with a cheerful tone.

"M-My, well... Thank you." Rarity said as her cheeks turned pink.

"It seems that you guys save Rainbow Dash." Silver's voice was heard and they all look around to see where he is.

They looked above and saw that he is floating down with Fluttershy hugging Silver. As they both landed, Rainbow quickly came to her aid. Rarity just stand there while looking jealous of sort. Although it disappear as she saw Fluttershy crying. Rainbow Dash then simply removes her arms around Silver and then hugs Fluttershy.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Rainbow Dash said while a slight of tear is coming off.

"R-Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said as she tightens the hug from Rainbow Dash.

Rarity was sad about this. She did felt jealousy at first but her feelings changes when she saw Fluttershy is really scared. Applejack came in and comforts Fluttershy and Rarity couldn't help it so she joins in. Silver watched the group hugged and lets them be for a while. Afterwards, they decided to break it apart and decided to rescue Sonic. They reached upon where Sonic is caged up. He was surprised to see that almost everyone one of them are free.

"Everyone! You guys are all safe." Sonic said as he looked around and noticed that Twilight isn't in, "Wheres..."

"We can't locate her position, but don't worry, we'll find her." Silver said as he levitate himself and position himself in front of Sonic's.

His hand glowed in a cyan color and so did the bars on Sonic's cage. Silver moves his away apart and the bars started to bend giving Sonic a space to escape.

"How didn't you manage to break free? It's just as simple as it is." Silver wondered.

Before Sonic could talk, he jumped down and talk to the rest of the group.

"I think, Pinkie or who ever this girl is that resembles Pinkie, knows what we can do and can't do." Sonic said which then the girls with Silver to looked at each other and then back at Sonic, "For what I've gathered, the reason why I can't break the cage with my magic, is the the cage is anti-magic. Isn't it obvious?" Sonic reminded which then Silver has the realization.

"Now that you mention it. I think the reason why I can't break the ropes is that I'm upside down which is making me hard to concentrate." Silver said as Rainbow came up next.

"Yeah, like me, without my wings I can't do anything very much. Not even my fighting skills will set me free." Rainbow Dash said with Rarity walking beside her.

"Even with me, I can't simply put any magic cutters to cut myself free because I was so afraid that the spikes will closed on me." Rarity said as she looked beside her with Applejack and Fluttershy.

"And I reckon that Fluttershy is really scared that she can't even move a little bit." Applejack answered for Fluttershy as she is still hugging to Applejack.

While they were thinking for awhile. They heard explosions coming from the far distance.

"Shadow..." Sonic whispered. He then looked to his friends and prepares a plan. "Alright, all of you, go and help out Shadow and I'll find Twilight." Sonic said which then make Rainbow Dash feel bit off.

"What? Lemme help you, it will be twice as faster." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Sonic shake is head, "Twilight isn't important in this fight. We need to save Shadow and Pinkie from that freak show." By that Rainbow was about to fight back but then she saw Sonic's determined eyes which made her quiet and nodded in defeat.

"Goodluck everyone." Sonic's last word as he sped off to find Twilight.

The rest of the group then went to aid Shadow.

Shadow was pushed back by a hit and he tried to stand up. His body is scratched and his other arm is bruised so he have to put his other free hand to ease in the pain.

" **What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting?** " The reflection of Shadow said.

Shadow didn't replied but he is just breathing heavily.

" **Hmph... _you are changing without my guidance..._** " His reflection said in his thoughts, " **If you want to save them, I'll be right here for you to activate it.** " It said as it vanishes.

Shadow just looks at Pinkemana walking slowly towards him with a freaky smile. She has blood in her hands and then she licks it.

Pinkamena then giggles with a sinister laugh, "I guess this the reason why she liked you... you're amazing Shadow the Hedgehog." Pinkamena said as she laughs.

Shadow grind his teeth and annoyed that he can't do anything. _"I can't harm her... she may not be the Pinkie I know... but why can't I fight back?!"_ Shadow said in his thought.

Pinkamena prepares for an attack. Shadow's just stood there and he is letting himself get killed by this. Pinkamena's sharp nails came out from her fingers.

"Show me more blood will you Shady?" Pinkamena requested as she rushes towards at Shadow. At incredible speeds, Pinkamena is a feet away on hitting Shadow, but then Applehjack lands in front of Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widen from this surprised attack. Applejack prepares a punch and as soon Pinkamena got in her range, Applejack fires off with a fast punch. The result was unknown for a few seconds and Pinkamena suddenly felt the impact that caused her to feel intense pain inside. Pinkamena then suddenly got knocked back far distance due to Applejack's true strength of the buck punch.

"You're not the Pinkie we knew." She said.

While Pinkamena is flying away and Rainbow Dash came to drag Pinkamena in the ground and throwing her in mid-air. Rainbow Dash opened her wings and fly straight to Pinkamena. She punches her and then she flew back and went in to a punch one more time. She did this like countless of times as if she is totally punching Pinkamena in all sides in less than seconds.

"You can't fool us!" Rainbow Dash said in this mass speed.

She finishes her off by smashing her into the ground creating a crater. As soon Pinkamena hits the ground a giant rock just completely smashed her.

"You are just a big meanie! Pinkie would never do such a thing!" Rarity said as Fluttershy nodded behind her.

Silver is above in the sky with his magic form. The cyan flames on his hands grew larger as he put his hands closer and then lights emit in between.

"Where is the real Pinkie..." He whispers and the light grew larger. "Silver Magic: Cyan Nova Beam!" He shouted as symbol with a circle formed with the beam shooting out.

The beam got larger as it hits the giant rock that Rarity squashed her with. The result is devastating which caused a light that could potentially blind most of them. So they covered their eyes. Shadow is just standing there watching Pinkamena got devastated.

"No... Pinkie..." Shadow couldn't yell nor couldn't feel pain, but what he felt is somehow fear.

As the beam ended, Silver land back and the girls went beside him.

"Did we win?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"I don't think so. We are still in this dark forest." Silver said as he looked around, "Gah!" Silver was stunned as he felt an intense pain from his chest. They all looked at Silver slowly and surprise in their eyes that it's Pinkie showed up.

She gave them a smile that made them shocked and surprised. Silver was knocked away from the punch. Pinkamena stand between Rarity and Rainbow Dash, she points her palm at the duo and a chaos sphere came out of her palm shooting at the duo making them go bye bye. Pinkamena then slowly walks to Fluttershy and just simply slaps her really hard enough that causes her to fly away. Not like she used her wings but from the hit. Applejack was the only one left. She felt scared and starts to tremble in fear.

"You guys think that you will save her huh? Well, don't worry, we all gonna have a good time yeah?" She said as she tilt her head with a smile on her face.

Her sharp nails came out of her fingers and was about to hit it to Applejack until a barrier shelled her in.

"What the?" Pinkamena then became confused about this.

The barrier teleported Applejack away and so does the rest of the group. Except for Shadow away from Pinkamena. She saw where they reappeared, under at Sonic's barrier that he casted with Twilight inside and the rest of their friends. Sonic looked at Shadow even far distance meaning Shadow knew what Sonic meant. Pinkamena's eyes twitched and starts walking towards them.

"Pinkie!" Shadow shouted which caused Pinkamena to change her direction.

"You want me right? How about we settle this." Shadow continued as he his other arm clenched into a fist.

"My, my. Sure thing but first..." She then looked at the barrier, "I want them to have some fun as well." As she said so blood started to come out of her hands.

Shadow's eyes were widen by this and decides to keep this to himself. The blood that came from Pinkie was pour on the floor and it turned into animals.

"Do you like my pet Shady?" She asked the black hedgehog who looks stern as it seems he doesn't care.

Pinkamena smiled and her "bloody" pets looked at the barrier and rushed at it. Shadow was left with Pinkamena. He didn't dare look nor has the time to be worried.

"Pinkie... I know you're still in there..." Shadow said while breathing heavily.

"Oh sure, try your best Shady. But I think it's time you hear the true facts." Pinkamena said which gave Shadow a curious look.

Back with the blood animals that is right now trying to break the barrier.

Sonic grunts as he struggles maintaining the barrier while Twilight his aiding the other girls to recover faster.

"I sure wish Shadow... would be here..." Sonic said as he starting to get push back due to holding the barrier back.

"Great... Hold them for a while Sonic." Silver said as he sits down and meditate.

"Oh come on we don't have time for that!" Sonic yells out as he heard the barrier cracking, _"Damn it! Not now! I can't fail to protect them here!"_ Sonic said in his thoughts as he smash his hands on to the ground.

The barrier then glowed and a few seconds the barrier grew spikes that decimates or impales most of the creatures. But it didn't work since they're almost fluid like.

"This must be the animals that 'she' killed..." Rainbow Dash said as she looked down.

Sonic was slightly bothered as he looked at her. He knew that something must've hit her to tell that fact.

"What makes you say that sugarcube?" Applejack wondered while crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure. I may not be like Fluttershy, but I can feel that they are supposed to be alive..." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at the bloody animals and then a crack showed up which made Rainbow gasp.

"Silver!" Sonic said as he closes his eyes from the struggle.

"What?!" Silver shouted back but he still kept his meditation.

"Anytime now!" Sonic yelled out.

"A little bit more..." Silver said quietly.

"Sonic!" Twilight said as the cracks are starting to get wider.

"Wwarghgh!" Sonic used his final energy to hold the barrier but failed as it got broken. Sonic kneeled down and breathe heavily as the blood started to fall off.

Before the blood covers them, Silver opens his eyes with a golden flash of light.

"Silver Magic: Time Field Barrier!" Silver shouted as a cyan like sphere surrounds the area.

The blood was frozen in mid-air and Silver waved his hands that made the blood go away. Silver then stood up and smiled.

"Looks like I did it just fine." Silver said to himself.

"Wow..." The girls said in unison as they watched Silver's magic.

"You could've just..." Sonic didn't finish his sentence as they got a clear view of Shadow and Pinkamena.

Pinkamena is starting to walk closer to Shadow, but in a slowly manner.

"You think you could save Pinkie right? But news flash Shady, she's gone. That is why I'm here. I'm her other side, and if I'm here that means she is gone." Pinkamena said with a scary smile in her face.

" **Don't listen to her. She's just trying to...** " His reflection stopped and looked at him for a moment, " **Well, looks like you have it under control.** " His final words before he disperse in thin air again.

"But if you don't believe me... let's talk about promises and dreams shall we?" Pinkamena said as she put her finger in her lips, "Although, I think you'll be interested if it's about Maria isn't?"

Shadow's eyes widen as this girl knew about Maria's name and how he is interested to her.

"It is a shame that you couldn't do anything to protect her. Not even the promise she asked for. You failed to do so, why is that?" She is then standing in front of Shadow and then her face went to his ear, "Because the promise you did got broken when you hurt Pinkie..."

"She even failed to accomplish her promise to herself which is also a downer to her. Oh how amazing her face is when she realized how foolish she is been doing all of this." She whispers and leaves him be with a chuckles.

Shadow was stunned and couldn't move. His pupils were small as it seems that he couldn't believe that it make sense. He opened his mouth but an intense pain went straight to his body. The group inside of Silver's barrier is also in shock to see Pinkamena pierce to Shadow's body. "Shadow! No! It can't be..." They all said as they just watched the horror.

"In the end, you failed to protect her. And to protect everyone you love, all because you cared is for yourself and what you think is the best." Pinkamena said as she watched Shadow's closing.

Pinkamena's smile grew but it disappear when Shadow put his hand in Pinkamena's arm.

"Y-you're wrong Pinki... Pinkamena..." Shadow said which made Pinkamena's eyes widen.

"W-whaT?! How?! You're supposed to be dead! I pierce right to your heart!" Pinkamena wondered in anger.

Shadow's grip tightens which Pinkamena felt pain.

"It's true that I may failed to protect everyone... It's true that I failed to proctect Maria... but I can't fail to save 'her' now. Not that she is almost close to accomplishing her promise." Shadow said as he smiled.

"What..." Pinkamena is still unbelieved by all of this.

"And for the record... I'm not going to stop if I haven't bring her back." Shadow said as the wind started to increase around them.

" **You've finally accept it... Goodluck, Shadow the Hedgehog.** " His reflection said in a distance.

The wind slowly getting stronger. Pinkamena looked around and tries to remove her arm out but Shadow's grip has tighten. Pinkamena looked at Shadow who has his eyes closed. The wind became almost a some sort of hurricane. Shadow's red highlights on his quills became purple. The golden rings on his arms glowed brightly and grew larger to his hands. Shadow's lets go of the arm which gave Pinkamena to jump backwards from the intense wind and pressure.

"W-What's going on?" Silver asks as he watches the wind.

Twilight examines Shadow, her visions says that he doesn't have any chaos flame inside.

 _"No Chaos energy? Then... that means...!"_ Twilight said in her thought as her vision changes of a magic flame burning inside of Shadow, _"Shadow is filled with... Magic?!"_

An aura that's to form around Shadow. The golden ring cut loose and the pressure of the winds bursts out. As the wind disappeared, Pinkamena then looked at a different Shadow. Shadow slowly opens his eyes, and then it quickly opened revealing that he has a black sclera with his ruby red eyes shining. Along with Shadow opened his eyes, the purple highlights burns out purple flame.

"W-What is this!" Pinkamena started to shout out things.

He didn't answer which then Pinkamena grabbed a conveniently placed knife on the ground and charges at Shadow. Pinkamena yells out as she is excreting lightning signing of chaos energy over flowing. Pinkamena started to hits randomly at Shadow but he just kept dodging this barrage.

I'm not leaving you again Pinkie..." Shadow said as he just dodge a knife.

"I DONT! CARE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Pinkie shouted as she charged at Shadow.

Shadow dodge the attack and Pinkamena teleported away. He looked behind him and sees Pinkamena who is crazier than ever.

"DIIIEEEE!1!111!" Pinkamena lunges at Shadow.

Shadow cast a purple flame in his hand, "I'm sorry if I had do this..." He waited for the right moment as Pinkie is too near to him, "But I have to."

He then lets out a purple flame but as he did that, Pinkie vanishes in front of Shadow's attack.

 _"What?"_ Shadow's thought as Pinkie reappeared behind him.

Shadow slowly turned his head and Pinkie used her knife to slash Shadow but before he got hit, he quickly ducked and point his palm behind him along a flame burst. Pinkamena didn't quite expected this so she tried to block it. She then wondered why it didn't hurt but then she felt heat... or comfort suddenly. She then quickly realized that Shadow hugged him.

"W-What... What are y-you doing...?" Pinkamena's voice is slowly changing as if someone is with her.

"I'm sorry Pinkie... I'm so sorry that I treated you like a nobody..." Shadow said as tears slowly coming off. He tighten his grip on hugging just so he could regret the things he have done.

The group just watched them and didn't talk about a thing. They waited for Pinkamena's response. They see taht Pinkamena is raising her hand that holds the knife and ready to stab Shadow which it alerted the time but for some reason Pinkamena dropped the knife. She just answered with a hug back.

"It's... okay... Shadow..." The voice changed with the straight her starts to inflate to poofines.

"Pinkie?" Shadow wondered but before he could realize it, the whole place starts to crack up like a mirror of sorts.

The pink girl became unconscious right after she spoke about the forgiveness. Shadow then carries her and went to the group. The pink girl's vision begins to slowly fade as she can only see is Shadow.

* * *

Pinkie Pie slowly opens her eyes and slowly tilts her head. Her vision isn't cleared since it's still blurry, but then it slowly became clear as she saw the girls that some have bandages.

"What happened to all of you guys?" Pinkie quietly said as the girls quickly looked at her and hugged without talking, "G-Guys? C-Come on please d-don't cry!" Pinkie then burst out tears in her eyes as her friends hugged her tightly.

Shadow is standing on a door where he could still see Pinkie and the other girls.

"You've changed." A familiar voice was heard, Shadow quickly took notice of this and looked to the one who said it.

"Faker? What are you talking about." Shadow said for being annoyed, Sonic then gives him a gem and stood beside him to watch the girls.

"Eh, just keep what you're supposed to do Shadow, because I know that she is proud of you." Sonic said as he wink and gave a thumbs up to Shadow before he left him.

Shadow just stood there and think what Sonic said but then he looked at to the chaos emerald that Sonic gave him, _"It's okay..."_ He heard from the gem and it reveals a silhouette of Pinkie Pie. Shadow then agains smiled at this.

* * *

 **Author:** Yes, I am still alive, but I guess I can't keep my promises heh... Well that is all for the chapter. Took me awhile to accomplish this with school schedule being worked on. I do apologize for the long wait for my chapter to be released since I have only a minimal amount of time to work with. I hope that I will get to work on more chapters since this story is going pretty far. And, I do feel that it kinda felt off now since I didn't have the same feeling of making the story before, which I hope you guys understand in away. Anyways, stay tuned for more and again, I am still alive. That is all for me, Moonlight Arc here. Over and Out.


	21. Magic and Chaos Questions

**Author: Well, this is nothing too special. Just another relax moment of something like that. Andd I am running out of things to say. Whether by that, I am just alone working in this pit full place. One thing for sure is that my mission here would be different. I'm saying too much, anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Magic and Chaos Questions**

After the events of what happened to Pinkie Pie. Our heroes decided to rest for a few days before getting back to their usual works. Twilight had sent a reports to Princess Celestia about what happened to Pinkie Pie and still the answer she wanted to know about Pinkie Pie is yet unknown. Rainbow Dash is always doing her laps around in the sky performing tight turns and curves for better action. Rarity is resting for awhile at her house as she has not gaining enough energy to work to the day. Silver is the one who take in-charge of preparing the kit for Rarity, when she wakes up. Fluttershy is checking on her animals to see if they're all fine. Pinkie Pie is at her daily work back at the Sugarcube Corner. Applejack is working again at the farm though without Shadow. As for Shadow, he's at the barn with Sonic.

"So, got any clue to what exactly happened?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog who is observing the emerald left and right.

"I'm still uncertain. I don't know any possible way for me to get an answer. Even checking the energy levels from the inside is still the same." Shadow said as he toss it to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the emerald and decides to look at it for himself, "Hmm... you're right. We can't easily track the negativity. But I'm really sure that we can see the negativity on a certain chaos emerald."

"It must have to do something with the Master Emerald." Shadow guessed which by then Sonic raised his head from this theory.

"The Master Emerald? What made you say that?" Sonic tilt his head in slight confusion.

"The Master Emerald is the one who balances the energies of the chaos emerald. And without around this world, it could make the chaos emeralds unbalance it self easily. Thus forming a new ability that isn't our reach." Shadow said as he pick out the other chaos emeralds, "Can you see the images of our friends inside?"

Sonic approach Shadow and slowly he thought, _"Did he just say... 'our friends'? Heh, he totally changed."_

As Sonic grabbed one of the chaos emerald, he tried to look at the chaos emerald directly with his naked eye.

"I don't see anything." Sonic said which Shadow sighed and snatch the chaos emerald.

"Idiot. You have to focus and use that chaos energy you have to see what I'm talking about." Shadow said as he closed his eyes and concentrate.

"Right right.." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes, grabbed another chaos emerald, and do what Shadow just did. He closed his eyes to see what Shadow meant.

He gotten deeper inside of the chaos emerald and what Shadow said is true. He saw a figure, a silhouette of a pegasus.

 _"Rainbow Dash?"_ Sonic thought but then he accidentally went deeper in the chaos emerald, _"Woah!"_

Sonic slowly opens his eyes and saw that he is in a clear blue sky, _"Where... am I?"_

 _" Is that really true...?" _A familiar voice said as Sonic looked around to see who said that.

He then saw a pegasus flying around the area, _"Rainbow Dash? What exactly is this place? Why can I see Rainbow Dash?"_

 _" I know Twilight is my friend... and I'm sure Sonic is also my friend... is he? Argh! Stop thinking about it Rainbow Dash and focus on your mission beating Sonic!" _Rainbow said in her thoughts.

"Hey! Why are you training to beat me?" Sonic said from surprise.

 _" Huh? Sonic? Argh, even his voice is getting to my head. Likewise, I don't really like him... Do I_ _?"_ Rainbow said in her thoughts again which by then surprised Sonic.

"Like me?" Sonic said again but he got snapped and everything went dark to his vision, _"What happened now?"_

Sonic then starts to wake up, he can't see properly but he can hear someone calling him out.

"Hey Faker! Wake up! Faker!" It was Shadow's voice.

"Wah..." Sonic then opens his eyes as he see himself being push back and forth by Shadow.

He sighed before he could start to talk, "You idiot. I only said that you would just go and look at the one who activates them to see the image I was talking about, not enter their minds."

"Enter... their... minds?" Sonic wondered.

Shadow nodded, "The chaos emeralds has that ability to let anyone enter the minds of the ones who activates the chaos emerald."

"Activates? What is going on with the chaos emerald? And wait a minute, you can spy on anyone who activated the chaos emerald?!" Sonic yelled out as it seems it is a big deal to him.

"I could do that. But I rather not to. And yes, it appears the energy that Tails have used caused the chaos emerald to be dormant. Making it unable to detect with just my chaos senses." Shadow explained.

"I see. But that doesn't mean I can trust you about spying on our friends." Sonic said as he glared at Shadow.

"Listen faker, I don't have the giggles or fun times to spy on other people but rather secure if the energy levels became unbalance again." Shadow corrects Sonic.

* * *

"So let me guess, you're gonna warn us if something happens in their thoughts or minds that would destroy this place?" Sonic asked about it.

"If you put it that way. Yes." Shadow simply said so.

Sonic took Shadow's point and sighs in defeat, "Fine... but the real question is, how did a chaos emerald created a whole new different world?" Sonic wondered.

"That, I'm still figuring how. But while you're experiencing the first time to enter one's mind. I checked at Pinkie Pie's thought. I saw the forest that we are in. But instead of we known as the Darktail Woods, it became natural. A natural color of pink." Shadow tells his story.

"Okay... but what does all mean? The negative thought of Pinkie Pie disappeared and became balanced again?" Sonic guessed.

"Could be. We only have that information. Nothing else." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed again as they have no clue on the new capabilities, "I'm gonna head back and tell this to Twi. She might have a theory to this." And with that Sonic jumps off to the window and landed in a cool way and sped off.

"Twi? Hmph, I can't believe that faker gave the princess a nickname. It's something..." Shadow didn't finish his sentence.

" **Something cute isn't?** " His magic form shows up.

"W-What? No. It's not. And why are you here now? Can't you leave me alone in peace?" Shadow said as he walked away from the window.

" **He is right though.** "

"About what?"

" **Of you, being changed.** "

Shadow then stood like he is surprised. He then remember what Sonic said to him the other day.

"Tch! That faker doesn't know who I am!" Shadow said as he said his word with a thought.

" **Is that so?** " The magic form flew near beside him, " **You do realize that I can see through your memories.** **And if I'm not mistaken, your role of being a lonewolf is starting to get changed as if you finally understanding the real meaning of friendship.** "

Shadow walks away from his magic form, "Maria wanted me to give others a chance to be happy... that's all it is."

" **Is that so? I wouldn't be surprise that you are following her promise even if she is a part of the person who ru-** "

"I don't care! I'm not that type of person or hedgehog to break one's promise. That's all." Shadow said which made his magic form silent.

" ** _You are interesting Shadow the Hedgehog. You feel nothing has changed but you are mistakenly not noticing the you are being changed by this world. I was wrong that I chose you but it seems that soon you will find out the truth about your destiny and our purpose..._** _"_ His magic form said in his thought and disappears in thin air.

"Hmph. Finally, peace." Shadow said as he sits down and meditates.

* * *

 **Author:** Well that's it for this one. I gotta say, a week for this little chapter? Yeah Ikr. Been busy lately and well I manage to get it done. I also change the titles of my chapters since I notice it on my notifs. It says, "Moonlight Arc blablabla posted a chapter blabla" and then it has the title of the chapter, "Chapter 21: Chapter 19:" So it's totally weirding me out. That is why I remove the chapters making it pretty neat and clean. Anyways, I've been looking forward for my fellow author, LoveandEdify, with his works which it's not that cliche in the other stories I've read when it comes to romance. Also for, Thatoneguy753 which is one of the reasons I started making a fanfiction :3 And if "That guy" do read this, I hope I get to read more of the sequel! :D Yeah... go check his works out.

 **Author:** As for my fellow reviewers, I am glad and happy to have those positive reviews, although I feel bit ashamed that I found out that my grammar is not that good. Tbh, English language is not my first, well, language, so I'm sorry about that. But I do take this as the opportunity to improve :D I more thing, I have a little idea on what to say at top since I make a new chapter after I posted the recent one which gives me a less idea to say. And all of the thought that I would say ended up here since it's been a week, so yeah :V

 **Author:** I wonder what Shadow's magic form meant about Shadow's destiny and their true purpose... hmm. Welp gotta wait for that to find out the real reason. And that's all for me, Moonlight Arc here, signing out!


	22. You Won't Be Left Behind

**Author: Hey. It's me Moonlight Arc. I'm back again for another chapter. This is nothing special, it could just be connected from the last chapter or so. Anyways, I'd like to thank the reviews I got for supporting my story and enjoying it so far. I gotta say, I have plans for this story that it might take pretty long so I hope you guys will stay enough to find out everything the story has to offer :D With that being said, let's go on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: You Won't Be Left Behind**

The day started with our heroes having their meeting at a fields. They seemed busy on their own different terms as if they are just having a picnic. Sonic was slowly chewing his food as it seems he is distracted. Spike noticed this and nudges Twilight. Twilight was busy talking to the other girls by that Spike decides to approach Sonic by himself.

"Hey, Sonic. You okay?" Spike wondered as Sonic stopped eating and looked at Spike.

Sonic chuckles before he answered, "Of course, I am. I'm always great." Sonic then gives Spike a smile.

"Is that so? It's just that you're eating your food pretty slowly which is unusual of you." Spike said with his head titled.

"Y-Yeah. I mean I just got distracted in a way." Sonic said as he tried to explain something.

"And that distraction you mean...?" Spike got closer as he wanted to know what Sonic meant.

"Uhh... about that..." Sonic then hoped for something to change this topic until Pinkie came up with something.

"Hey WaIt A minute!" Everyone looked at her from this, Sonic then sighed in relief that Pinkie came by with an idea.

"Whamrmt ism it?" Rainbow asked while she is chewing her food.

"What about we name Silver and Shadow's new forms!" Pinkie said in a cheerful smile.

"Hmm, why not?" Silver thought of as he accept that idea.

"What gave you the idea Pinkie?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, since we have nothing much to do. Why not give it a name?" Pinkie suggested.

"To be honest, it sounds fun." Applejack said as she lift her hat a little bit.

"Yes. Giving name is fun." Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settle." Sonic said as he stood up, "We're gonna give names to your new forms."

Silver smiled and Shadow just didn't care at all. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity will try and give Silver a name for his magic form. While, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack will give a name for Shadow's.

"How about that?" Spike wondered from the suggestion of dividing his friends.

"You're not gonna help out Spike?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I'm not good on naming, besides, all I need to have fun is sleep." Spike said as he walks away and sleep on the blanket.

"There goes our baby dragon." Twilight said as she slightly giggle from this.

" **This is rather interesting.** " Shadow's magic form said from nowhere.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Shadow said in his thought.

" **Well, giving me a name isn't that bad, plus this is the first time that I was given a name.** " His reply.

 _"Really now? And I guess I am the only one who can see you."_ Shadow said again in his thought.

" **Of course. I. am. your magic form. What you use of power is naturally invisible to your friends.** "

Shadow rolled his eyes to this statement.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Silver wondered.

"Hmm.. how about we start by showing your form first?" Sonic suggested.

"Hm, fair enough." Silver said as he fine with it.

"You should do the same thing Shady!" Pinkie said in excitement.

Shadow was about to avoid this idea but until he slightly glance to his side and saw Applejack kinda close to his face which made Shadow feel unusually relaxed to this idea.

By that, Shadow sighed, "Fine."

"Yeepy!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Both Shadow and Silver sighed and focus their inner energies of magic. A wind is starting to form around them. Shadow's side is burning bright with a color black, while Silver's side is burning bright with a color of cyan color. The group blocked their eyes from the brightness. Silver's cyan streak in his glove bursts into a flame-like energy, his eyes glowed brighter, his dark sides on his eyes slightly reaches his cheeks, and his fur on his chest grew slightly longer behind. Shadow's red highlights on his quills became a purple flame, the rings on his wrists disappeared, Shadow's air shoes has lesser jet exhaustion but the tubes of it is larger compared to his original. His fur on his chest grew the same as Silver, and Shadow opened his eyes revealing an color black eye that surrounds his red ruby eye.

As the transformation ended, the flash of brightness slowly disappears revealing Shadow and Silver in their forms. Although, they noticed that they slightly changed.

"Wow, you look kinda different from what I remember Silvy." Rarity said as he tries and observe Silver's different type of look.

"Not just Silver, but also Shadow's. Look." Fluttershy quietly-ish said as they look at Shadow which is true.

"Hm, yeah, you guys look way different." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I don't reckon they don't look _way_ different from what I see." Applejack explains.

"Well, what do you guys feel from this change?" Twilight asked in curiosity.

"Hmmm. Nothing." Silver and Shadow said as they looked into each other and back at Twilight.

"Enough about that! It's time we put some names!" Pinkie said happily.

As the girls were all cheering, Shadow looked at Sonic who is looking down. He noticed that he is clenching his fist which gave Shadow a curious to this.

" **You're not curious on why you and the white one change slightly?** " Shadow's magic form came again out of nowhere.

 _"No. And I don't have any intention on knowing... wait, did you say whi-"_

" **Alright. If you don't wanna know fine by me.** " With that being said, he disappeared again.

"Hmm."

"Hey Shady!" A voice snap his mind back to himself.

"Huh?" Shadow wondered.

"It's time to put a name to your form." Applejack said.

"Oh. Right." Shadow's only answer.

"Hm, I am thinking Purple Fire form?" Twilight suggested.

"Hey, that's my idea." Pinkie said with a pouty face, "Oh I know! How about, Burning Head form?!"

"That's ridiculous Pinkie.. blabla" Applejack was talking until Shadow lost his focus to the girls and noticed that Sonic is not participating on giving Silver about the form.

"Shady? Shady!"

"What?"

"You okay?" Applejack asked looking worried a bit.

"I'm fine. But what about something that goes into my liking?" Shadow suggested.

Twilight then puts her fingers in her chin about this one, "Well, you like being alone."

"You like black." Pinkie said as she puts her finger in her chin as well.

"You never tell a lie." Applejack said as she smiles at it.

"Lastly, you are what I call, a chaos master." Twilight said which Pinkie gasped at it.

"How about, True Chaos form?" Pinkie suggested that it made Shadow's eye brow raised up from this.

"Oh yeah, you don't use chaos powers..." Twilight said.

"You're honest..." Applejack added.

"And chaos is what you are." Pinkie finished sentence as Shadow thinks about this.

"Hmm, it's good." Shadow commented about it.

"Yehey!" The girls celebrate on choosing a name for Shadow's magic form.

"You guys done?" Silver asks them.

"Yeah we are!" Pinkie answered.

"So? What's the name?" Rainbow Dash asks them again.

"True Chaos." Shadow answered with his hands crossed.

"Ohh, how nice." Fluttershy quietly said so.

"Well, I guess that's how Shadow is supposed to be." Sonic said as he walked in.

Shadow observes Sonic again. He thinks that Sonic puts away that anger, guilt, or problem of what is occurring to him.

"What about you?" Twilight asked Silver.

"Oh, Sonic and Rarity gave me the idea. Golden Cyan." Silver said as his eyes glowed when he said the name.

"That's pretty good as well." Twilight said as a compliment.

"Thanks." Silver accepts it.

"Alright then. We gave them names... what now?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

The group is back on thinking again. It was silent until...

"Let's have a training match Silver." Shadow suggested which caught everyone by surprise except Silver and Sonic.

"Eh, I knew you would ask for that." Silver said as it seems that he agrees to this.

"You can't be serious about this aren't you Silvy?" Rarity asks for being worried.

"Relax Rarity, Silver is always up for a challenge." Sonic said assuring Silver.

"Alright Shadow let's do this." Silver said as he covered himself in a cyan aura and fly towards to a field.

"Hmph." Shadow then follows Silver with his newly shoes.

"This is a bad idea." Applejack said as she watched the two landing on a field.

"Yep." Twilight nodded at that.

"Go Shady!" Pinkie cheered for Shadow.

"Y-You can do this Silvy, darling!" Rarity cheered for Silver.

"Go guys!" Fluttershy tried to cheer on both sides but no one almost heard her.

"This is going to be great." Rainbow Dash said as she pay attention on both of them.

 _"I wonder how this fight will go."_ Sonic thought.

Silver and Shadow are standing calmly in their place. The wind is blowing hardly enough for the their fur and quills to move. Sonic is observing how this will go on but then he wondered what the difference.

 _"Shadow and Silver never fought seriously. What more is... why don't I feel anything?"_ Sonic thought as watched the two.

"Lets Go!" Silver shouted as he got in his stance.

"Yeah." Shadow replied as he got in his stance as well.

Silver's body is covered in a cyan aura and Shadow's rocket/hover shoes is charging. Shadow's eyes glowed and so did Silver before their bodies rushes. Silver casted a cyan color shield and Shadow has his flame knuckle as the two collided, a huge wave of power reached toward Sonic and the group.

"Woah! That's amazing! W-What is this?!" The girls said as this made Sonic confused.

 _"They feel the tension? But how?"_ Sonic wondered as he looked at Twilight who is totally amazed by this, _"She... can feel it? Then how? Naturally, I feel the tension by looking at those two... wait a minute! I've been looking at their chaos levels... it seems I can't sense them through chaos energy. The same thing what happened with Shadow before..._ "

Back at the fight of the two. Shadow steps back, cancelling the clash and a purple aura appeared, covering his hands.

"Chaos Magic: Flame Missile!" Shadow shouted as the flames on his quills grew larger and shoots out several flame homing missiles.

Silver saw this and his eyes glowed along with the glove glowing brighter in cyan color, "Cyan Magic: Helios Shield!" A cyan shield formed in front of Silver which it protected him the attack. Silver smirked from this but Shadow reappeared beside him.

 _"What?"_ Silver thought as he slowly looks at Shadow.

Shadow didn't think of anything but he is in a kicking motion as a purple flame thrusts on his shoes that boosted his kick. Silver manageably raises his arm to block the impact of the kick. Silver grunts from this as he receive the hit but that didn't stop Shadow. He bursted away from Silver and prepares a hand sign.

"Chaos Magic: Flare Blitz!" Shadow shouted as he points out his hand at Silver and a circling fire aim at him.

"Woah!" Silver covers himself in a cyan aura and flews and dodges the attack.

"Not done yet! Chaos Magic: Bursting Chains!" The flame that was supposed to aim at Silver suddenly exploded and forms chains around catching Silver.

Silver was surprised this and he was dragged by Shadow as he smashes him to the ground. He repeatedly do this action several times.

"Silver!" Rarity cried out to him.

"Don't worry Rarity..." Silver whispers which Shadow caught his attention.

"Cyan Magic: Time Barrier!" Silver shouted which the field was filled in a cyan color.

"T-This move?" Shadow wondered as he couldn't move his body.

"That's right. You're finish." Silver said as he clenched his fist, "Cyan Magic: Black Hole Annihilation!" Silver said as the field around them starts to shrink out.

As Shadow was removed from the barrier his flames disappeared in his quills, _"He absorbed my magic from my quills as well?"_

" **Of course... your flames represent your magic... that is your disadvantage of having too much magic inside of you.** "

 _"Did you just too much magic?"_ Shadow said in his thought.

Silver then performs a punch pose and the cyan color blow bursts at Shadow.

 _"T-This power... I-It's intense than our normal Chaos forms..."_ Sonic said in his thought as he just watches his friends with their high magic levels.

Sonic clenched his fist. Which Twilight noticed, _"Sonic?"_

"What now Shadow?! Is my magic too powerful to handle?!" Silver shouted from the blast, _"That's right! I never won against you... yet!"_ Silver said in his thought as he poured in too much magic.

"You think you would win with this sort of attack?" Shadow's voice was heard from no where.

"What?!" Silver was surprised to hear this as he looked around of where Shadow would be... and how.

 _"What.. is that?"_ Sonic said in his thought as the group where surprised that Silver was trapped in a black sphere.

"Chaos Magic: Nightmare Shade Burst!" Shadow's voice said as the inside of the orb burns within dealing damage to Silver.

"ARGhhh!" Silver shouted in pain from the attack.

"Silver!" The group said as they watch Silver in horror outside of the sphere.

After the sphere disperse they could slightly see that Silver is kneeling down and looks like the battle is already settle. The group decided to approach the two to deal the situation. As the group reached the two, Rarity was about to slap Shadow but she was stopped by Sonic.

"Unhand me! I need to slap this monster for hurting my- I mean Silver!" Rarity said as she shouted to Sonic.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but Shadow didn't do anything wrong from there." Sonic said which made the girls surprised and shock.

"What? What do you mean ' _didn't do anything wrong?'_ he clearly almost killed Silver!" Rainbow Dash said with a little bit of annoyed.

"Don't blame him girls. I was the one who went too far.." Silver said which RD and Rarity looked at him confused.

"And how is it your fault darling?" Rarity wondered.

"He went to far of using his magic. I was gonna get killed if I didn't do anything to stop his attack from burning my body slowly away." Shadow explained which Silver chuckles and laughs.

"Sorry about that Shadow! I haven't one against you not even a little bit." Silver said which made the girls more confused.

"So then, why is Shadow still standing strong unlike you Silver?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh it's simple, Shadow is naturally stronger me in terms of physical bodies." Silver easily explained so.

"But I gotta, with all of the ruckus and everything, I reckon it was a great experience to see." Applejack said as they all looked at her.

"Yup! That sounds like about it! I never seen any flashy actions so it's great to some thing like this. I mean, even Silver and Shadow are hurt they aren't that severe." Pinkie agreed with Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something until someone talk first, "I didn't do too much against Silver, not to mention, I may be stronger in skills but Silver has unique abilities he possess that I can't attain. Simply put it, his magic form heals his wounds." Shadow quickly said so.

"And how can you be so certain about that mister?" Rarity asked furiously.

"Easy with the tone Rarity, he is telling the truth actually. See? I'm getting healed, but how did you know about that Shadow?" Silver wondered.

"Um.." Shadow was thinking of something to say, " **Okay, he is on to us. Tell him that you saw-** " True Chaos was cutoff.

"It's a hunch." Shadow said.

" **Well, I guess it can't get any more worse.** " True Chaos said as he crossed his arms.

"Huh, alright then." Silver said as he smiles which it became relief to Shadow that he bought

 _"So you know our abilities in our magic form?"_ Shadow said in thought while talking to True Chaos.

" **I guess so. In a simple glimpse, I discovered the abilities of your magic forms.** " True Chaos explains.

 _"Strange... I never knew about that. But you simply understand our abilities? I think there is more of you than meets the eye. Me."_ Shadow wondered as he glared to True Chaos.

" **W-Well... you see-** " "Hey Shadow." A voice was heard which made Shadow looked away and True Chaos made a relief about it.

"Faker." Shadow's reply as he saw it was Sonic who called him.

"How does it feel...?" Sonic asked Shadow as his voice seems dead.

"What do you mean?" Shadow was confused by this.

"I mean how it different than using chaos energy?" Sonic tried to ask him in a different way.

"Well. It's far different feeling, and I feel weightless." Shadow said as he starts to notice something from Sonic.

"Oh, hmm, alright then." Sonic said and walks away but before he got far, Shadow stopped him.

"What is your problem faker? You jealous that you don't have your own magic form?" Shadow asked Sonic which made him annoyed.

Sonic remove Shadow's grip and looked at him furiously, "I don't know what you''re talking about Shadow. I'm not jealous really." Sonic said as Shadow didn't buy it.

"How about a battle faker?" Shadow requested Sonic for it.

"What?" Sonic was then became confused about this.

"Maybe if we fight, it might break your limits to have your own magic form." Shadow said which Sonic thought off.

"But you're injured I can't simply-" Sonic didn't finish his sentence as he received a kick from Shadow.

The girls and Silver were surprised to see what happened. Shadow then chases Sonic with his new air shoes. Sonic then has his hands glowed in a purple aura. Then Sonic clenches his fists and smacks them together. As he separates his fists, a sword starts form.

"Let's see if this work." Sonic said to himself as concentrate at the sword that is being formed in front of him and Shadow is almost close to Sonic with a prepared punch, "Call forth, Caliburn!"

Caliburn came out of nowhere and Sonic equips him, "S-Sir Sonic?! W-What happened? I remember that you put me down on a some sort of-"

"Not now Caliburn, we have a fight to settle with." Sonic said as he used Caliburn to block Shadow's attack which both them collided and ends in a clash.

"Using the legendary sword? Hmph." Shadow said as he aim his free hand to use a magic, "Chaos Magic: Flare Blitz!" A small circling flame came out of Shadow's hand and aim at Sonic's body.

Sonic was slightly surprised and so he quickly performs a spindash which he result to dodge the attack but Shadow didn't stop there. He quickly move slightly to the right to avoid being hit by the sword. Shadow kick Sonic and then smashes him to the ground cancelling the spindash and pinning him down.

"Ow.." Sonic said as he hold on to Caliburn which he used to make him balance.

"I think you can't do it Sonic." Shadow said as he slowly floats down while his arms crossed.

"No! Not yet!" Sonic said as he raise Caliburn up, "Let's go Excalibur!"

"Sir Sonic I don't think-" Caliburn didn't finish talking as he glowed in a burst of light.

Shadow blocked his eyes from the light but as the light faded, Excalibur Sonic was in front of Shadow. Although, he dodge this easily and Shadow tried to punch Sonic but he was stopped as Sonic somehow blocked Shadow's punch.

 _"It seems Sonic's strength increased. But...!"_ Shadow's thought as the flames grew bigger.

 _"W-What is this? Excalibur armor can't beat his magic enough? Then that case!"_ Sonic said in his thought as his gauntlet got covered in a purple aura.

This slowly stopped Shadow but it wasn't enough as Shadow started to push through. Sonic's eyes grew larger as he is being pushed by Shadow's punch.

"Raagh!" Shadow's battlecry made him win the clash which made Sonic punch himself and then Shadow went for another punch towards Sonic's stomach.

Sonic was stunned by this but he didn't stop there as he held Excalibur tightly and wave it against Shadow. But Shadow just fly slightly higher enough to dodge the attack. As the slash miss Shadow, the front exhaustion of Shadow's shoes emitted a burst turning him around in 360 degrees and hitting Sonic. Sonic was smashed down but before he crash landed he used his free hand to push himself away from crashing. Sonic then sensed something and jumps away as Shadow landed with a blow and charges at Sonic. Shadow is using his flame hands to clash with Sonic's Excalibur. Their battle is creating a huge gust of winds.

"W-Wow..." Twilight whisper to herself.

"I-I can't believe Sonic is still can catch up to Shadow... but I think it won't be enough..." Silver said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"G-Guys look..." Fluttershy quietly points out and they looked at it.

Twilight's eye grew wider as she notice Sonic's movement starting to get random and different.

Sonic backflips away and as he landed he charges again with his sword, "RAaaagh!" He shouted as Shadow then just kept dodging Sonic's slashes.

"This is futile. Stop this now Sonic. You won't reach anything." Shadow said as he kept dodging Sonic's attack.

"Not yet! I don't feel anything!" Sonic said as the Excalibur glowed in a purple aura.

 _"He infused the sword with magic?"_ Shadow said in his thought and True Chaos showed up again.

" **You have to stop him right here, and now Shadow. If he keep this up, he might change.** " He said so before he vanished.

 _"Change?!"_ Shadow was surprised to hear that and since he got slightly distracted, Sonic got an opening and hits Shadow but Shadow manage to hold on to the sword which it didn't made contact with his body still enough to blow Shadow away, _"Alright then!"_

Shadow's hand glowed in a red aura, "Chaos Magic: Nightmare Shade!" Shadow said as a large shadow emerges below him and went towards Sonic.

Sonic jumps and held his sword like he is gonna smash the tip in the ground. He aimed at Shadow and his target just jumps out of the way. As Sonic made contact with the ground he was immediately covered in a black barrier.

 _"Looks like Shadow wanted to finish the fight... but why? And what more is... how can Shadow made or learn multiple magic in a short amount of time after he discover this power."_ Silver said in his thought as he put a finger in his chin.

"W-Wait! Shadow, you're gonna hurt Sonic by this!" Twilight shouted but Shadow didn't care for what she said.

"Burst!" Shadow's word reacted on the black barrier as it performs the same thing to Silver.

But as Shadow watches the spell do its work, Sonic, without his armor, appeared beside him in a flying kick formation, Shadow slightly move his eyes to the left and quickly raised his arm to block the attack. Sonic then used a free hand to summon Caliburn on his hand. Shadow jumps away and as he looks down Sonic jumps following him. He used his flames to clash against Sonic's sword.

"Why are you so eager unlocking your magic form?!" Shadow started to shout.

"Because I don't want to be left behind and let all of you protecting me!" Sonic was reply made Shadow disappointed and gave Sonic a sigh.

"This is just wrong." Shadow's words made Sonic confused and Shadow use his hand to break Sonic's guard. As he did that, he used his skill on bucking apple trees and hits Sonic without any reaction from it.

For a few moments, Sonic felt the punch pushing him down to the ground creating a crater. Sonic was shocked at this and couldn't move. The girls, Silver and Spike were now rushing towards them. Shadow then landed on the ground where Sonic was, and Sonic started to lose conscious. His sight very blurry but he slightly noticed Rainbow Dash rushed and talks to Shadow before everything went black.

Sonic couldn't see anything except pitch black, although he heard two voices calling for him...

 _"Sonic... We're coming!"_

 _"If you didn't do something about this! We will fight for your body!"_

 _"It's time you choose Sonic!"_

 _"Or else THEY will surely get hurt!"_

"W-Who are you two?! Show yourselves!" Sonic said as he tried to scream out for those.

Hours have passed, Sonic is starting to wake up from his rest.

"Urhgh... what happened?" Sonic said to himself which a certain rainbow-hair heard.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're awake." Rainbow said as she hugged Sonic.

"Heh, of course Rainbow, but uh, where am I?" Sonic asked as he tried to hug her but he didn't continued on.

"Huh? O-Oh! Well, you're at Fluttershy's cottage. And hold on, I'm gonna call the others." Rainbow said as she went outside.

Sonic was left alone in the room and starts to think who are those voices, _"Who could they possibly be?"_ As Sonic mentions that, his head starts to get hurt, "Ah.. AH! AHHH!" Sonic closed his eyes from this intense pain and everything around him turned into a void, "W-Wha-t i-is t-thisss! RAGGH!" Sonic then opens his eyes revealing a dark eye with a bloody red in the middle glowing and on the other side is a red spiral eye. He closed his eye again and opened them, and everything went back to normal.

"Wah... what was that..." Sonic said as he breathe heavily.

A door opened and the rest of the group went inside, except that Twilight isn't with them.

"Ah Sonic! You're awake now." Silver said and Sonic noticed that he has some bandages around his cheeks and body.

"Thank goodness, you have us all shock darling." Rarity said as she uses her fan.

"We were all worried." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Especially Rainbow here, she was really worried that she stayed with ya." Applejack said as she nudges Rainbow Dash causing her to blush.

"I-It's not like. I just thought he needed some company that's all." Rainbow said as she looks away from Sonic.

Sonic didn't bother this and looked at Shadow, he noticed that Shadow also have some bandages around him, Sonic was about to say something but Shadow spoke first.

"You don't have to apologize. It's naturally clear that you are afraid." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"O-Oh... umm..." Sonic said as he looked down.

"But don't worry Sonic." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Huh?" Sonic then became confused about this.

"She's right, you aren't the only ones having a hard time." Applejack said as she put her hands on her waist.

"Indeed, all of us has a long way to go." Rarity said as she nodded.

"I-I also need to be s-stronger." Fluttershy quietly said but with determination with it.

"And I have to make everyone happy as always!" Pinkie said so.

"So don't worry Sonic. You won't be left behind. We will strive together and become more powerful." Silver said as Sonic was very silent about this.

He just looked at Shadow and he only could say is a nod.

"You guys... alright then!" Sonic said as he smiled in determination.

"Yehey! Yipee! Woohoo!" The group cheered except for Shadow.

The cheer was heard outside where Twilight is sort of eavesdropping at them. She smiled at them and off she go. _"That's right... I'll won't be left behind. I have prove to him that there is more than he could achieve for!"_ She said as she walked outside of the cottage and looked at the sky. _"Yeah."_

* * *

 **Author:** Heyo! I'm alive of course. Just been busy for awhile, got a project need to be done at school. Also, I just only want to say thank you all for the support in this story. With a teaser for the new villains coming at our heroes meaning that there will be more ;D. That is all for now, I have um got nothing to say for now... Oh, yeah, I joined Shadic SparkDash's OC entrance. I hope you guys also enter their for more characters :3

 **Author:** He didn't request me to do this, although I just want more people in his story that's all :P That is all for me, Moonlight Arc here. Signing out, Peace!


	23. This Isn't A Date

**Author: Hi. Yes, I'm back. Alive. Yep. Anyways, long story short, I didn't get to work on the chapter due to schools and events, plus an exam that is just recently over. Anddd, with that being said and done. It's time for me work on the chapter. Alright, we're cool? Good. Let's gooo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: This Isn't A Date**

A lot of the anthroponies are gathered at the town square of Ponyville. Within the area, there is alot of party themed decorations being held up. Silver is putting up streamers with the help from Twilight and other unicorns. Rarity is with Pinkie Pie making and decorating the balloons. Shadow is just setting up chairs with a help from Applejack. Sonic is running around putting up the linen cloth for the tables and chairs. Rainbow Dash is working at the clouds making sure that it won't be cloudy. Lastly, Fluttershy is helping the others in their other plans.

Sonic is setting up pretty fast that he manage to reach Shadow who is still setting up more of the chairs. Sonic then waits for more as he taps the floor impatiently.

"Can it be any more faster, Shadow?" Sonic questions the normal looking hedgehog.

Shadow didn't reply, but rather stare at Sonic for a few seconds before he went back to his work. Sonic then became more impatient, as he then thinks of an idea to make things quick.

"Want a challange Shadow?" Sonic said as a grin formed in his face.

Shadow stopped setting up and looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow, "A challange? Don't be a fool faker." Shadow said as he went back to his work.

"Oh? What's wrong? The ' _Ultimate Lifeform_ ' can't handle a challenge?" Sonic said to which made Shadow annoyed.

"Alright, what's the challenge?" Shadow said as deadly glare at Sonic.

"The challenge is, you can't let me reach your table." Sonic said as to which Shadow glared even more.

"Fine." Shadow said as he starts to set more and faster than before.

"W-Woah!" Sonic got surprised as Shadow starts to throw the chairs and tables in a perfect area and position, "You're so on!" Sonic said before he dash and grabbed more clothes.

The girls and Silver are watching Shadow and Sonic setting up the tables while setting up the linen.

"H-Hey! Don't be too fast Sonic! You too Shadow!" Twilight yelled out.

Silver sighed, "Well, there goes two, but don't worry, I'm sure Sonic challenged Shadow. I'm pretty sure Shadow won't make a single mistake here." Silver said as he smiled at them.

"You mean Shadow only? But what about Sonic?" Pinkie Pie questions about it.

"Oh... umm, for Sonic? I may think that he might trip over something." Silver said as the girls became wary of it.

The other anthroponies became distracted at the wind being formed around from Sonic and Shadow.

"U-umm... isn't there too much tables and chairs...?" Fluttershy wondered about it.

Upon noticing of the girls, they started to think of it as well, "Sonic! Shadow! That's enough, you guys put too much tables!" Silver shouted but they couldn't hear them.

"Woah! What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash said as she is flying down.

"Let's say that Sonic and Shadow are havin a challenge or somethin." Applejack said as she crossed her arms.

"More like a chaos is brewing up, say Twilight, can you help me a bit here?" Silver said as Twilight nodded at this.

The two focus their magic, Twilight's horn glowed and Silver's hands glowed as well. Both of them point their hands at the two and the glow slightly grew. As the two were just racing their way, both of them float.

"W-Woah!" Sonic was surprised that it happened to him,

"Hmph." As for Shadow, he just crossed his arms.

"Both of you, stop this at once." Twilight said as both of them slowly floating down.

"Alright alright, we uhh might have take it a little too serious." Sonic said as he scratches his head.

" _Little,_ huh?" Silver said as Sonic noticed that the other girls also glaring at him.

"Hehe, alright, maybe way too serious, it's just that Shadow here is taking a while to set things up." Sonic said as he tries to make an excuse.

"You were impatient faker." Shadow said trying to side at Silver.

"Seriously..." Sonic said as he looked annoyed at Shadow.

"But hey, atleast you guys finished it more quicker. That way, you could help out more." Rainbow Dash said as she approached and brofist with Sonic which Sonic replies to it.

After realizing what Rainbow said, Twilight was quiet about that which she felt of sorry for almost yelling at him.

"Well, if you say so. Say, Twilight." Sonic said as he looked at her, "Got any more to decorate?"

Sonic's voice made Twilight smile for some reason, "Well, I guess you could help out with the balloons. I mean, Pinkie is having a hard time tying them." Twilight mentions which they looked at Pinkie as she is having a hard time.

"Maybe here? No... or was it like this.." She said though the balloon that she was tying up flew but Rainbow caught it.

"Huh, it seems that Pinkie knows how to tie up balloons on herself but not on other things. Weird." Sonic said though someone is already approaching her.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, I would like to help Pinkie with it." Fluttershy said which Twilight just nodded to it.

"Well, it might be great if we help out huh Rarity?" Silver said as he winks at Rarity.

After knowing what Silver is intended too, Rarity smiled nodded, "Yes, it would be a great help." She said as she followed Silver.

"Well, I have to get the food back from our farm. Care to help Shads?" Applejack said as she starts to walk away with Shadow following her.

"Hmph. Very well, and don't call me ' _Shads_ '." Shadow said while following Applejack.

"U-Um, Rarity what about the streamers?" Twilight said as she tried to catch up to Rarity.

"Oh Twilight darling, don't be silly, you have Rainbow Dash and Sonic there with you. Besides, Sonic can use levitation magic can he?" Rarity said walking away leaving Twilight stunned.

 _"_ Right... _"_ Twilight said in her thought as she walks to RD and Sonic which they're just waiting for her orders.

"Well, I guess you both could help me out on setting up the streamers." Twilight said as Sonic and Rainbow Dash high-five each other.

"Alright. Another challenge is brewing up." Sonic said as he stretches his legs.

"Yep. The one who sets the most wins." Rainbow said as she stretches her wings.

"Hold on, you too. There can't be a race happening again on this party. Not to mention, we need to follow exactly what Rarity have did." Twilight said as she points out the design that she means.

"Aw, but that's boring, and might take time as well." Rainbow said though a pegasus flew towards her.

"Rainbow Dash, we need your help. The clouds that we just pushed away are slowing getting back. It seems that the wind is moving on a one direction." The pegasus said which it annoyed Rainbow Dash losing her chance.

"Seriously? Can't you guys, I don't know, push the clouds in the way the wind goes?" Rainbow annoyingly suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't... you see, it's not just normal clouds we are pushing, but rather thunderclouds. I know for a fact that you're the only one who could push them Rainbow." The pegasus said which Rainbow sighed at defeat.

"It's weird that I'm the only one who could push them. But no worries, this will over quick." Rainbow said as she starts to follow the pegasus, but not too far, she stopped and looked at Sonic, "Don't start without me alright?" She said.

"Well, it's best if you hurry up rather telling me to wait. You know how I hate to wait, right?" Sonic said as he gives a thumbs up.

Rainbow Dash chuckles and follows the pegasus.

"Well, there she goes." Sonic said as he watches Rainbow Dash.

Twilight is just standing there not knowing Sonic is waving his hand infront of her.

 _"Rainbow and Sonic... are they what I think they are...?"_ Twilight thought though she starts to hear a voice.

"Yo, earth to Twilight. Hey Twilightt... Twilight?" Sonic said as he kept waving his hand in her face, he then sighed and tries to whisper in her ear, "Hello? Hey, Twii.." Sonic said which made Twilight jumped and slaps Sonic.

Sonic was knocked out for a sec and jumps back up, and he placed his hands on the part where he got slap at, "Woah! Take easy, Twilight." Sonic said as he lightly laughs at it.

"O-Oh my! I-I-I'm..." Twilight couldn't speak and so Sonic just approach her.

"Well, that's alright, I mean we still need to finish these right?" Sonic asks with Twilight nodded in that idea.

"Yeah. We can't celebrate Mayor Mare's birthday if we don't hung up the streamers." Twilight said as she starts to get back on her nerves.

"Then let's get started." Sonic said as he grabbed some streamers and Twilight teach Sonic how do it.

Little do they know, Silver and Rarity were watching them.

"Look at them, they're too perfect for one another huh?" Silver said as he is tying the balloons on to a pole.

"They're cute, and it's good thing that you set up a plan to put Rainbow away." Rarity said as Silver smirks at it.

"Well, nothing like a good trick that only Rainbow could move the clouds." Silver said as he smiled at Rarity and then looked at the two.

"This is nice. Twilight is having someone that would make her life complete." Rarity said with a smile on her face.

"Complete? What do you mean?" Silver stops working and got curious.

"As far I'm concern, Twilight darling as been challenged most of time here on Ponyville. I did remember her first time being here. It wasn't easy, but to fair. She adapts pretty well." Rarity said as she looked down with a smile.

Silver was about to say something until Rarity looked at him, "Hey." She said, "I've heard that Mayor Mare wants to see some people dance on the dance floor. You wanna dance with me darling?" Rarity asked confidently.

Silver was surprised at first but it didn't get him, "Of course, that will be amazing." Silver said as he smiles.

"Thank you." She said as she starts to work again.

Silver looked at her, he felt something that bothers him. Something that made him worried, _"This isn't a date is it?"_ He shake his head and continue on with his. Fluttershy overheard the their conversation, she held her chest but smiles.

 _"I know I've looked up to you. But seeing you two get along, I guess it's time for me to let go."_ She said with a tear coming out.

* * *

 **Author:** That's it for this chapter. Well, it's a starting phase, so expect some happenings on the next chapter. I wish I could say something more, but I am really sleepy and I want to get this done haha. I'm not done yet, but more to come sooner. That's all for me, Moonlight Arc here, Peace!


	24. A Freezing Chaos

**Author: Heyyo, I'm finally back and I can get to work on this now. I've been busy like a lot. School has been giving me a lot of work which cause to delay my work. I'm sorry that I couldn't make them by weekly since I have another work being worked on to the other websites. So, I hope you all understand my situation for the delay of every chapter. That's all and let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Freezing Chaos**

The party became a success thanks to the citizens of Ponyville all worked on and helped one another. The is still on going and everyone else is having a great time. Although, Rarity is sitting on her chair while her arm is on the table supporting her head. She looked bored as she just watch the others dancing. Whether the music is pretty sad and beautiful or it's lonely and boring. Not until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly looked behind her and it was just Sonic.

Rarity sighed **,** "What do yo want Sonic?" She said with a cold tune on her voice.

"Well, whatcha doin here all by yourself?" Sonic asked her as he kneeled down.

"I am waiting for my darling to ask me out on the dance. But it seems he is not here. Probably he is hanging out with Fluttershy by now." Rarity said with her hands clenching.

Sonic noticed this and started to get nervous, "W-Well actually, no one could find Silver. That is why I went to find you if you atleast saw him." Sonic said as he scratches his back.

"Oh I'm afraid not!" She said as she put her head on the table while covering herself with her arms.

Sonic went a bit closer and he heard Rarity is crying which he just roll his eyes out. He stood up and thought, _"Well, looks like she hasn't found Silver as well. Where the heck Silver is?"_

Sonic then looked around and walk on a different direction leaving Rarity. She then felt another tap. She didn't look this time, but when she felt someone holding her hand. She tried to check to see who it was. It was Silver. She quickly stood up and clean her eyes. She smiled with Silver, but she then lose the smile and slaps Silver.

"Ow! What's that for?" Silver wondered as he holds on to the slap.

"You know what it is for." Rarity said with an angry face.

"Look, I'm very sorry that I can't be found by anyone else. You see, I don't want to be seen by Sonic and the others asking you out on a dance." Silver said as he looked down and a blush formed.

Rarity was surprised by this and she did also form a blush. She smiled and kiss Silver on the cheeks which both of them blush even more. They were quiet but they manage to laugh it out. Silver then gives out a hand for Rarity. She accepts it and both of them walked in the dance floor. The two started dancing in the middle of the stage and Rarity is feeling alive and well. As for Silver, experiencing as amazing as this, he felt really happy. Both of them smiled and laugh.

 _"This... this feels amazing. If only you're here Blaze... I guess you'll be laughing at me by now or you'll be happy to see me with someone else huh?"_ Silver said in his thought as he smiled.

 _"I-I never thought this would happen! W-Well, I tried to hangout with someone who shares a royal blood and then I felt just being used on. But Silver... you're not a prince, but you are just a thief.. a thief that stoles my darling heart!"_ She said in her thoughts as she went to hug Silver.

"Silver! Silver..." Sonic said as he kept looking around.

"Have you find him?" Twilight asked Sonic as he still looking around.

"Not yet. Where could that guy be anyways?" Sonic said as he look around.

Twilight looked at the citizens that are dancing in the middle of the stage. She then hold her own hand started to imagine something. She went closer a bit and started to shake. Her face is looking down and she is blushing knowing that she wants a dance. She was about to say something until Sonic sighed.

"If I can't find him outside. Maybe he is dancing with someone inside the crowd. Come on Twilight, we might find Silver there." Sonic said as he quickly grab Twilight's hand.

"W-Wah? W-Wait!" Sonic didn't her as both of them got inside.

Shadow is jumping from roof to the other roof. As he tried to look for the same hedgehog as well.

"Damn, where the hell is that guy." Shadow said as Rainbow landed beside him.

"I couldn't find him around Ponyville. I searched around at my fastest speed and it seems the only place he could be is here." Rainbow said as she looked at the citizens dancing, _"I wish I could be dancing with you right now."_

Shadow and Rainbow noticed Pinkie jumped beside them with her giant ball. As she landed on the roof, she hops out of the ball and the ball disappeared from their sight.

"I couldn't find Silver around! I've check the Sugarcube Corner and he is not there! Not even at Fluttershy's cottage or Rarity's home." Pinkie said as she frown and eat a cupcake.

"Hmph!" Shadow moves out and jumps on the roof and landed on the ground in a cool way.

Rainbow just gently followed him and walked beside him. As for Pinkie, she bounces as she landed and approached Shadow.

"Why are we looking for Silver again exactly? Are we playing hide and seek? Why didn't no one told me!" Pinkie started to ask Shadow a bunch of questions.

"Because! i sensed a chaos energy staying on a dormant form. I can't tell if it's activated or not, but I can feel the presence. Additionally, I need Silver for something." Shadow said as he looked around.

"Anddd what's that?" Rainbow tilted her head.

"Don't get worried, panic, nor mad at me from this guess. But, I'm certain of where the energy is coming from." Shadow stopped and looked at the two.

"You can count on us, Shady!" Pinkie said as she made a salute.

Shadow sighed, "Alright, I just recently sensed an energy coming from one of your friends. Rarity." Shadow said leaving Rainbow slightly surprise while Pinkie is just smiling.

"R-Rarity has a chaos energy? That's bad right?" Rainbow wondered about that as she remember the experience that happened on Pinkie.

"It will be worse if we don't find Silver and purify her already. I need him to cleanse Rarity's emotion or thoughts, that way using Chaos Purification will work on her." Shadow explained which Rainbow started to get slight of worry.

Back at Sonic and Twilight, both of them are very quiet at their place thinking how awkward that Sonic just took Twilight on a dance without permission. Neither of them nor looking at each others faces. As they didn't notice their situation, they accidentally bump into each other closer. Which made the situation, alot more awkward.

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you into this Twi." Sonic said as he taking a quick glance to look on to Twilight's face.

"I-It's okay Sonic... I-I mean, we need to find S-Silver anyway." Twilight said as she is looking down.

"Well, I'm sure that- oof." Sonic again bump into someone but this time, they notice who it is.

"Silver!" Sonic yelled out,

"Sonic?" Silver was surprised,

"Twilight darling?!" Rarity was surprised to see the two,

"R-Rarity, it's not what it looks li-" Twilight didn't finish her sentence as Sonic steps in.

"Come along Silver, Shadow's been looking for ya. He needs you or something." Sonic said as he grabs Silver.

"W-Wait? What? S-Stay there Rarity, I'll be back!" Silver said as he was drag away.

The girls were left alone on the dance floor. Rarity was bit sad but Twilight sighed in relief which Rarity took a notice about it.

"Well, looks like someone making a move." Rarity said as she smirk.

"W-What? Look, Sonic took me to a dance because all of us been looking for Silver." Twilight said as she trying to make excuses and also hiding her cheeks from Rarity.

"Is that so? Why did you dance with Sonic if both of you could just look for us directly in the stage floor?" Rarity said as she crossed her arms and smirk again.

Twilight didn't answer as she wasn't sure why Sonic took her hand in the first place, "I don't know exactly... B-But, that is not an excuse for you not telling _me_ about Silver's location." Twilight tried to change the subject.

"Well, he just came out of nowhere darling. More or less, what do you all need of him?" Rarity tilts her head from curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but Shadow called us out to look for Silver without any reasons." Twilight said as she looks around, "Maybe we should catch up with Sonic and Silver. Shadow may explain it to us more."

Rarity nodded from Twilight's suggestion as they head to where Sonic and Silver went. Back to those two, Sonic drag Silver out of the crowd.

"Finally, a safe place. Now, where would Shadow be..." Sonic said as he stood on a chair and looks for Shadow.

"Listen Sonic, I love the appreciation of you ruining my moment but can you tell me what the hell is your problem?!" Silver yelled out and Sonic looked at him.

"I think you should ask Shadow about that. He seems dead serious on looking for you. Trust me, you don't want to see him dead serious." Sonic said as he went back to his search.

Silver sighed in defeat, "Well, I hope this is important."

Sonic kept looking around but he couldn't find him. He started to lose patience and he jumps down from the chair.

"This is getting nowhere. Stay here and I'll look for Shadow." Sonic told Silver and he started to walk away, "I knew we should have made a post to where to meet up." Sonic said to himself.

Silver again sigh but someone tap his shoulder.

"Hm?" Silver turn around and saw Fluttershy hiding her face, "Fluttershy? What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy was quiet. She remove her hands from her face but she is looking down.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. Is there something wrong?" Silver asks as he tried to look at her face.

"Silver. I-I'm sorry." She said with a decent tone.

"Sorry? For what?" Silver stood and wondered.

"Because, I've been a troublesome for you and Rarity. Especially, Rarity. I know that you know that I have feelings for you..." Fluttershy said as she raised her head up.

Silver didn't speak as he has no answer to this situation, _"It's true that she has feelings for me, but how will I answer to that?!"_

"But I guess I should let you be with Rarity. I understand your way of looking at her. You're having a great time even." Fluttershy said as she smile at him.

"Fluttershy, I-" Silver was cut off as Fluttershy spoke before him.

"You don't have to say anything Silver. I know you liked her in the first place. I'm just... I just wanna let things out and spill out my feelings. I know I've been holding the pain, the grudge.. and I think it's time I let all of those things go. In fact, I should be proud of you. I should be happy for you since you are happy with her." She said as she starts to form tears.

"Fluttershy. I don't know what to say... I-" He was again cut off by Fluttershy as she shake her head.

"You don't need to apologize Silver, I understand. Really. Instead of me hoping to be with you. I think it's best that I support your decisions and support your love." She said as she clean her tears.

"L-Love? Heh, Fluttershy you don't have to." Silver said as he blushed and looked away.

Fluttershy giggle at this, "See? We both laugh at this way. It's best that I will be your friend."

"It sure is. Thank you, Fluttershy. Huh?" Silver was surprised that Fluttershy hugged him.

"No, thank you Silver. For making me understand." She said as more tears formed.

"You're welcome? I mean, you'll do good anyway." Silver replied.

"Heh, yeah." Fluttershy said as she continues to hug him.

"Silver?"

Both of them let go as they saw Rarity with Twilight beside her.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Rarity said as her eye is sort of twitching.

"Rarity, I could explain." Silver said as he tried to walk closer to Rarity.

"Silence!" Rarity shouted as a cyan like color of lightning hit Silver and knocks him away. The citizens of Ponyville started to stop dancing and wondered what is going on.

"Rarity! Calm down, I just told Silver my feelings. I'm just his friend now!" Fluttershy tried to reason with her.

"Lies! You think I would trust you for stealing Silver away from me?!" Rarity points a palm at Fluttershy.

The same cyan lightning came out of Rarity's hand and was about to hit Fluttershy. As it collided, a smoke started to form. The citizens of Ponyville started to run away from the fight. The smoke disperse as a purple barrier surrounds Fluttershy.

"What?!" Rarity was surprised to see Fluttershy has a barrier.

"Rarity. Stop this. This isn't you." Twilight said as she is floating in the air.

"You too Twilight?! Oh, how dreadful it is!" Rarity shouted as her hands glowed in a cyan lightning.

"What? What are you talking about?" Twilight didn't get what Rarity said but she fired the same thing.

Twilight didn't get prepared from Rarity's attack, _"Oh no! I guess... I have to take... it!"_ She closed her eyes hoping that she will alright from the impact. Before the lightning reached her, a blue blur appeared in front of her and both of them disappeared. Making the attack, miss.

"Tch!" Rarity looked at Fluttershy trying to wake Silver up, "If I can't have Silver. No one will." Rarity's eyes turned in a full cyan color. A sphere formed on her chest and it started to expand as she screamed. The sphere started to grow alot faster. While the sphere is growing, lightning started to form around it and it starts to shoot everywhere.

Sonic and Twilight reappeared on a spot that is close in the combat.

"What is going on here?" Sonic wondered as he noticed that some of the anthroponies where trapped.

"I don't know. But I think I understand why Shadow needed Silver." Twilight said as Sonic looked at her.

"And why is that?" Sonic asked,

"Because, Rarity is covered in chaos energy." Shadow said as he came out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place. Plus, it's only a few words of information." Sonic said as he is annoyed.

"Hmph, you don't need information faker." Shadow said as he head towards to the giant sphere being formed.

"Hey Shadow! Damn it." Sonic tried to stop Shadow but it was too late.

"Sonic. Think you can save Fluttershy and Silver out of there?" Twilight asked Sonic and he just smirk and gives her a thumbs up.

He sped off and at the same time, Rainbow and Pinkie, along with Applejack reached Twilight.

"What in the tarnation is goin' on here sugarcube?" Applejack wondered as Twilight looked at them.

"There is no time to explain, but those citizens need some saving." She said as she points at the trapped citizens.

"Alright! Finally, some action!" Rainbow Dash said as she fly towards to the one who needs saving.

"Rainbow wait up! Oh, darn it." Applejack just run and follow her.

"Come on Pinkie, we need to get in there as well." Twilight said as she starts to fly off,

"Oh! Okie Dokie!" Pinkie said as she follows Twilight.

Shadow is rushing towards the giant cyan sphere. A lightning zaps directly at him but he dodge this easily. The impact from the lightning formed an ice spike. Shadow stood and look at it.

 _"Ice element? She definitely has chaos energy in her."_ Shadow said in his thought and True Chaos revealed again.

" **What is the meaning of this?"** He said while crossing his arms.

 _"Looks like another one got possessed of the chaos energy. This time, she has magic of ice. This might be difficult if I'm not mistaken."_

" **Hmph. I'm sure you got this. Finish this, and another piece of the puzzle will form.** " True Chaos said before he disappeared again.

 _"Piece of the puzzle? What are you talking about? Hey! Talk to me damn it!"_ Shadow was preoccupied a bit as he didn't notice the lightning is heading straight at him. He tried to move his head and it slightly graze his cheek. A small ice spikes formed on his cheeks. As he dodged this, he still went on ahead.

"True Chaos!" Shadow shouted as his body transformed into his magic form. The purple flames surrounded him and once it disperse he became True Chaos.

He then use his hands to create an explosion or a bounce and then he use his rocket boots to fly straight at the sphere. Back at Fluttershy, who is still waking Silver up.

"Silver? Please wake up!" Fluttershy said as she tried to shake Silver up.

Little did she know is that her surroundings are filled with ice spikes. What's more is that there is an ice spike above her. As the lightning from the sphere shoots out at any direction. It hit the ice spike that is on top of them that causes it to shake.

Silver then slowly open his eyes, "F-Fluttershy?"

"Silver!" Fluttershy cried as she hugged Silver.

Silver's vision got clear as he saw that the ice spike is about to fall.

"Fluttershy above!" He said as Fluttershy turned her head it fell.

Fluttershy didn't have time to react but before it reached a magic ball hits it and it exploded. Both of them looked to where it come from and it is from Sonic.

"You guys okay?" Sonic said as he run towards them.

"Yeah. Thanks. What is happening Sonic?" Silver wondered.

"You _know_ that Shadow need you, right? Yeah, he needs you so that we can purify Rarity. She has a chaos energy." Sonic explain in a very short matter.

"W-What? Rarity has a... w-wait! I'm coming." Silver said as he tried to stand up but even before he could really stand up, he fell but Fluttershy caught him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I think you're staying here for awhile. Stay here and I'll be right back." Sonic said as he dashed inside.

"N-No!" Silver said as he tried to let go of Fluttershy.

"Silver! Don't do this!" Fluttershy said as she tried to hold Silver off.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Silver noticed Rainbow Dash flying towards it. _"Rainbow? Applejack? Twilight and Pinkie? Oh no!"_

"Fluttershy, our friends are gonna hurt Rarity. I can't let that happen." Silver said as he tried to force himself.

"N-No! The Rarity we knew is not there, I can't simply let you get hurt more." Fluttershy said as she tried to fly ahead of him but he grab her at her feet, "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I can't let you get hurt either. Stay here and you take care of the situation." Silver order her.

"But!"

"Don't worry! I am the one who will bring her back." Silver stood up and he raised his hands. "Golden Cyan!" Silver shouted and he transformed into his magic form.

He looked at Fluttershy one more and smiled while giving her a thumbs up. Fluttershy took the note of it and she nod. Silver looked at the sphere and sigh. His body glowed in cyan color and he started to float. He then went on to the field of battle, inside of the cyan sphere. As Silver is flying through the sphere, he could feel and sense the immense amount of magic and chaos. As he reach the inside, everything is frozen solid. He looked behind him and the exit is not there.

 _"An entrance only? I guess saving her would be the only reason to get out of here. One more thing is..."_ Silver is gripping his arms and started to shake them from the temperature, _"Why does it have to be cold?"_

After Silver's complaints, he heard some noise coming from the other side. He checked to see what is was and he saw his friends stuck on the wall. _"Guys!"_ Silver looked at an diamond ice shape. He believes that Rarity was there.

"Argh!" Silver heard the familiar voice as he noticed that it was Shadow charging towards at the diamond ice shape.

Shadow use his agility and speed from dodging several ice spikes that are being shot at. Some almost hit his face but he managed to reach to the diamond ice shape. Shadow landed on the diamond and he put both of his hands on the diamond.

"Chaos Magic: Chaotic Burst!" A barrage of purple explosions formed from Shadow's hand that almost tried to break the diamond.

But as the smoke clears, it didn't leave a scratch.

"What?" Shadow became surprised from his attack being pointless.

His senses kicked in and he use his boots to create a big explosion under from his boots. As he manage to get out, an ice spike formed around the diamond which Shadow luckily escape from it. Shadow landed on a ceiling and performs another explosion from the boots. He rushed towards to the diamond shape again this time with force. His fist grew in larger flames as he is about to punch right through.

"Chaos Magic: Dark Flame Fist!" The flames from his hand grew larger and the flames from the boots boosts Shadow even further for more of the impact.

As it collided with the diamond, it created a huge shockwave that it reaches throughout the entire field. After from the shockwave, Shadow checked the result as it created a dent to it. Shadow looked at it dead serious as he raised his fist for another punch, but before he could an ice fist was formed from where Shadow is standing, punching him and putting him on the edge of the ceiling. Shadow tried to escape but his body quickly got covered in ice.

Silver watched Shadow from the distance as he couldn't believe that Shadow was defeated, _"This can't be... I have to do something."_

Silver charges in to the battlefield to help out the others.

"Shady!" Pinkie cried out as Rainbow clenched her fist.

"This is going no where! I have to fight." Rainbow said as she is about to fly but Sonic stopped her.

"I can't let you do something like that simple Dash. Shadow told us to stay put. He will take care of the diamond as we will take care of Rarity." Sonic explained to her which Rainbow looked down hopelessly, "But I won't just stand here and let Rarity get taken away from the chaos."

The girls looked at Sonic with a some of puzzled look.

"What do you mean sugar cube?" Applejack asks.

"You don't mean, _you're_ gonna take her on, right?" Twilight thought of it, which Sonic nod his head.

"That's crazy! You don't have a magic form that would be best against that amount of chaos, plus how will you gain more power even?" Twilight wondered as Sonic smirk from that.

"I'm pretty sure you girls remembered what I am. Shadow maybe more stronger than me, physically, but not really. The thing is, I have more power inside of me. I can handle this." Sonic's last words before he looked at front. He took a step forward and raised his arm.

A hilt was formed and then a sword came out. The girls knew what Sonic meant about his forms.

"Caliburn!" Rainbow called out which the sword opens it eyes as Sonic wields it.

"Yes fair Rainbow. It is, I, Caliburn." Caliburn said as Sonic lowers him down.

"You ready to show the true power of Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind, again?" Sonic asks the sword as he got on to a stance.

"It would be glad to give all I have Sir Sonic." Caliburn said as he started to glow in a flash of light.

The girls hide their face from the light. As the light fades, a golden armor shines infront of them.

"Excalibur Sonic..." Twilight whispers as she looks at the shiny armor Sonic wore.

"Let's go. Excalibur." Sonic said as he quickly flew towards the diamond ice shape.

"I'm going to help him." Rainbow said as she started to fly behind.

"Wait Rainbow, argh, that girl. Stay here!" Twilight ordered the other two to stand down. She flew to catch up with Rainbow.

Pinkie slowly moves away just to follow them.

"Pinkie... where are you going? You did just heard that Twilight told us to stay right?" Applejack reminded her with a crossed arms.

"But Aplpejack, I'm just going to save Shadow. You do want to save him too right?" Pinkie asks which made Applejack surprised.

Applejack sighed in defeat as she lowers her hat, _"Sorry Twilight. But if you guys need help, we have to save Shadow."_ Applejack said in her thought.

"Let's go." Applejack said as Pinkie cheered from that.

Back with Sonic, RD, and Twilight. Sonic was rushing with a great speed. The sword was covered in a blue aura as it contains magic.

"I'm prepared for this alright!" Sonic said as he slash the ice spikes that are supposed to hit on him.

Sonic then reaches the diamond and gives a slice to it. But just like what happened, it didn't leave any scratch.

"What? That's impossible." Sonic said to himself as Twilight gently flew behind Sonic.

"Maybe, you need to cut the point where it will totally do some damage." Twilight said which gave Sonic a surprise.

"Twilight? I told you to stay put." Sonic said which started to make him worried.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I tried to stop Rainbow but she-" Twilight was cutoff as they heard a battlecry.

They looked to where the sound came from. They saw Rainbow Dash rushing towards the diamond. A quick punch and a sonic wave formed around. Rainbow flew back and tried it multiple times. The ice spikes that are shooting at her failed to hit her due to her extreme speeds.

 _"Since when did Rainbow got so much faster in combat?"_ Sonic said in his thought as he observes Rainbow.

 _"The sonic waves are pretty intense. I could feel them. How much Rainbow been training."_ Twilight said thought as she is blocking herself from the winds.

"Hahaha! Is that the best you can do?!" Rainbow taunted Rarity as the whole place started to shake.

"What the?" Silver felt the tremble going on to the place.

"How futile." A familiar voice was heard around.

Ice spikes fired off around the corners and it hit Twilight.

"Ah!" She screamed as the ice spike hit her back and it pushed her downward. As she crashed down, Twilight got covered in ice.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted as the sword move on it's own to break an incoming ice spike.

"Focus, Sir Sonic. Her advice and actions won't be in vain." Excalibur told Sonic as he nod and charges at the diamond.

Rainbow starts to dodge more of the ice spikes that is being fired around. She tried to catch up with the speed of her surroundings but she got hit on her wing which she starts to crash down.

 _"No! This can't be not yet!"_ Rainbow said as she crashed down and ice covered her entire body.

"What is going on?" Pinkie asked Applejack while trying their best finding Shadow.

"I don't know Pinkie. But we need to be careful." Applejack said as she had a step, her body starts to cover in ice, "Wha? Pinkie!"

"Applejack!" Pinkie screamed as she is also getting covered in ice.

Silver looked at the surroundings and ice spikes are flying around. He saw Sonic charging up to the diamond.

"Sonic? I have to help him." Silver said as he flew towards into the battle.

The ice spikes are also getting to him but he used his magic powers creating a barrier which made the ice spikes on contact became slow.

 _"Silver? Wait, that's it!"_ Sonic said in his thought while destroying the ice spikes targeting him and those getting on his way.

As Silver get a distance, the barrier around him grew small and was placed on his palm. Silver decided to throw the barrier towards the diamond. The sphere barrier made a contact and it grew big again. It surrounds the diamond. Sonic then flies faster than before rushing towards to the diamond. The sword got covered in blue aura as Sonic is putting everything on the attack.

"Time to break ya!" Sonic said as he sliced the diamond.

A bright blue light flashed. Sonic and Silver landed on the ground as they both high five.

"Nice one Silver! How did you know that putting your barrier around the diamond would make the ice spikes lose it's power?" Sonic wondered about the idea.

"I knew that Rarity is controlling them via magic or signal. Which I covered in my barrier to make that signal lose it's speed. What is more, is that you knew what I was planning to do." Silver said as they both laugh.

"Well we have our laughs. But the battle is not over yet." Sonic said as Silver nodded.

Both of them looked at the flashing light.

 _"I'll save you. No matter what!"_ Silver said in his thought as the flash faded revealing Rarity in a chaos form.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Author:** I'm very sorry for the massive delay on the chapter. You guys have no idea how busy I've been with schooling. Events keep on coming and I had to do my best for a high rank on the events. Naturally, I could have finish this on the last week but I got tied up with assignments. So much stress. And because of that, I started to lose the flow of the chapter. Which it might be weird, but please forgive me. I've been having troubles as well with personal stuffs. Supposed to be, the arc would be finish in this chapter but I decided to cut it since it's been too long. Again I'm very sorry for the delay. I'll keep on working on the chapters, I Pinkie promise. That is all for me, Moonlight Arc here, over and out.


	25. Breaking Point

**Author: Moonlight here, posting a new chapter for ya'll. This will be the end of the arc and another one will come up in the next. Since I need to progress the story more on to the best part of it. I might skip somethings and yeah. Enough of talks, and let's see what is going on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Breaking Point**

Excalibur Sonic and Golden Cyan Silver is standing in front of Rarity in her chaos form. Rarity wears a white and sky blue dress with white scarf. She is standing on a hovering ice and her eyes are pure cyan.

"Rarity! I know you can here me! Trust me, Fluttershy-!" Silver stopped as both Sonic and Silver jumped from an ice spike that flew towards them.

Sonic groaned as he hovers in the air, "She won't listen to you. Any ideas how will she listen?"

Silver looked down and looked at Rarity, "I- I don't know... Rarity is a type of a person I know that accepts advices and suggestions... but..."

"But she is different if she is in a chaos form." Sonic finishes the sentence.

"Yeah." Silver answered as he just looked at Rarity who is idly standing, _"How can I reach you?"_

* * *

 ** _Outside of the Sphere_**

Fluttershy is flying around and noticed some anthroponies got stuck from a giant ice block that fell from the side of buildings. Fluttershy came in to aid. She tried to lift or push the ice block although it's pointless.

"Oh no.. I- I have to... h-help... them! It's the least... thing I... could do..." Fluttershy groaned trying to push the ice but it won't budge.

Fluttershy didn't know but the ice starts to melt down. It took few minutes for her to notice that she manage to push the ice. _"I-I did it?"_

The anthroponies flew and some run, but one stayed, "T-Thank you! Both of you... Please save Ponyville." He said before he left the scene.

"Both?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I think he was talking about me as well." A familiar voice was heard and Fluttershy looked to where it comes from.

"Spike!" Fluttershy called out as she saw Spike standing heroic on the ice block that Fluttershy pushed.

"Hehe, good thing I can melt down the ice. But uh, what happened here?" Spike thought about it and Fluttershy looked down.

"It's best that you won't know." Fluttershy said as she holds on to her arm.

"Aw come on. You know that I can handle anything." Spike said proudly.

Fluttershy sighed, "Rarity saw me with Silver... although, I only told Silver that I will support him and Rarity together. But Rarity saw the wrong part of it..." Fluttershy looked down from what happened.

"And this happened huh?" Spike looked at the giant sphere but he heard a sniff.

He noticed that Fluttershy teared up which made Spike panic, "I-I mean, you know Rarity right? She is still your friend. She won't hate you or get mad at you that much."

"She did... She yelled at me and hurt Silver and now she is destroying Ponyville... this is all my fault..." Fluttershy sits on broken part of a house and cried.

Spike felt guilty from asking but he kept his cool and walk up to Fluttershy.

"She may get mad at you, but I know one other thing about Rarity is that she forgives any one even if they make mistakes." Spike said which made Fluttershy look at him.

Fluttershy sniffs and slightly played her hair, "T-Then... why didn't she forgive me right now? I mean, both Silver and I told the truth but she didn't listen."

"Well, I'm sure that is not the Rarity we know as a friend. Right now, she is being controlled just like Pinkie Pie and we are going to save her." Spike said with determination.

"B-But how? Silver said that, it's dangerous to go in." Fluttershy tried to reason with Spike.

"Don't worry, I can melt ice. And if anything goes wrong, I will handle the rest." Spike said as he closed his eyes and point himself like a hero.

"You... sure?" Fluttershy have a slight of doubt about Spike but as she took a few seconds to look at Spike's smile and honesty. Fluttershy smiled at this.

"See? Now let's go!" Spike said in a cheerful tone.

Fluttershy clean herself and stands up, "You're right. It's up to us to save Rarity, let's go Spike." Spike nod and prepares himself for the flight.

Fluttershy flaps her wings and carries Spike. Both of them rush to the giant ice sphere. Fluttershy is flying faster than she ever could and Spike is in a flying superhero posture. Fluttershy thought that they will just pass through but when they collided with the sphere, Spike took a big hit as he hit wall.

"Ow." Spike said after getting hit on the solid ice.

"Oh no! It seems we can't enter..." Fluttershy said in disappointment, "Oh my, Spike? A-Are you alright?"

Spike forced himself out and as he landed on the ground he shake his head, "Never better..."

"I just noticed that it's not growing anymore..." Fluttershy said as she touched the ice.

"You just noticed that now? Could have noticed it sooner thought." Spike said reminding about him getting hit on a solid ice with a great speed.

"I'm really sorry Spike... I thought we will get pass through, but I think we won't get in." Fluttershy said as stating that she is giving up.

"Not to worry Fluttershy, I breathe fire remember?" Spike said as he stand up and walk up to the ice.

He inhaled alot and then blows a green fire at the ice. Somehow, it's working, this made Fluttershy happy but when Spike got tired, the sphere is extremely thick that it might take weeks or years to get pass through.

"Not yet Fluttershy, I got this!" Spike said as he inhaled again and blew a green flame.

 _"Please save her Silver..."_ Fluttershy said as she looked at the ice.

* * *

 ** _Back Inside_**

"GRrr!" Silver said as he flying away from ice spikes that are following him, "Cyan Magic: Solid Barrier!" Silver shouted as he covers himself in a barrier and the ice spikes broke as it collides.

"Let's go Excalibur!" Sonic rushed at Rarity.

"Sonic? Sonic! Don't hurt her!" Silver said as he trying to tank the ice spikes.

"Don't worry, I'll try and make her unconscious that's all." Sonic said as excalibur got covered in a blue aura.

"Weakling." Rarity said as she looked at Sonic and points a finger at him in a distance.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered why Rarity is point at him.

All of a sudden, a flash of beam came out from Rarity's finger and it almost hit Sonic.

"Woah! That's new. Uhh..." Sonic said as he noticed flying objects beside Rarity.

"Begone weakling." Rarity said as a beam charged up on the ice spikes around her and in her finger.

Multiple beams fired at once and Sonic used excalibur to block the attack. Sonic groans as he struggles from the multiple beams. Rarity then controlled the ice spikes to change angle and it starts to pin harder. She then created more from different locations and it starting to hurt Sonic.

"WRAHHH!" Sonic screamed as he is getting pinned.

"Sir Sonic!" Excalibur cried out.

"Sonic!" Silver said as he watches in horror.

Silver groaned and he expanded his barrier making the ice spikes to bounce back. The barrier disappeared and Silver came to aid Sonic. Rarity noticed this and she point a palm at him.

"Stay there." She said as a beam fired at him.

"I don't think so Rare." Silver said as he magic shield formed on his arm. "Cyan Magic: Mirror Reflector!" As the beam collided it hit one of the ice beam and so Silver took the opportunity and destroy more of the ice beams.

Luckily, Silver manages to destroy everything and then the shield disappeared. Silver forms a magic sword and Rarity did the same. She controlled the ice under her feet and charges at Silver. Both of them collide and their swords are on clashing on and on. While Silver is distracting her, Sonic took the opportunity and rush at Rarity. Little did they know, Rarity already knew what the two where planning. Rarity made Silver lose the sword and he then points her palm at him. An ice fist formed and it hit Silver pushing him back away. Rarity hovered slightly downwards making Sonic miss the hit. An ice fist also hit Sonic and then a she created a magic rope. She grabs Sonic and drags him to where Silver crashed and then she crashed Sonic with him.

Both of the boys groan as they felt the pain. Silver looked at Sonic, he got surprised at Sonic's armor getting frozen.

"Sonic, your..." Silver was about to call out about the armor but he noticed that Sonic looked up.

Silver did the same and to his surprise, a giant magic orb is about to hit them. Without hesitation, Sonic used his magic to blow Silver away making him get hit by the attack. As it collided, a bright flash formed around.

"Sonic?" Silver got confused and he couldn't see a thing.

The light disappeared and Silver tried to open his eyes, but as he did a sword is pointing at him.

"Rarity..." Silver said as he looked at her cold face and at the sword that is ready to impale him, "Why are you doing this...?"

"You hurt me Silver and you broke my precious diamond. How much do you have to hurt me?" Rarity asked him.

"Hurt you? Hurt you?! Look how much you hurt me! Not just me but our friends!" Silver shouted at her but it didn't bother Rarity.

"Hurt you? Friends? I never have any friends." Rarity said in a cold tone that made Silver frozen in his place.

"Wha... you're not making any sense at all now! If you want to kill me! Go ahead!" Silver said as he closed his eyes and waiting for his doom.

"As you wish." Rarity said as she raise her sword and prepares to thrust Silver.

Silver tried everything but he knew that he wouldn't get to save her. _"I'm sorry everyone... I failed all of you..."_

Rarity then motions her sword but it just made a contact to the body. She didn't continue rather she stopped from impaling Silver. He opened one of his eyes seeing Rarity didn't finish him off.

Silver then gasped seeing Rarity's tear."Rarity?"

Out of nowhere a giant explosion formed in the corner. Silver and Rarity looked to the explosion but Silver got covered in entire ice. Rarity decides to check what cause the mess and it turns out, Sonic is still alive while he has his knee on the ground. Sonic was breathing heavily as his armor is massively damage stating that most part of his body is visible. Sonic held excalibur knowing it doesn't have much energy within. Rarity chuckles seeing Sonic in a very weak state.

"To think how you are still standing is quite marvellous." Rarity said as she point at Sonic with a beam charging up.

Sonic laughed at this which made Rarity confused, "You did great out there buddy... it's time for you take a rest." Excalibur levitated and disappeared from view signifying that it was return to its original place.

"You let yourself get defeated? How foolish of a knight you were." Rarity said as the beam disappeared from her finger but rather an ice starting to grow on Sonic's feet.

"You know that I'm not done yet right?" Sonic said while looking down with a smirk as the ice starting to reach his entire body.

"You still have tricks? Please, I know you don't have any more strength to beat me nor save me." Rarity said as she floats away.

"That's what you think... Y-You see... I'm not just cer-certain that if I-I could do thi-" Sonic was cutoff as his body got covered entirely in ice.

Rarity isn't still going far but she felt an extreme heat being formed at Sonic's place. She took a quick look at Sonic and at her surprise, steam is appearing around Sonic's frozen place.

"W-What is this?" Rarity got curious and decides to take a closer look but as she did the ice that is covering Sonic exploded making her cover her eyes.

As Rarity open her eyes, she saw a large figure standing in front of her. A bulky hedgehog with orange rings with it. The fur is only visible on some of the parts of the body as most of it is cover in a purple like skin. The bulky hedgehog opens his eyes showing pure white eyes. The hedgehog punched the ground and flames emit from his hand.

"F-Flames? Who is this monstrous lookin." Rarity said with disgust in her tone.

"Hehe... surprised? This... this is new to me so I have only few minutes to take you down. I think I'll call this, WereSpine." Sonic said as he stood on a battle stance.

"You dare challenge me? Knowing that your victory is like a coal against a true diamond in terms of value?" Rarity said as an ice sword formed on her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure a coal is enough to be polished to beat a diamond." Sonic said as stick his hands on to the ground and slightly walk backwards to get some distance.

Sonic's hand slightly got longer and as he let's go of his footing, he launches himself with the help from his hands as it acts like a booster. Sonic prepared a punch with flames emitting from it. Rarity covered herself in an ice barrier. As it collides with Sonic's punch, the barrier cracked and it got broken to pieces.

"W-What?" Rarity couldn't believe herself, as her ice barrier is vulnerable to Sonic's single punch.

"Heh, surprised?" Sonic said as he covered himself in flames.

Rarity shots out three shards of ice but as it pierces through the flames, Sonic was no where to be found. Rarity looked around to see where Sonic would be but then multiple flames came out of nowhere. Rarity was then covered in floating flames. She looked around to see if Sonic would appear in one of them but little did she know, a fist came out in one of the flames and it hit Rarity.

"Ah!" Rarity then turned back and shoots at the fist but the fist went back to the flame and the ice shard just went through the flames.

The strategy was repeated more and more on as it starts to get faster. Rarity couldn't catch up as she kept on getting punched around. On the short interval of punch, Rarity touched the ground and ice spikes covered herself within. Rarity has a little time to think of something, as the punches are incredibly fast. Sonic took the opportunity as Rarity is trapped in a corner. A larger flame appeared on top of the ice shield. Sonic came out of the flame and he stretch his arms pretty far back.

"You're finish!" Sonic shouted in a different tone as a giant flame grew on the fist far behind.

"Take this! Meteorite Cannon!" Sonic control his hand to move the giant flame towards Rarity's shield.

With a distance of the punch, it acted like a slingshot aiming at the ice. Rarity started to feel bit hot and she expected an incoming attack. She aims the tip of the ice shield and it charge a beam on top of it. The beam shoots out trying to stop Sonic's giant fist. Although, with Sonic's slingshot idea, the fist isn't pushing back. The flames got larger resulting a heat that makes the area melt. The fist is getting closer but Sonic withdraw them.

"You used too much energy, then... you don't have enough to stop this!" As Sonic's hands returned, he put his hands together and went on a pose, in the middle of his hands; a light is growing in it. Three chaos emeralds circle around him and went inside of his body, "Soul Charge: Burning Gaia Beam!" Sonic shouted and a beam was formed as he release the beam charged on his hands.

An extreme heat ray of beam headed towards Rarity. As the beam collided with Rarity's shield, it almost melts her down but she quickly adjusts the ice shield on an angle. The ice shield became thicker and thicker enough before it melts down. The ice shield turned into an umbrella like shield closing in opposite direction making rays of beam in different direction. The beam went near around Rainbow and Twilight and due to the extreme heat it melted their ice down making them able to move.

Twilight gasped for air as and she put her hands around her arms shielding from cold, "T-This is r-really c-c-cold..." She said and she notice that Rainbow's trap is also melting.

Rainbow also gasped and coughs, along putting her hands around her arms, "T-Tell m-m-me about i-it..."

Twilight puts her hand on the lower part of the ice and she uses her magic to set herself free. The ice broke down and she approached Rainbow's. She put her hands on the ice and uses magic to break it down. Rainbow broke free from the ice but she fell down on her knees.

"Rainbow! Are you okay?" Twilight became worried from her friend,

"Y-Yeah, I think I used too much of my strength against Rarity, I am tired probably." Rainbow said as she is breathing fast,

"The cold makes you breathe faster, try and breathe slowly alright?" Twilight suggested which it helped Rainbow to breathe normally, "Feeling better?"

"I think so... t-thanks." Rainbow said as she looked at Twilight, but as she did, she noticed someone else. "Silver?"

Twilight looked at the direction to where Rainbow is pointing out. Twilight was also surprised that she saw Silver frozen like them. Twilight carried Rainbow on her shoulders and they both walk to Silver. Twilight puts Rainbow down and she use her magic on to break Silver free which it worked. Silver gasped for air as he fell on his knees as well.

"Silver! Are you alright?" Twilight asked the white hedgehog.

"Yeah..." Silver said as he looked at his gloves and the cyan flames went back on, "I'm fine." He said looking at Twilight and stood up.

"G-Great... how are you s-supposed to stop R-Rarity now? W-We got free for u-unknown reason, but we ca-can't stop her." Rainbow said while sitting on the ground.

"You're right Rainbow... still I'm not even certain if we-" Silver was cutoff as someone got thrown near them creating a crater.

"Whose that?" Twilight went to check, Silver uses his magic to lift Rainbow to join in.

The trio got to the crater and they saw Sonic unconscious.

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled out,

"N-No way, how Sonic able to keep up with Rarity?" Silver wondered but they heard a laugh from the mist.

They saw Rarity floating down before them, "How pitiful, he tried his best but not enough to beat me."

Silver's fist clenched from Rarity's arrogance. He was about to charge at her but...

"Not yet!" They heard a voice and it came from the crater, "I'm not yet done..." Sonic said as he trying to get up.

"Oh? Just how determine are you?" Rarity said in annoyance.

"Determined enough to be sure to protect them!" Sonic said as he stood up and the three chaos emeralds spin around him again, "Soul Charge!" Sonic transform back into his WereSpine form and has his one hand pointing at Rarity, "Soul Charge: Burning Gaia Beam!" A beam fired out to Rarity but she dodged this.

The beam went through to the ceiling and it pierce through it. Sonic then went back to his normal form, "What? NO! Not yet!" Sonic shouted and concentrated again to revert back to his WereSpine.

He then charges at Rarity only then Rarity anticipated this, which is why she dodged the attack to made a counter. She goes for a punch and combining it with a solidify ice punch. It hit Sonic in the gut and Rarity adds a one more punch right in Sonic's face, which pushed Sonic in a wall and with the collision, it created a crater.

Sonic grunts from the pain but as he shake his head, he glared at Rarity and his arms dug inside of the ice crater and he throws a large chunk of ice from the walls straight to Rarity. Which Rarity just manipulates it to a different direction but Sonic backs it up with a surprise attack. Rarity didn't have the reaction time to avoid this so she created herself a barrier before the punch really got into her, but the barrier isn't strong enough which is why Rarity got pushed back along her barrier being shattered. Sonic's arm stretched besides Rarity, she looked at this and then back at Sonic with his feet getting closer at her. It collided with Rarity and both of them created a smoke from the impact.

"Sonic!" Twilight and Rainbow cried out loud.

"Tch!" Silver said as he mad to himself, _"Why… why can't I do something?! I knew Rarity, I hang out with her often but why she can't have the thoughts to do so…?"_ Silver thought about it.

"Because she doesn't listens to you. She listens to the who made her like that." A voice came out of nowhere.

Silver and the girls looked at the one who made the call. They saw Shadow with Pinkie and Applejack beside him while holding on to their arms.

"Shadow! Where have you been?" Silver wondered with a slight of annoyance.

"If you ask me that, I've been frozen solid for quite awhile, and it seems I read her thoughts while I'm frozen." Shadow explained but Silver tilt his head from the explanation.

"What do you mean, _read_ her thoughts?" Silver said as he gave a puzzled look.

"Right. Likewise, the ice that entirely surrounds us is all connected to the use of magic. Which is possible for Rarity to control them at ease. Since I'm inside of her magic, I can read her thoughts since the chaos magic that she used can link up through mine." Shadow said which Silver nodded for the understanding.

"I see. But what if you said is true. Then…" Silver was cut-off by a loud scream.

"I-Incoming!" Pinkie shouted as the others looked to where Pinkie was pointing.

Sonic in his WereSpine form is flying towards them. The others jumps/fly away before Sonic crash lands. The group quickly checks on Sonic, Shadow was surprised to see Sonic on a different form.

"What is this form?" Shadow asks himself, "It's more like a combine soul."

"If you say it like that, I guess so." Twilight said which Shadow looked at her.

"Base from Sonic's stories… he told me about his Werehog form and the Darkspine form, and it seems that-" Twilight stopped as a shadow starts to block them.

Rarity's dress was messed up from the fight she had with Sonic. She breathes heavily and looked annoyed.

"You... all of you! How dare you ruin my dress! My perfect sphere! My everything! You all must die!" Rarity said as she raised her hand.

Sonic tried to get up but his body got covered in ice except his head. So does the other groups. The girls screamed while the hedgehogs struggle to break free.

"Let's start with you since _you_ ruin my dress." Rarity said as she lifts Sonic out of the ground.

Sonic can't move his body, what's more is that he turn back to his normal form. Tired and exhausted, Sonic became unconscious and gives up on struggling to break free.

"Sonic! NO! Don't do this!" The group tried to stop Rarity but a sharp ice like needle formed in mid air and it's pointing at Sonic's body.

 _"Sonic! NO!"_ Silver shouted in his thought and he breaks Rarity's ice and transforms to his magic form to aid Sonic.

"Say goodbye, rat." Rarity said as she motions the needle like ice to Sonic. The group didn't look at their friend that is about to get stab but Silver rushed as fast as he can.

"NO!" Silver didn't manage to arrive in time but the ice spike stopped right before it impales to Sonic.

Silver pushes the ice spike away but he was surprised to see Fluttershy hugging Rarity in the back.

"Fluttershy?" Silver was more confused to this.

"Rarity! I know you can hear me! Silver never liked me! He always like you, no, he loves you! I gave up on trying, I told Silver that I'm now his friend!" Fluttershy yells aloud which the group opens their eyes and is also surprise to see Fluttershy.

"Argh! Shut up!" Rarity said as she tries to break free from the hug but she doesn't seem trying to atleast.

"I never wanted this to happen, in fact, I'm going to support you and Silver!" Fluttershy said as she put her head behind her back with tears falling down.

"I… I…" Rarity can't speak as she became weak on her control.

"Shadow!" Twilight said but she remembers that all of them are still frozen, "Oh, I can't use my magic to break free!" As she look up and her horn is also frozen.

"Don't worry, I got this." Spike said out of nowhere as he blows the ice that covers Shadow.

"Thanks." Shadow said as he quickly rushes at Rarity, "Now. Let's get this over with!"

Silver brings out a chaos emerald and so did Shadow, "Chaos…! Purification!" Both of them said it in the same time and the entire field glowed brightly until everything turned white.

The light fades seeing that Rarity, the normal one, is sitting on a bed while looking through a window. Her hair is completely messed up but she ignores this. She heard a knocking from the door which it made her return in to her senses.

"Oh. Come in." She said loudly but not entirely.

The door opened and Silver came in.

"Silver darling…" Rarity said in surprise, she looked away from the hedgehog, ashamed to look at him.

Silver sits beside Rarity and he looked at him, he held out his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Silver said that made Rarity shock and blush.

"D-Darling? I-I mean, I'm fine…" Rarity said as she quickly looked away.

Silver chuckles seeing his girl like that, "You're cute when you're flustered, you know that right?" He said which the blush turned into red but it disappeared.

"Why…" She said,

"Hm?" Silver couldn't hear it so he got closer.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why are you still here? Teasing me… and lying…" Rarity said as she clenched her hand in the blanket with tears forming in her face.

"Hey, hey. I never got mad at you, and I'm not lying Rarity. I couldn't leave you behind, I can't stop thinking what would happen if I let you be. I'm already committed to you." Silver said.

"What are you trying to say? Didn't you see that I almost killed Sonic and what do you even mean committed?" Rarity said as she looked at him with the tears on her eyes.

"You didn't kill Sonic. What's more is that, he is glad that you're back to normal. Safely." Silver said which it made Rarity calm.

"O-Okay… but *sniff* what do you still mean by-" Rarity was cut-off as Silver kisses her lips. After that, Silver leaves Rarity quiet and she quickly turned red again.

"I love you. That is what it means." Silver said but he is slightly worried because Rarity looked down.

"Silver…?" Rarity said…

"Y-Yeah?" Silver gulp if Rarity got mad at him.

He expects a slap but what more is a kiss from her as well. This time, Silver blushed and became quiet.

"I love you too!" She said as she continues to kiss him.

Without noticing, their friends are watching them at the window of the door.

"Aw! Those guys are really sweet and are totally perfect for one and another." Pinkie said with her smile in her face.

"Yeah, they are, but the kissing stuff is kinda gross if you ask me." Rainbow said as she stop looking at the window.

"But gotta admit that they're perfect." Pinkie said.

"You're okay about this, right Fluttershy?" Applejack asked Fluttershy who is also watching them.

"Yes. In fact, I'm more happy for both of them." Fluttershy said with a smile in her face.

Twilight is smiling for Silver and Rarity and also for Fluttershy. She then checks Spike but she noticed that Spike is the one who isn't taking it too well.

"Why did she choose him in the first place!" Spike cried out loud.

Twilight giggled, "Well Spike, maybe Rarity isn't the one for you. Perhaps, their would be someone better and suiting for you."

Spike sniffs and looks at Twilight, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Twilight smiled from this, and then noticed that Sonic and Shadow isn't around.

"Hey, anyone noticed Shadow and Sonic?" Twilight asks her friends,

"Uh, yeah. I think I heard that Shadow wanted to talk to Sonic about something, who knows." Pinkie said and then she went back to talking to Rainbow.

"Hm alright." Twilight said, she felt a slight of worry, but she looked again at the window of the door to see Silver and Rarity. It ended up both of them sleeping together. Twilight giggles again at them.

"I'm glad Rarity finally finds her true prince." Twilight said as she told everyone to leave the two alone and privacy.

Back in the room, Silver kissed Rarity in the forehead before he sleeps. Rarity then smiles and snuggles closer to Silver.

* * *

 **Author:** Finally done with this chapter and arc. The pattern is starting to form out with the characters of MLP. I wonder who would be the next one to gain the chaos emerald, I mean… maybe none of the girls would get it? Or who knows. Anyways, probably the next arc won't be focusing on the girls but rather to a certain hedgehog. Again, thank you all for the patience. I saw my fellow writers posting and updating their stories so I have to work on mine as well. It's been a while that I update mine since a lot of events took place at life. Well, I won't stop with this story, anyways. That is all for me, Moonlight Arc, over and out!"


	26. Darkness Within Chaos

**Author: Hello again! I'm back for another chapter. This time is going to be different since I'm starting to get the connection going and how I'm going to connect this to the next arc that is going to happen after this one. I said everything that I can for now. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Darkness Within Chaos**

We are back in a middle of the night at Ponyville. Everything is peace and quiet as the citizens where all busy with their doings at their home. After the clean ups of the party, our heroes got to their respective places to stay. Our heroes heard the news about Rarity's recovery has been fully completed and she went back to her home with Silver taking care of her. Shadow as always takes a rest at Applejack's barn. As for the others, well they have their places. As for Sonic, well, we are going to check on him.

Sonic is with Twilight and Spike on their dining table eating their dinner meal.

"Um, Sonic? Hello?" Spike asked as he waved his hand infront of Sonic who is just frozen in his place.

"Huh? What?" Sonic blink and looked at Spike and Twilight whose looking both worried.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Twilight tilt her head showing her concern.

"Y-Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Sonic wondered as he scratches his head.

"Well, first off, you haven't eaten your food. Secondly, you've been starring at it for around five whole minutes. It's getting pretty weird actually." Spike commented.

"Spike, don't be rude." Twilight told Spike as he lower his head.

"No, no, it's okay Twi. He's… right about it." Sonic said as he lower his head.

"Sonic…?" Twilight started to ask.

"Yeah?" Sonic raised his head after he heard his name.

"I know it's not my business, but did Shadow told you something that is troubling you?" Twilight wondered which by then Sonic looked away slightly.

 ** _Flashback: At the Hospital_**

"Hey, anyone noticed Shadow and Sonic?" Twilight asks her friends,

"Uh, yeah. I think I heard that Shadow wanted to talk to Sonic about something, who knows." Pinkie said and then she went back to talking to Rainbow.

Not too near to them, Sonic and Shadow where on a different room, more like a storage room.

"Well, what do you want to talk about Shads?" Sonic asked while tapping his foot.

Shadow wasn't talking, but then he quickly punched Sonic in the face. Causing Sonic to fall off balance.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sonic said as he holds on to his bruised face, "You do realize that I'm still injured in the fight?"

"Tell me, faker. How did you hold that form?" Shadow asked he gave Sonic a stern look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic said as he stood up.

"You know what I mean. That form of yours, I don't recall any information about your transformation being like that. A combination of two different souls, that shouldn't even work." Shadow wondered.

"Well, when you're experienced with the souls, I'm certain you can hold both." Sonic said as he smirked and give Shadow thumbs up.

"Hmph, not too long." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? I know the limits of using two souls together." Sonic said only making Shadow annoyed.

"You're an idiot are you? Combining two different souls in a single body would tear you apart. It would have drained your stamina extremely fast, but no, you held it pretty longer than it should be." Shadow said as he started to walk closer.

"And you're proof?" Sonic got to his defense stance.

"I can sense your energy when I broke free from that frozen prison. A certain _someone_ told me an energy increasing over the limits." Shadow said as he pertaining about True Chaos.

"Oh? So you have an imaginary friend that tells you about my power, that's real immature of ya Shads." Sonic said as he laughs quietly.

Shadow growled and his hand burst in purple flames, but later then he breathes deeply and the flame disperses, "Let's get to the point. You used the chaos emeralds to sustain the stamina or the energy you required. Didn't you?"

"I have no choice on beating Rarity. I gotta do what I gotta do right?" Sonic said as smiles at his choice.

"I don't know if you had forgotten about your past. But the records tells about your body can't handle exposure of chaos energy. Even using a single chaos emerald to its limit would bring pain to your mind or even to your personality." Shadow explains.

"Well, I guess I don't. Whatever it is, I'm going to take the responsibility." Sonic said as he entered his serious face.

"Fool. I'm giving you a warning here, faker. If I heard the news about your chaotic being caused havoc and destruction in these lands. I don't hesitate to stop or kill you." Shadow said as his eyes turned like his True Chaos form.

Sonic didn't speak as he became slight of afraid and worried about himself. He knows Shadow as the expert or even a master to chaos energy and all. Sonic heed the words and

give Shadow a nod. With that, Shadow leaves the room. As Shadow left, he caught up with Twilight and their friends. Shadow went ahead and Sonic came out of the room.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Ever since then, you guys never talk about it to us. Is everything alright Sonic?" Twilight started to get more worried.

"Y-Yeah. Everything is alright, I'm fine Twi and thanks for your concern, really appreciate it." Sonic said as he smiles.

"R-Right. Well, I'm just worried about you Sonic, and if there is anything you need. I'm all ears." Twilight said as she flap her ears.

Both Sonic and Twilight laugh at this.

"That's adorable Twi." Sonic said as he got tear in his eye.

"O-Oh, r-really?" Twilight was surprised to hear it as it causes her to blush and decided to look away.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

A small awkward silence was formed. Spike then looked left and right at the two, waiting to see who will break the silence. Sonic's smile disappears and stands up off the chair.

"I'll be at the top. I think I need some fresh air to think about stuffs." Sonic said.

"Oh! I'm sorry for bringing it up, I mean, it's not my business at all." Twilight quickly said so.

"No, no, it's um, different. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, I'll be going now." Sonic said as he turned around, he wipe off the tears, _"Why am I tearing up?"_ He said in his thought.

"Okay…" Twilight said as she watched Sonic went upstairs.

As soon Sonic was gone, Twilight moans and smashed her head on the table.

"Well that went… alright?" Spike thought of it.

"Oh! What am I saying even? 'All ears'? I don't- I- Oh this is embarrassing…" Twilight said as she put her hands above her head.

"Hey, look on the bright side. You made Sonic laugh, that's a thing right?" Spike said as he stood on the table.

"I guess you could be right. It's really adorable as well that he laughs." Twilight smiles as blushes start to form on her cheeks.

"See? I think you kinda like it as well." Spike said as he teases her.

"Oh shut up, clean the tables and I'll set up our beds." Twilight said as she stands up and started heading upstairs. _"Well, he is really cute when he laughs…"_ Twilight thought of

it but she then shakes her head. _"What's more is… I hope you're okay."_

Sonic is sitting on top the tree. He is staring at the sky watching the stars sparkles.

"Kinda reminds me of you Twilight." Sonic said to himself. He then remembers about what Shadow said.

 ** _"I'm giving you a warning here, faker. If I heard the news about your chaotic being caused havoc and destruction in these lands. I don't hesitate to stop or kill you."_**

 _"I wonder what he could mean by that… Chaotic being? I don't remember anything about a chaotic being. What's more, I only know Dark Sonic to be my chaotic being, but I'm certain I'm not that destructive towards anyone."_ Sonic said in his thought, _"Ah what ever. Oh? I'm tearing up again…"_

Sonic wiped his face again but his eyes widen as he saw blood on his gloves.

"Blood? Where did it come from?" Sonic said as he yawns, "Man, all this tearing blood and thinking make me sleepy…" He then gets up and went inside.

Sonic then checks to see if Twilight is sleeping and so far, both Spike and Twilight were sleeping. Before he closes the door, he noticed Twilight's smile as he expects that she is dreaming something nice. Sonic then heads downstairs to sleep on the coach as usual.

"Alright… time to sleep…" Sonic closes his eyes.

Few hours later, inside Sonic's head, he couldn't see anything but he can hear laughter. Something evil starts to form inside of his head.

"Wha- who- who are you?!" Sonic said in his sleep.

Sonic clenched his hands on to the couch and starts to growl and grunt from the pain he is having.

"What's… happening to me…!" Sonic's eyes starting to open and as he did, his eyes are pure black with a red as the pupil and other eye is more of a swirling red eye.

A laughter has end the chapter.

* * *

 **Author:** Well here is a quick chapter for ya. I made this quick because I'm aware I might get busy again. Hope this would be enough for now, as I will need to prepare for an upcoming new story. Well, it's not _a_ new story, it's still the same story but a let's say less characters. That's the way I think? I don't know. Anyways, that is all for me. Moonlight Arc, signing out. Peace!


	27. The Dark Chaos Begins

**Author: Hey. Yes. Alive. Never better. Now, let me explain, I didn't make atleast a Christmas special or New year's special either. I'm lazy making those stories plus I decided to make them this year of 2019 for atleast an experience. Also, school has been a pain and me being lazy is also stupid. I can't thank enough for those readers that kept reading and supporting the story even though the author is a complete mess and lazy. Again, I'm not gonna make anymore apologies, the good thing is that I'm still working this story because I still have the ideas for this story to go on. Happy New Year!**

 **Moonlight Arc: Hey, it's been awhile.**

 **Author: Nani? What are you doing here?**

 **MA: Just got back from the new story.**

 **Author: What story?**

 **MA: Ah you know, the Time Disruption: How Everything Began**

 **Author: I've been reading them!**

 **MA: I thought you're dead before you even got started.**

 **Author: I started reading it even before you thought I was dead!**

 **MA: Right. By the way are you even up to date with sto-**

 **Author: Yes yes, I am. Now can you please be a nice person and go back to your story because this conversation it getting longer.**

 **MA: Hey, I can only talk to you since I know you, and yet you treat me like I am no body.**

 **Author: I-I didn't mean that way, look let's just discuss this later alright?**

 **MA: Whatever.**

 **Author: ...**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Dark Chaos Begins**

 **Sonic's POV**

My head hurts… I'm not sure what's going on but I tried to reach for my head but I can't seem to move my arms freely. It's like my hands are cuffed or chained? I tried to open my eyes and I groan from pain. Damn. Never thought that sleeping would be this painful. It's really weird to be awakening at a painful state. Why is that? I slowly opened my hands to see for myself what is happening. I heard someone chattering. I can't hear them clearly but I tried to wake up. For a second, my view starts to get clearer. I'm in a room with full of guards and Silver? Apparently, Silver was talking to the one of the guards. He seems, serious.

"He's awake!" One of the guards called out, looks like he noticed me.

"Quick, call the princesses!" The other requested and someone followed it.

 _"Princesses? I must be on Canterlot, but why?"_ I asked myself.

I was shock to see that the guards point their spears at me. What did I do? This must be a prank or something. Silver looked at me angry and mad.

"You have a lot of nerves to be awake Sonic!" Silver said. This is definitely not a prank.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and as I tried to move, I remembered that my arms are cuffed with chains glowing in purple and light colors. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked him curiously only turning him to his magic form.

"It's a good thing that she survived. I can't believe a friend of mine is a monster! This would be better if I end you right here! Right now!" Silver said as he point out his palm at my face. A golden orb appeared in his hand.

"Silver? W-What did I exactly have done?" I asked again but looks he wouldn't answer me.

Silver motioned his hands that he is about to fire of that orb at point blank. I couldn't freely move because the chains in my arms stretching them wide. I struggled hardly but then a guard holds his shoulder. Silver looked at the guard and Silver lowers his hand and his orb in his hand disperse.

For a few minutes a guard opens the doors with the two rulers of Equestria entered the room, along with them are Shadow, Pinkie, Appejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow.

 **No one's POV**

Sonic looked at the girls and judging at their faces some are afraid and some are angry. He still pondered why but then he receive a punch out of nowhere.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Celestia questioned the hedgehog but she felt deep anger inside of him.

"Just trying to bring the dark energy out of him." Shadow twists his wrist from the punch that he did to Sonic.

 _"Sonic…"_ Twilight felt sorry for what is going to Sonic. She clenches her fist on trying to sustain her feelings.

Sonic regains himself and coughs blood out of him. "W-What was that for?"

"Didn't you remember faker? Like I said, I won't hesitate to stop or kill you when you caused havoc or destruction." Shadow crossed his arms and glares at Sonic furiously.

"Caused havoc? * **cough*** what do you mean?" Sonic tried to look at the princesses for answers but it seems that Luna is also glaring at him.

"Don't you remember anything Sonic?" Celestia kindly asked but Silver burst out of anger again.

"Why do you intend to be nice to him Princess?! He almost killed Rarity and so does the rest of the citizens in Ponyville!" Silver's eyes glowed and his hand started to glow with an energy ball forming.

The girls and some of the guards tried to stop Silver from his outburst. Sonic looks at them all worry. Shadow then took a notice of this and he put his fingers on Sonic's chin.

"Look at me, faker. You should be thanking the Princess Sparkle for saving you. Without her, I would have put your miseries over." Shadow said as he remembered the night that it happened.

 **-Flashback- (Shadow's POV)**

I was sleeping normally when I heard these explosions. I woke up and looked at the open window that has a clear view of Ponyville. I immediately knew something worse is happening. I heard the door opened from Applejack's home and she walked out. She looked at me in fear. I quickly jump out of the window and landed beside her.

"Shadow! The Ponyville is in danger!" She told me,

"I know. Something bad or worse is happening." I heard a gust of wind blew in a certain direction. I looked up and saw the rainbow blur flying straight at the burning Ponyville.

I looked at Applejack who seemed to look ready and nod at me. I put my hand on her shoulder and closed my eyes to concentrate. I shouted, "Chaos Control!"

That technique had sent Applejack and me to the scene. As we got there, I was in shock to see the buildings burning and tons of craters ruining the landmass. I couldn't speak and as I look at the cowgirl, she covered her mouth in shock to what she is seeing.

I looked again infront of me and noticed that the rainbow blur flew through the middle of the town. I quickly followed that blur. I knew that I had to leave Applejack to make her comeback to her senses and act on her own. I'm starting to figure out who caused all of this and while I'm pondering, True Chaos appeared beside me.

" **Shadow, I'm feeling a strong dark chaos energy right in the middle."** He told me.

 _"I know, it might be from someone I know."_ I replied at him back.

" **He is at a very low state for now. Finish him with no hesitation."** He ordered me.

I didn't want to reply at him because I dislike anyone who orders me around all time. I rolled my eyes and focused on what I should do. He disappeared after he told me that which is relieving. I manage to get to the center of the energy where I'm sensing. I look around me and saw nothing, but then I noticed some flash of rays happening above me. I looked up and saw that the cyan rainbow-haired girl is fighting a golden figure.

I expected it to be the source and then the golden figure fired an energy ball, which the cyan girl follows. I wondered why she followed it but it's my chance to attack it now. I powered up and change my form to True Chaos, my magic form, and fly directly at the figure.

As I got closer, I heard it's laughing and I quickly set the thrusters to max and punch him directly at his chin. The golden figure lost his balance so I went for a quick jab on the stomach and then a follow up of a smash that caused him to fly downwards. It created a crater and the golden figure is painfully damage. I landed in front of him and before he stood, I raised my hand and point my palm at him. A purple magic flame discharge out of it burning him down. I walked closer to him but when I got closer, a hand came out of the flame and almost strike me. From my observation, that hand has claws in it. As the fire went off, the figure stood and smile at me.

I wasn't surprise when that figure reminded me of someone I knew because I was right that these guys where about to show up. Fleetway faker and . I really remember that face of black bloody red eyes with bloody tears and that sharp teeth and that sharp claws. So does Fleetway with it's maniacal laughter about freedom. The Exe lunges at me with it's speed but I knew about it's attacks and they are pointless now against me. I dodge it very easily and I kicked at him straight at the face. It pushed him back to a corner and caused crater. He tried to dash and perform a sneak attack, but due to his desperate thirst of killing, I easily moved out of the way and dodge it again. Again. And again. Until an opening has created for me to strike him with my chaos magic. A spear formed in my hand pinning him to wall. He screamed in pain and he transformed to Fleetway, he used his eyes to fire a laser at me but I just deflect it with my bare hands.

I raised my hand in the sky and a fireball is starting to grow out of it, "I told you faker, I won't hesitate to stop you. But I guess, I won't hesitate to kill you either." I was about to throw the attack until a familiar someone landed and spread her arms.

"I won't let you kill him." She pleaded at me with her tears.

"Are you blind to what he had done? HE caused havoc, chaos and destruction to Ponyville, and still you want me to give mercy." I wanted to kill him badly but I can't risk a life of someone else either.

"Please, I will cure him. The Elements of Harmony are the best-suited weapon against him. It will bring him back to normal, I promise!" She pleaded to me again, but this time she lowered her head for acceptance.

I looked at the demonic creature and it seems to me that I knocked him out. I am starting to regret the actions I'm about to take, but I guess I did made a promise, and I'm going to keep it. The fireball shrunk and I lower down my hand.

"Stand up, princess." I commanded her.

"T-Thank yo-"

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me, when you cured him. As far I'm concern, I need the seven chaos emeralds to bring him back. But since we only have five, I trust you to cure him. Permanently." I mean to what I said.

She nodded at me and tried to wipe her tears. I looked at her weakly. I sighed for taking that action but I got distracted as I heard Silver's scream. Before I fly off, I looked at the princess.

"Princess Twilight. I trust you this time to lock him. Cancel his energy with the skills I taught you." I told her and she gave me a nod again. I nodded her back and flew towards to the scream.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"Now you know, the cause." Shadow said as Sonic is seemingly shocked about it.

"I did all of those destruction?" Sonic looked down as he found the story hard to believe.

"Yes, and after I went to Silver's scream, I found out that the energy ball is a distraction for Rainbow that is sent to kill one of her friends." Shadow said which Sonic then widen his eyes.

"Where's Rarity?" Sonic quickly asked Shadow but he sighed and refused to answer, "Hey, Shadow!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice called him.

Sonic looked at the one who called, it was Celestia.

"You are bound and chain by these holy chains that will judge of who you truly are. If you showed us your innocence or your body is just being controlled. We will know, and if not and break free again, there won't be a second chance." Celestia said as she glances at Twilight.

Twilight noticed this and looked down to avoid the look of the princess.

"I will leave you alone to think about your answer towards for your sake. Goodluck then." She said as Luna followed her back and so does Shadow. The other guards and girls are trying to bring Silver out of the room.

Twilight started to follow them but she was stop by Applejack.

"Talk to him, Twilight." Applejack puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Twilight looked at Applejack with a confused look.

"I just noticed you looked all worried and everythin'. I suggest ya, to talk to him before things might get crazy and about your plan to rescuing him." Applejack smiles at Twilight knowing that Twilight will get the call.

"I… okay. Thanks, Applejack." Twilight smiled back and Applejack nodded.

"Any time, sugarcube." She adjusted her hat and leave her be.

Twilight agreed to what her friend said and she went back inside to the room where Sonic was. She looked at him and she felt a heavy pain that she couldn't understand. Sonic is looking down with the chains spreading his arms. Twilight could feel the empty atmosphere lingering around. She didn't want to leave him like this so she stepped forward.

"S-Sonic?" Twilight approaches the chained hedgehog slowly.

Sonic slowly raised his head to see Twilight. His expression changes to happiness but quickly faded away. He then looked down before he spoke, "What are you doing here, Twilight? Shouldn't you be staying away from me because I'm a monster?"

"Don't say that! You're not a monster, don't let the words of others get to you." Twilight puts her hand in Sonic's head.

"Why… why save me? Fleetway and Exe are two dangerous forms that are embodied inside of me. Only to be free if I used too much chaos energy." Sonic moves his head away from Twilight's touch.

Twilight then started to feel hopeless, but she didn't stop, "I can save you. I know Shadow failed to rescue you back then. Sonic, this is not Mobius that those creatures to be free and cause havoc. This is Equestria where magic is everything. I could find a spell that can he-"

"Wait a minute. Why Mobius got into this? Why bring up Shadow?" Sonic's voice gotten colder and darker tone.

Twilight is starting to feel fear and a heavy feeling, "I-I mean, if Shadow didn't find a cure to you… maybe I can?"

"FOOL!" Sonic yelled out at Twilight that made her gasped. The chains held back Sonic and went back to his state. "Chaos. Everything. Pain! Suffering! Torture! Those are the experiences that I manage to hold back! I-I almost killed Tails… and K-Knuckles… and Amy…"

Twilight slowly taking an approach, she tried to make an action but she can't shake off the fear inside her. _"What happened to you Sonic…? You're not like this weak."_

Twilight slowly approaches Sonic but then he tried to tackle Twilight but the chains stopped him. "WRaggh! Rahhh!"

Twilight took a step back. A sweat starts to pour out of her forehead. She wipes it off and then she starts to feel that the room is starting to get darker. Twilight noticed that the sun is going down. As she is kept staring at him, she couldn't find the true Sonic that she once knew.

"Kill! Chaos! Freedom!" Sonic kept shouting in a different tone of voice.

 _"Maybe that mind spell I once did to save my friends from Discord might help…"_ Twilight thought of herself. So she took a slow approach.

Sonic looked at her and it seems that is starting to bite her but the chains are making him stop. Twilight took a deep breath and sits in front of Sonic.

"This might hurt a little Sonic." Twilight closed her eyes and she lift her hands to form a hand sign. Twilight concentrates and Sonic started to get irritated.

The noise kept growing from Sonic and then Twilight opens her eyes revealing pure light eyes. The room then turned into a white room. Twilight then opens her eyes in that said white room. Looking around and nothing to see in her view.

"H-Hello? Sonic? Anyone?" Twilight looked left and right but nothing to be seen. "I thought this spell is meant to open a memory for Sonic. But why sent me here?"

"Because you're his memory too." A familiar voice was heard behind Twilight.

Twilight quickly turns around and saw Sonic in his Werehog form.

"S-Sonic?!" Twilight questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. This is me. The Werehog. Welcome to Sonic's mind." The werehog said in a less scary way.

"Wha? What is the meaning of this? Shouldn't like memories be flying around like right now? And why are you here, not you're normal form?" Twilight has left the werehog in a confused state due to her questions.

The werehog shake his head and got to his normal state, "Alright, first things first, I'm a different soul of Sonic's. What is more, Sonic has multiple souls that he can use in his will. Some are difficult to attain and some are unattainable. This mind of his is where the souls are kept. The memory that you think is flying around is already here."

"So, you mean, that you are his memory and soul? Which is why you are here." Twilight guesses.

"Yep. That is how it is." The werehog smiles.

"But, I know there are other souls or forms that Sonic has. What happened to them?" Twilight asks.

"Something happened. Sonic's memories began to fade. One by one, burning down to an infinite burst of flames. Darkness. And chaos." The werehog said in a very serious tone.

"I don't seem to see any flames or chaos or whatever." Twilight looked around.

"Because, you are in his positive energy side. You see, Sonic's other souls are sealed for unknown reasons. Super, Excalibur, Darkspine, even that mystery form, that is unnamed, is sealed away. I can't contact them through telepathy either." The werehog said.

"Do you know anything that causes Sonic to go on a darker and a rampaging tone?" Twilight asks again.

The werehog became silent. He then stares at Twilight for a second, "Did you say, darker?"

"Y-Yeah, is something wrong?" Twilight wondered with a bit of fear.

"Twilight Sparkle, you are in grave danger. So does in the real world. You have to stop using the spell or they will get you too." The werehog said.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Twilight is starting to get more confusing.

Before the werehog would answer, a crack has opened above them. A dark mist starts to emit the place. The once said light empty room has turned into a black misty room. Twilight then noticed some emitting light that is covered in a dark veins.

"Are those…" Twilight took a quick inspection and upon discovering she took a gasped, "The memories!"

"Twilight Sparkle! Leave now!" The werehog commanded as he went to a stance.

"Wh-what? Why? What is going on?!" Twilight questions the werehog again, but before the werehog could answer, a maniacal laughter was heard.

 **"I smell, blood! Hehehe…"**

 **"Freedom! It's near to my grasps!"**

Two voices are heard around the mist. Twilight then took a guess of who they are.

"Fleetway, and Exe." Twilight said which then the werehog looked at her.

"There is no time to hesitate Twilight Sparkle. Leave! They'll take everything in this mind and control it." The werehog commanded again, "What is more, since you are just a memory, you'll be just a decorations just like those of memories! You're body will be soulless as well. This is a trap for those who enter the mind! Leave!"

"I-I have to fight to protect his mind! I have too!" Twilight shouted at the werehog.

"You are a fool… I guess that is why you were chosen. But that doesn't matter here. You can't harm them. Your magic here is futile. What is more, this case never happened before. Both of them at once. The results will be chaos!" The werehog said.

Twilight is left in silent to what the werehog said. _'Both at once?' 'Chosen?' 'Futile?'_ Before Twilight could get to her senses, a red beam was fired directly at the werehog that pushes him away. Twilight then looked at him but then sensed an attack approaching really fast. She cast her shield and then a figure made contact with the barrier that pushed Twilight aswell.

Twilight grunts but then the black figure smiled, **"A collection? Hehehe…"**

"Eep!" Twilight shriek and then she spread her arms that made the barrier expand and explode. The figure was bounced off. With the warnings and everything has come to her senses. She left the mind and went back to real world.

As Twilight made back to her real body. She breathed heavily and touched everything around her if she is all right. Twilight took a sight of relief.

"T-Twilight…" A voice in pain made Twilight afraid.

"Sonic!" Twilight looked at the hedgehog who is pain and trying to shake off the chains.

"Twilight! K-Kill me… now!" Sonic commanded Twilight but that command made her stunned. "Didn't you hear me?! Kill me, now!"

"Sonic! I-I can't possibly do that!" Twilight stood up and in panic she doesn't know what to say.

"Y-You ha..have to… I do-don't know… f-for how long, I-I can keep them aw- **ay!"** Sonic's voice changed at the end of his sentence.

Twilight then notices that Sonic is tearing blood. She covered her mouth and tears start to pour. She haven't gotten to know Sonic too well and never once confessed her feelings. She has to kill him or the werehog said of control everything would surely destroy everything.

"T-The elements! T-That would work!" Twilight said as she puts a hand around her crown and began to enchant. A light is starting to form out of the crown as Twilight concentrates.

"No! Stop!" Sonic commanded.

This made Twilight stopped and looked at him, "Why?! This could save you!"

"N-No…! ARGH! AHHHH!" Sonic screams and a dark aura starts to emit the field.

"Sonicccc!" Twilight tries to fight off the wave from the aura.

"T-Twilight! What ever you do! D-Don't atleast… give them… m-magic! U-Use, cha-chaos en-energy!" Sonic said as his starts to turn black.

Twilight couldn't do anything but to cry, she then has no choice but to kill him not magic but chaos energy. She then closed her and concentrates as a light spear came from her hand. She then looked at Sonic while the gust of wind blowing and circling around the room. She closed her eyes and throw the spear.

"Chaos Spear!" She shouted.

As the spear slowly gets to the hedgehog in pain. Sonic opened his one eye to see the spear flying at him but then he smiled. The spear changed his direction that made Twilight miss. Her eyes grew in surprise.

"Goodluck Twilight…. and goodbye…" Sonic said before his final words have broken free.

Twilight tried to fly towards him and shouted, "Soni-!" but she didn't finish as Sonic's body exploded in light that blinds Twilight.

It took around few minutes before Twilight recovered her eyesight. She looked around her and the room that their once where is broken. The wall pieces are scattered at the floor. Twilight can't find Sonic that is chained rather someone is floating. That floating hedgehog looked like Sonic but the quills are messy and it's slightly levitated upwards. His skin is a darker tone of blue and his gloves and socks are all tattered and covered with blood. Even the eyes are shut, the blood tears are visible and blood are also visible in the mouth as well.

"S-Sonic?" Twilight asked, but the figure smiled and laughed.

 **"Sonic? No no… this guy here is something I like to call..."** The figure open gently his eyes revealing a black eyes with a red spiral and a glowing blood pupils, **"Fleetway Exe"**

* * *

 **Author: Hey, I'm done with this and I would say that this will be a long arc. Hope you guys still have the feeling to read and support this story. Again Happy New Year everyone! Moonlight Arc here, over and-**

 **MA: And here you are using me even though I'm a character.**

 **Author: But I'm you.**

 **MA: Our names aren't even equal.**

 **Author: Okay you are getting out of character.**

 **MA: Fine. But you shouldn't use my name.**

 **Author... Fine.**

 **Again, I will be continue to support this story. I will finish this story and the other parts. Since Mephiles is truly just a... well. A beginning. Anyways, that is all for me. _MoonlightArc_ ****here, over and out!**

 **Author: Is that alright?**

 **MA: Yes, thank you.**

 **Author:** _I don't find the difference in our names besides the space... is that too much?_


End file.
